


The Tale of Time

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Byun Baekhyun, CEO Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol finds Baekhyun as a baby, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, True Mates, but mostly this is Baek being the cutest baby omega, fast aging, romantic eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 96,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: A screaming baby is dropped at his door and Chanyeol has no other choice but to watch the omega grow up.Or in which Baekhyun is the most spoiled baby in the world and Chanyeol’s heart can barely cope with the cuteness.(Completed At Chapter 42)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 645
Kudos: 646





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.
> 
> This prompt was given to me by @ Wolfie! Thank you, baby! 🥰 I just couldn’t let it simply be a drabble only!

This was the last thing Chanyeol thought would be happening today.

Today, he was just planning on running his fucking company because that was his job, and if you wanted shit done right then you need to do it yourself.

So he was, until his brother burst in with the most concerning sound Chanyeol had ever heard.

Because Jongin very much did not have a child, the man was an alpha and his mate hadn’t even hit a heat yet, so why the fuck was his brother bringing a screaming baby into his house?

Chanyeol had a lot of questions, ones that were only becoming more urgent the more the baby screamed.

“What the fuck-“

“Found him outside!” His brother yelled over him, holding the baby out of Chanyeol's view wrapped up in his coat.

Chanyeol could only see the smallest of little pink toes peeking out.

“He- He's an omega, I panicked! Do I call the police? What do I do, Chanyeol? Kyungsoo is still trying to reach maturity, we _can’t_ take care of him!”

Chanyeol’s jaw set in annoyance because the baby was still wailing and yelping in a hoarse cry, he growled and reluctantly put his arms out.

At age twenty four he really shouldn't have to still make up for his brothers mistakes when Jongin was only staying twenty because his mate, Kyungsoo, had yet to reach maturity.

With the rapid aging rate for mates that have met it would not be much longer, but Chanyeol still hated that Jongin's aging stopped while Kyungsoo could catch up.

Now he had to clean up after his brothers messes, again.

What a hassle. But that was life.

“Give it and call the fucking police, why the fuck would you bring me this thing?” Chanyeol snarled.

Jongin nodded, wide eyed and frantic, “He was just sitting in the park outside, in the rain, Yeol. It was so sad and he was crying so much… I didn’t know what to do… I didn’t see anyone watching him.”

His brother was still talking, Chanyeol registered as much, but as he accepted the baby in his arms his face slowly relaxed.

He moved the coat out of the baby’s face and almost instantly had the urge to pass out, but in a good way, a disbelieving way.

Instead, Chanyeol fell to his knees when they begun to shake, mouth parting in shock.

The baby was wailing, kicking and flailing his arms angrily, bare skin pink everywhere Chanyeol could see through the thin fabric that he supposed was _supposed_ to be the puppy’s cover from the cold.

His little button nose was bright red and tears streamed all over his face, a full head of soaking wet black curls on his head and when Chanyeol locked eyes on the baby’s sparkling, chocolate brown, tearfilled ones he found they were begging him.

It was all over for the alpha.

 _Mate, mate, mate, mate_ \- it was a chant inside his chest, yelling at him.

“Shh, Shh, Shh, it’s okay.” He hushed, beginning to bounce his arm, “Shh, sweetheart, don’t cry. Don’t cry, puppy. Sh.”

Chanyeol’s mind was clouded and everything in him told him that this baby needed to be calm, that his priority was to take care of him, and he continued shushing long after the baby was quietly opening and closing his red hands.

The baby was an omega, that much was obvious with how small he was, not a newborn, probably at least a year old if Chanyeol had to guess, but so small, and so afraid.

He smelt like vanilla, and Chanyeol was instantly pulling him higher into his neck to purr because an alphas purr was all calming, and rare.

”Oh, I know, honey, it’s cold. I know.” He purred.

_“-s, right outside, the address is-“_

Chanyeol hissed, jumping around as fast as he could to snatch Jongin's phone and tossing it onto the ground. “Omega is _mine.”_

“What?” Jongin's brows pulled together, “You just said-“

“I said,” Chanyeol growled, grabbing his brother's collar, “He’s mine.” He said more firmly.

Slowly, Jongin nodded, eyes wide and confused as he knelt down to collect his phone cautiously, “Okay. Okay, but… you… you never wanted a mate, and you got a baby, that’s going to hold your age for so long...”

“I know,” Chanyeol hissed firmly, but instantly was moving to coo at the baby’s sniffling, “I don’t care, he’s mine. I’ll take care of him now.”

Jongin stared at him surprised and Chanyeol clenched his jaw, “Make yourself useful and go get me shit, okay? My wallet is on the kitchen counter. You’re the one that did this, so go get supplies.”

“But he’s your mate, you should thank me.” Jongin sounded cocky and any other time Chanyeol would just kick him out of his house and tell him to leave him alone.

But he was right.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol gritted out, “And I’m sorry for breaking your phone, buy a new one while you’re out.”

“Buying Soo one too!”

Chanyeol had more than enough money, so he only rolled his eyes and walked towards the couch, ignoring Jongin's content humming as the man snatched his wallet and Chanyeol's keys, and walked out the door with only a glance to see if Chanyeol was going to scold him for stealing his car.

He wasn’t, Jongin stole his things more than a lot anyway.

“Let’s see, let’s see, little one.” Chanyeol crooned, kneeling beside the couch and setting the nearly naked baby down.

The baby’s eyes were wide open, but he was pretty quiet.

Chanyeol pulled the coat away and grabbed a fluffy blanket from the back of the couch, starting to dry the baby’s hair when the baby moved his foot and he heard a quiet jangling noise.

He probably hadn’t heard a thing over the baby’s crying, so he frowned as he pulled the thin metal tag that was loosely hanging on the baby’s ankle.

“Baekhyun…” He murmured, reading, “You’re… over one? But you’re so little, baby.” He added, running his thumb over the name tag to remove the rain, Baekhyun was around a year and a half already.

Before Chanyeol knew it the baby would be three, then five, aging quickly since they met.

And Chanyeol would remain the same until Baekhyun had his first heat.

Things would change then.

“Can you talk yet?” He asked softly, wrapping up the naked baby and briefly hoping that Baekhyun could wait until he had diapers before peeing all over him, but that also wasn’t his main concern right now; right now he was concerned that the baby’s face was all red and his little toes and fingers were so cold.

How dare someone just leave his mate out there?

Rationally, he recognized that Baekhyun was extremely tiny, so there was either something wrong with him such as being the weakest of his siblings, or his parents couldn’t afford to take care of him.

These sort of name tags on puppies normally showed they were in a huge liter, so Chanyeol was betting on the latter of the two although Baekhyun was so small.

Either option was devastating, but now that he was warming up, Baekhyun didn’t seem to care at all that a stranger was holding him.

But, then again, Chanyeol would have different reactions, because even as a baby Baekhyun should be able to tell what they were, or at least feel relaxed with him.

“I wonder if you can walk, honeybee?” Chanyeol cooed, resting his cheek on his own arm and grabbing Baekhyun's little hands to hold between one of his and warm up. “I guess I’ll have to wait and see, hm? See if you’re super smart too. You must be in order to cry, cry, cry so long, hm? That rain probably scared you so much.”

At this point he was babbling nonsense, but he surprised himself because he hadn’t ever taken care of a baby before, but he felt like he knew for the most part what Baekhyun needed.

Instantly, he knew what the baby wanted.

“You want to sleep, baby omega? Close those eyes, puppy, and alpha will have food for you when you wake up,” Chanyeol swooned, using his opposite hand to pet the baby’s chest.

Baekhyun's mouth opened and he squealed a loud noise, a happy, promising noise and Chanyeol’s heart jumped at the sound of pure happiness and the few tiny, tiny teeth sparkling as Baekhyun threw his arms down again with a giggly, slightly hoarse squeal.

Having a mate didn’t seem so bad at all.

Maybe the age cycle was worth it, he mused.

Baekhyun started babbling tiny cooes and Chanyeol changed his mind - it was definitely worth it.

“You like that, Baekhyun? I like food too, promise I’ll take care of you, sunshine.”


	2. Cuddly

“Oh, thank you, baby.” Chanyeol cooed, reaching down and accepting the cracker into his hand.

Baekhyun giggled, standing up from his crawling position and grabbing the side of Chanyeol's desk chair with crumb covered fingers.

The alpha grinned and instantly was picking up the baby to stand in his lap instead, tiny fingers going to tug on his hair and Chanyeol found out the past two weeks that Baekhyun was all about his scent as he was the baby’s.

It was just so calming, and the baby was really adorable rolling around through his things, crawling wherever his little arms and legs could go.

He was just adorable in general, and Chanyeol felt it was entirely unfair to his heart.

“Shouldn’t he walk by now?”

Chanyeol didn’t spare Minseok more than a glare as he turned his desk chair around and gave Baekhyun back his cracker he had long forgotten about.

The baby squealed like it was the best thing he’d ever seen, and immediately was plopping down on his bottom to chew at it.

“He’s okay,” Yifan said defensively, throwing a palm up towards Chanyeol like he was scared the man was ready to lose his mind.

Maybe he would have, in the past, but Chanyeol had mellowed out quite a bit since Baekhyun arrived, even his friends had noticed as much, and practically invaded his house to come see the baby when they heard.

And, as he expected and hated, they fell for his cute scrunched nose grin instantly, and decided to continue coming over to steal his time with Baekhyun.

Not that Chanyeol had much room to whine about it when Baekhyun lived with him, was his future mate, and loved him already.

Well, he was a ball of sunshine and just liked anyone in general.

Still, Chanyeol claimed Baekhyun loved him the most, and nobody refuted his claim.

“I had Yixing check him the next morning he was here,” Chanyeol murmured softly, leaning over his chair to set Baekhyun back down and patting his little back. “He’s healthy other than… you know, small. He eats like a monster, sleeps throughout the night, and really doesn’t fuss that much.. Yixing said physically he was healthy too.”

Minseok hummed in response, jingling a toy for the baby’s attention, which Baekhyun gave with a quiet gasp and tried his hardest to crawl as fast as he could and grabbed the side of the couch to pull up on with wobbly legs.

Perhaps Chanyeol was just a worry wart now, but he hated watching Baekhyun pull up just because he worried about his tiny legs and if he fell down.

It was irrational, and he couldn’t help it.

“Soo said he was really smart.”

Chanyeol’s smile widened at Yifan’s words and he laughed, “Baekhyunnie, who takes care of you, honeybee?”

The baby pulled the toy away from his face at his name, instantly beaming with a boxy, almost toothless grin, “Loel! Loely, Loely, Loel!” He clapped his hands together and raised his arms up in the air as if he wasn’t already sitting on Minseok’s lap.

“That’s right,” Chanyeol cooed, jumping to his feet to steal the baby right from Minseok's lap, “That’s right, smart omega! The smartest omega!”

He heard Minseok huff at that and only smiled harder because Baekhyun kicked his legs so excitedly his pajama pants slipped down to cover his toes and even then kept screeching his excitement.

“Zitao is adamant he’s going to say his name first at this rate, but I’m positive it’s going to be Jongin,” Yifan added, staring at Chanyeol holding the baby as if something strange.

And it was strange, especially from Chanyeol who was labeled cold hearted in the latest collection of rich bachelors.

They aren’t wrong, but they weren't right either.

It just took the right person to set him straight, and that much was obvious.

“Oh, yes, I see, I see!” The alpha continued, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's little fingers when the baby held his hand up like Chanyeol should be amazed at the tiny crumbs on his hand.

“Are you going to put him in school? He’d have to go through the advancement programs to keep on track with his aging.”

That did catch Chanyeol's attention, mainly because he hadn’t thought that far yet. “Uh… I mean, obviously, but not until next year, he’d be about three or four then, he has a lot of catching up to do in the meantime. He hasn’t even tried to walk yet, and he’s a year and a half.”

Yifan pressed his lips together and sent Minseok a silent head nod, asking if he wanted to go because it was obvious that Chanyeol was upset with the question.

They couldn’t blame him, he had just got Baekhyun and they were already harassing him about his plans for the omega, it wasn’t fair to try and force Chanyeol into spending time away from him yet.

“Hey man, we’re going to head out.” Minseok muttered.

Chanyeol blinked away from Baekhyun then, turning the baby around so his back pressed to his chest instead and grabbing his little hand, “Say bye bye, puppy, remember? We learned this the other day.”

“Buh- bye!” Baekhyun squeaked, quickly distracted at Chanyeol mimicking a wave with his little hand.

He was cute, very, very cute.

“Bye bye, Baekhyunnie.” Minseok grinned, walking over to pinch his fellow omegas cheek just because Baekhyun instantly tried to teeth on his finger. He laughed, rubbing some crumbs off his cheek, “Take your time to grow, you’re much sweeter than Luhan was.”

“Don’t think Chanyeol could handle it if he stayed a baby forever,” Yifan snorted before waving at the baby, “We’ll see you soon, Baek.”

Chanyeol chose to ignore that comment, one because he wasn’t sure it was completely true because he loved Baekhyun already, but it would be very… frustrating to take care of a baby forever and stay so young.

It’d be shitty trying to be a mean CEO when you stay twenty four forever.

“Nap time? Nap time, puppy?” Chanyeol asked, turning Baekhyun around to face him once again and walking towards his room.

God, he had never been happier to have chosen a studio apartment rather than the two story he had been eyeing; he couldn’t imagine Baekhyun falling down the stairs, he nearly had a heart attack everytime the baby did anything without the added fear of a serious fall.

Baekhyun smiled so wide Chanyeol could see the slight redness of his gums on the top where a tooth was slowly coming in, then the baby dropped his head onto Chanyeol’s chest and giggled.

Chanyeol sighed a fake, exasperated noise, “Fine, fine, just because you’ve been so good today, I’ll take a nap with you.”

It was a complete lie considering Baekhyun now thought Chanyeol had to let him sleep nap times away in his bed and not his crib next door, and Chanyeol hadn’t once corrected him, only giving in dramatically everytime Baekhyun made grabby hands at him around this time of day.

“Yeah, I know, baby omega, I’m working on it!” He added, playfully growling a soft noise at Baekhyun for his whining and trying to kick his socks off.

Baekhyun just thought his growling was really funny these days and Chanyeol should be offended because he knew it was really scary, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to think so at all.

Chanyeol tossed off the tiny socks to the floor before laying down on his back and within a second Baekhyun was crawling his way up his side to plop himself right down on his chest, covering the entire area from Chanyeol's collarbone down to his stomach.

He smiled, laying a large palm across the baby’s back and patting.

Baekhyun huffed a few seconds later, and Chanyeol's smile was huge at his pouting, even with his eyes closed he didn’t need to ask what the baby was fussy over.

He started purring and Baekhyun was instantly curling his fingers into his shirt and dozing away.

  
~~~~~~

”Baekhyunnie?” 

The omega was very cuddly after a short nap, but because of that he was also needy, whining for reasons Chanyeol didn’t know of until the alpha had to list stuff in order for the pup to choose something he wanted.

Today, it seemed to be snacks because the puppy was flopped on his bed with crumbs messing up the sheets.

Chanyeol snorted and pinched his little belly playfully, earning a grunt and squeak from the baby. “Lazy bones.” 

“No no!” Baekhyun squeaked, pointing a finger at him to which the alpha just grabbed in order to naw on it playfully.   
  
After a moment of listening to the happiest of laughter, Chanyeol hummed and pat the hair from Baekhyun’s bitty forehead to kiss the spot, taking a seat on the side of the bed and petting his hair.

The baby really loved attention, so much so that the rate was almost concerning - just like how Yixing was concerned at Baekhyun’s lack of wanting to walk or how the others were beginning to grow concerned at just how little he really spoke.

Chanyeol got to hear so many little time words, but Baekhyun got confused easily and more often than not he answered the others questions with baby slurs and babbles but he seemed to think he was answering nicely because he always nodded his little head like he had a million explanations.

Good, at least _someone_ understood him, even though it was himself.

”Do you like it here with alpha?” Chanyeol asked softly, a simple yes or no question because Baekhyun did know yes and no very well.

He was really smart, it was just a shame he didn’t seem to talk much. 

“Do you like to play with toys and snuggle, baby omega?” He cooed, helping the baby to his toes when Baekhyun grabbed his fingers, holding onto the little hands carefully, “Yes or no, honeybee?” 

Chanyeol had expected a response like this, but when it came he could only sigh and catch the giggling puppy when Baekhyun flopped into his chest.

The puppy sniffed at his neck before laying his little head down and curling up into Chanyeol’s top, pressing his cheek to his collarbone before he smiled and pointed at the window across the bedroom, “Co’d.” 

“Huh?” Chanyeol turned to look at the window, seeing that it was slightly frosted over from the rain outside and condensation, pressing his lips to the omegas hair he nodded, “Yes, baby, it’s _cold_ out.” He cooed, stressing the L that Baekhyun always forgot existed.

Baekhyun just grinned cheesily and wide, nodding as if it answered everything before bringing a little grimy hand to Chanyeol’s cheek, “Co’d.” 

Well, no answer was still better when Baekhyun looked so happy to completely ignore his question. 

Chanyeol just snorted and kissed his cheek. 


	3. Yum

“No! No!” Baekhyun was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Normally, Chanyeol would let him scream it out, because he knew Baekhyun would like it after a little bit, but the omega didn’t look very happy.

He was swaddled in layers of coats due to the weather, a furry cap on his head and his button nose still had a tiny spot of lotion on it because Chanyeol worried about his precious skin cracking from the cold.

Baekhyun was fine, and he knew that.

But, the screaming didn’t sit okay with him.

“Yeol,” He heard his brother sigh, about to scold based on the tone but Chanyeol didn’t give a fuck.

He really didn’t care how many stares they were getting for Baekhyun’s crying or not, he just hated to both see and hear it.

“I know, honeybee, sh, baby, I know.” Chanyeol rushed over to push Jongin out of the way, scooping the puppy from the baby swing. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Alpha thought you’d like it.”

“He doesn’t like anything,” Jongin sighed, but he sounded guilty watching Baekhyun’s angry fists come down on Chanyeol’s coat.

The omega was just so angry and upset and they could understand why.

Chanyeol and Jongin had tried to take him to the park just a few days prior and the baby screamed bloody murder the entire time they tried to see if he wanted to play on things, so this was the second time this week they’d made the puppy mad.

He was nervous in different places, and even more scared if they tried to set him down for even a second in public.

It both broke Chanyeol's heart and made him want to break someone’s face for causing his anxiety.

Because the poor baby was scared they’d leave him somewhere, just like his parents had, and that wasn’t okay at all.

And Chanyeol was afraid that Baekhyun's anxiety wouldn’t leave as he grew simply because he was going to grow so quickly. Chanyeol hoped he wouldn’t be so scared as he got older, but so far the baby hadn’t seemed okay at all doing anything if he didn’t see someone he knew close by.

“You’re okay, baby,” Chanyeol huffed into Baekhyun’s hair, tucking the omega into his jacket with him and walking through the wood chips away from the park altogether.

“How about some breakfast?” His brother asked, stopping Chanyeol with a guilty look on his face and reaching between the buttons of the coat to grab the omegas tiny hand, “Is baby Baekhyunnie hungry? Nini is hungry, are you hungry, pumpkin?”

Chanyeol was eternally jealous of how much his brother had always loved children, it always gave him the upper hand with verbally calming Baekhyun down - at this point he was only grateful he had a bond with Baekhyun thus it made things ten times easier with this puppy.

“Yum yum?” Baekhyun sniffled into his shirt, other hand resting on his face and collecting all his tears from its place on his cheek, “Pease.”

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Chanyeol cooed, yanking Baekhyun up with a playful grin and holding under his arms, “My sweet omega, let’s get this little belly full, huh? We don’t need the park, we can play lots of games at home, huh?”

  
~~~~~~

The only thing about suddenly having a baby to look out for now was that Chanyeol didn’t have a lot of time to work.

He hadn’t gone to his office in over a month now just because he quickly learned Baekhyun didn’t like new things, not at all.

But, in the meantime, Chanyeol refused to hire a babysitter to take care of Baekhyun because he was paranoid about strangers in his home, even if he did have cameras, and he didn’t want to miss anytime because he already felt Baekhyun was growing like a weed.

So, instead, Chanyeol did what he could from home in his study.

It seemed tonight he wasn’t going to get much done though, because as he was sending out a few mass emails, he heard the baby monitor make a tiny noise that wasn’t soft snoring, and then a second, louder hiccup, and it took less than a minute for it to be all out war and Baekhyun's scared wailing coming through.

Chanyeol jumped to his feet more out of instinct than fear, because his mate was upset, but rationally he knew Baekhyun just had a nightmare.

Either way, he was going down the hall immediately, walking towards Baekhyun's cracked bedroom door and pushing it open the rest of the way. “Hi, sweet omega.” He greeted, squinting because he felt it was extra dark in here tonight.

Baekhyun stood in his crib, hands holding the edge and nose barley peeking over the top of it as he sniffled, but calmed down and raised one arm up when Chanyeol was close enough.

“I see,” Chanyeol muttered raspily from it being so late, lifting the baby onto his side and was quickly greeted by Baekhyun shoving his runny nose into his neck. “I see, baby, your night light went out; don’t worry, alpha will get you a brand new one.”

The baby hiccuped and Chanyeol cooed at him, beginning to pat his back as he carried him into the kitchen, “I’ll get you your favorite, sweetheart, my Baekhyunnie loves forests these days, so I’ll get you a really pretty tree one, my love.”

Baekhyun wiped his runny nose into Chanyeol's shirt before placing his fingers in his mouth so the alpha took it as a good sign, pressing a kiss to his forehead and grabbing a sippy cup from the dishwasher, “Yeol is making you warm milk, honeybee, just calm down and relax,” He requested, holding the baby with one hand and the other juggling around the pediasure.

Not that he was becoming overly confident or thought he deserved the best alpha award or anything but he thought he was getting pretty good at multitasking.

It also just helped that Baekhyun was so little and he could hold the baby up with just one hand or his arm if the little one wasn’t being too wiggly.

“You want to tell me something, hm? Give alpha a big smile or are we grumpy face tonight?” He teased, shaking up the cup.

“Miwk.”

“So impatient.” Chanyeol snorted as Baekhyun sat back to put both hands out for his cup, “You don’t even care that alpha was so, so busy and my Baekhyunnie cried and I came super fast.”

Baekhyun only grabbed his cup in both hands and was instantly leaning back to sip at his milk, so Chanyeol knew he didn’t feel bad even a small bit, as expected of a spoiled little baby.

“Ugh, I feel like you’re getting so big,” He muttered, scratching Baekhyun's back soothingly as he walked back to the nursery, walking over to the bean bag in the corner and Baekhyun babbled something around his drink and Chanyeol snickered as he took a seat and got comfortable.

“You’re so spoiled, maybe alpha does need to let you cry it out sometimes.” Chanyeol mused as Baekhyun grunted an annoyed noise as he twisted around to how he wanted to lay in the crook of Chanyeol's arm, cheek pressing to the alphas' side. “But, you know I wouldn’t do that, so I guess you’re just going to be a brat.”

Baekhyun dropped his cup into the side of the bean bag after a few more gulps, belly full and eyes droopy as he tossed a tiny leg onto Chanyeol's stomach.

The alpha smiled tiredly, resting his palm on his leg and patting his little ankle. “Night, baby omega.”

“Mwah…” The baby pouted his lips and tried his best to give an angry look, but it looked more bobbing eyed than anything.

But, Chanyeol leaned down to kiss his hair anyways, he really didn’t care if Baekhyun turned out a spoiled brat or not, because he was going to be his spoiled brat. “Mwah, mwah, there, bedtime.” He cooed, dramatically making kissing sounds as he pressed lips to the baby’s hair.

Baekhyun giggled tiredly.

Chanyeol wondered if he did deserve the alpha of the year award, because Baekhyun was really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the small new scenes added?
> 
> I honestly just think that baby Baek deserved to all be read all together instead of separately, so it’s easier to read in its own book


	4. Mwah

Chanyeol was pissed, because he knew Baekhyun was on a tight schedule, but he needed to go to his office.

So, he was dressing the baby up carefully and trying his best not to wake him up so early or Baekhyun would have to have an early nap, then wouldn’t sleep through the night and, fuck, being in charge of a baby was so stressful.

“Sh, sh,” He whispered, cringing at how loud the car beeped as it unlocked as he tried to handle a baby in one arm, a diaper bag over his shoulder and his keys in the opposite hand and attempting not to let them jangle too much.

Chanyeol was struggling, and that much was obvious, he didn’t need the added stress of noticing a light flash somewhere near him, he only gritted his teeth and ignored it to set the bag and keys down and kneel down to open the backseat and put Baekhyun in his car seat.

But, as he expected, as soon as he was laying the baby down Baekhyun's eyes were popping open wide and instantly springing with tears, fussing loud and kicking his onesie covered toes everywhere.

“Sh, no, no, it’s just me. It’s just Chanyeol, hm? See? See, it’s me.” Chanyeol soothed, petting Baekhyun's temple but the baby was inconsolable, confused and tired, fingers moving to yank on his seatbelt and wailing.

Any other time Chanyeol would have had him out instantly, but he really didn’t have an option and tossed the diaper bag into the floorboard and shut the door to run into the driver's seat.

Baekhyun wasn’t really a fussy baby, he truly didn’t have that many fits, but he was spoiled and thought if he cried hard enough Chanyeol would do what he wanted - because that’s what he had done this far, and that was the alphas fault.

So he screamed and screamed, cried over all of Chanyeol's cooing and murmuring that he was okay and to please stop.

“Baekhyun!” He finally hissed once a headache was starting to set in, not a yell, but the growl carried with it had Baekhyun startling and blinking wide eyed, “Stop crying, you’re confused, I know, and you’re tired. But I’m right here, so calm down. We’re just going to stop by my work okay? Really fast and then you’ll get your breakfast, and we’ll nap all day.”

“Ss…sweep!”

Chanyeol tried to keep his firm voice, he really did, but he glanced in the mirror and Baekhyun's face was tear stained as he reached for his toes and curled them angrily.

That was also Chanyeol's mistake because he knew the baby was a little weirdo and hated to sleep with his toes covered, probably because Baekhyun had a habit of curling them up in everything while he tried to get comfortable. It was adorable, and Chanyeol found it really cute, but it hadn’t exactly been a priority when he was trying to get the baby dressed.

“Up! U-Up!” Baekhyun opened and closed his hands towards the front of the car.

Chanyeol sighed, calming down more as he reached one hand back to quickly pinch Baekhyun's toes through his blue, sheep printed onesie. “Sh, baby, just one more minute and then you can come out.”

The baby started crying again, but not as loud and Chanyeol felt bad he was so relieved by that.

Either way, he tried to be as fast as he could, but safe, to get to his company building.

It was a normal time for people to be up and about, nearing eight, so Chanyeol could tell the moment Baekhyun started to calm down, sniffling and looking through the windows.

He wished Baekhyun would be one of those babies that went to sleep in the car, but his baby seemed to like to look outside much more, forcing his eyes to not miss a thing.

“S-s-ky!” Baekhyun squealed high pitched, and Chanyeol smiled at the noise as he pulled into the parking garage, “Yeah? The sky is changing colors to tell you ‘good morning, Baekhyunnie, have a good day.’”

Chanyeol felt his ears burn as he registered how absolutely cringy he sounded, but it hardly mattered when Baekhyun giggled, “Bue… Pink!”

It wasn’t pink, but Chanyeol would let him believe whatever he wanted as long as he was happy.

“Okay, okay, time to come out.” He cooed, unbuckling himself and quickly running around the car.

Baekhyun was in such a better mood now that he had time to relax, greeting Chanyeol with arms out and a teary faced beam, one that Chanyeol was elated to see and pressed a kiss to his cheek and a murmur about him being cute as he picked him and his bag up.

“Loel, miwk?” The baby turned his all the way to dip his face to meet Chanyeol's.

The alpha laughed, pulling his head closer to kiss at his forehead so he could actually see where he was walking. “Just a minute, sweetheart, you have to give Chanyeollie a moment to get where he’s going!” He chided playfully.

Baekhyun giggled, bending his knees and curling into his own little ball in Chanyeol's arm, rubbing his covered toes all over the man’s side, “Diapy?”

“You need a diaper change?” Chanyeol worried, pulling the company door open, “Aish, you faker I know that smile.” He added as he glanced at the impish grin spread across Baekhyun's chubby cheeks.

The baby squealed on his giggle.

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes playfully at that, patting his bottom just to check and make sure, but Baekhyun was a little liar and he was fine.

“Me-“

Chanyeol couldn't hear what Baekhyun was muffling into his collar, confused and slightly angry as he walked into the first floor of his building and a bunch of his employees were just standing and looking up towards the televisions in the waiting room. “Excuse me?” He boomed.

The first to jump out of their shocked state was his assistant, a pretty beta girl that Chanyeol knew pressed more than she needed to because he’d never sleep with one of his employees, “Mister Park! Good morning!”

“What the hell is going on? Is Minseok in?”

“Loel…” Baekhyun whined at his lack of attention, unused to not having it.

“Sh, baby, just a second,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing his chin to Baekhyun's little shoulder and sending his assistant a narrowed expression, “Well? Why’s everyone just standing around?”

Without a word she turned to point at the television.

It was running a bunch of clips of him no more than an hour before, running in and out of his house with baby things that he had been putting in his trunk to send to Jongin later today, and then finally a handful of him carrying Baekhyun outside, captioned that he had a mystery child and Chanyeol was disgusted at even the thought.

“What the fuck?” He boomed, bouncing Baekhyun over his shoulder so the smaller was more entertained with wiggling than his yelling, “I need you to get a statement out there, now. Clarifying that this is my fucking mate - not my son- oh, actually add in there to stay off my fucking property or I’ll sue.”

“Loely! Miwk!”

Chanyeol’s anger was only sated at Baekhyun's whining that he was hungry because the baby called everything edible milk.

He quickly was adjusting Baekhyun in a cradling position and laying a palm on the baby’s belly to soothe him a little longer all the while he nodded his head at a man in the corner of the room - he really didn’t take the time to learn any names other than his assistants, so he had no idea. “You. Go get us some breakfast, my mate is hungry.”

~~~~~~

“Are you causing trouble?”

Of course Baekhyun wasn’t, he really wasn’t that big into digging into things - especially not when he had his little paws on an entire bag of new toys to go through.

Chanyeol was just taking a quick break from sorting emails to make sure his assistant had correctly gathered the right things, he'd given a list of toys Baekhyun loved and hated.

“Grrr!” Baekhyun scrunched his little nose up, leaning on his elbow with a face angry look to hold a soft, plush dog toy up at Chanyeol as the alpha took a seat on the couch, “Grrr, Loel!”

“Grr, so scary, baby!” Chanyeol yelped playfully, leaning over to wipe juice from the omegas chin and grab the discarded toy bag.

He watched Baekhyun whine at being cleaned up and reach over for his bottle of juice with a rather huffy expression, the alphas cell phone under his chest earning a few drops of the juice on the case with the baby’s loud drinking.

That was fine, Chanyeol had the foresight to buy a good phone case.

Now, he also just wished he had the foresight to also buy some other supplies for the office seeing as apparently Baekhyun hated his assistant, he refused to even let her watch him for five minutes when Chanyeol needed to check on his employees.

Chanyeol was sure he must have looked rather surprising hissing at people for being behind with a puppy on his hip that had a boxy smile and a stuffed animal mushroom Baekhyun kept trying to offer to people to play with.

At least his baby mate found it funny, because Baekhyun liked the vibrations from him growling - little weirdo.

It wasn’t that Chanyeol was unnecessarily tough on his employees, not really, he’d always been strict, but he’d just been annoyed today with all these accusations of him and Baekhyun, etc.

So, maybe he was more on edge today.

“Ugh,” He rolled his eyes as he looked at what remained in the bag - light up and noisy toys his mate really hated - he’d specifically told his assistant soft things only that Baekhyun didn’t like loud noises or too many lights.

Baekhyun was a picky baby, but Chanyeol could understand the puppy wasn’t used to some more expensive toys that whirled up and sung or danced around, he liked the plain things, the things that he could squish tightly and throw all he wanted without them making noises back.

“You like to spend time with me when I’m working?” Chanyeol asked, climbing down to his knees to pet Baekhyun’s back - also checking his diaper but the pup hardly noticed. “Is Baekhyunnie doing hard work too?”

“Work!” Baekhyun giggled, shifting onto his knees and pointing at the cartoons on Chanyeol’s phone, nodding with a little lip poking out, “Yup yup!”

“Yup,” Chanyeol laughed, opening his arms in an offering as he leaned back against the bottom of the couch.

The baby instantly went crawling to him, climbing up his clothes to latch onto him because Baekhyun was a sucker for hugs or any love at all really.

Combing vanilla scented hair back, Chanyeol smiled and pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek, “My hard working omega, I think hard working puppies deserve naps. It’s time for a nap.”

Baekhyun huffed but didn’t do much but bring his dog toy up to Chanyeol’s face with a little pout, “Mwah pease.”

The alpha laughed and kissed his dog toy very dramatically before turning the kisses onto his omegas warm, flushed cheeks.


	5. Woah

“- Den! Den, go.. go, go, go, go!”

Chanyeol grinned and shook his head fondly, “Yeah? Where were you going, baby? You running away?” He asked, laying a palm on Baekhyun's stomach to hold him still as he reached for a diaper beside the crib.

The baby nodded with wide eyes, “ ‘side! Wow! Den woah!”

“Wow!” The alpha chided, “You went outside? To see the flowers? Or to see the sky, my love?”

Baekhyun shrugged slightly, attempting to be sly and worm an arm out of his shirt, but Chanyeol caught his escape and rolled his eyes, strapping the baby’s diaper shut before pulling his tiny pants up and grabbing under his arms, “You little monster.”

The omega giggled, squealing in such a high pitched way that Chanyeol had seen people cringe at the noise, but he was so used to it now that he loved it because it let him know he was doing really well and Baekhyun was happy.

“Okay my little worm,” Chanyeol cooed, kissing Baekhyun's palm when the baby threw it out towards him, “Let’s go out, puppy.”

“ ‘side?”

The alpha laughed because Baekhyun tilted his head so far to the side he looked like a literal puppy, and because he had told the baby not even five minutes before they were going out.

“Yes, sweetheart, Chanyeollie is taking you to eat with Nini, remember? My Baekhyunnie cried and cried that he missed Nini, so alpha called him and here we are.”

Chanyeol set him on the floor and carefully walked over to kneel down and start packing a diaper bag, not that he thought Baekhyun would really need anything for a short walk to a diner around the corner, but he learned the hard way to always be prepared when Baekhyun had last been at his office and came down with very bad tummy ache.

He hadn’t ever had to deal with Baekhyun not feeling good this far, so he promptly overreacted and called Yixing, who then said, “Yeol, baby’s get stomach aches too.”

Chanyeol didn’t regret it, but knew to be more cautious because he was tired of his asshole friends making so much fun of him.

It wasn’t his fault he worried if Baekhyun so much as didn’t wake up at a normal time, he had no clue about baby’s so he had so many questions.

The only reason he had survived this long is probably because they were mates, and Chanyeol could usually pick up on Baekhyuns needs quickly.

“Chan! Faw pease!”

“Only if you walk over here, baby.” Chanyeol agreed, turning around towards the baby.

Baekhyun pouted his lips at the suggestion and Chanyeol felt a little bad and sighed, scooting closer on his knees to grab under Baekhyun's arms and stand him up; at least the baby started bouncing right away, and Yixing was adamant Baekhyun could walk because he had all the strength, he just didn’t want to.

So Chanyeol was trying to get him in the habit of at least trying, even if the baby’s balance wasn’t that great being so little.

“You want to be a big boy, Baekhyunnie? Walk around just like me and we can play together and so many more things if you walk.”

The baby nodded before laughing and going limp, Chanyeol had to hold his back because Baekhyun was a squirmy little thing. “Pay… bear!”

Chanyeol could point out that they played bears all the time, but that would ruin his point. “That’s right, baby, so give me a few good steps and we can play the falling game after we go eat.”

“ ‘tay!”

The alpha grinned, moving his hold to the tips of Baekhyun's hands that grasped around his pointer fingers. “Okay, I’m going to let go and you have to give me really big steps, Baekhyunnie!”

Baekhyun beamed, squealing to himself and Chanyeol too that as a good sign and let go of his hands, gently prying off the omega from holding his fingers and watching carefully to make sure Baekhyun didn’t fit teetering backwards instead.

He wobbled for a second, looking panicked and scared before he took a tiny step forward, and then ooed to himself amongst his own babbles before his eyes went back to Chanyeol and he cried such a high pitched excited noise Chanyeol's ears actually hurt.

But not that much, and it wasn’t nearly as important as Baekhyun waddling a little more before giggling like he was so excited.

“Loel!”

“I know, baby! I’m so proud, come here! Come on, come to alpha!” Chanyeol chirped, wiggling his fingers for Baekhyun's attention because the baby was much more focused on staring at his legs and woahing to himself.

Baekhyun's hands scrunched together beneath his chin and he did a tiny shake of his fists and it was so cute Chanyeol literally almost cried, but the baby was screeching and taking a big step but his own excitement had his legs giving out and he went falling into Chanyeol's chest in laughter.

“That’s my good boy! My smart omega! Chanyeollie is so proud of you! So proud of you, honeybee!” Chanyeol cooed, nuzzling into Baekhyun's temple and pressing kisses to the baby’s soft cheek.

“So many big steps, Baekhyun! Such a strong boy, you made me really happy!” He added, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and shaking it playfully in the air.

Baekhyun lit up under attention, so he continued his high pitched squealing as his hair bounced over his eyes and his nose scrunched up, “Faw pease!”

Chanyeol chuckled because he should have known he was being played, but grabbed the baby to turn and set him on the bean bag and opened his arms, “Okay! Just for a little, but you have to count!”

“Two, ten, twee!”

Chanyeol laughed and caught him when he fell forwards, and didn’t even care to correct Baekhyun's numbers right now.

“More, more, pease!”

“Just a few more, because little Baekhyunnie is so nice! Knows how to ask nicely, and makes Chanyeollie really proud!”


	6. Intruder

From Chanyeol's perspective, things were easier to understand.

Of course they were, he was an adult after all, he was able to care for an omega thrown into his arms.

Considering they were mates, it made things much easier, and yet there were still things the alpha couldn’t help not understanding or being able to help with.

Like the way Baekhyun sometimes yelped in his sleep, even while bundled in blankets and nearly sweating from being coddled the puppy still shivered like he was absolutely freezing cold.

He always squeaked an ear piercing, “Wainy!” when Chanyeol tried to ask him to cool down and stop hoarding blankets.

And don’t even get Chanyeol started on the sobs that left the baby’s throat when it was actually raining outside.

Baekhyun always clung hardest those days, little fingers clutching Chanyeol’s neck for hours and even when the alpha laid him down to rest with a kiss to his curls and was positive the omega was sleeping somehow within minutes the puppy would wake up with bubbly sobs to crawl to the end of the bed and climb onto his back, stretching little arms around him as best he could even though they could barely even wrap around Chanyeol’s neck. 

His mate was only a baby, Baekhyun couldn’t find words to explain what he was so scared of, Chanyeol had asked so many times.

Baekhyun’s vocabulary was a random mix of important and unimportant things so saying the words, “I’m scawed!” were difficult to make out, even harder to try and say were the reasons he was so afraid anyway.

Chanyeol tried to grasp what he could, he watched Baekhyun carefully.

While the omega seemed happy with little toes curling into the rug while playing with puzzle pieces the size of his face that he had to grasp in both hands and squealing happy noises with chocolate on his chin, Chanyeol sometimes tried to ask, “Baekhyunnie, do you remember when alpha got you? Do you have something you want me to know, honeybee?” 

He refused to believe Baekhyun didn’t understand what he meant, because his omega was extremely smart, but children weren’t the best at hiding expressions and Baekhyun never showed anything worrying when he asked those things.

Instead, he'd get a boxy, giggly squeak before the puppy climbed to wobbly legs and launched at him with a cry of, “Loely, kissy! Kiss, kiss!” 

He'd get smothered in love, and Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun clung to him the rest of the day, even ignoring toys with huffs and instead toothy smiles and harsh nuzzles with giggly, “Uppie! Loel uppie, huggie, yup!”

Well, Chanyeol pretended he didn’t know why he did that, why he ignored things so much, so he ignored them too - for Baekhyun’s sake.

He ignored it for his own sake too, because the thought of how he’d received Baekhyun left his skin burning and the only cure for his feverish rage was the omega that loved him so much.

The omega that he loved so much, that he’d had for months and trusted him to take care of him, his mate that deserved so much more than being scared of rain and the cold.

Chanyeol couldn’t really ignore it now, not when it was thrown at him, not when he was crouched down in his office biting the omegas cheek playfully, making the large space full of ear piercing laughter as Baekhyun smacked his chest with his bunny ready bear that was all stained up as if he wanted him to stop.

But if the alpha did Baekhyun got wide puppy eyes and whined for him to continue with a soft, “Pitty pease?” 

Any pretty please was met with so much praise and lots of kisses for Baekhyun to squeal over. 

It was thrown at him in the form of his office door hitting the wall rather soundly and Chanyeol’s assistant screaming an, “You’re not allowed in there, ma’am!”

Nobody was allowed in when Chanyeol took a break to play with Baekhyun, hell, nobody was allowed in when Baekhyun didn’t want them in and that was more often than not.

Really, he'd kicked Minseok out before just for making Baekhyun cry by telling him his favorite Disney character wasn’t real. 

So to say Chanyeol didn’t give a fuck about kicking a stranger out was an understatement.

“Loely?” He heard the puppy whine, a tiny hand tugging at Chanyeol's sleeve needily, obviously not caring at all about the intruder, only wanting lots of kisses and play time.

Chanyeol was scooping him up instantly, worriedly as he stared at the intruder, “Who the fuck are you?” He hissed, feeling the soft fabric of Baekhyun’s pink spotted pajamas on his chest.

The baby had been too fussy to get dressed earlier, and Chanyeol didn’t mind him stomping around in his pajamas because sometimes he found the puppy taking a nap plopped right on top of the fluffy rug in his office.

Plus, Baekhyun was adorable enough to get away with anything at all he ever wanted.

He felt Baekhyun whimper, not understanding the situation but scared at the tone and likely the feeling he was getting off his mate.

The puppy pulled his naked toes up to curl into Chanyeol’s shirt in an action the alpha knew was because he was afraid.

That just pissed Chanyeol off more as he laid a large hand on Baekhyun’s ear and shushed him as he pulled his head to his chest and started to soothe him with a gentle bounce. 

“Well?” Chanyeol hissed again, starting to his desk intending on calling the guards, “I’ll have you know it’s private property-“

“You stole my puppy!” The woman accused, pointing a finger at him with a harsh scowl, “That’s my puppy!” 

Chanyeol hadn’t even really given her much of a glance, so he took a moment to look at her and found that she did look so much like Baekhyun.

They had the same heart shaped face, albeit his baby omegas was full of a thick layer of baby fat, they had the same eye shape, the same crescent like downturned eyes that made Chanyeol laugh so hard when he woke up to them and soft yawning after a nap with the puppy.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol gritted his teeth, getting more worked up when he felt Baekhyun begin to get worked up with confusion and whines, “You should have never come here - you better turn and walk out of that door right now.” 

She scoffed, and Chanyeol recognIzed she must be no omega because an omega would have ran out with their tail between their legs at his tone. “You stole my son, I’m not leaving here without him.” 

“Too fucking bad - you’re not leaving here with him.” Chanyeol spat instantly, “You left him in the freezing cold - you left an omega almost naked in the freezing cold! In the rain!” 

Her eyes looked dull for a moment, but Chanyeol couldn’t feel an ounce of anything for her. 

“I was coming back for him,” She argued, “I left him in a safe spot for only minutes - I was coming back! I’ve been looking for him for months and then I saw this on the news a week ago! Disgusting! Give my son back, I won’t have him be manipulated and abused by you!”

That was a bullshit lie - not only the accusation, but the circumstance surrounding it - his brother was no child kidnapper, Jongin must have been watching for a long while before even thinking of taking Baekhyun from that park bench.

Not even considering the fact that the omegas throat had been hoarse by the time Chanyeol had him, his fingers and toes had been absolutely freezing cold and the pup had been only in a thin coat.

All the anger he had for what happened to Baekhyun he was staring at now, and he felt like things were clearer now that he looked at her.

He'd figured Baekhyun’s mother would be poor, maybe she couldn’t afford to take care of him, but now he got that it wasn’t the case.

She was a prostitute. Chanyeol could see the amount of bites on her shoulder, marks that were constantly being bitten over by other alphas who couldn’t control themselves when mating.

It was a common sign of prostitutes, and her state of… rather inappropriate undress with a dress barely covering her breasts and ripped up fishnet tights and sky high heels only added to that.

The thought that Chanyeol had now made his stomach churn, it made him clutch Baekhyun tighter. “You left him in the rain to sleep with someone?” Chanyeol's tone sounded so calm, but the accusation carried, “And you’re accusing me of molesting my own mate? You’re accusing me of mistreatment when you left him al- no, you left a naked omega alone with only a thin coat? In the middle of where alphas seek out sexual favors? What- what kind of-“

He was genuinely shocked and so utterly pissed, Chanyeol turned to set Baekhyun down in his desk chair, the puppy had little tears on his cheeks to show how afraid and confused he was. 

“Just a second, honeybee, sh, I know,” Chanyeol cooed, cupping his cheeks to brush some tears away and kissing his forehead when Baekhyun yelped and reached out for him with one hand, the other shoving his bunny under his chin. “Give Yeol a second, puppy.” 

Baekhyun began to whimper twice as loud, and Chanyeol was apologetic - but only towards his omega, not his genetic mother.

He walked around the desk with a growl, stalking towards her to grab her elbow intending on yanking her out. “If you know what’s best for you, you’ll leave.” 

She scrunched her face up with irritation, yanking her arm from his grip, “I’m not leaving without him.” 

Chanyeol knew what she was doing - she was trying to make him buy his right to Baekhyun, trying to make him earn being with his mate, raising him. 

He gritted his teeth, “Look at me and tell me you even know who he is. He has no idea who you are and it shows.” 

“I’m his mother!” She yelled, shoving Chanyeol's shoulder, “I’ll sue you for this, if you don’t give me my son right now, I’ll sue you.” 

That, unfortunately, was really the last sort of publicity Chanyeol needed right now. 

With everything misunderstood in the media about Baekhyun, it was difficult to propose how much impact this would have on his company.

Even if Chanyeol could just sue her and win, he didn’t really want things to go like this - she was still Baekhyun’s mother and in a way he respected that.

Regardless that it seemed she wasn’t around for the puppy.

“I just want to see him,” She added, eyes tearful and Chanyeol almost believed it. “His brothers miss him.” 

No matter how good an actor she was, her actions spoke much more than how she was now - pretending to care about him. 

Chanyeol was still positive she was doing this for money, positive that she wanted some sort of compensation from him because it was common that an elder would want the absolute best for their mates - of course that’s all he wanted for Baekhyun. 

So maybe he’d give her one chance, because he had the money to spare anyway.

Just for Baekhyun’s sake, because maybe the puppy missed his brothers too. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol turned with a reluctant noise, chest disagreeing as he came towards the desk where Baekhyun had been trying to get down, caught holding the wood of the desk and trying to reach a toe to the floor. 

He scooped him up before he could bump his chin on the wood trying to get down, pulling the back of his pajama top down and kissing his wet cheek, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun clinched a handful of his hair with a rough nuzzle into his cheek, Chanyeol knew the poor boy was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t what would be happening.

The alpha knelt down with a gulp, holding Baekhyun’s little hips up so he could stand, he was so tired he didn’t even try to bounce or take steps like usual, he just whined and tried to climb back into his arms. 

Chanyeol cooed at him and kissed his head, “This is your mom, do you remember her? Baekhyunnie, you want to say hi to her?” 

Baekhyun looked at her for less than one second before turning to grab Chanyeol’s neck, hanging on, “Buh bye.” 

Well, that was a better response than Chanyeol had thought, so he sighed and picked Baekhyun up, looking up at the woman and wishing she’d not arrived at all - ever.

“Leave your contact information with my assistant, I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo~ are you guys surprised? What do you think Chan is gonna do?


	7. Bunny

“I love you so much, okay?” Chanyeol asked, buttoning Baekhyun’s onesie up and patting his belly, “What do we say, honeybee?”

Baekhyun pulled slobbery fingers from his mouth, grinning and showing off his pretty teeth, “Wub you!”

“I love you most,” The alpha assured, feeling guilty as he saw how happy Baekhyun was.

The puppy had zero clue what was going on even though Chanyeol had told him a handful of times that he was going to see his family for a little.

Baekhyun was oblivious.

His mother, Sora, was rather quick to threaten Chanyeol, that or get overly emotional.

Chanyeol wouldn’t let Baekhyun go anywhere where he didn’t know what was going on and he really did have a heart for the woman that created his mate although he hated her, and did feel bad at her crying over the phone.

He'd made her send proof of her address anyway, he'd made her send proof of her residence and photos of the place that way he knew it wasn’t some dangerous drug den or something similar.

It was rude, because he knew she was a prostitute, but she was sketchy.

She refused to admit how many brothers Baekhyun had, she refused to answer questions, she’d thrown in so many threats when Chanyeol tried to say he was coming to drop the puppy off himself.

It was difficult, but he was trying really hard both because he didn’t need the publicity that a custody fight would make, and because Baekhyun deserved at least a chance to know his family.

Chanyeol slipped little purple stretchy pants on Baekhyun’s bottom, picking the baby up to place on the carpet to mosy around while he gathered things for his diaper bag. “Let’s not pack any more toys, baby. Let’s go get snacks.”

“Fish!” He heard the omega scream and snorted at the noise echoing in from outside the bedroom door - Baekhyun was already fast on his hands and knees down the hall.

Of course he was when food was involved, Goldfish were his favorite.

Chanyeol just left the baby gate open as he went in to pour some snacks into baggies, Baekhyun wouldn’t be gone more than five hours, and likely most of that time would be nap time, but he worried.

“Loel!”

He snorted and reached down to feed one to the omega, Baekhyun grabbing his pant leg to pull up on and opening his mouth with a small grunt.

“You’re not even hungry, silly.” Chanyeol snorted, pinching his chubby cheek as Baekhyun chewed up his snack. “Silly, silly boy.”

The omega squealed and released him to hold onto the cabinet, testing out his balance.

While the alpha very much preferred he didn’t do that when the tiles were hard in here, he chose just to keep an eye on him as he pulled the diaper bag open and shoved in a container of vitamin powder Yixing suggested sneaking into Baekhyun’s juice.

He was just so little they all worried about him.

Chanyeol felt little hands on his socks and knew the omega was going to start trying to climb up his leg in a second for more attention, “Why don’t you go get some toys, baby? Go super fast to the toy box and I’ll meet you!”

Baekhyun giggled and yanked his pants once more, “Go go!”

Go go, Chanyeol mused internally, turning to make sure his little bottom disappeared into the living room safely, seeing the little omega yanking the toy box over and causing a mess that Baekhyun just laughed over.

He sighed and dug through the kitchen drawer before pulling out a stack of cash and a sticky note.

‘If Baekhyun needs anything.’ Chanyeol underlined the omegas name three times, reluctantly shoving the stack into the bag.

He wasn’t stingy with money, but he was sure that’s all she wanted from him anyway.

Chanyeol's only hope was that she would see that he was practically giving her money for free and that she’d leave them alone, but he wasn’t completely sure it’d work, she was good at acting like she cared.

“Baekhyunnie, time to give hugs and kisses, puppy.” Chanyeol stated, tone sad as he dropped the diaper bag by the door.

He decided he needed those hugs and kisses way more than Baekhyun understood.

~~~~~~

“How is he?”

“I don’t know, quiet,” Chanyeol texted Kyungsoo back, licking his lips as he glanced over to check on Baekhyun.

It was true. Baekhyun had left and spent five hours with his mother - she’d only dropped him off when it was pushing the time limit they’d both agreed on, and Chanyeol expected Baekhyun to be in absolute fury with him.

Considering Baekhyun had screamed his head off the second she’d picked him up, Chanyeol was shocked when the omega was extremely silent.

He'd accepted kisses silently, he'd crawled over to his toy box silently, he didn’t even come crawling to Chanyeol for bed and instead just started drifting off with his cheek pressed to a pile of toy blocks.

Baekhyun was mad at him, he understood that.

He was mad at himself too, so it wasn’t a shocker.

And Sora was rather quick to drop him off and go, practically just leaving Baekhyun’s bag outside the door by the time Chanyeol opened it, barely even letting Chanyeol mumble a, “Hello, honeybee,” before she was off again.

He didn’t trust her for a second, but Baekhyun wasn’t screaming and crying so he assumed it was a good sign.

“Baby, I think it’s time to go to bed,” Chanyeol laughed under his breath, collecting some toys to put back into the toy chest, glancing at the drool that was starting to accumulate on Baekhyun’s puzzle pieces.

Either the puppy hadn’t gotten his nap, or his brothers had really worn him out.

Chanyeol hoped the latter or else Baekhyun’s sleep schedule would get all wild.

The puppy smacked his lips a couple times, wiping little eyes before closing his eyes instantly, “Nigh nigh.”

“Nigh night,” Chanyeol cooed, reaching over to drag the diaper bag over and gently rolling over the puppy so he could put a pull up on him.

Baekhyun just huffed tiredly, laying little hands beside his head and touching his ears and tips of his hair with soft smacking lips. “Bun bun.”

“Ah, of course.” The alpha cooed, strapping his little bottom in a pull up before turning to dig in the bag for the bunny toy Baekhyun wanted.

A little raggedy thing Luhan had given him a while ago, it was a hand me down and while Baekhyun had plenty of brand new and prettier stuffed animals he loved the stupid thing.

Except Chanyeol didn’t see it in the bag, he dug and dug and didn’t see it. He frowned and even poured the contents out yet there was no doll.

“Baby, did you forget it at your moms?” He worried, stroking Baekhyun’s hair back from his forehead and the other hand reaching up towards the entertainment center to grab his phone.

The omega pouted his lips, eyes shut and he didn’t say a word, only whining and grabbing the alphas hand to hold to his chest with deep breaths.

“Did Baekhyun forget his bunny at your house?” Chanyeol shot her a text quickly, “I can come pick it up right now. He loves that toy.”

Laying his phone down, he turned to scoop the puppy up into the crook of his arm, purring a bit as Baekhyun shuffled to get comfortable.

“Wub.”

“I love you too,” Chanyeol chirped instantly, pecking his hair and swiping his thumb over the omegas cheek, “My sweet boy, I love you so much and I hope you’re not too mad at me.”

His phone vibrated on the table, “Baekhyun didn’t bring a bunny, only that slinky,” it read.

Chanyeol clenched his jaw and set his phone down, instead opting to just grab a teddy bear to press into the omegas arms for him to snuggle, rocking him to sleep.

What utter bullshit. Baekhyun loved that toy.


	8. Tinkle tinkle

“Welcome home, baby, hello, honeybee.” 

Baekhyun had his arms up instantly, squirming in Sora’s arms and kicking to try and jump at Chanyeol.

It just made the alpha smile wide and excited at him wanting to get to him so badly, laughing deeply and scooping him up from her arm. 

“My sweet boy, I missed you too!” Chanyeol cried, kissing his head as Baekhyun went to sniff at his neck, flopping little arms around his shoulders.

He nosed at his mate's hair as he reached out for the diaper bag, finding that Baekhyun was happy to just curl up at his chest.

“He wasn’t good today.” 

Chanyeol snapped his eyes up to look at Sora, because Baekhyun and the words good were _best friends._

His mate was the definition of good even if he accidentally made messes. 

“Excuse me?” He asked quietly, nose buried into vanilla scented hair as he watched Sora cross her arms, “Baekhyun is always good.” 

“Well not today,” She argued, sending a scolding look to the puppy’s back that Chanyeol absolutely hated. “He wet the bed when he was napping, he should be completely potty trained by now.” 

Chanyeol's face pulled into a scowl, hissing under his breath as he pet Baekhyun’s spine. “He’s a _baby,_ of course he’s not potty trained. Not even to mention the fact that he had _nightmares_ \- want to take a guess at what they’re about? All I can get out of him is that they’re about wind and rain so don’t you dare try to tell me how to raise him when it’s clear one of us is much more capable.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Sora snapped, pointed a long nailed finger at him, “It was two minutes, you weren’t there and have no fucking clue how things were - the only regret I have is not leaving him at home with his brothers, at least then I’d never have to deal with this _bullshit.”_

“Yeah, well maybe if you did that then Baekhyun wouldn’t be so fucking scared to play at the park like a _normal_ little boy.” He growled, diaper bag hanging on his inner elbow as he grabbed the door and shut it on her.

Chanyeol really didn’t care about making sure she got to her car okay, he only cared about that when she was carrying _Baekhyun_ out.

God he was always irritated seeing her, but even more so when she pretended like she knew shit about Baekhyun.

Most of the time she just called him _puppy_ but not in the endearing way Chanyeol did when he spoke to Baekhyun, but in a way that led the alpha to believe she just didn’t know Baekhyun’s name.

“Let’s have a nice warm bath, my love,” Chanyeol cooed, kissing Baekhyun’s head dramatically loud for the pups attention.

Baekhyun grinned with his lips pulled into a cute box, ears slightly pink from the cold and sticking out on his head cutely. “Yay!”

Chanyeol chuckled and laughed hard when Baekhyun surged up to slobbery kiss his mouth. 

The alpha pretended to be grossed out, growling with a scrunched nose and wiggling his nose into Baekhyun's tiny one, “Little rascal! Do you need lots of kisses now?”

“Toy time,” Baekhyun argued, grabbing the edge of the tub as soon as Chanyeol stood him on the rug.

It was really adorable how quick the baby was to start wiggling his bottom - either just trying to make it hard on Chanyeol to take his pants off or just being a little weirdo.

Chanyeol settled on saying it was the latter because Baekhyun was babbling little words that made no sense, “Are we singing and dancing?” He asked, “How about twinkle twinkle? My puppy loves twinkle twinkle!”

“Tinkle tinkle!” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to lean over and feel the stream of water, “Wittwe staw!”

“Twinkle twinkle little star,” The alpha grinned, pulling off Baekhyun’s pull up intending on plopping him in before the puppy decided to just dunk himself head first.

He heard and registered Baekhyun’s, “My staw!” pout, because he was going through a possessive phase, but Chanyeol was sighing and trying _not_ to get absolutely pissed at the splotchy little pink spots on Baekhyun’s bottom.

He'd gotten diaper rash only a couple times before, but Baekhyun was little back then, and while still little he still wore pull ups and diapers but Baekhyun _always_ said when he went potty.

To which he was changed instantly, because that’s what a competent adult would do when a baby said they went potty - nobody liked to have owys but it hurt more that Baekhyun was only a baby and it wasn’t like he could change himself. 

Chanyeol could just curse under his breath, wondering if Sora was just _stupid_ or a bitch.

He quickly grabbed Baekhyun to plop him into the tub, earning a bunch of excited noises and flopping hands in the water.

“Baby,” Chanyeol mumbled, reaching over to pull some toys off the edge of the tub for the puppy before the omega decided he would try standing for them. 

Bad idea when Baekhyun could barely walk steps even on _solid_ ground, much less in a wet tub. 

“How many brothers do you have, honeybee?” 

Instantly Baekhyun was smiling impishly, smacking a hand in the water with a squeal before giggling, “Twen!”

Chanyeol laughed to himself because it was stupid to ask Baekhyun when the boy was still learning numbers and _twen_ was probably close to the _tine_ he’d said yesterday. 

“Do you play together? Do you know any of their names?” 

Baekhyun just did a tiny shrug and continued pushing a plastic octopus through the water, running it along the bubbles before scrunching his nose up and placing it on the rim of the tub, “You Loely.” He ordered with a serious head nod. “You _sim.”_

“Aish,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully, apparently he was a swimming octopus at bath time today and wasn’t going to wring Baekhyun out for an ounce of information. “Okay bossy pants, you don’t want to answer my questions, my little gremlin?” 

“Um…” The puppy looked to be thinking as he gathered some other toys up in a pile floating on top of the water, turning to look at him with extreme seriousness.

_“Tinkle tinkle, otay? Go go!”_

Chanyeol really did want those answers, he really wanted to know if Baekhyun was even having a fun time there or not.

But, if he was told to sing twinkle twinkle by his mate, then Chanyeol was going to sing twinkle twinkle until Baekhyun got all the words right. 


	9. Best boy

“What the fuck.”

Chanyeol was growling and storming out of his car, only turning to grab a fluffy blanket from the passenger seat because he knew he’d forgotten to pack Baekhyun a coat today.

“Yeol. You need to chill out, man.”

That was not going to happen anytime soon, not even when Junmyeon grabbed his arm to gently try and slow his angry steps.

“Look, storming in isn’t going to solve anything.”

“It sure as hell is going to get my omega back,” Chanyeol argued, throwing open the front door to the apartment complex.

They were admittedly decent, Chanyeol would have never let Baekhyun into a place he thought was dangerous, but they were also much more worn than the photos showed that he'd made Sora send.

Whatever, he had an address and was already marching up the stairs.

“Yeol,” He heard Junmyeon huff, stomping after him.

It was Chanyeol’s own fault he was dragging the other with him anyway, they’d been waiting for their dinner to be dropped off at his house when Chanyeol noticed the time and had become pissed.

Junmyeon tried once more to grab his shirt, “Don’t you think maybe they’re having fun or something? Chill.”

No. Chanyeol really hadn’t even considered that truthfully.

He just felt his nostrils flare before he was turning to knock on the door roughly.

The walls weren’t quite as thick as what Chanyeol was used to in his home, because he could hear all the rambunctious chaos going on inside.

“Get back- Donghan, move-“ The door pulled open and as soon as that happened Chanyeol was pushing it back more.

Sora gasped, obviously shocked as he pushed passed, only sparing her an annoyed look at her state of undress as she only wore a mans long top and had her hair up in a loose bun to show off all the hickies on her skin.

Chanyeol gagged internally, huffing, “You’re fourty-five minutes late. Where’s my omega?”

“Hey, no need to talk to the lady like that.”

The alpha positively snarled as he twisted to look at the man whom the comment came from, the squealing of children in his ears only pissed him off although Baekhyun was so squeaky you’d think he’d be used to it.

“Stay out of it, you don’t know shit,” Chanyeol growled, looking away from the balding, large and round man with distaste at the home.

It looked like it was nice once - the photos he'd gotten were nice - but now the walls were covered in markers and the floor was filthy with toys, there were too many kids here, he counted six already and it was just in the living room.

The oldest he saw playing on a game boy in the corner, probably only about eight or so and pushing a smaller one off his arm with an irritated expression.

Chanyeol couldn't lie and say he was not relieved that said brothers existed, he was glad he hadn’t been lied to about that at least.

But it seemed he got lied to about was Baekhyun playing with the others, because his puppy was laying on his stomach playing with his own slinky by himself in the corner with a plastic playpen around him, pouting his lips.

“Why the fuck is he in a pen?” Chanyeol couldn't help the anger in his voice, stepping on toys as he walked across the room.

“I’m so sorry, it’s been a long day,” He heard Junmyeon apologize for him, but Chanyeol certainly wasn’t apologetic at his own attitude.

“Baby, hey. Hey, sweet boy.” He cooed, watching Baekhyun turn to lean on a little elbow to look up at him.

The omegas face absolutely beamed, he grinned ear to ear and squealed so loud his entire face scrunched up.

Chanyeol just began to coo as Baekhyun began to grab the side of the playpen to pull up and raise an arm, “Loely! Loel!”

The alpha scooped him up into the fluffy blanket instantly kissing his face and tucking it all around him.

“Baekhyun is the youngest,” Sora commented loudly, sounding both put off and a little apologetic, “We didn’t want the others to step on him, so when he wants to play alone he likes to be in there.”

Chanyeol wanted to call bullshit, but he could see how tiny Baekhyun was compared to the others and couldn’t say he wasn’t the least bit relieved.

“Loel,” The omega whisper squealed, eyes glassy and Chanyeol was going to snuggle Baekhyun all night whether the puppy got teary eyes seeing him or not, but that certainly made him coo and kiss Baekhyun’s chubby fingers.

“Honeybee, my sweet pup,” he whispered, gathering Baekhyun onto his hip and looking around for the diaper bag with kisses still being pressed to his mates head.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon cleared his throat and Chanyeol hated that his friend could have so much trust for others because he was squeezing Sora’s wrist reassuringly, “Are you going to let him say goodbye?”

Baekhyun turned his head the complete other way, wrapping arms around Chanyeol's neck and whimpering with toes curling into the alphas shirt.

He knew what goodbye was, so Chanyeol could only assume that was a no from him.

It was obvious he just wanted to go home.

“Chanyeol, I know… you must think bad of me,” Sora murmured, a sorrowful expression on her face.

“You have my omega locked up, you have some strange alpha in your house, you have alcohol bottles on the coffee table within reach of the kids - do you know what that would do to a pup Baekhyun’s age? Sure, the others are older, but Baekhyun doesn’t know any better.”

“Yeol,” Junmyeon hissed at him, a “cool it” look on his face.

Chanyeol didn’t care. He didn’t trust her no matter how similar her puppy eyes were to Baekhyun’s.

“Well, um,” She looked at him like she was extremely scared, “That is my boyfriend-“

“Baekhyun’s father?”

Sora shuffled in place, wrapping arms around herself, “Well, I can’t be sure of that.”

Chanyeol wanted to scoff but knew how that would seem - as if he was ridiculing her job, and he wasn’t - but he'd seen what people would do for money and he was sure that all these children’s parents gave her a lot to care for them.

It was all about carrying genes after all.

“Then I don’t care - no relation to Baekhyun, then they have no reason to be around him.” Chanyeol said firmly, twisting to find the diaper bag on top of the dining table that was just full of bags.

Shopping bags from expensive looking places. He was sure the money he’d been putting in the diaper bag had part in the luxury brands being there.

A lot of stuff from the diaper bag was spilled out too, diapers, emergency medications and empty snack wrappers on the table that he always packed for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was sure it wasn’t his omega that had gotten to them first though, because Baekhyun was trying to lean over for the bag the second he had it in his hand, eyes wide and mouth parted that he did when hungry.

“Jewwy?” The puppy asked, bringing a hand to his mouth to chew at.

“Sh, I’ll get you some more jelly snacks on the way home, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol sighed, kissing his nose and getting slobbery fingers on his cheeks in an instant and curls flopping down onto his collarbone.

“I don’t know what your problem is with me.” The alpha on the couch commented, “Your omega is a demon, you should be glad Sora has some extra help with him.”

Okay, now that, that was a complete goddamn lie.

Chanyeol felt his face turning red, tensing his entire body, “Oh, you son of a-“ He walked towards Junmyeon to try and pass Baekhyun over - who seemed excited to see the other but not excited to let go of Chanyeol - but Junmyeon wouldn’t take him.

“Hey, we’re gone - we’re going.” Junmyeon ordered, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist in a death grip and opening the door with his other hand, “No- no. Yeol-”

“I’ll fucking kill him,” Chanyeol snarled, throwing a hand over Baekhyun’s ear as he turned to Sora who was hiding by the door with a little boy attached to her calf, “If I see or hear he was around Baekhyun again you’ll never see him, got it? Tell me, Sora.”

He sort of wanted to slur at her, but barely had enough self control not to, reminding himself that she was Baekhyun’s mother and wasn’t just someone he could boss around.

Not yet at least.

“I… it’s hard, Chanyeol.”

“Yeah? Well it’s going to be a whole lot harder when I come breaking this door down and beating the fuck-“

“Yah! Out! Out!” Chanyeol regretted bringing Junmyeon here now because his friend shoved him and because he was holding his omega he wasn’t able to put up a fight without risking Baekhyun.

He briefly heard Junmyeon murmur to Sora to make sure Baekhyun gets home on time next time, but Chanyeol was raging and storming down the stairs to his car before he did something he’d rather Baekhyun not see.

His puppy was too young to really understand much more than hugs and kisses and it’d be terrible to have to explain to him what Chanyeol was doing beating someone bloody.

“Bad?”

His mate pulled his little head back, pink lips pouted a bit as he turned a slobbery finger towards himself, “Bad boy?”

Chanyeol wasn’t calming down fast enough, but hearing Baekhyun speak wasn’t helping when the puppy thought he was in trouble.

The difference was that he would never ever put Baekhyun in harm's way or scare him with his anger, so he was swallowing it down even if he knew it would manifest in yelling at workers for little reason tomorrow.

“You? A bad boy? When are you ever a bad boy?” Chanyeol asked, laughing playfully only for the puppy’s sake as he swung the back door open to begin putting him in his seat.

Baekhyun grinned impishly, little pink tongue sticking out to poke at a raw area of his gums. He'd be screaming about his new tooth when it came in, and Chanyeol was just as excited to show off the pearly tooth of his ever growing puppy. “Den good boy.”

“The best boy!” The alpha argued, pretending to nip at Baekhyun’s nose to hear the shrill screech of the omega and the little hands that flailed out towards him happily.

“My best omega,” Chanyeol sighed, petting Baekhyun’s hair as he pulled the car seat strap to make sure it was tight enough, “Always a good boy, even if you’re curious.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what curious was, he likely was giggling over being a good boy more than anything, reaching down to his toes that were wiggling away.

Chanyeol laughed and swore the omega could entertain himself all day even folded in half to tug his toes like he wanted them gone.

He heard Junmyeon muttering and the clanking of his shoes as he came out of the building, but by then Chanyeol was already feeling worked up again knowing the other was just going to convince him not to go beat the fuck out of that stranger.

Really, who the hell was he to claim Baekhyun was a demon? His omega was the sweetest thing ever.

“You know what?” Chanyeol mumbled, grabbing Baekhyun’s drool soaked chin to wipe with his sleeve, “I think I’ll ride back here with baby Baekhyunnie - uncle Jun can drive us home, huh?”

The baby began to squirm like a worm, his excitement too much to put into words and instead it was shaking excitement as he tried to reach for toys in the backseat, “Ship!”

“We can play with ships if you want, honeybee, we can play all night if you want.”

Unlikely, Baekhyun would get a belly full of dinner and pass out on his chest, because that’s what his omega always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: should I add trauma?
> 
> The demon on my shoulder: 😏


	10. Good luck

Something went wrong today.

Baekhyun had visited his mother a number of times, and each time Chanyeol sent him with a diaper bag full of supplies and found it dwindled much more than one baby could use within a few hours.

Normally, he'd pretend not to notice, taking the time he had to soothe Baekhyun into not being upset with him, but pretending not to notice that all his snacks were gone and the cash he always added in always disappeared.

Yet, when he looked in the bag he found nothing new - just less diapers and sometimes even clothes missing - so nothing that suggested she’d been buying Baekhyun anything.

At least since the bunny event, Chanyeol made sure not to send the omega with anything important.

“Where’d you get this?” Chanyeol asked, holding up Baekhyun’s tiny thigh from the changing table, pointing at a little bruise beginning on his thigh.

It wasn’t really a place where a baby would get bruises.

Baekhyun got plenty of bruises on his knees from losing his balance while walking and from running into things, but the baby’s legs were so little things like that were expected.

He'd never gotten a bruise in such a weird spot before, so of course Chanyeol was suspicious.

“Owy.” The baby ooed, pointing at the spot before smiling and putting arms up.

“Yes, owy,” Chanyeol agreed, tucking the omega to his chest and patting his naked back, “Where’d you get it?”

Baekhyun wasn’t the best with words yet, he was learning fast but he was still behind when verbally speaking, so he turned to grab Chanyeol’s arm, squirming to be let down.

The alpha wasn’t about to just let the puppy pretend to ignore this, not as he did with many other things, Chanyeol knelt down to set him on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees to watch.

“Where’d you get it, Baekhyunnie?” He asked again, reaching over to steady Baekhyun as the baby stood on the cushions to slowly walk to the other end of the couch towards a stack of toys.

“Pay!” Baekhyun screamed, grabbing one of his dolls to start flailing around.

To Chanyeol it looked just like how the baby normally played, lots of screaming and mumbled words.

Well, until Baekhyun picked up a toy and kicked it, shoving the toys at each other.

Normally when he pressed toys together it was with the words kissy or huggie but Baekhyun was just tossing them together, squeezing them together so much so that Chanyeol was worried one of their button eyes would pop off.

“Hey, hey,” Chanyeol sat up hiding his grimace to grab Baekhyun’s hands, gently prying the toys from him to place on the floor, “We play easy. Easy, honeybee. You’re my good boy and you play easy.”

Baekhyun disagreed with a grunt, scrunching his tiny face up like he was extremely put off by such a claim, letting Chanyeol set him down but squirming to reach for his toys.

“Baekhyun, hey we’re talking - hey!” Chanyeol gasped in shock as the omega smacked him while he tried to get his attention, “Baekhyun! You don’t hit!” He hissed.

This wasn’t out of anger though, it passed Chanyeol's thought that maybe the omega was just angry at him for making him go, but Baekhyun began crying and flailing his hands anxiously and he realized then it wasn’t because he was mad.

It was because he was sad, and Chanyeol just felt so goddamn guilty.

He nuzzled into Baekhyun’s hair, knowing that the omega was still lightly hitting at him, but Chanyeol wasn’t upset when Baekhyun was doing so because he couldn’t express and say how he felt.

He was frustrated - Baekhyun had no way of telling him appropriately and it must be so frustrating.

“I know, I know. I’m not going to send you with her again. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol reached for his phone over the couch, grabbing it and barely able to read contact names as he texted Jongin to come here, he needed someone to keep an eye on Baekhyun because he had a very important call to make.

“Loel!” Baekhyun screeched and the tone made the alphas hair stand up, like he was in so much pain, tugging on the alphas shirt and shaking it in little hands. “No no! No no no!”

He'd said something like this previously before, telling him no out of the blue, but Chanyeol hadn’t really thought much about it other than that Baekhyun was trying to speak more.

He felt like a huge idiot now, and knew it was the omegas way of trying to tell him what’s been going on.

The truth was Chanyeol had worried, he tried to use the time Baekhyun was gone to work, but always found himself wanting to check up on him.

Sora never answered when she had him though, and Chanyeol had scolded her multiple times for doing so, because that was his mate and he had the right to know exactly what he was up to.

Jongin only lived a few blocks away, and considering how much the man loved Baekhyun it wasn’t surprising how fast he was to come see him, by then the omega had gone from kicking and screaming to fiddling with Chanyeol’s shirt and cuddling into him.

It was amazing how fast a child forgot because as soon as Baekhyun heard the door open he shot up with a loud and happy, “Nini!”

His brother was out of breath, holding his keys and shooting Chanyeol a questioning look as he knelt down to accept the omega, “Hi, cub! Are we having a sleepover?” He asked, although looking at Chanyeol for an answer.

“Yesh!” The omega giggled, face still red and wet as he grabbed Jongin's finger to try and pull him to his toys.

“I’m stepping out for a minute,” Chanyeol said quietly, hoping Baekhyun wasn’t listening, “Phone call to make.”

Jongin whistled, he must see the anger on Chanyeol’s face because he was a nosy person but even he didn’t say a thing and instead plopped down at Baekhyun’s side with an, “You want to call Soo? He misses you so much, Baekhyunnie!”

Chanyeol waited a moment to listen to Baekhyun’s excited babble at the offer before sliding out the back door.

_“Why are you calling?”_

It was only past six, yet Sora was yawning as if she had just woken up.

“You don’t get to see Baekhyun anymore.”

She scoffed, _“You really want to do this again with me right now?”_

“Which one of your kids has been beating him up!” Chanyeol yelled, turning to look through the backdoor to make sure he wasn’t heard, “Not only that - one of them has stolen every single toy I’ve sent with Baekhyun! Do you even fucking watch them? I tried to pretend, really, but Baekhyun isn’t just one of your list of kids and I can’t trust you with him!”

_“Are you calling me a whore? Baekhyun loves his brothers, you’re the one that’s blowing it out of proportion! He likes to share and so what if they play rough? They’re kids! Also, who is to say he didn’t just.. fall down when walking! Kids fall down! If anyone should be ranting about parenting it should be me to you considering the fact you know nothing about children!”_

Chanyeol had to grip the bridge of his nose in order not to start screaming so loud the neighbors came to check on him, releasing a snarl that was sated only by Baekhyun’s happy laughing he could hear from inside.

Jongin was tossing him up, and Chanyeol hated when anyone did that but himself, but Baekhyun loved it.

“First of all,” He snickered into the receiver, “Baekhyun can’t fucking walk yet. He still toddles, I’m assuming that you don’t keep an eye on him and wouldn’t know that - secondly, this isn’t the first sign of fucking mistreatment I’ve suspected since he’s been going to see you. My omega is gentle, and now he beats up all his toys, he had a diaper rash the last two times I got him back - did you forget to change him or something? And he’s been missing clothes, where’d all his coats I sent with him go?

Don’t even get me fucking started on the money - if you wanted money just fucking say it! No, I know why you won’t - because if you have Baekhyun for the next few years then that’s so many years of money I can give to you, right? I’m not fucking stupid - you’re taking the money and ignoring him, what? To go have sex?”

Chanyeol truthfully had nothing against sex work, really, he didn’t, but he did when it interfered with his mate being safe and his puppy being ignored.

Had it always been like this for Baekhyun? Is that why the puppy was so excited all the time for hugs?

It was.. difficult to say for sure, because Chanyeol was trying to convince himself that Baekhyun was just sweet and a little ball of sunshine.

Even if it had been bad it wasn’t like the puppy had the capacity to talk about it.

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about! You take my puppy from me-“_

“Forget it.” Chanyeol laughed under his breath, “I’ve already had time to get a lawyer, you send me anything at all legal and I’ll have you in jail sooner than you can even remember Baekhyun’s name, he’s not your puppy, and he’s not seeing you anymore. Good luck, Sora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I’ll add fluff chs back in ~


	11. Discuss

“Loel, loel?”

Chanyeol hummed, turning to watch the study door slowly creep open more as the puppy peered his head in, little head turned to the side and Chanyeol could see his naked shoulders.

It made the alpha sigh, because Baekhyun wanted to dress himself lately, but the puppy really didn’t have the motivation or attention span to do so.

“Come here, little shark,” Chanyeol snorted, lowering his desk chair knowing the baby got mad when he couldn’t reach to climb up himself. “What do you do, huh? Sniff alpha out all the time? You always find me, baby.” 

Baekhyun gave a scrunched nose, pretty smile, toothpaste on his lip still and Chanyeol rolled his eyes fondly because the omega was adamant he was a big boy.

He very much wasn't a big boy though, and very much a diaper wearing baby that needed tons of love.

“Aish, what have you been eating lately?” Chanyeol teased, pretending Baekhyun was heavy when really the puppy was teeny, “What happened to my honeybee, huh? Did you eat all the honey?”

“No Pooh Bear!” Baekhyun cried, giggling and flailing the long pajama shirt in his hand.

The alpha had to grab it as he settled Baekhyun in his lap before it could smack him in the face, chuckling and kissing his damp hair, “You're not Pooh Bear? You must be Tigger, huh! Jumping around!”

“Tigguh no jumpie!” The baby squealed, laughing like Chanyeol was hilarious as he had a shirt pulled over his head, squirming to make it a tiny bit harder for the alpha to dress him.

“Oh, yeah!” Chanyeol grinned, yanking the top over Baekhyun’s Winnie the Pooh diaper and standing him up to kiss his belly, “Tiggers don't jump, they bounce! That’s right, smart boy! Alphas smart baby.”

Baekhyun pressed little teeth down on his lip in a cheesy smile, giggling and scrunching his shoulders up as he gave a bounce on top of Chanyeol’s thighs before launching himself to hold the alphas face.

He babbled something Chanyeol didn't understand, grinning with a question in his eyes like the alpha should be able to understand the fake words.

Chanyeol snorted, patting his bottom and kissing Baekhyun’s cheek, “Try again, slower, my chatterbox; alpha can’t understand, sweetheart.”

The omega did it again at a tone so high pitched Chanyeol's ears argued with having the puppy clinging to his face and screaming in his ears, but the alpha would deal because Baekhyun was adorable.

“You are too excited!” Chanyeol laughed, a large hand holding the back of Baekhyun’s head so the puppy couldn’t squirm away as he gnawed at his chubby neck with a fake growl.

Baekhyun thought fake biting was the funniest thing in the world, face turning light pink and little feet relying on being held as he laughed and kicked them back and forth.

The puppy always got breathless after enough giggles, his eyes still scrunched in a smile as he breathed loud and made soft noises when Chanyeol calmed his playing down to kisses on his forehead.

The alpha had no idea how Baekhyun consistently gave off the scent off vanilla even after a bath in strawberry soap and fruity shampoo.

He supposed his nose was just quick to pick up the omegas true scent as if all else didn’t exist.

“Loel,” Baekhyun placed a teeny finger on Chanyeol’s cheek, huffing a little as he tried to catch his breath, “I,” He turned it on himself before grasping the alphas shirt in both fists to dig his face into it, mumbling a muffled, “home, yup?”

Chanyeol wasn’t a baby whisperer by any means, despite spending so much time with Baekhyun, so it took a little for him to process that.

In the meantime he'd thought he was just getting all the snuggles in the world, spinning his chair around with a hand petting Baekhyun’s hair and back as he clicked at his computer.

The puppy went to making soft cooing noises to himself, ones that told how the baby would be going to sleep quickly and ones that made Chanyeol kiss his head a bunch of times.

“Loel, home? I home?” He heard the pup mumble tiredly, voice going more slow and gentle as his loud, tired breathing overtook him.

Chanyeol hummed, eyeing emails on the computer as he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s head while scrolling, “Of course. We’re home right now, baby omega.”

“Home s’ay pease.”

The alpha frowned at his screen, not sure what Baekhyun was talking about until he noticed the date on the top of an email and his mouth turned into an O.

Baekhyun was smarter than Chanyeol felt he gave him credit for, sometimes it was just easier to see him as every other baby even though mentally he was growing fast - even if physically and verbally he was a baby.

“Hey, puppy,” Chanyeol cooed, pulling the omega to lay on his back in the crook of his arm, petting from the top of his chest to his belly.

Baekhyun tiredly yanked at the bottom of his shirt - something he did when he wanted it to be acknowledged - and Winnie the Pooh was very cute, but his little mate was much more adorable.

“You’re never going to have to go back there again, okay?” He whispered, knowing that Wednesdays were the days Baekhyun went, and the puppy didn’t know much about time, but knew enough that it felt a day closer to it apparently. “Is that okay? If it’s just Baekhyun and Chanyeol again? Alpha likes to see his baby all the time - no more play dates unless with Lu or another friend.”

“XiXi?” Baekhyun batted his eyelashes with a tired fist coming to rub his eyes.

Chanyeol laughed and lifted him up to his neck as he stood up to put the puppy in his crib, it was definitely bed time. “Sure. You can have play dates with Yixing, but with your mom - no more, is that okay with you, baby?”

It wasn’t really fair to ask Baekhyun that so young, the puppy didn’t understand, yet Chanyeol felt sometimes he understood more than he should.

He laid the baby down in his crib, pulling the blanket over his belly before taking a seat on the chair beside it to turn on his night lights and music box.

“Loely?”

Chanyeol thought he was sleeping from how quiet he’d been, Baekhyun’s breathing always got very deep when he was tired and asleep, so he turned to the crib with a confused look.

A little hand shot out between the bars, teeny fingers wiggling with a small whine.

The alpha laughed softly, giving him a finger to squeeze while petting a thumb over his soft and little knuckles, reaching over top the crib with his opposite hand to tuck his space blanket around him. “I love you too, go to sleep, honeybee. Plenty of playtime tomorrow.”

“Nigh nigh.”

Chanyeol smiled fondly and shifted to lean over to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s little fist, the puppy’s hand holding loosely around his pointer finger, “Goodnight, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna put gifs on all these chs but I’m honestly too lazy to search for them


	12. Puppy

“Come here you wiggle worm!” Chanyeol cried, tossing the towel over Baekhyun's face so the baby couldn't run out of the bathroom door, and the omega squealed laughter as he grabbed him to pull his pull up covered bottom back into the bathroom.

“You are a demon,” He chided, moving the towel to hold Baekhyun still under one arm and the other grabbing his clothes, all the while the recently walking baby tried to climb over his arm all giggly.

“Loel!” Baekhyun pouted, but it was more laughter than actual irritation, “Wun fast!”

“You can run in a second, alpha has things to do which means Baekhyunnie has things to do and needs big boy clothes, right?”

Baekhyun stomped his little foot for a second, and Chanyeol didn’t really have time for him to have another tantrum this morning and sent him a stern look.

The baby tossed his arms up with a tiny sniff, and Chanyeol recognized it as a fake one so he only continued to dress him up, taking his time buttoning up the overalls as punishment for being a brat.

“Hug?”

Of course, Chanyeol was putty for Baekhyun even when he was bratty and sighed, standing with the baby on his chest.

Especially due to recent events, Chanyeol was just letting the puppy walk all over him because he felt so guilty.

He really was prepared for Baekhyun to have really fast growth spurts, but even now, months later, the baby was still little despite Yixing estimating his maturity to be over two.

“I’m not mad, honeybee, but you need to listen because I’m an adult right now, and you’re a baby, you’ll understand more when you go to school soon.”

“Hug?” Baekhyun tried again, snuggling his nose into Chanyeol's shoulder and squeezing around his neck.

Chanyeol laughed, wrapping his arms to gently squeeze the baby back, “Okay, okay you hug monster, go pick out some snacks for the car ride,” He requested, setting Baekhyun to his little boot covered feet and patting his bottom.

  
~~~~~~

Chanyeol didn’t take Baekhyun out often.

In general, since the baby hated it, neither of them had been getting out often at all.

But, it seemed okay now.

Because Luhan, Yifan’s mate, wasn't much more mature than Baekhyun.

Well, he was estimated to be around seven or so, which was a big jump between him and the obvious fact Baekhyun was a baby still, but Chanyeol's mate was really smart, and he understood a lot even if he didn’t talk that much at the moment.

That was fine because Chanyeol usually spoke enough for both of them.

Now, they were having lunch with a few of their friends, because Chanyeol had to sign a car trading deal at this same restaurant and he needed someone to keep an eye on Baekhyun without the baby know that he was being babysat or he’d probably start asking why Chanyeol left him.

And that wasn’t even a choice or idea.

So, Chanyeol rented out a private room in the back of the restaurant so Luhan and Baekhyun could play and momentarily wished he could have just done this back at his office, but coming in with a baby to try and negotiate a deal didn’t really look the hardest, even if Kyungsoo had mused maybe Baekhyun would help with his cute grin.

Baekhyun probably could, but Chanyeol had at least some manly pride to keep and using his mate for work didn't feel right.

“No, no!” Baekhyun squealed, using all his strength from where he and Luhan were on the floor and dragging his diaper bag back towards himself, “Mine!”

“Baek doesn’t want to share!” Luhan whined.

“Baekhyun, share.” Chanyeol tapped his foot, reaching over to shove Jongdae when he looked at him with a snotty smirk.

It only took one second for Baekhyun's face to contort into a fully fledged pout before he was whimpering and running over to the opposite side of the booth Chanyeol was on and grabbing Kyungsoo's jeans to get up.

“Soo Soo!”

Kyungsoo laughed, leaning over to pick Baekhyun up and set him between him and Jongin so he wasn’t near the edge. The baby plopped down between them and crossed his arms before glaring at Chanyeol through his hair across the table.

It wasn’t intimidating at all considering he was a baby, and he looked tinier between Jongin and Kyungsoo - even if the latter was only about grown to the size of sixteen years and was small himself.

“Oh! Someone is in trouble!” Jongdae cackled, elbowing Chanyeol who only rolled his eyes.

“Baekhyun, if you keep being bad then we’re going to have to assume you’re being spoiled and we’re not going to have story time later at all.” He warned.

“No, not story time!” He heard Yifan tease and fixed him with an even more annoyed look before looking back at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun humphed, chin wobbly as he turned to grab Jongin's arm to hide his face under, one eye peeking out to see if Chanyeol was feeling bad or not.

Chanyeol was, but he had perfected the craft of not showing anything on his face, at least in public. “That’s not going to work.”

His phone vibrated before he could get another word in and he sighed, placing his jacket down and moving out of the booth, “I’ll be back in a few, if he starts fussing just give him his cup from the bag, he’s not really big on juice recently, so just the milk and it’s -“

“Chanyeol,” Minseok laughed, “We know.”

He laughed awkwardly and nodded, going towards the door when Baekhyun whined, and he should have expected as much.

“He’s just going to be really fast, sweetheart.” Jongin cooed, grabbing the back of Baekhyun's overalls in case the baby lost his balance standing on the booth with teary eyes.

“Loely! Loel!”

Chanyeol sighed and knew he should walk out now while he had the chance, but it felt all sort of wrong when Baekhyun was crying and begging him not to.

Baekhyun was a baby though, and he didn’t understand that Chanyeol would be right back and rationally Chanyeol knew he only way to teach him would be to just go for it and let him cry it out for a bit, but his mate wasn’t comfortable, so Chanyeol's hair was standing up and his chest burned at the knowledge.

It was difficult to see Baekhyun upset at all, even though Chanyeol now knew that the baby not saying a word meant he was the most upset.

Baekhyun ignored when upset, and Chanyeol was sort of relieved that he figured this out now, because he should have known the moment the puppy got back from his mothers that the baby was pissed.

“I can play with you!” Luhan laughed, and Chanyeol could hear him shaking one of Baekhyun's toys around, but that only made the baby more upset when he realized they were just trying to calm him down and trick him.

So, as expected, Baekhyun started full on sobs and Chanyeol hated to see it even if they were crocodile tears and was walking over to grab him instantly, patting his back and tucking his head into his neck so Baekhyun would smell him and calm down.

“Fine, fine, you can come, Baekhyun. You can stay with me.”

“God, you’re ridiculous,” Yifan commented. “Your mate is going to be a brat and it will be your fault.”

He should consider listening to Yifan, because he was the only one of his friends who had a mate that was pretty young, even if they hadn’t met when Luhan was a mere baby, but Chanyeol wasn’t going to.

He rolled his eyes and started towards the door, because he truthfully didn’t give a fuck as long as Baekhyun felt comfortable.

“Stay Loely,” Baekhyun blinked up at him with teary eyes, little hand pressing into Chanyeol's chest so he could sit back.

The alpha smiled, internally knowing he was being a pushover, “Yeol always comes back for you, puppy.”


	13. Have to

“Spish spish!”

“Splish splash!” Chanyeol cooed, listening to the shrieking, excited baby and the sounding of water being smacked about and hitting the white tile.

“Spish spash!” Baekhyun screamed, the same sort of high pitched ringing tone that got annoyed stares from people when out and about.

Only other parents or those with children seemed to find Baekhyun’s screams adorable because Chanyeol got stopped often so people could coo at the cute omega baby.

At least someone could appreciate the omegas squeaky voice, he found that their friends found it more entertaining to tease Baekhyun’s squeaky tone.

He also knew they just did so because they were so fond of Baekhyun, but one of these days he knew the baby was going to realize it was teasing and they’d get an earful of his squealing anger.

“Are you making a mess?” Chanyeol snorted, kneeling down to toss a toy octopus back into the tub, feeling the water on the floor soaking into his sweatpants, “Messy boy, are you going to help clean this up?”

Baekhyun just squealed and gave an impish smile, holding up a toy boat as if an offering in place of the mess he was making.

A toy for a flooded bathroom - what a trade.

“Ah, I’ll take that as a no alpha, I’m just going to be a wild boy!” The alpha mused, swiping a hand through Baekhyun’s wet curls to ensure he’d properly gotten all the shampoo out.

“Wil’ boy!” The omega mimicked, smacking his palms down into the water and making his happiness known in his giggles and as he grabbed a little submarine and started making quiet train noises.

Chanyeol snorted at that, taking the chance to wipe his hand over Baekhyun’s nose because that was the worst part for the omega, getting a hand rubbing his little nose clean was something nobody understood why Baekhyun was so fussy about but the baby was odd so nobody questioned him.

Just like nobody questioned his unintelligible squealing at Kyungsoo when the teenager had tried to explain how puzzle pieces worked.

Apparently Baekhyun didn’t like for people to help him do puzzles, but then again when Chanyeol went to play them with him he didn’t squeal at all, only sent Kyungsoo a very disgruntled look that said you just don’t get it!

“I’m sorry, you have boogers!” Chanyeol cried, laughing at the angry grunt and scolding look Baekhyun gave him, yanking the alphas hand out of his face and looking at him like he was absolutely crazed for trying to get rid of his snot.

“What do you want me to say, love bug?” The alpha snickered, unplugging the tub and reaching for the fluffy puppy towel that Baekhyun had to have for bath time, “I can’t just leave them.”

“Keep!” Baekhyun argued, pouting his lips out and scrunching his nose up to show his irritation.

Chanyeol chuckled and scooped the soaking baby up and out of the tub, standing him on the soft rug to dry him off, “You want to keep your boogers? That’s yucky! Silly boy!”

Baekhyun giggled, doing a little dance with his naked arms up to be dried, “Yuck!” He cooed excitedly.

“You’re funny, my funny omega. What’s next, huh? Please don’t eat dirt, you’re going to make alpha so worried! Chanyeollie already can’t leave you with Nini because the two of you cause chaos! You’re making things so tough, rascal!”

The omega just turned to try and toddle out of the bathroom although his loud giggles gave him away so he wasn’t able to even get a foot away before Chanyeol was snatching under his arms and dangling the naked baby from his chest.

Baekhyun just squealed with happiness, reaching down and trying to hold his own toes from the position because he had priorities and obviously his clean toes were more important than getting dressed.

“Yeah yeah, you go keep your boogers away from me!” Chanyeol joked, tossing Baekhyun onto his bed and causing the omega to cackle with laughter as he bounced onto the blankets, sinking into the bedding so only his head peered out.

Chanyeol felt he was doing a hell of a job because just by the noises Baekhyun was making he could tell if the baby was doing something he shouldn’t or just messing around.

The shuffling blankets suggested he was readying to either hop on the bed or trying and grab Chanyeol's lamp because for some reason Baekhyun loved things he could light up even if he didn’t understand that you had to not yank them from outlets.

“Yah!”

Baekhyun was caught red handed as Chanyeol tossed his diaper and change of clothes onto the bed, just giving him a look and the baby was smiling innocently with crescent eyes and crawling back to the middle of the bed.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol chirped, pulling Baekhyun’s ankles out from under him and watching the omega squeal as his view was suddenly the ceiling.

“Nakey!” Baekhyun argued, trying to flip over and make a grand escape from the confines of his diaper and clothes that were being put on him.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “You're being so demanding today! Baekhyunnie, since when did you get so mean, huh?”

“Lulu!” The baby blamed, giving up with a rather dramatic flop of his arms beside his head.

“Luhan taught you to be naughty, huh? How can you treat alpha like this? I just give you so many hugs and kisses and you’re a little booger monster today.”

Baekhyun grinned, fingers tugging his curls up on his head before laughing high pitched as he looked down at his tee shirt, gasping dramatically and grasping his top, “Loely dog!”

“There is a puppy on your top, because I know it’s your favorite.”

“Sanks!”

Chanyeol smiled fondly and lifted him to stand up to pull his bottoms up, watching the excitement in Baekhyun’s face as if he hadn’t overworn this top so much he had to buy him a new one of the next size up in case he grew out of it too soon.

“You’re welcome, honeybee. I love you.”

“Wub you!” The omega argued with a finger point - he seemed to argue so much today, although this was a nicer argument that they could both win.

“I know, sweetheart. Now come give me hugs, sweet omega.”

Chanyeol only got a snuggly hug and wet sniffles into his ear for a moment before his phone was going off and he huffed, squeezing Baekhyun harder before letting him go with a playful push back into the blankets.

The puppy sank into them with a loud squeak and the alpha knew it’d take him a while to get out seeing as Baekhyun was tiny and the blankets only got more tangled around him when he flopped.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol murmured into his phone.

_“Chanyeol.”_

At the tone Chanyeol rolled his eyes, because Minseok and all of their friends in general were so paranoid about bringing up anything that had to do with Baekhyun’s mother, so it was easy to figure out what tone was being used on him. “Spit it out, man.”

_“Well, I was just... you know, going to ask how it was going.... with the papers and all...”_

Chanyeol felt his jaw tense up at the mention of it, turning to look at the Manila folder on his dresser well out of the puppy’s reach. “Doesn’t matter, she can try to claim all this stuff about Baekhyun she wants - when the social worker comes to interview him and look around they won’t find anything, I’ll just refer her right back to Sora’s.”

Minseok sounded less tense when he spoke up again, _“Thank god, I’m just... worried, you know. A mate is much better than a sick parent to watch a pup, but you know.... most of the time a female or omega can get away with claims like that easily. People tend to trust them more with children.”_

Chanyeol knew, but it was such bullshit. “I’m not concerned,” He lied. “I take Baekhyun to regular doctors appointments, I teach him and help him with words, we play together and he loves me. They’ll see that.”

_“And if they don’t?”_

The alpha sucked in a breath, nails digging into his palm as the omega puppy popped up from the blankets with a loud, _Ta-da!_

“They have to, Min. They just have to.”


	14. Fun

“Bebe shawk!”

“Bebe shawk!”

Chanyeol pretended not to be paying attention to the little omegas demands, only continuing to collect dishes from the oven.

“Bebe shawk!” Baekhyun yelped in an irritated tone, and within a second Chanyeol had him rushing into the kitchen.

“Hey, fingers back.” The alpha ordered, gently pushing the baby back with a hand on his chest, “Hot, Baekhyunnie.” He added sternly, quickly grabbing an oven mitt to retrieve the cake from the oven.

Perhaps today he’d spoiled the boy way too much, it was obvious in his present of a shark onesie complete with a little grey fin on the hood.

But, for fast aging children like Baekhyun, they didn’t have true birthdays.

They didn’t really have any time to celebrate when their bodies were rapidly trying to grow to catch up to their mates.

So, Chanyeol wanted to make the most of the time he did have, and was sticking to the date of May sixth that had been on Baekhyun when he found him.

Although it had been so long since then, and Baekhyun hadn’t quite grown enough for him to consider him “a year older,” Chanyeol still wanted to celebrate because sooner than he could process the omega would bloom into a big boy and then who knew how many birthdays he could have with the boy when May sixth was only once a year and within eight or less years Baekhyun would be fully grown.

The thought pained him so he tried not to think of it too much.

“Loel!” The omega latched onto his leg, “Bebe shawk!”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you, sweetheart. Go wait in the living room and I’ll put it on,” Chanyeol requested, gently shaking his leg to signal the pup off of him.

Baekhyun squealed and took off in a quick dash, so fast Chanyeol heard him trip but of course nothing was going to stop the baby from singing Bebe shawk doo doo doo doo doo and the fast footsteps were blasting off without even a whine at his tripping.

He quickly deposited the cake onto the dining table to cool off out of reach of little hands, glad his friends would be bringing the food because it was such an accident waiting to happen trying to cook with the kitchen gate down because somebody had tried to climb it a week before for juice and it just snapped and the little scratch on Baekhyun’s cheek was a reminder of the event and why he should listen.

Still that didn’t seem to sway the baby at all because one second Chanyeol was watching Baekhyun leap frog on the carpet and the next, as soon as he was putting the baby shark song on the television, he had the omega climbing onto the coffee table.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to scold him, but decided just this once, and because he was sitting right beside him ready to catch him, that the baby could play on it.

Plus, Baekhyun was just shimmying his bottom back and forth and flapping his hands, the hood of his onesie falling over his eyes as he screamed doo doo doo off beat.

Perhaps he was just overly sentimental - who knew how long he had with this tiny version of the omega - but he couldn’t help being glad he had his camera set up on the mantle because he’d been making sure it was ready to record Baekhyun opening presents and he’d forgotten to shut it off.

“Bebe shawk, doo doo doo doo!”

“My baby shark,” Chanyeol crooned happily and Baekhyun giggled, turning to put his fingers up to grab onto the alphas pointer fingers to hold as he danced and jumped, squatting and jumping high. (Well, high as in Chanyeol helped him dangle in the air a moment longer than normal)

“Bebe shawk, Loel! I!”

“You’re no baby shark!” Chanyeol argued with a dramatic gasp, “You're alphas baby! My omega, alphas little omega!”

Baekhyun squealed, his toes barely even on the table anymore as he forced Chanyeol to hold his hands and make sure he didn’t go slipping off with his dancing. “A-Alba m-m-“

“Alphas omega,” The alpha grinned because Baekhyun didn’t usually try to mimic the things he said.

(Although he was getting to that age and Chanyeol was so worried because Jongin still had a bad mouth and he really didn’t want Baekhyun saying bullshit every five minutes.)

“Alb… al…” The baby’s tongue got twisted so he just cut himself off with a loud giggling squeal and grunted a noise that suggested he wanted to be held, dancing long forgotten and obviously it was more important to get cuddles.

“Chanyeol's baby.” Chanyeol sighed fondly, “Can you say that? Yeollies baby!”

“Loel bebe!”

“That’s right! Yay! You’re my baby!”

Chanyeol released his fingers to put his arms out and Baekhyun beamed with loud noises as he flopped down onto awaiting hands, kicking rapidly as he was lifted into the air over the alphas head.

“Yeol’s baby~!” The alpha sang playfully, watching Baekhyun's face begin to pinken at his pure excitement, hands trying to reach down and hold his face.

“Bebe! Loel bebe!” The omega tried to sing back but it was more happy noises and giggles than anything.

Chanyeol felt maybe it was his birthday because holy shit his heart was racing and he just loved Baekhyun to death.

He sighed and dropped the omega onto his chest, wrapping both arms around his fin covered back and smiling wide even though Baekhyun almost stomped on regions he would rather not be stomped in.

“Loel bebe! Bebe bebe!”

“No more baby shark, let’s sing this instead,” Chanyeol cooed, kissing Baekhyun’s pink cheek, “Yeollie’s baby song is so much better.”

Baekhyun would be up and running around for the baby shark song within the hour, but for now he agreed with an excited whisper of bebe muffled into Chanyeol's cheek where the skin was now all slobbery from the omega trying to snuggle forcefully into his face.

Even if Baekhyun’s affection could hurt a bit, it was completely fine.

“My baby,” Chanyeol mumbled, pushing the hood of Baekhyun’s head to feel his soft curls, “You're my baby omega. My favorite thing ever ever, alpha just loves you so much.”

Perhaps he was just overly sentimental because it was a special day, but he felt tears welling up and was glad nobody had arrived yet because he’d snarl at them should they ever see him act like such a baby.

But, the slobbery, and pretty snotty baby kiss that was more Baekhyun’s open mouth pressing to the corner of his was more than enough reason to just squeeze the omega tighter.

“Bebe shawk, Loel!”

Chanyeol sighed and rolled his eyes, biting at Baekhyun’s round cheek playfully before leaning up to set the baby back on the table and grab the remote, “Yeah, yeah. Baby shark, honeybee.”

It was fun while it lasted.

~~~~~~

“Don’t jump on the couch.”

Chanyeol peered out of his office door to send Baekhyun a warning look as the omega bounced on the furniture, “You’re going to get hurt and alpha is going to know it’s your own fault.”

In reply, Baekhyun humphed and hopped more, “Nope!”

The alpha rolled his eyes at the baby, he could hear the creaking of the sofa as Baekhyun started up again and could only shrug as one of these days the omega was bound to learn his lesson.

And, despite the anxiety the thought of him getting hurt gave him, he’d gotten ripped into by his mother for not letting Baekhyun just be a baby.

It scared him though, the thought of Baekhyun breaking a limb or even just scraping a knee.

Chanyeol didn’t want to hear the heart wrenching cries as Baekhyun had given the first time they’d ever tried to let him play around at the park.

Back then it was because of his separation anxiety, but now it would be because Baekhyun had the energy of a bunny rabbit.

He was a very good boy and listened so well - although he was entertained by arguing with Chanyeol even if he knew he was losing - but it was true Chanyeol was too protective, he was a worry wart and even when he stopped by the park to push Baekhyun on the swings he had to glare at onlookers to leave the baby be.

Too protective even though he knew they were probably just curious ever since the news broke with the story of Chanyeol and his baby mate.

It wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs - well, Baekhyun’s only business right now was flopping down onto the couch but his little foot slipped and he toppled onto the ground.

Chanyeol heard the soft squeak and tried to peer into the living room, no longer seeing the omega jumping on the furniture. “Baekhyunnie, where’d you go?”

He wasn’t too worried because the house was well baby proofed, but he didn’t hear a response and knew either Baekhyun did something naughty or he was very embarrassed because he liked to talk a lot except under either of those conditions.

He turned back to his desk, and within a minute he heard the sound of small feet shuffling down the carpet and into the room, Chanyeol clicked his pen open and closed as he waited for Baekhyun to decide he wanted to tell on himself.

Because the baby always tattled on himself even if it was something as simple as saying he took candy from the kitchen.

Chanyeol always knew though because he had more senses than Baekhyun realized (and a baby wasn’t the best at hiding chocolate on his face).

“Loely…”

There it was and Chanyeol sighed as he turned his chair to the tiny omega, Baekhyun was squatted down on the floor in a way that he did when he wanted to play leap frog, only now he was pointing at a tiny red spot on his calf, “Loely, I sowwy.”

“Aish, what did I say?” Chanyeol scolded softly, wrapping his hands around Baekhyun’s ribs to lift him high above his head playfully.

“No jumpy..”

“No jumping, that’s right,” The alpha sighed, kissing Baekhyun’s belly before the baby decided he wanted to pretend to walk up his chest, little toes curling into his shirt.

At least Baekhyun was an easy baby to cheer up, he’d once heard Luhan scream and sob at Yifan for hours, and he was much older than Baekhyun.

“I don’t like when you’re hurt, puppy.”

Baekhyun gave a sad, puppy dog expression as he placed his hands on his cheeks in an obvious attempt to suck up.

And it worked because his omega was just adorable with his wild curls and round cheeks.

“Kiss?”

Chanyeol grinned as he was never good at punishing the baby - smiling and standing him up on his lap, “You're so lucky alpha loves you so much and is a huge pushover.”

Baekhyun giggled and scrunched his shoulders up to his ears before launching at his face, teeny hands holding Chanyeol's cheeks before pressing a very slobbery kiss to the alphas mouth and nuzzling rather harshly into his nose. ”Mwah!”

“Thank you, I love you too.”

“S-s.. say kissy an good!”

“I know, alpha should be harder on you! You can’t always just ask for kisses and everything be fine, honeybee.”

“No pease.”

Chanyeol snickered and it wasn’t like Baekhyun could even understand what being in trouble was because he never got punished more than a scold and maybe being forced to clean up his messes, because that was his job right now - to teach him.

Either way, Chanyeol tried to be a better role model than whoever had left Baekhyun in the fucking rain - although Baekhyun was getting so big he wasn’t sure the omega even remembered anymore.

“You’re spoiled rotten,” He accused, groaning as Baekhyun stomped on his thigh in order to try and climb on him like a jungle gym.

“Wike berry!”

Chanyeol burst into laughter and decided that yes, Baekhyun was spoiled rotten like berries if that’s what he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering, why is she updating this so fast? 
> 
> I have no answer other than impatience, enjoy the fluff bc next chapter you will cry FAIR WARNING


	15. Love

Chanyeol was having a difficult time trying to sign papers as Baekhyun held his phone in little fingers and watched Pororo on his lap. “Having fun, my love?”

Baekhyun looked up at him with a wet smile because his fingers were prodding into his mouth despite Chanyeol trying to keep them away from his red gums where he’d be getting new teeth soon.

The omega removed his fingers just to make a kissy noise and that made Chanyeol smile and peck his soft hair since he “asked” so nicely.

The baby was in a fussy mood today - not in the teary and screaming way, that just wasn’t Baekhyun at all, but the very needy and hold me alpha, sort of way.

It didn’t help that he kept the floor to ceiling windows covered with blinds because he was tired of paparazzi stealing photos of him playing with the baby, and his office didn’t have nearly as much privacy as at home.

And Baekhyun just absolutely hated his assistant so that was a no go for having her watch him when he came in.

Not that Baekhyun was really much of a hassle; he had his own little area and toy box, changes of clothes and extra pull ups and diapers, but it just wasn’t home where Baekhyun could run around freely until he plopped on the floor worn out or could try to climb into Chanyeol's bed and take up as much space as his little body could stretch out and claim.

“Hungry?”

Baekhyun sucked on his fingers a second longer before tearing his eyes from the phone again and deciding to forget about it, placing it onto the desk with a cute patting motion (probably because he’d been scolded about throwing important things not too long ago), and turning to hug Chanyeol's neck.

“Loel..” Baekhyun mumbled softly, clinging to his top.

“Tired then,” The alpha mumbled, one handedly holding him to his chest and patting his bottom, “Go to sleep, sunshine. Alpha has you, Baekhyunnie.”

He could feel the stickiness of Baekhyun’s saliva as he grabbed onto his top, deciding he wanted to curl up into Chanyeol's thin jacket with him and hide his body from the light on the desk as he burrowed into his body.

“Goodnight, baby.” The alpha whispered, not bothering to stop the children’s show as he knew Baekhyun was probably still listening to it, just kissing where his hair was poking out of the fabric and holding his legging covered knees close.

He’d need to go shopping for Baekhyun again soon even though not too long ago he felt like he’d just bought these little purple stretchy pants and his matching hoodie because he was soft for matching sets.

A plus of having a little kid around was definitely that he could dress Baekhyun in all the cute and tiny outfits he wanted and Baekhyun’s only request was that he wanted things to be soft - which, of course, was no issue because he didn’t want to irritate his soft skin.

Oh, and Baekhyun hated matching socks, the only ones he would keep on were mismatching and usually animal prints like currently he was wearing one fishy printed dark blue sock and a bright orange tiger one.

Little weirdo.

Very quietly Chanyeol stood from his seat in order to walk to the couch and lay the baby down, tucking a couch pillow around the outside and removing his jacket to use as a blanket - and because he knew Baekhyun would wake up fast if he didn’t smell him near.

And unfortunately, even if he wanted to take the sweet omega home and dress him up in his favorite Cookie Monster pajamas, he still had some things to get done.

So, he reluctantly kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and watched the omegas nose scrunch with his sniffing before he relaxed and started sucking his thumb between his lips again.

“Love you, sweet baby.”

He didn’t need to tell Baekhyun, but he wanted to, because he did love him, and he loved to be woken up bright and early to the baby mumbling into the baby monitor ever since he figured out Chanyeol could hear him with it.

And how Baekhyun dragged blankets around because he wanted to wear them as capes and be supew hewo!

And the amount of excitement that his teeny body held if he hadn’t been with Chanyeol that day - likely being watched or stolen by someone else to coddle him for a few hours- but always, always Baekhyun screamed like it’s been years since he saw him and tripped over his tiny boots to run at his ankles.

Baekhyun loved him so much, and it was only right Chanyeol made sure the omega knew he loved him a million times more, because he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.

  
~~~~~~

Chanyeol was watching the social worker walk around their home, Baekhyun was dashing around like he was trying to show off everything he could think of.

At least he’d gotten a beta, not an omega to come check out the home, Chanyeol knew what biases there could be with omegas seeing it was an alpha with his mate pup.

It wasn’t fair, he already got all kinds of that talk from his father, Chanyeol really didn’t like people thinking out of bonds about the extent of their relationship.

It showed when others had never had to meet their mate so young - well, as young as Baekhyun was very rare anyway - but people judged so quickly, as if Chanyeol had any thought other than taking care of his mate as a child.

Because Baekhyun was a child and nothing but a child and if Chanyeol had to take him to go to the doctor a few times a year to make sure his reproductive organs weren’t hindered in the growth spurts, then he didn’t think anything about it.

It didn’t matter to him - right now Baekhyun was a child and he loved him to death as a man would a family member.

No sick intentions behind it, even if Sora was trying to pin him for something so disgusting.

“His mother gave a statement the other day,” Jinyoung commented, a folder in his hand that he noted on.

Chanyeol paled everytime he noted something, but the social worker quickly said he was checking off safety gates and that calmed him down a bit.

“Oh, sorry - here-“ Chanyeol rushed over to grab a key off the top of the fridge, “Baekhyun is handsy so I opted to lock up anything he could get into accidentally,” He explained, turning to open the cabinet the man had been inspecting.

It was just full of medicine, cough drops, things of that sort, and Chanyeol felt his shoulders relax when Jinyoung nodded approvingly and checked off on his papers.

“Loey!”

The mentioned puppy couldn’t stay away for long, not that Chanyeol expected him to, Baekhyun was very confused at someone in their house, thinking he had someone to play with.

The omega was now bouncing on the other side of the fence with a elephant toy under his arm, “Up pease!”

“So demanding today, sweetheart,” Chanyeol teased softly, picking the baby up and quickly turning to follow the social worker to the living room.

He really had nothing to hide, but it was still nerve wracking to have someone in his house. “So what did you say she said?”

Jinyoung looked rather put off as he laid his papers down on the coffee table and flipping through them.

“Here go!” Baekhyun screeched, throwing a little arm out and trying to pass the toy over from Chanyeol’s lap to the social worker across from them.

“Play time in a little bit, okay, honeybee?” Chanyeol soothed, scratching his back and turning to grab the remote to turn cartoons on for him, “Look, bubble guppies! Go run off, little guppy!”

Baekhyun giggled and squirmed with his happy crescent eyes before flopping onto the couch beside Chanyeol, crawling all the way to the arm in order to lay his chin on it and kick little feet up to watch with dramatic noises.

“Oh, he’s just adorable.”

Chanyeol smiled and pet Baekhyun’s head with a nod, sighing before giving Jinyoung his attention, “He’s the sweetest thing, always wants hugs and to play.”

Jinyoung sighed like he was apologetic, glancing at the puppy before back at Chanyeol, “Sora is claiming some... rather unfounded abuse claims. She says she took him to a doctor and they found suspicious bruising...” He didn’t look like he wanted to continue, and Chanyeol didn’t want him to either.

He legitimately just felt his eyes fill with the most angry tears he’s ever felt, because he was just livid.

“Does she have a date for that?” Chanyeol scoffed, standing up to walk to a cabinet to the side of the living room, “I’m a CEO I’m used to keeping records - I have all of his medical files and things from the past year here. They do have... tests for children to see if... that abuse is happening, I will willingly take him in for it if I have to. But, I didn’t... Baekhyun doesn’t need to start raising questions of that sort of nature...”

“I’m not - Sir, that’s not what I’m suggesting.”

Chanyeol knew that, he wasn’t mad at him.

Just mad in general.

The alpha pulled out a thick stack of papers, turning to walk to the couch again and laying it on the coffee table to flip through, “Baekhyun came to me sick. Here’s a photograph,” He pulled a small picture out, the puppy all pink nosed and thin, wrapped tight in a fluffy blanket, “Here’s the record from a check up the very next day.” Chanyeol added, laying them both down together. “He had never gotten any shots, any vaccines before then.”

Jinyoung just nodded at him as Chanyeol sorted photographs and records out and placed them down. “Another trip to the doctors for a check up, they said his vitamin levels were low. Likely due to lack of milk when he was younger. He was weighed, found underweight and prescribed some drops to put in his juice.

Baekhyun goes to the doctor every few months, the risks of... something growing abnormally are too high and I won’t put him in pain - I..” Chanyeol laughed under his breath, “I was so worried, he had a stomach ache a while back and I took him to the emergency room instantly. God, I’m so worried, he’s so young and things are rushing up on him so quickly.”

“I see here...” The social worker cleared his throat and pulled a paper from the stack, “This is dated the same day she had claimed to have taken him in, do you mind if I just take these with me? I can put together a better timeline. Of course.... her claims were unfounded, like I mentioned, it’s difficult to claim a person... touched a child, but getting verbal proof for it is harder at a child’s age, there would be bruising or otherwise... rashes, something of the sort. I’ll need someone to take him to the doctor for a more recent check up, unfortunately, it can’t be you...”

Chanyeol sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose, “Can I have someone Baekhyun knows do it? I know it looks better if it’s a social worker, but he.. he really hates to go places without someone he likes. Being left alone in a park will do that to you.” He spat the last bit, not at him but irritably.

“Pishie!” The puppy was suddenly squealing loud and Chanyeol had to grab his onsie to make sure the puppy didn’t slide off the couch in his excitement to turn around.

The baby puffed his cheeks up and made a funny face before bursting with giggles and throwing himself at Chanyeol’s chest, “Pishie! Me pishie!”

“You’re not a fishy, you’re my puppy! Silly boy!” Chanyeol snorted, both arms wrapping around the baby’s hips as Baekhyun flopped down onto him for hugs.

“That’s fine,” Jinyoung had cleared the table and scooped the papers up, “But... Chanyeol, you have to give her visitation under the case, everyone is innocent right now, this is a civil case - not legal - but she is legally his mother.”

Chanyeol wanted to puke.


	16. Wub ya

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek loudly because the baby always liked that, grabbing the omegas' little fingers to kiss his hand too, gently massaging it for his attention.

Baekhyun flicked tired eyes to him as if he’d only just realized where he was, too lazy to care for things like that.

The life of a baby was reliant after all, so it wasn’t like Baekhyun had to care too much who was taking care of him; caring more so that he was being taken care of at all.

But, the smile that spread across Baekhyun’s small face gave him a small amount of relief at his recognition, the baby prodding his bitty teeth and gummy empty areas with his mouth wide open. “Loely.”

“Hi, baby,” Chanyeol grinned and pecked his fingers, shaking his hand playfully but not too much to get him worked up. “I love you, sunshine.”

“Loely..” Tiny fingers clutched onto his hair and even if babies had a tight grip, the yanks were welcome.

Hell, Baekhyun could rip all his hair out and Chanyeol would still kiss his little button nose.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have all the time in the world to love the puppy though, Chanyeol heard the sound of the elevator outside his office going off and hugged Baekhyun tighter.

“Nap?”

Chanyeol laughed into Baekhyun’s cheek, pecking his brow and scratching his back softly, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes with a sigh, “Look, honeybee - it's Soo!” He cried as if he hadn’t been expecting him.

The puppy began to get worked up instantly, laughing his giggling happiness and grabbing Chanyeol’s arm to help himself slide off his lap.

“Jongin is in the car,” Kyungsoo murmured, reaching down to collect the tiny converse by the door and accepting Baekhyun in a hug.

Baekhyun began to squirm and nose at him, scenting him because the baby hated outside scents and the teenager likely just got out of class.

“Don’t worry, Yeol,” He muttered again, “You didn’t do shit, so there’s nothing for you to be worried about. We all know you wouldn’t do anything to this little monster.”

Baekhyun growled fakely when Kyungsoo pointed a finger at him, turning it into a shriek when his side was tickled before plopping on his bottom and trying to put his left shoe on his right foot.

“It’s just the accusation,” Chanyeol stressed, growling to himself, “I can’t - how the fuck could someone even think of that? She’s sick. Baekhyun is like… two if we had to estimate - how the- it’s just fucking repulsive. Everyone knows an elder mate can’t even feel like that towards their mate at such a young age.”

Kyungsoo smiled sadly, giving a small shrug, “I know, Yeol. But people don’t understand until they experience it themselves. What kind of fate would put together an abuser and a child? Even worse, the child is an omega. It’s not possible that you’d do much more than parent the hell out of him, and you do that so well.”

Chanyeol sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, giving a slight nod, “Let me know what they say, okay?”

“Hep!” Baekhyun ordered, an annoyed look on his tiny face while lifting a foot with only his toes stuck into the shoe, “No on!”

“Our Baekhyunnie doesn’t know his left and right feet apart?” Kyungsoo teased, sliding down to the floor to help put little feet in their shoes properly.

“Do yes!” The puppy argued.

Chanyeol laughed and removed himself from his seat.

He wouldn’t burst Baekhyun’s bubble and correct his wording or the fact that he didn’t know left and right yet.

That just seemed like using up way too much patience and he had little to none already.

“I’ll see you in a bit, honeybee,” Chanyeol cooed, kneeling down and petting soft curls, “You’ll go see Dr. Kim and get lots of candy.”

Baekhyun squeaked in excitement, twisting his upper half to raise arms for a hug, making it hard on Kyungsoo with his squirming.

The other was putty for the puppy and didn’t scold him even if he wanted to.

“I love you,” Chanyeol mumbled, squeezing his little body gently, “I’ll see you very soon, so fast Baekhyunnie won’t even know he was gone at all!”

The puppy giggled up a storm, likely more from being in his own world than from the comment.

Either way, Chanyeol liked to hear it and kissed his little head before resting his chin on his curls to look at Kyungsoo, “If it’s past 5 when you guys get back, bring him to the house please.”

“Mhm. I think it’s gonna be pretty late,” The teenager murmured.

Chanyeol figured that too, they were likely going to put Baekhyun through full exams, which he hated to put the puppy through, but knew it was for the best.

It wasn’t like he had anything to hide, there was no world where Chanyeol would ever hurt Baekhyun.

He stood up and scooped the now shoe wearing puppy up, getting the puppy to flop playfully around.

“Wiggly boy,” He chided, snorting at the swinging legs and nodding head.

Baekhyun always acted like he was in his own world, mumbling words like they were a song that existed and Chanyeol just had no idea about.

Too cute to call out though.

“Okay, let’s see..” Chanyeol murmured, digging into his wallet.

“Mine! Me!” Baekhyun yipped as soon as the alpha was pulling out a stack of money - it wasn’t like the puppy had an idea what it was, but everything was his nowadays.

“Give to Soo, baby,” He ordered, setting Baekhyun to his feet so the puppy could stomp little legs over.

“Chan,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, sighing as he bent down to collect the baby onto his side as Baekhyun ooed and swung his cash full hand around amazed. “You act like we’re babysitters - if he needs something we’d get it for him, chill out. He’s family, don’t bribe us.”

“Let’s say it’s for dinner then,” Chanyeol muttered, “Pick us up some dinner on the way home, or keep it for your school uniform. Get a new one.”

They both knew Chanyeol wouldn’t accept the money back either way, and even though he had more than enough it still felt somewhat… hard to accept anything from him, even if that’s how the alpha showed he cared.

“Say bye to Chanyeol, Baekhyunnie,” Kyungsoo sighed instead, taking the money from little fingers before the floor ended up being covered in it.

 _“Wub ya!”_ The puppy screamed as loud as his little lungs could go, waving both arms in fast motion and his eyes disappearing with his scrunched grin.

God, Chanyeol loved Baekhyun the _most._


	17. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child abuse, implied sexual abuse, lots of tears ⚠️

Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun all day.

He’d texted Jongin a few times the first few hours, just getting the generic responses that they’d made it fine, Baekhyun wasn’t upset, etc.

Until altogether he'd stopped getting any responses.

In hospitals it was kind of rude to use your cell phone, so that’s what Chanyeol reasoned, but he was afraid it was more than that.

So, he’d paced his entire living room for a good hour, he’d cleaned the kitchen twice because he didn’t like how he’d arranged things the first, and the two didn’t arrive until half past seven.

Kyungsoo picked Baekhyun up at _one,_ so it was a hell of a long wait.

Chanyeol practically rushed the door as soon as he heard the crinkling of fast food bags and Baekhyun’s whiny noises.

“Honeybee, my baby,” He sighed in relief, visibly all he saw was a tiny band aid on the omegas arm, likely from some blood that had to be drawn, but he was happy even if Baekhyun met him with a grumpy face.

“Loel…” The poor baby was tired, as expected, and in his hands a tiny plastic covered McDonald’s toy. 

“Aw, did my baby get a toy? Were you such a good boy?” Chanyeol cooed, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek as he carried him to the couch.

He was a bit confused why his brother and Kyungsoo were being so quiet, both of them liked to talk, so it was odd.

Especially when they had an open chance to talk about or to the puppy, because literally everyone loved Baekhyun talk.

“Open pease,” Baekhyun requested, dropping the toy to slip between Chanyeol's thighs and plop tiredly into his chest with an _oomph_ noise.

“Aish, my little gremlin - let’s eat before bed,” Chanyeol suggested, pulling the little mini Monsters Inc Sully doll from the bag to press into little hands, working a hand behind the puppy to sit him against his chest properly so he could eat.

“Otay.” 

He knew Baekhyun would probably pass out soon and then whine the next morning for his happy meal, but for now Chanyeol could trick him into eating a little bit. 

The alpha leaned over to pull the happy meal off the table while petting Baekhyun’s little belly, placing it beside the baby, “Was the doctor very nice to you?” He asked, plucking a nugget out to give to grabby fingers.

Baekhyun muffled something around his nugget, something that made the puppy meet Chanyeol’s eyes with a pretty eye smile, but Chanyeol didn’t have time to ask him to repeat it before the television was cutting him off.

They all knew by now the trick to distracting Baekhyun was either cartoons or music, the puppy fell for it all the time, simply dancing off and rearranging his baby dolls when Chanyeol turned music on so he could do some work.

But, normally they wouldn’t do it when Chanyeol was obviously trying to talk to Baekhyun. 

“Jongin?” He frowned, looking at his brother on the opposite couch as he turned the volume up when Baekhyun pointed an excited finger at the television with chipmunk cheeks.

Neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo looked like they wanted to talk, in fact, the younger was shoving a burger in his mouth so fast it was suspicious.

After a moment, Jongin sighed and grabbed his bag off the table, “So, Baekhyun is healthy.” 

“I know.” Chanyeol chirped proudly, pinching the baby’s side to which Baekhyun whined and slapped the air with a muffled _no no._

Obviously cartoons and nuggets were more important to his little self.

“But.” 

Chanyeol's neck crackled from how quick he turned at the _but,_ arm curling around Baekhyun’s belly and pulling him closer onto his thigh.

“Yeol...” Jongin started, but he stopped quickly and his entire expression went from something blank to completely devastated, he was holding a paper in his hand and there was a pharmacy bag that Chanyeol just knew had Baekhyun’s name on it. “I…” 

Again. He couldn’t even seem to finish a sentence and they alone made Chanyeol’s eyes water, because he wasn’t talking about himself - if there was something wrong with him then it was easy to say, but about a sweet little baby it was much harder.

“We don’t know how to say it,” Kyungsoo commented, folding his arms over his chest, “I- we… Chanyeol, they did a lot of tests.” 

“Of course,” Chanyeol said instantly, “Of course, that’s what I requested them to do when I made the appointment - anything they had to check for they should have done to make sure Baekhyun is fine.” 

Jongin shuffled to sit on the edge of his seat to hold the paper and the pharmacy bag to him, “They… you know, had to look him over a bit.” 

Chanyeol hesitated accepting them, but did after a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair at the puppy’s giggling at his show. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Jongin sucked in a breath and leaned down so Chanyeol couldn’t see his expression, “Yeol. Baekhyun doesn’t have a diaper rash.” 

“Huh?” The alpha raised a brow, they were making him anxious about talking about Baekhyun’s rash? “Okay? So it’s dermatitis, I’ve been suspecting that because he tries to itch at it-“

“It’s not that either!” Suddenly, Kyungsoo was standing up and pacing back and forth.

If there was one thing Chanyeol liked about the omega it was his attitude, Kyungsoo was sweet unless he was pissed off, and it fit Jongin well because the alpha could be air headed.

But Chanyeol had never personally seen the omega this pissed off.

“That fucking - fuck- goddamn-“ Chanyeol was half tempted to cover Baekhyun’s ears because he never took Kyungsoo as the type to curse like a sailor, but now he was recognizing what was happening.

The omega was sad, not mad, and that emotion could be seen as anger, but Kyungsoo's eyes were watering and Chanyeol knew his own were too- but with fear.

“- Soo, hey.” Jongin reached out to grab his hand to pull him back down on the couch, but even he couldn’t comment immediately. 

“Loey!” The omega in his lap was suddenly giggling right in his face, salt all over his mouth and waving a fry around in his fingers, “Haha, funny!” He cooed, looking at the television.

“Funny,” Chanyeol agreed rather emotionlessly, pressing a kiss to his temple and that seemed to please the omega who laughed and laid his cheek down on his chest while rubbing his shoes all over the furniture.

Chanyeol swallowed and leaned against the arm of the couch to read the paper in his left hand, other hand petting the little belly that was getting harder the more Baekhyun stuffed it full. 

_Bacterial infection, small lesions at the sight, prescribed liquid antibiotic for a week - apply hydrocortisone cream if child complains of itching or irritation._

Impossible. There was no way that Baekhyun had a bacterial infection - Chanyeol cleaned all of his toys weekly, they made an outside playing day because of a cleaning day where Chanyeol hired a company to come deep clean all of the rooms.

The only place he could even think the puppy could have gotten such an infection would be the bathtub, because the rash was all over his bottom - just like a diaper rash would be.

Apparently, Chanyeol was confused why it wasn’t going away ever since he hadn’t gone to his mother house, it’d been a while since he first discovered it and the rash was still pink even though he’d been putting ointment on it. 

“What the hell? That’s so weird.” Chanyeol stated, frowning as he pulled the bottle of liquid and dropper from the bag, “That’s weird. Maybe from… I don’t know - the swings out back? But even then Baekhyun always wears a diaper, and-“

“And you need skin contact to transfer bacteria,” Jongin whispered, “We know, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol frowned in confusion, pressing his cheek down on Baekhyun’s head and wrapping both arms around him, “It’s so strange.” 

“Chan..” Jongin tried, clearing his throat, “Chanyeol, Baekhyun told the doctor that- that.. um..” 

“Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol pulled away to shift Baekhyun to look at him.

At first the omega whined but after a moment Baekhyun settled with a smile, squeezing his new toy in a fist as he sat back and looked up at Chanyeol, “Loey!”

Chanyeol at first just petted his hair off his forehead to press a kiss to his tiny face, but after an inhale and a moment of contemplation, he held the little ones back with a palm and pet his cheek. “Do you know where your owy on your bottom came from?” 

“Chanyeol, you don’t want to-“

Chanyeol cut Jongin off with a simple raised finger, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s nose gently, “You won’t be in any trouble, baby. I just want to know.”

He felt stupid. He’d assumed it was diaper rash instantly and because of that it was his own fault the omega had to deal with it this long.

“Um…” Baekhyun sort of just flopped onto his chest, wiping his little face onto his top, “Nigh night?”

Chanyeol sighed, he hated when Baekhyun tried to change subjects because the puppy always got away with doing it that he made it a habit now. 

But in this case, he couldn’t let it go. 

“Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol whispered, squeezing Baekhyun’s shoulders and leaving only a little tuff of hair sticking out as he leaned down to nuzzle his ear. “You’re not in trouble. Alpha has to know so he can take care of it, sweetheart. I love you so much, and I have to take care of you and protect you.” 

“Chan, can’t we just tell you what the doctor said?” Kyungsoo requested softly, “Baekhyun can’t even say much.” 

“Loel?” 

Chanyeol was forgetting everything Kyungsoo said instantly, raising his head to give the puppy room to look up at him.

And when he did, Baekhyun looked so worried, little shoulders pulled up by his ears, “No bad?”

 _“Not_ bad,” Chanyeol said instantly, brushing thumbs over his round cheeks, “You're never bad, you can tell me anything you want and you’ll never ever be a bad boy.” 

The omega curled his lips up into an expression Chanyeol had legitimately never seen before, Baekhyun’s face was never so angry in his short life. 

He babbled a noise that was nothing more than an angry sound before his fist was turning white as he flailed it in front of Chanyeol’s face. 

“No- no no, bad - _bad, Loel-“_ The puppy poked a finger up with angry lips, “-no-no, touchie- touchie _bad.”_

Chanyeol practically burst with sobs, all at once this feeling crawled up his throat and came out of his mouth in waves.

It didn’t matter how hard he tried to protect Baekhyun, in the end, he hadn’t. 

He hadn’t and the baby got hurt.

“Oh- Baek-khyun, Baek, sh, b-baby. Good boy, you’re so s-such a good boy, I love you. I love you so much. You’re- you’re going to be okay, honeybee.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever write something and regret it instantly, same.


	18. Sides

“Oh, thank you, sweet baby,” Chanyeol cooed, smiling and petting Baekhyun’s head as the puppy sent him a big smile and placed a tea cup in his hand. “Yummy? What is it?”

“Juice!” Baekhyun squeaked, giggling and holding onto his knee, “Yum yum!”

Chanyeol pretended to take a big gulp, gasping playfully, “So good! I need more, busy bee!” 

The puppy laughed loudly before turning around to bounce back over to the play tea set on a plastic table across the room.

“I want extra, little one!” Chanyeol added, laughing under his breath.

_“Otay,_ _Loely!”_

He heard a scoff to his right and Chanyeol was instantly clenching his fists as if it was an instinctual reaction.

When really, he just wanted to bite her throat out of pure rage.

“Baekhyun, puppy,” He heard her coo, “Do you want to come play with mama now?”

Chanyeol didn’t know whether to be proud or not that Baekhyun said a quick,  _ “No sanks - Loely pay.”  _

It felt good not only because it had been obvious since the second the social worker led him to this playroom within the civil suit office that Baekhyun wasn't interested in her, but because Jinyoung noticed it immediately.

It was making her look like shit as he noted down on his clipboard.

“Come on, squirmy,” Chanyeol opened his arms with a laugh when the omega came dragging a random long snake toy from across the room. 

It was much bigger than Baekhyun, but the baby used all the force his little body had to drag it over. 

“Shake!” Baekhyun screamed, stomping excited feet on the padded floor.

Chanyeol tried not to imagine how many other kids played with these exact toys and put all their germs on them, he just smiled and scooped the puppy up, yanking the snake into Baekhyun’s lap, “It’s called a  _ snake,  _ will you remember that?” 

“Wike  _ elpant!”  _ The puppy cooed, placing a hand to his nose, “Big! Woah!” 

“Smart boy, elephants are the ones with big noses, such a good boy.” 

Maybe Chanyeol  _ was  _ showing off a tiny bit, but Baekhyun was a big fan of animals and he tried to teach him about one animal a day, even if sometimes he got them mixed up.

Right now felt like the time to show off how much he cared for Baekhyun though - locked in a room with a witch he hated and a man that determined the omegas' well-being. 

“Shnake  _ hssssssth.”  _ Baekhyun wiggled the toy around in front of his face and Chanyeol chuckled at his very wet attempt at hissing.

He was more than used to baby spit, so it didn’t bother him at all to use his sleeve and wipe Baekhyun’s mouth even if the puppy whined and flopped dramatically back at the move.

“Okay,” Jinyoung commented abruptly, “So, let’s set some rules quickly.” 

“Oh,” Chanyeol murmured and slipped a hand into his pocket, “Do you mind if I let him? I know this was supposed to be an observation, but Baekhyun will keep interrupting if I don’t give him something to watch.” 

It was really an understatement, if Baekhyun didn’t have Chanyeol’s attention then he wanted everyone else’s attention, and the only person in the room the puppy would go to was probably Jinyoung because he had been sharing “tea” with him when Chanyeol was taken back here anyway.

So, they were friends apparently.

“You need a cell phone to distract a baby?” He heard Sora scoff.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, looking only at Jinyoung who nodded politely.

The alpha didn’t give a fuck what she thought of his parenting, Baekhyun didn’t even know the word Mama applied to her, so he couldn’t be bothered to be judged for putting a  _ learning program  _ on for Baekhyun.

It was much more than anything Sora ever did for Baekhyun, that’s for sure.

“ABC’s today, puppy,” Chanyeol mumbled, leaning over to gently place Baekhyun on the padded floor between his feet, placing the phone up against the leg of his metal chair for the puppy to watch.

Baekhyun was such a good boy though, and loved learning, so he didn’t try to mess with the phone, only ooing and lifting his face up on little hands when he rolled to his belly.

“Okay, sorry about that,” He added, crossing his legs and turning to give his attention to Jinyoung.

“Of course,” The man replied politely, “So, according to our files, we’ve started to process… information from both parties, we’ve decided that in the meantime Baekhyun is best where he currently resides, a huge change like moving homes would be-“

“Excuse me!” Sora roared, standing from her seat, “I gave  _ birth  _ to this child! I raised him for a year and a half until this man stole him from me! How dare you say that he isn’t best with me-“

Chanyeol had to lean down and shush Baekhyun with a hand on his head when the puppy whimpered, he wasn’t used to yelling, at no point had anyone yelled around Baekhyun at home. “Sh, baby. You’re not in trouble, here - here. I’ll give you big boy earphones.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to touch headphones, much less wired ones, but now could be an exception, because Sora was  _ loud. _

God, she was just so annoying, obviously not paying attention to what Jinyoung was saying because he didn’t say Baekhyun wasn’t best with her - he said it would be too stressful to move homes.

“Here, sweet boy, so cute.” Chanyeol commented, placing an earphone into his ear.

They weren’t really sized for a baby to use with little ears, so Baekhyun had to hold them both in his ears, but Chanyeol decided that was fine - less for him to overhear.

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to calm down, we have children sleeping in this building.” Jinyoung clicked his tongue - Chanyeol had never seen him mad as of yet, but when the welfare of a child was being questioned it seemed he was quickly angered.

“Baekhyun is here, please calm down,” Chanyeol added, running a palm over the puppy’s back, “He doesn’t like loud noises.”

_ “You-  _ you’re letting him just go back with him!” Sora screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Chanyeol, “After the records have  _ shown  _ that he’s molesting my child! My poor boy! Oh, by god-“

Chanyeol would  _ never  _ stand for such an accusation, there was no world where he wouldn’t defend himself from it  _ or  _ defend Baekhyun from it - how horrible it was to claim he would harm his own mate? But even worse, how bad much that would scar Baekhyun in  _ general. _

“Really?” He scoffed and chuckled darkly, petting through strands of Baekhyun’s hair because  _ unlike  _ her, he wasn’t going to start a fire with a baby near, “Really, you’re still on that! Take a  _ look,  _ Sora! I passed all of the tests they wanted to do - bloodwork, saliva swabs,  _ fuck  _ they looked me over for infectious rashes  _ three times!  _ Negative - it was all negative! Someone gave him that rash and it sure as  _ fuck  _ was not me, so unless you fess up-“

“Oh, please! There’s plenty of ways you could have passed that! What’d you do? Pay them off!”

“Unlike you, I respect medical personnel, so no- I did not - if you want you can see the personal file I gave to my attorney.” 

“Okay! Okay!” Jinyoung stood up before Sora could make up some batshit excuse, “Here’s what’s happening,” He said firmly, sending an equal glare to both of them, “Baekhyun stays with  _ Chanyeol.”  _

Chanyeol heard Sora growl and knew she was about to start up a fit when Jinyoung gave her a single pointed finger, “But! Baekhyun will spend five hour periods with his mother three days a week.” 

Chanyeol deflated, feeling that same dreadful feeling crawl up his throat.

“And  _ only  _ immediate family is allowed around the omega while under either of your care for the time being. That means  _ blood  _ relatives only - no friends, no babysitters, none - Baekhyun is  _ not  _ to be around anyone else until we get to the bottom of… recent claims.” 

That was  _ easy,  _ so easy for Chanyeol.

He spent most days working on his computer anyway, and if he really needed Jongin was his brother and could come stay with Baekhyun, that was the average week for them anyway.

Minus the visits to his office and visits from his friends to come coddle Baekhyun, that was a typical week for them. 

It didn’t seem like that was so easy for Sora though, because she was red faced and storming out of the playroom. 

The glass door rattled when she slammed it shut and Chanyeol sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

How she thought she’d be getting away with  _ any  _ of this was beyond him - there was only so much you could rely on just by being a female and a mother already, neither of those automatically made you the most qualified to take care of children.

“God, headache,” He heard Jinyoung comment and snorted under his breath, reaching down to gather Baekhyun. 

“Tell me about it,” Chanyeol snickered, lifting Baekhyun into his lap and gently removing the earphones. 

The puppy whined and reached for the phone, Chanyeol let him with a fond laugh, “Are you going to be the smartest boy ever?”

“B, C, E..” Baekhyun giggled, showing his boxy grin as he held the phone in a little hand to point at the wrong letters.

“Mhm, smart boy.” Chanyeol mused, slipping Baekhyun’s half off socks onto his feet, pressing a kiss to his head.

He turned to look at Jinyoung then, licking his lips as he wasn’t exactly sure how to come out and say it, better to just be blunt.

“Someone she's around is hurting my mate,” Chanyeol said cautiously, but with an underlying tone, “Baekhyun’s begun to wet the bed, and he previously only had accidents every once in a while, he’s afraid.” 

Jinyoung sighed, and Chanyeol knew it wasn’t exactly his place to make a decision on the spot, but he wished it was. 

“I swear that I’m doing what I think is right, but is also  _ legal,  _ Mr. Park. She does legally have custody of him, so we can’t just cut her completely.” 

“But you  _ would  _ if you could?” 

Jinyoung probably wasn’t allowed to give him that information, because the man pressed his lips together for a moment, “I’ll tell you this,” He murmured, “There is more evidence to accuse her than to accuse you - Baekhyun’s… one on one interview… well… didn’t go so well in her favor.” 

Chanyeol wanted details, he wanted to know what Baekhyun said or did, he wanted to know if there was more he should want to kill her about.

Even if it was probably best he didn’t know exactly. 

“But, Baekhyun is young and he’s going to be okay,” Jinyoung added, sighing, “He'll be okay once I can make sure he’s in your care permanently.” 

Chanyeol's head snapped up, hugging Baekhyun to his chest, “So you are on my side.” 

Jinyoung laughed and shook his head, “No. I’m on the baby’s side. I’m always on the baby’s side.” 

That was more than okay with Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for making you cry, have this as a peace offering before you cry again 🤗
> 
> Also I made a curious cat if you wanna ask me stuff: https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56


	19. Serious

Chanyeol always waited anxiously for Sora to bring Baekhyun back.

The past two weeks every single time she took him he always waited anxiously.

He wanted to call Jinyoung and check in, but he already did that daily and was met with the same response,  _ “It’s a process, Chanyeol. Things like this take time.”  _

They were going as fast as they could, Chanyeol was sure of it, because he called with more complaints every single time Sora dropped Baekhyun back off.

Sometimes it was just leaving voicemails that the puppy was upset after he got him, or even that Sora hadn’t put his pull up on correctly.

Chanyeol didn’t give a fuck, if she wanted to accuse him of stuff then he was more than willing to both  _ accuse  _ and  _ give proof  _ for his own accusations.

Really, how hard was it to slide a pull up on a child? Baekhyun could do it himself, all she needed to do was hold him up so he wouldn’t fall over.

It was pathetic, but also just because Chanyeol hated every second of not knowing what Baekhyun was doing - where he was, who he was around.

A few times he smelled something like cigarette smoke on Baekhyun, it was strong, and Chanyeol never really thought much of it because he’d seen Sora smoke a few times before.

It just pissed him off she’d do so in front of a small lunged and impressionable child. Or, children in her case.

Chanyeol sighed and tapped his fingers on the edge of the windowsill, counting down seconds in his head as he anxiously awaited arrivals.

She pulled up in a large SUV at 8:07- seven minutes passed her time limit - Chanyeol was internally memorizing that to complain about.

Only it went straight through his brain because he felt like he malfunctioned at the sight of Sora getting Baekhyun out of the backseat - the omega was  _ screaming. _

Chanyeol couldn't hear it through the thick walls of his home, but he had never seen Baekhyun act out this much.

He  _ ran  _ out of the building, leaving the front door wide open on his panic with no shoes on, if there were paparazzi out here he didn’t care if they caught him hitting a woman, because he was so  _ tempted to. _

Baekhyun was screaming his head off - not the kind of tantrum he did when he needed a nap or wanted more cookies, but a full blow  _ scream. _

A pained one, he was in pain and flailing his right arm at Sora, he was shoving at her with it and kicking his legs out with all the power he had in his body, nonstop flailing.

“What the  _ fuck!”  _ Chanyeol didn’t care if he raised his voice in front of Baekhyun, not if it was for the omegas defense.

Instantly Baekhyun started crying so hard his screams sounded more like hoarse yells, reaching his arm towards Chanyeol with his entire face red and wet.

He must have been crying  _ hours - hours-  _ Chanyeol hadn’t ever seen so many tears on his face before.

“You fucking - what’d you do!” The alpha snarled, snatching Baekhyun to his chest and using an arm to shove Sora’s shoulder, “You bitch! What’d you do to him?”

Baekhyun was still screaming and whimpering even as Chanyeol had a protective hold on him, and that alone was more than enough of a sign that something was seriously wrong.

“Oh, calm down!” Sora ordered, “He had a fall earlier, he’ll cry it out! Don’t fucking touch me!” 

_ “No no!”  _ The baby in his arms wasn’t flailing to get away, but Chanyeol now noticed that Baekhyun was holding his left arm weirdly, it was more laying there than anything as the omega grabbed Chanyeol’s shirt with his right one, “N-no!” 

Chanyeol's teeth came out bared when he looked at her again, “You’re lying! What’d you do!” He screamed, leaning down to nose Baekhyun’s hair in hopes he’d calm down a bit and maybe tell him what happened.

Instead, what he was met with was the scent of stale beer and  _ alpha,  _ and Baekhyun had no brothers that could possibly make a scent so strong - it was that  _ stupid  _ boyfriend of Sora’s that had it.

Chanyeol felt every single vein in his body go on edge, with one arm holding Baekhyun to his chest he saw Sora flinch back when he raised the other hand to point at her, “Did he fucking  _ touch him? Did he touch him!  _ You fucking  _ bitch!  _ I swear to god if I find out he touched him - I’ll- god, I’ll ruin your life! What the  _ fuck,  _ what the fuck! He’s a child, you fuck- he’s a baby! He’s defenseless!” 

Not only that, but it was against the rules of the social worker, a huge break of the rules actually.

Honestly, he could stand here all day and debate hitting her, he could stand here for hours and listen to the millions of lies she could come up with - because he could see her processing them on her face, debating on what to pull next.

What could she do? Threaten him enough to hit her?

Chanyeol would do that even without a threat, just seeing her face made him wish he’d started getting custody of Baekhyun sooner.

This is what he  _ got  _ for trying to do the right thing. 

This only made him want to be more bitter than he was already known for being - having Baekhyun just seemed to open his heart up too wide - Chanyeol regretted every ounce of kindness he’d ever shown a stranger.

“Ow! Ow!”

But, he couldn’t wait around all day, he couldn’t when Baekhyun was in pain and his little throat was raw from it.

Only a cruel bitch knew how long he’d been screaming for.

Chanyeol literally scoffed in her face as he cupped Baekhyun’s head to his chest, rocking the baby gently before spinning on his heels to run inside.

It wasn’t for long though, barely long enough to grab keys and his phone, nearly forgetting shoes in his haze to do something about the baby’s screaming.

He couldn’t be bothered to shush him or order Baekhyun to stop, the baby was in  _ pain  _ this was not him whining or being spoiled - it was a purely pained noise, even more pained than the day the puppy had been brought to him with an intense cold and freezing.

“Good boy, you’re a strong boy, my little angel. I know, I know, baby.” Chanyeol said frantically, snatching Baekhyun’s small, cloud printed blanket off the back of the couch. “I’m going, baby, I’m going to get you help. I-I know, sweetheart.” 

It was dangerous, too dangerous for him to be driving far when Baekhyun couldn’t ride safely in the backseat when there was something seriously wrong with him, Chanyeol didn’t have time to examine him completely, so he didn’t want to risk making it worse.

So, he did what he could, which was holding the baby on his lap and driving to Jongin _ \-  _ the only person he could really let see Baekhyun right now and the closest.

His brother answered on the first call, as he always did, and by then Baekhyun was more into whimpering in his throat than screaming, but only because he didn’t have energy left. 

“What the hell!” He heard Kyungsoo yell before he even saw Jongin, Chanyeol would normally invite the teenager to come too seeing as he was peering out the window of his brothers apartment, but he couldn’t right now.

Now he was just trying to keep Baekhyun calm as he went around to the passenger seat, keys still in the car, “Hospital - now. I need to go to the hospital.” 

Jongin didn’t question that, it was  _ not  _ an everyday thing that he showed up with Baekhyun wrapped in a blanket and the baby obviously hurt with his loud whimpering. “Yixing?” 

“At - at this point,” Chanyeol sighed and got into the passenger seat, “I don’t fucking care - any doctor - any hospital. Emergency care - pediatrics,  _ anywhere. Jongin.”  _

Baekhyun tried to wiggle a bit and Chanyeol visibly flinched when the omega made a screeching noise, hushing softly because he was scared the baby was hurting himself more.

He pet the hair from his face, holding the puppy in the crook of his arm and petting across his features because the soft touch always made Baekhyun’s eyes bob with sleep. “We’re going, baby. We’re going. I’m never ever going to let you go anywhere without safe people, okay? Never.  _ Ever.”  _

“God, Chan.. wha- what  _ happened?”  _

Chanyeol supposed he owed his brother an explanation, Jongin was in pajamas and likely had a hard time convincing Kyungsoo's parents to let the omega stay the night with him and now he came and ruined it - but he didn’t have anything to say.

“I.. I don’t  _ know,  _ I just don’t know,” He whispered, leaning over to bury his nose into Baekhyun’s with a soft purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My anon friend on curious cat reminded me to say: the aging is extremely odd in this story, so Baeks mind is growing faster than development, Chanyeol will use “approximately blank years” when describing (just so you guys can see where he’s developed to) but Baek is not actually that many years old - he will be fully grown in about 7/8 actual years!


	20. Relieved

The pediatrician found out what was wrong with Baekhyun instantly. And from then on it was easy to find out what happened, but that didn’t make Chanyeol calm down at all.

Baekhyun’s arm had been _yanked_ out of the socket, only with force an adult could do, his poor little body had to sit through that pain for _so long._

Chanyeol was sick and tired of it. He was tired of Baekhyun having to deal with these things, he was sick of knowing Baekhyun wasn’t safe.

This time, there was too much direct proof for the social workers to deny it.

Just after Chanyeol had given Baekhyun up at 3 P.M. that afternoon, he’d gotten a call, so he hadn’t waited to watch the omega get buckled up.

But, after a quick call to Kyungsoo who then walked to his house to look - they found _footage_ of what occured when he hadn’t been watching.

Chanyeol had security footage all around his house, even inside the house pointed towards entrances and doors, he wasn’t stupid enough to just leave them unprotected.

Therefore, he had a video of exactly what occured and it sickened him.

Baekhyun had been set down on the ground as Sora presumably cleaned out the seat for him, that alone was a red flag seeing as she left a barely walking child beside a _street._

The puppy seemed to have plans because he instantly started walking back to the house, toddling his way up the cement steps and all like he knew exactly where he wanted to be. 

At home. With Chanyeol.

The footage had no sound, so nobody could be too sure what Sora said to Baekhyun, but the puppy had flopped on the porch in a tantrum.

Chanyeol felt guilty, because he hadn’t heard it in the back of the house.

Whatever she said to Baekhyun didn’t matter, because _nothing_ could excuse the way she had grabbed his shoulders and shook him up, scolding him with a finger in his face.

Even _Baekhyun_ seemed to know that wasn’t right because the puppy only started having a fit harder - right there on the steps.

And then Sora yanked _him,_ she lifted his arm so high his feet didn’t touch the ground and then proceeded to force him to walk to the car _screaming_ with his arm dangling.

It was clear. It was written in _literal_ black ink on Jinyoung clipboard as the man sat across from Chanyeol in the waiting room.

Baekhyun was his and he was going to _stay_ his, where he was safe.

Chanyeol was relieved. He was happy and elated and now he knew it would be easy to get all the real papers he needed to officially make Baekhyun a _Park._

But, neither of them could even speak.

Jinyoung just looked utterly _disgusted,_ he just looked ashamed.

And Chanyeol was just having trouble finding the will not to puke up all his guilt, and also trying to remind himself it was _illegal_ to kill someone, unfortunately.

“Yay! Good boy! What a good boy!” 

He snapped his head up to look at Yixing when the man came in, it was honestly just pure coincidence that the other was working right now, and as soon as he saw the _Byun Baekhyun_ on the waiting list he’d promptly snatched the file and took them to a pediatrician.

“Why don’t you go show Yeol, hm?” The man cooed, petting little curls off Baekhyun’s forehead.

The puppy looked exhausted, it was _way_ past his bedtime and even though he’d taken a short nap in Chanyeol's arm in the waiting room, he still was red eyed and tired, leaning against Yixing’s scrubs.

What really killed Chanyeol was the tiny sling the puppy had on, it was only for a couple of days because he would be sore from the doctor popping his arm back into its socket, but it was a precaution they were all willing to take. 

“Come here, cuddle bug,” He whispered, voice cracking as he adjusted the blanket on his lap.

Baekhyun came blasting over, a bit slower than his normal run due to his tiredness, but his little eyes were droopier and falling shut as soon as Chanyeol had him in his arm.

“Did you get a candy?” He asked softly, prying the blue sucker from Baekhyun’s hand and carefully wrapping the blanket around him.

The puppy huffed and laid his cheek down on his shoulder, “... seep?” 

Chanyeol smiled and it was watery as he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair, “You can sleep, baby. I promise I’ll save your sucker for you and won’t let Nini eat it.” 

Jongin was dead asleep in the waiting chair across the room, so that was incredibly unlikely anyhow.

Either way, Baekhyun babbled a small agreeing noise before nuzzling his entire face under Chanyeol's arm with a deep breath, curling up tightly to shy away from the bright hospital lights.

They were waiting on some copies of the x-rays, and then they’d go, but for now Chanyeol could just shield his eyes.

He leaned down to peck his hair, sighing into the curls before kissing him once more and petting gently over his head, “Goodnight, honeybee.” 

“Yeol?” Yixing said softly, walking across the room to lay Baekhyun’s teddy bear down on the omegas lap, a brand new one from the doctor. “He’s going to be okay, you know that.” 

He did. But it didn’t matter how much people said that - he wanted Baekhyun to be okay _right this second._

And he wasn’t.

Jinyoung cleared his throat across from Chanyeol, looking apologetic when Baekhyun whined and dug his knees into the alphas stomach due to the noise. “I… had been trying to tell the others that he wasn’t safe, it’s a shame, but it always takes something big for anyone to want to separate a child from their parents - it’s horrible, but it’s true. At least I can make emergency decisions at times like this.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Chanyeol said honestly, helping Baekhyun sit up to lay in the crook of his neck like the puppy wanted to feel the vibrations of him speaking. “You knew, it’s not your fault, but… it’s hard to not want to blame _someone_ for anything at all they could have done to help. Baekhyun has been hurt, he’s been _touched,_ just four months ago he was perfectly fine and crawling around with so much love in his heart and now he doesn’t do much but have anxiety every time someone knocks.” 

Jinyoung didn’t need to look guilty, Chanyeol wasn’t trying to make him feel that way, but he did, and he sighed. “It’s nobody’s fau-“

“Someone was letting _filthy_ hands touch him,” Chanyeol hissed, not accusing but firm, “And someone was scaring him, hurting him - physically, emotionally - in my book that’s a lot of proof that he was better with me. Right? What’d he tell you during his interview, I’m assuming the exact same things I’m saying. You wanted him out, and couldn’t, I get that, but I’m- i'm just saying the process is fucking bullshit.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, come here, puppy.” 

Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed in his own anger until Yixing was cooing that Baekhyun was having a hard time going to sleep.

The puppy’s eyes were tearing up and Baekhyun was huffing and puffing out labored breaths.

Yixing knelt down in front of him, petting Baekhyun’s cheek, “What’s wrong? You’re okay, sweet pea.” 

“... XiXi.” 

“I’m right here,” The doctor frowned, pressing a tap to his little nose, “Is it your sling? You must not be able to sleep.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what that was, the only reason he wasn’t asking about it was probably because he was so tired.

“Can you undo it? Baekhyun won’t squirm much if I hold him while he sleeps,” Chanyeol requested, pressing a kiss to the baby’s cheek before Baekhyun’s waterworks trailed down his face.

It was true though, everytime he fell asleep with the puppy on his chest he’d wake right back up hours later and the baby was still snoring away and soaking his shirt with drool.

Seemed for the next few days they’d be doing just that, because Baekhyun rolled around continuously when in his crib.

Must be a mate thing, or Baekhyun just didn’t want to leave a comforting scent even in his sleep.

“Owy?” The puppy mumbled as his sling was taken off over his head, pressing a tiny hand on Chanyeol’s thigh and shuffling around.

“Yes. For now, it’s an owy,” Chanyeol agreed quietly, helping the omega sprawl on his back across his thighs and gently moving his sore arm closer to lay across his own belly, bringing the cloud blanket over him until only his eyes peered out. Baekhyun looked ridiculously small swaddled like this, it nearly made Chanyeol cry on the spot.

He’d do so later when he had hours to wallow in guilt.

“Loely…” a little hand popped out under his chin through the blanket and wiggled fingers.

Chanyeol sniffed tears up and grabbed the teeny fingers, laughing fondly as he pet over the soft digits. “Sh. Sleepy time, baby. I’ll play some music for you.” 

That was the smart idea, Baekhyun needed to rest and he had no idea how long it was going to take to get all this settled.

“Wub Loel.” 

The alpha sighed and leaned over to place his forehead on the baby’s belly, “I love _you._ The sweetest baby in the whole world, honeybee.”   
  


~~~~~~  
  


“Yeah?” Chanyeol snorted, leaning over his knees to watch Baekhyun get worked up.

The omega squealed and bounced on his toes, damp hair falling over his eyes as he flailed his right hand excitedly. 

“Careful, my love,” The alpha cooed, leaning over to grab Baekhyun’s sling, his excitement was overwhelming, and Chanyeol knew he was spoiling Baekhyun too much lately but he couldn’t help it. 

Normally, he'd never let the boy run around in only a pull up because he was scared Baekhyun would get cold and he would normally never let him skip veggies with dinner and opt for Mac n cheese, but Baekhyun liked it. 

So what Baekhyun liked was _key_ for a few days. 

“You want snuggles?” Chanyeol asked softly, wiping his thumb over the cookie crumbs on Baekhyun’s lip - the reason for his excitement. “Alpha wants Baekhyunnie snuggles, baby.”

 _“Mhm!”_ The baby nodded his head frantically, bringing a little hand to paw at Chanyeol's arm cutely, “Loely snuggle, pease.” 

Chanyeol grinned, “Come here little bee,” He cooed, pulling the omega to stand in front of him so he could undo his sling. 

Truthfully, he expected Baekhyun to be _so_ bad about wearing it - tons of tantrums and arguing, but truthfully he wasn’t at all. 

It sort of made Chanyeol _more_ upset that the omega didn’t seem to mind it much, because that likely meant it was _very_ sore because Baekhyun was a wiggle worm normally.

“Loely, L-Loel- um, uh…” 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose with frustration, flip flopping his hand as Chanyeol removed his sling.

Chanyeol didn’t spend enough time with kids to know whether or not they _all_ got so grumpy when trying to form words, but sometimes Baekhyun had a hard time.

According to Yixing it _could_ be that since his mind was growing older before his small self that Baekhyun was in general having a difficult time just getting the words out rather than thinking them.

“I’m still listening, baby omega,” He promised, twisting to grab the blanket off the back of the couch.

When he looked at the omega again he was rubbing over his sore shoulder with a small sad face.

Chanyeol sighed, spreading the blanket over Baekhyun’s shoulders before sweeping him up. “It’s okay, sweetheart, there’s all the time in the world for Baekhyunnie to remember.”

Baekhyun nodded although still looking a little bit sad as he laid his cheek on Chanyeol’s chest. The alpha hadn’t held him like this in such a long time - swaddled up and in a blanket cocoon.

Normally the omega was way too wild to want to be trapped like this, lying in the crook of Chanyeol’s arm with his little legs across the alphas lap.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was just getting _too big,_ still such a tiny baby but at the same time much larger than he was when the alpha received him at least. 

“What to watch, honeybee?” He cooed, patting the baby’s side gently, other hand fiddling with the remote.

 _“Capsuh!”_ Baekhyun ordered. “Yup yup.” 

Snorting, the alpha mumbled a _yup yup_ under his breath fondly, leaning down to press his chin to the baby’s forehead as he completed said order.

Baekhyun was just obsessed with Casper out of the blue, Chanyeol couldn’t fathom it when normally the omega went for very cartoonish movies. 

“Loel! I member!”

“You ‘member?” He teased, grinning wider when he looked down at the excited puppy’s face, “What is it, sunshine?” 

“Can…” Baekhyun giggled to himself, “.. Gib kissies?” 

Such an easy request - Chanyeol had all the kisses in the world for Baekhyun and all the time to receive slobbery ones right back.


	21. Story

Chanyeol shook the pajama set out, it was all wrinkled likely from the omega having been messing with it earlier, yanking it around with him like it was a toy.

He turned the corner to enter the light blue bedroom, kicking a teddy bear out of his way.

“Baekhyunnie-“ He stopped himself short, shutting his mouth instantly and pretending he wasn’t there.

Baekhyun was sitting on the big chair beside his crib, the chair that was normally for story time where the alpha would try to get the pup to lay in his own bed and just listen.

Of course that never worked with Baekhyun though, and he always ended up on his lap to follow along even though he couldn’t read yet.

Only the poor baby was crying, his feet not even touching the end of the chairs cushion as he squished up into the corner of the seat, picking at the side of his pull up with a pair of big boy underwear on the floor.

Chanyeol for a second thought that’s why he was crying, because he couldn’t try to wear his big boy underwear due to his nearly healed rash and the alpha telling him no because he'd itch at it.

But, Baekhyun had already thrown that fit earlier, and if that were the case the omega would probably be throwing the underwear at him and  _ demanding  _ to be changed like the little spoiled boy he was.

“Sunshine,” Chanyeol said softly, getting little red eyes attention as he balled the pajamas up in one hand, “What’s wrong, honeybee? Why are you crying? I thought we had a super fun day, remember?”

Baekhyun just threw hands up while opening and closing them, a little sob bubbling from his throat.

The alpha tsked to himself, picking up the little one and settling him in his thigh, wiping his runny nose on the bottom of his shirt, “Oh, are you just full of tears? They just keep coming, huh?” He teased softly.

Baekhyun bobbed a little head in agreement, huffing as he squirmed for the alpha to stop messing with his nose before pulling away to wiggle into Chanyeol’s shirt with him, covering himself like he was a turtle in a shell.

Chanyeol sighed, feeling the stickiness of tears on his chest as Baekhyun hid there, petting over the material. “You sure you don’t just want your own clothes?”

_ “No!”  _ The baby yipped, a high pitched and whining sound.

“Okay,” He nodded and tugged his shirt over pink toes. The action made Baekhyun’s hair pop out from the collar of the shirt and Chanyeol leaned down to kiss the mop of curls. “Are you scared?” He whispered, digging his nose into Baekhyun’s hair, “Is that why you’re crying?” 

“Bad..” 

Baekhyun hadn’t done anything bad today, and based purely on his actions and behavior Chanyeol felt cold settle in his chest, he knew what this was about.

“It  _ is  _ bad,” Chanyeol agreed with watery eyes, “And that’s why you’re not going  _ anywhere  _ without someone we trust ever again, was- did..” He didn’t know what to say really, what to ask. There was just too little Baekhyun understood and too much Chanyeol wanted to know.

All he knew was Sora was going to get what she deserved. She was going to get shown all the evidence of her abuse of Baekhyun - Chanyeol knew at the moment social workers were interviewing her other children.

He felt a bit bad for them, wondering where they’d go.

But he was selfish, and being so selfish he could only spare enough care for Baekhyun. 

“Come here, let me see you, cuddle bug,” He requested, gently stretching the collar or his cotton pajama shirt out to tug it down to the pup's neck too.

It was a tight fit, he'd probably throw the oversized and  _ now  _ stretched out shirt away after, or maybe Baekhyun would sleep better with his scent in his crib. 

“You’re a smart boy,” Chanyeol praised, petting at his wobbly chin, “And you know it’s bad, that’s right. Alpha  _ never ever  _ touches you, huh? Baekhyunnie always wears clothes unless he’s being a busy bee and Chanyeollie  _ never  _ touches badly, right?” 

“Bad… it bad touchie..” Baekhyun sniffled, kicking his feet up on Chanyeol’s lap, a teeny hand coming to wipe his face roughly.

“Bad touch, that’s  _ right,”  _ Chanyeol sighed, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I just want you to understand that it’s okay to tell on people who do that. If someone touches your bottom, you tell alpha, okay? If someone touches your privates, you  _ tell.”  _

Baekhyun didn’t look too sure about that, but it was really hard to get the puppy to look at him when he was upset and just wanted to squeeze all his tears out.  _ “.. say mean..”  _

Jinyoung had never really  _ told  _ him what Baekhyun had said in their one on one, likely because Chanyeol would storm over and probably  _ kill  _ the person that did this.

But, the social worker had made passing hints, small remarks, he'd pieced it together with Baekhyun’s short sentences and small attention span, but Chanyeol knew if he demanded it Jinyoung would have to tell him.

He had custody of Baekhyun after all, and he would need to know what he  _ needed  _ to take better care of him. 

If that meant showing up in court to listen to what the social worker found, he'd do it, but, he didn’t need to ask Baekhyun about it.

Chanyeol already somewhat knew the gist.

“I  _ know,  _ I know, baby. Even if someone tells you means things - if they say scary things. They’re  _ lying.  _ Nothing bad is going to happen to you if you tell on them, nothing bad is going to happen to  _ me.  _ You know who gets in trouble for doing the bad things?”

_ “No?” _

“The bad people do,” Chanyeol said carefully, thumb rubbing beside Baekhyun’s eye, “Right? In all the princess movies the bad people get bad things that happen to them. They are the villains, they’re the ones that know what they’re doing. Baekhyunnie is  _ little  _ and he doesn’t know better, now you  _ do.  _ And you have to tell on bad people so that they don’t do bad things to other little kids.” 

Not that Chanyeol was expecting this to  _ ever  _ happen again, but he felt Baekhyun was very upset about it still, it would be hard - it was already hard to try and explain in simple terms that what happened wasn’t okay - but to a degree Baekhyun knew enough. He knew he didn’t like it, and that was  _ more  _ than enough reason the puppy should tell someone.

Chanyeol just felt all the rage in his veins knowing people had  _ threatened  _ Baekhyun not to tell, that his omega had been too scared to say anything at all. 

He blamed Sora. It was her fault whether she was  _ aware  _ or not that is was going on - her and her stupid company, her and the alphas that crawled in her vacinity. 

Chanyeol didn’t fucking  _ know  _ exactly if she just let it happen or if she had no idea - she was the one in charge of Baekhyun, therefore she had a responsibility to take care of him. 

At no point during the puppy’s short visits should he have been left alone with strangers, and at  _ no  _ point should he have been without bottoms unless he was getting changed - no bathing, no  _ changing clothes, nothing.  _

Sora had no responsibility for those things, Chanyeol was in charge of dressing the puppy for the day and  _ always  _ gave him baths after, just because he always smelled like people that were strangers to Chanyeol, maybe they weren’t strangers to Baekhyun, but to the alpha they were.

At the end of the day, it was his fault, he should have never felt an ounce of guilt for someone that from day one showed nothing for Baekhyun. 

The only thing that this whole event brought up was whether or not it was a  _ reoccurring  _ thing. 

Chanyeol found Baekhyun naked, he'd given the account to Jinyoung all about exactly what the puppy had been wearing - that dirty and thin coat - exactly how Jongin said he found him,  _ exact details _ down to the tiny scratch on the baby’s belly they found giving him his first bath.

They couldn’t really ever be too sure what life was like for Baekhyun back then, because now he was bouncy and he liked to run around and he dragged a random toy to Chanyeol  _ everytime  _ he wanted the alphas attention. 

He wouldn’t remember any of this most likely, so they’d probably never know. 

Baekhyun shifted to sit up and tried to squirm out through the collar to reach for something, poking a little hand out and nearly choking Chanyeol in the process.

“Aish,” Chanyeol snorted and grabbed the storybook off of the changing table, “Sit down before you hurt alpha,” He laughed, “You know the words for things, time to say them, silly.” 

“Stowy..  _ book,”  _ Baekhyun mumbled, worming around to shove himself under Chanyeol's arm, “Yes pease. Wan…  _ Pan!” _

“Peter Pan,” Chanyeol hummed, “Is that why you’ve been moving so much at night? Are you flying around in Neverland?” 

Baekhyun giggled shrilly, a finger in his mouth poking at his teeth. Chanyeol could see where he was curling his toes up with anticipation through the shirt.

“You just want to be Tinkerbell,” He laughed, kissing the baby’s ear a few times before laying his cheek on his hair and opening up the book.  _ “All children, except one, grow up..”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so bored today guys, it’s been rainy all day! I always miss the rain but forget my toes get cold and I get sick bc weather change 😪
> 
> Also x2, thank you to the curious cat reminder about Baeks aging again! I will try to explain better but it’s ~hard~ with no brain power 🧠


	22. Nice

_ “Bueeee! Cake ooooo!”  _ Baekhyun screeched, clapping happy hands and moving onto his knees, “Yum yum yum yum!” 

Chanyeol laughed, leaning over to coddle the omega by grabbing him in a hug and kissing the life out of his face.

Baekhyun whined and wiggled and cried a high pitched,  _ “Loel!” _

But Chanyeol was just too excited to let him go, even if their booth was earning a bunch of weird looks and stares from other tables.

“Chanyeol,” Yifan snorted across the table, “Man, we get it, we’re happy too, but Baekhyun’s turning bright red and I can’t decide if it’s because he’s going to blow up in screams or in laughter.”

It was likely the first considering Chanyeol was stopping him from flopping headfirst into cake, but that was fine because it had given his friends time to cut it up.

“Baekhyunnie’s birthday?” Luhan asked, looking around confused from beside Yifan, “But… he already had a party?” 

“No, remember, it’s because he gets to stay with Chanyeol now,” Yixing grinned, standing over the booth to slide a tiny sliver of cake to place in front of Baekhyun. 

The puppy was huffing and trying to reach for it.

“Give me a kiss,” Chanyeol squeezed him tight even with the baby whining, “Give me a kiss or alpha won’t let go and then Baekhyunnie can’t reach his cake.” 

“Mean!” Baekhyun yipped immediately, pouting and throwing a pointed finger at Chanyeol's cheek, “Loely meanie! Mean,  _ my  _ cake! Mine!”

“Just one kiss.” 

With a grumble Baekhyun pressed a slobbery kiss to his cheek, throwing his hands open and closed awaiting his cake.

Chanyeol laughed, he knew he was showing off  _ way  _ too much emotion right now seeing as they were in public and anyone could snap photos of them - but if it was him caught coddling Baekhyun he really didn’t give a fuck.

“Oh?” Luhan chirped, the child stabbing a fork loudly into his chicken strips and waiting for his turn for cake with wide eyes, “But Baekhyunnie was always with Chanyeol? You guys are so weird.” 

_ “Aish, that’s rude, don’t call us weird,”  _ Yifan scolded, “And finish your food or you’ll be the one with no cake.” 

Of course for Luhan Baekhyun was always Chanyeol’s, as far as the child knew his baby omega friend was Chanyeol’s who came to have play dates, but it wasn’t really like they went out of their way to  _ talk  _ about the situation.

_ “Yummy!”  _ Baekhyun squeaked, blue frosting all over his fingers even though he had a fork, it was dripping on his top and everything.

Chanyeol didn’t even care about the mess the baby made at all, “Yeah? Is it so good? My sweet boy.” He beamed, petting over his soft hair and pressing a kiss to his temple loudly.

Baekhyun eye smiled with chubby cheeks, bouncing on his knees everytime he needed to reach up to snag a bite. Making happy humming noises.

“Careful, Yeol. Your heart is showing,” Jongin teased his brother, snickering to himself.

“Hey, leave him alone,” Kyungsoo huffed at his mate, “Don’t act like you weren’t crying when he called you, Jongin.” 

Everyone burst into laughter at that, even Jongin laughed at himself, ducking his head with a snort.

Chanyeol was sure everyone was elated for them, for him mostly - Baekhyun didn’t understand what  _ jail  _ was and when he'd explained it, the baby had only ooed and ran off so he knew Baekhyun hadn’t listened to a word he said.

That was fine, all he needed to know was that his mother and her… despicable excuse for a boyfriend, would never see Baekhyun again.

Well, he could guarantee they’d never see him as a child again, that was for sure.

Because they had eight year sentences for a variety of reasons - Chanyeol had a list somewhere but mostly he'd been too excited to listen when Jinyoung first started out with a “so, Sora confessed to...,” everything after was just blank.

“What are you being for Halloween?” Minseok cooed beside Baekhyun, wiping the baby’s chin even though Baekhyun was more than happy to have a face full of cake. “Lu is being a turtle - if Baekhyunnie is a bunny then they can do as the tortoise and the hare!” 

Baekhyun’s eyes went as wide as the spoon on the table, nodding and smacking frosting covered lips as he grabbed Chanyeol’s knee to turn and look at him with begging eyes.

“God, we have a month, you had to bring it up now?” He complained, gathering Baekhyun into his lap.

“Ooo! Num num! Mine?” Baekhyun cooed, poking his finger at Chanyeol's untouched cake, his own plate was just a mush of frosting and there was no doubt he was smearing it all over Chanyeol's pants.

The alpha huffed playfully and wiped his blue frosted nose before he inhaled it, “I  _ guess,  _ no more after, you’re so going to throw up later.” 

Maybe not, Baekhyun was given a tiny piece earlier, so Chanyeol was just going to keep an eye out for the grumbling about his belly before the pup puked blue. 

“Baekhyunnie has seen Finding Nemo too many times,” Chanyeol laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “Everything is  _ mine! Mine? Mine!”  _

The baby scrunched his shoulders up when Chanyeol bit at the softness of his neck, squealing and laughing with his mouth wide open, teeth stained colors. 

It was just nice. Everything felt nice today, it was a good day from the moment they’d woken up to amazing news and it was still a good day even though Baekhyun bonked his head on the car door trying to get out like a “big boy.” 

Baekhyun was forever going to be the baby though, not only because he was technically the youngest, but because everyone wanted to take care of him all the time.

Too bad he  _ wouldn’t  _ forever stay little, and the more Chanyeol thought about it the more it gave him anxiety.

Like every time he had to clean out the baby’s drawers and make room for new bottoms because his ankles were beginning to peek out or because his stretchy pants no longer covered the fact his top was a little too small.

God, it made him so sad, he just wanted Baekhyun to stay little where he could make sure the baby wasn’t getting into trouble and so he could watch him all the time. 

“Aw  _ shit.”  _

Chanyeol looked up and laughed at Kyungsoo snorting at Jongin, the other was wiping his eyes and cursing under his breath.

“Man, if anyone should be crying it’s Chanyeol! Damn it, no more crying!” Junmyeon pointed out, his friend rolling his eyes yet turning his body the other way so he didn’t have to see the other crying.

Chanyeol wanted to cry  _ too,  _ he was really happy, but Jongin was always the most emotional in their family.

He was the one that fought people on the playground for pushing Jongin around, so Chanyeol considered himself the asshole of the two.

Literally everyone knew he was a dick too, his friends only told him millions of times in the past.

Not recently though. Not since Baekhyun had been around.

“Nini is crying, baby,” Chanyeol muttered using a napkin to wipe down Baekhyun’s chin, “Are you going to go see him? Go give lots of kisses, honeybee.” 

Baekhyun gasped dramatically, like he was incredibly shocked, he'd been too busy eating until his stomach was hard to pay attention to the talking. “Oh no!” 

“That’s right.” The alpha laughed and stood him up on the booth, “Go climb your way over there and cuddle Nini, Baekhyunnie kisses fix everything!” 

_ “Ew! His slobber is blue, Yeol!” _

Chanyeol grinned and pushed Baekhyun’s messy plate away, “Why do you think I sent him to you? Whoever has the baby has to  _ clean him up _ , that’s the catch!”

“Honestly, Jongin,” Kyungsoo snorted, leaning away from his mate and the flopping blue stained hands of Baekhyun, “You should have known better, I was suspicious of Chanyeol voluntarily giving him up immediately.” 

“Damn it, Baekhyun is too cute, I didn’t think about it! Why can’t you ever just be nice for the sake of being nice!”

_ “Nini no! Loel nice!”  _

Chanyeol beamed ear to ear and laughed, “What are you talking about? I'm nice, just like Baekhyunnie said,  _ Yeol nice!  _ Thank you, baby. _ ” _

Chanyeol would accept being called an asshole this time as a compliment. 


	23. Embarrassed

Baekhyun was a little grump today, he'd whined when Chanyeol got him dressed even though he’d been placed in the outfit _he'd chosen._

He loved his knee length pink, bubble guppies sweatshirt, and he loved wearing stretchy pants over little jeans - hell, Chanyeol had _even_ made a deal with him that he could wear sandals despite it being cold out.

And _still_ the puppy whined.

It wasn’t like Baekhyun to be so grumpy, especially not on a _“family play day”_ as Luhan had apparently coined.

But, considering all the changes lately, it was extremely hard to really blame Baekhyun for trying to act out a little bit.

The only real thing lately that made the baby squirm with excitement at _any_ given time was talking about his new school that he was oh so excited for, yet hasn’t even started yet.

It would be months before he would start, he had to reach a certain height and weight limit purely due to the fact he was a fast aging child.

It was a special school, and since all the children there would be developmentally quick their only way of enrollment is to base it on size.

Chanyeol disagreed with that purely because Baekhyun was smart, he got a bit too excited to talk sometimes, but he was so smart he now knew so many random things just from picking them up in conversations.

It was whatever - it was a very expensive school and even though him enrolling Baekhyun there was sure to bring it a lot of publicity, Chanyeol wasn't trying to get on the principals bad side and throw a fit over the entry requirements.

In the end, Baekhyun had a spot, even if he had to sadly let the puppy down and say, _sorry, baby, today is not your school day._

Usually it made the baby just as happy to pick out crayon boxes and new coloring books anyway, tossing all of them into a pile with a cheesy, _it’s skool tings, Loel!_

“Ah, that’s so smart, Luhan! You can remember all of that just from one class?” He heard Minseok cooing as he stepped out back.

Chanyeol sort of wanted to look into a new house himself, mostly because their backyard was very small, and even if a swing set fit, he wished he could have added more toys out back like Yifan had here for Luhan.

Baekhyun was growing at a rate incredibly fast though, so maybe he would replace the baby swing sets with something else the puppy may like.

 _“I too!”_ He heard Baekhyun yip in a huffy tone across the yard, his voice was so easy to pick out seeing as it was so high pitched compared to everyone else’s.

He grabbed the bridge of his nose, taking a drink of his beer and taking a seat at the glass outdoor table beside Yifan who was at the BBQ grill. 

“What’s up with Baek?” 

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head at Kyungsoo's worried question, “I don’t know, he’s so sassy lately.” 

_“You don’t even go to school!”_ Luhan shrieked loudly, the two of them playing in the sandbox beside Minseok and Jongdae who sat in plastic chairs watching them. “You’re a baby, Baek! I go to big boy school and you don’t!”

Mostly because Yifan had a pool that _wasn’t_ gated right beside them.

“Ah, _shit,”_ Jongin cursed at the boy's comment, snorting, “Here we go, Yeol. Prepare.” 

Baekhyun really was a screamer when he got pissed off, he really didn’t care _who_ or _over what,_ or _when -_ the baby could scream and yell all he liked when someone made him angry.

“Luhan, be nice,” Minseok ordered.

But, by then it was too late and even Chanyeol hadn’t seen it coming when Baekhyun scrunched his face up into an angry, teary expression, grabbing his plastic shovel and _throwing_ it at the others shoulder.

“Hey!” 

_“Baekhyun!”_ Minseok scolded instantly, before the others were fully processing, standing up to grab his sweatshirt and separate them.

Luhan was always a crier, so of course he immediately burst into tears, but Chanyeol honestly had to give Yifan some credit for not running over to his mate.

Likely because he was probably used to it, because even when Luhan got up and started running tearfully towards him the alpha just held him back from the hot grill.

“Lu mean!” Baekhyun screamed, fussy and face bright red, “I smart too! I wead!”

Chanyeol gulped down another drink of his beer because _god knew_ he needed it in order to not instantly coddle Baekhyun, climbing to his feet with a grumble.

“-I know, but can’t you both be smart, Baek? Luhan _does_ go to school, and he wants to share what he learned - little Baekhyun shares _all_ the time, he _was_ mean, but we do not throw stuff.” 

“I got it,” Chanyeol murmured, pressing a hand to Minseoks shoulder with a sigh, “Thank you.” 

Minseok eyed him, and he knew it was because he coddled Baekhyun too much and _everyone_ knew it, but Chanyeol wasn’t going to let him be a little brat for no reason.

It was different when he was playfully being a brat, but not okay when he hurt someone.

Baekhyun instantly plopped into the sand on his bottom, releasing a wail that made it seem he was the one that got hurt, putting arms up.

Chanyeol knelt down and against all his instincts didn't pick him up, “No. I’m not going to hold you right now.” 

“Up!”

 _“No._ I’m not holding you right now,” He repeated firmly, this time grabbing Baekhyun’s sides when the puppy tried to climb on him, “Look at me, do I look happy with you? Do you think it’s okay to hurt people?”

Baekhyun blubbered, flopping around and whimpering.

“Hey,” Chanyeol grabbed his hands and shook them for his attention, “I’m asking you a question, is it _okay_ to hurt Luhan?”

“N-No!” He cried, bottom lip poking out, “H-He mean! Me-mean me!” 

“I understand that. I do, but just because someone is mean to you doesn’t mean you can be mean right back to them,” Chanyeol scolded, releasing a little hand to cup his cheek, “You’re a smart boy and _you know that._ I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to go tell Luhan sorry.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t bad, but if he did something bad he never had a problem saying sorry after some tears, but Chanyeol was surprised at his tiny shaking fist, he brought it up to Chanyeol's shoulder - not hitting - but it was _such_ an odd thing for him to do. Like he was incredibly frustrated. “-isoo say okay!” 

_“Who?”_ Chanyeol heard one of his friends wonder, but he was too busy paling. 

“Okay.” He said instantly, “But _who_ is in charge of you? Is Jisoo in charge of you? No. Alpha is in charge of you, honeybee. Right? You _know_ that. So go give Luhan kisses and then you come right back to me and then we can talk about how smart you are _too._ You guys can _both_ be smart friends, okay, baby?” 

He took a minute to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair, still not picking him up even if he knew the clinging fingers wanted that.

He brushed off the sand on the omegas pink sweatshirt and placed him into the grass facing where Luhan was sat in Junmyeon’s lap looking extremely upset. 

Chanyeol huffed and made sure his mates little legs carried himself over, and Baekhyun did despite his chin wobbling, tossing himself to hug Luhan’s legs instantly.

“Who?” Jongin met him with the question as he took his previous seat, “I’ve never heard him say that name before.” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol snickered darkly, rubbing his temple, “Well, I didn’t exactly go out of my way to tell _everyone_ the fucking list of his brothers names - he has a sister too, good thing _she_ got to stay with her dad though. Those fucking brats.” 

He was being harsh, he knew it, but Baekhyun had not once previously spoken about _any_ one of his brothers before, he just never seemed to have an attachment. 

But it pissed him off so fucking much to think that a child only a few years older than him told him it was okay to hit, or that it was okay to act out like this.

Baekhyun was still dealing with things, and even if he was coping at his own pace, it was still _hard_ to swallow because he’d never really know exactly how things had been when he was little in that home. 

“They’re just kids, can we really blame them too much?” Yixing asked cautiously, “That's what you get when you have kids raising other kids. Sora probably pinned them all together when she was away.” 

“I really don’t want to talk about this,” Chanyeol murmured as he saw Baekhyun’s wide, glossy eyes turn his way, “I just wish it didn’t have to be like this - why couldn’t he have gotten things easy like Luhan? Nice and understanding parents, tons of love before this - it's.. whatever, can’t change _shit.”_

Everyone at the table went silent, and Chanyeol didn’t know if it was because of what he said or the little sandal covered feet coming storming over.

Baekhyun was quick to be over tears, a big grin on his face as he giggled and grabbed onto the side of Chanyeol’s metal chair, tear stains still on his face, “Loely! Smart time!” 

_“Smart time,”_ The alpha laughed, pretending he hadn’t been two seconds away from a breakdown, scooping the omega up, “What today, baby, what today!”

Chanyeol didn’t even care that Baekhyun was climbing out of his lap to take a seat on the table - he weighed like twenty five pounds _maybe._

“I sowwy I owy-ed Lu.” Baekhyun mumbled, twisting to look at people at the table while tugging his blue leggings over his ankles, “I sowwy.” 

“Aish, this _gremlin,_ why are you so stinkin’ _cute!”_

Baekhyun squeaked with a giggle when Minseok came walking past and tickled his side, huffing out of breath even at such a small burst of laughter.

“Did Luhan forgive him?” Chanyeol asked, watching Yifan settle at the other end of the table.

The elder snorted, “Man. Luhan forgot why he was crying the _second_ he had tears in his face. They’re fine. He literally cries even picking out a new toy, it’s cool.” 

Chanyeol tried not to snort too hard, but honestly he was fucking _relieved_ Baekhyun wasn’t that bad at all.

“Okay, honeybee, then we can do smart time for a little, but Luhan gets to play too,” Chanyeol explained, grabbing his hands to shimmy back and forth, “So what are we doing today?” 

Baekhyun giggled like a mini maniac, climbing to stand on the table while holding Chanyeol’s hands, _“Loel me sun! Me sunshine! Loel go, I go!”_

Chanyeol all out felt his ears turn _red._ Of course nobody else had a clue what Baekhyun was talking about, but he did.

It was _easier_ for kids to learn new words with songs, but he really hadn’t expected Baekhyun to chose to do this _now._

“You don’t… want the ABC’s or numbers? Animal guessing?” He tried, cringing as he felt all his friends eyes on him.

He heard them snort and knew he looked highly suspicious right now.

 _“No no!”_ Baekhyun yipped, shaking Chanyeol's hands, “Sunshine yup! Go go!” 

Chanyeol groaned, chest heating up, god they weren’t going to let him down for this. 

“Well go, Yeol!” Junmyeon cackled down the table, “Baek said _go go!”_

The alpha growled under his breath, but Baekhyun had a pearly beam on his face, releasing one hand to grab only one of Chanyeol’s large ones and spinning under his arm excitedly.

“You guys ever bring this up again I will _skin you,”_ Chanyeol warned, pointing a finger around the table.

They all laughed and he knew they’d bring it up anyway.

“Go, go! Loely! Dancin’ den me go!” The puppy yipped.

He cursed internally once more before beginning to swing Baekhyun’s hand back and forth. It was _so_ much easier if he just pretended it was just them.

That he was giving the baby a bath or leaning over his crib to watch him try to stay awake.

Baekhyun tried to follow along even if his eyes were shut, but he never lasted past the first verse. 

The omega loved songs, he loved to sing, so Chanyeol began with the thought in mind that Baekhyun’s cute version with missing words would _definitely_ be enough for everyone to forget about his.

_“You are my sunshine… my only sunshine..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan secretly singing to Baek, yes yes


	24. Alloween

“Loel..”

Chanyeol laughed and reached under his desk to pet Baekhyun’s head as the baby climbed under it, scooting his chair back to peer under, “What are you doing, baby?”

The boy squealed and shushed him with hands over his mouth, _“No no!”_

The alpha snickered and wiped a bit of food from Baekhyun’s chin, debating on sending him back over to his blanket on the floor to finish his snacks before the pears dried up, but whatever.

“No no, what? Are you just being silly?”

The twinkle in crescent shaped eyes answered that as Baekhyun giggled and grabbed his pajama pants, tilting his head up with kissy lips not dissimilar to a fishy face expression.

Chanyeol chuckled and his back ached as he folded down to let the baby kiss his head, “Silly omega, what are you playing now?”

“Monstew!”

“How scary!” The alphas gasped, carefully watching for little toes and fingers as he wheeled his chair back more for more space where Baekhyun was crouched down under the desk, “Why are you playing that?”

“-a-llo- een!”

Oh, goodness, here we go again, Chanyeol frowned internally.

Baekhyun had been nonstop about Halloween ever since Minseok had told him about the holiday and about all the candy Chanyeol was going to let you have.

He was only a baby, so the alpha had figured he would forget about it, but no-no, Baekhyun very much didn’t forget anything if it had to do with sweets apparently, because the little omega was constantly on his tail screaming about alloeen and about what he wanted to be.

That in itself was a hassle to figure out because they had decided on a very cute and fitting bumblebee outfit, but not even a day later Baekhyun had dragged it out of his toy box and all the way around the house to drop it at Chanyeol's feet with a firm no no and a sweet grin.

“Okay, okay, we can discuss. Come here, little rascal.” Baekhyun squeaked when his hand was pried open to release one of the wires he’d taken a new interest in, but his whine was short lived one he realized he was being stood up with his little feet on Chanyeol's thighs. 

“What do you want to be this time?” Chanyeol cooed, grabbing little fingers and shimmying Baekhyun’s body around a bit making the baby laugh because he loves to be moving.

The thought reminded him not to let Baekhyun watch Madagascar anytime soon although a little voice singing “like to moob it moob it” would be a great video.

“Pincess.” Baekhyun said giddily, _“Pwetty.”_

“You want to be a princess? Huh?” The alpha teased, digging his face into Baekhyun’s neck to blow a raspberry into his skin making the omega scream his giggles and squirm. “My little princess? Why not the bumble bee? You don’t want to be alphas honeybee?”

“For bebes!”

“It’s not for babies! It’s for any little boys or girls!” Chanyeol cried, “But I guess you can be a princess, but we don’t have much time to pick so you have to be 100% sure!”

Baekhyun’s little face scrunched up in thought, “All da sure?”

“All the sure! You have to really really know you want to be a princess, are you going to be a princess?” 

The omegas face pulled together with a tiny grunt as he pressed his fingers to his mouth, leaving Chanyeol to hold under his arms as he decided now was a nice time to kick his feet. “Um… um.. no sure, Loel..” 

Fondly, Chanyeol pecked his chubby cheek before setting him on the ground, “Then you can think some more, baby omega. We have to be all sure! Because Halloween is going to come so, so fast!”

Baekhyun gasped dramatically, hands coming to his little ears, “ _Oh_ no!”

It was hard not to want to just record the baby all the time, because Chanyeol always felt like Baekhyun did something he was going to have a hard time getting over once he got older.

The little omega screeched a war cry and started blasting off down the hall, the tail of his tiger onesie flailing with his tiny diaper puffed bottom as he shuffled at full speed - which was more of a fast waddle - down the hall. 

It made the alpha laugh, pressing his hand to his temple with a sigh because everyday felt more overwhelming than the next.

Like this morning Baekhyun’s favorite pair of rain boots didn’t fit his chubby feet anymore, and his diapers had gone up two sizes in the past week.

Not to mention how immensely difficult it was to stock up on baby clothes when Baekhyun would wake up and his pajama top only touched his belly button suddenly.

Everything just felt more pressing the bigger Baekhyun was getting.

And said baby was now coming back down the hall, racing at full speed, stopping in an abrupt way just to step at a snail pace over the edge of the rug and that just made Chanyeol all that more upset because Baekhyun was learning so much too.

(Although after five faceplants in that rug it was long overdue for the baby to acknowledge its existence.)

“I-I-“ Baekhyun shook his fist high in the air over his head, head bobbing with the intensity of the action as he hopped up and tugged Chanyeol's pants.

“Impatient omega,” Chanyeol chided, kissing his teeny ear once he had the baby settled on his knee, “Let see, sweetheart.” 

Baekhyun’s pink fist unraveled to reveal a little glass figure and Chanyeol nearly scolded him on the spot because he knew the omega must have done some climbing on his bookshelf to pull it off the window in his room. 

He only had such a thing anyways because the omega had thought it was so pretty and thought the little sculpture was magical ever since Yifan gave it to him and said it would protect him from nightmares when Baekhyun had been having a particularly rough week.

“Angel? You want to be an angel, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol whispered softly, shaking his finger that Baekhyun had latched his empty hand onto. 

It was just an average statue, a woman draped in white cloth and he knew that the children’s costumes would be much more beautiful and Baekhyun always had an eye for shiny things and a halo would look adorable on his fluffy curls.

“All da sure!” The omega squeaked, patting the angel into Chanyeol's hand, “Be.. be angel.” 

There was no reason for Chanyeol's eyes to water when Baekhyun already seemed to want to go back to his crayons on the table, but they were.

“You can be whatever you want, honeybee. Alpha will make you a pretty, pretty angel.” 

Baekhyun just scrunched his face up in an impish grin and snuggled into his chest, “Know _dat.”_

Chanyeol snorted and kissed his head, what a little brat.

  
~~~~~~

“Boo!”

Chanyeol snickered outright, placing a hand over his mouth as he eyed Yifan.

The man just looked entertained, and Luhan was buzzing around his side with a pumpkin shaped plastic basket.

Yifan knelt down to look into the stroller, trying to hide his smile as he laughed and pinched Baekhyun’s cheek, “You do know you’re dressed as an angel, right?” 

Baekhyun screeched an excited noise, flailing his little bag of candy in front of him with a scrunched nose, _“Boo! Boo! Alloween boo!”_

Chanyeol had no excuse for it when Yifan looked at him, just laughing to himself and pulling back the sun shield of the stroller, “What he said.” 

Yifan laughed loudly, snorting at the pair, “God, you’re ridiculous. Angels aren’t scary.” 

“Sure they are!” Chanyeol argued, an amused look in his eye as he leaned down to unstrap Baekhyun, “Puppy convinced me this morning! Huh, Baekhyunnie, go tell Fan how scary angels can be! They can scare people too!”

“Yeah!” Luhan screamed like he had been paying attention, but he likely had only been listening to part of it, coming around Chanyeol to grab the stroller.

The alpha had no idea what little kids' ideas were about playing with strollers, but he let Luhan push it on the sidewalk anyway.

“Fanfan!” Baekhyun squealed, bending down to do a little leapfrog jump and pushing his little golden halo off his forehead, the ring of gold way too big for his tiny head, “I angel!”

“You sure are!” The man laughed and knelt down to the sidewalk, “Now come here and say hi, angel, before you trip over your costume!” 

It was easy to convince someone of anything if you were as adorable as Baekhyun, because Chanyeol knew the impact the baby had - and the smile on Yifan's face showed that Baekhyun could probably convince him of anything right now.

Even that angel costumes were _very_ scary because his gown was so _big!_

As if that made any sense. 

Yifan nodded along to his babbling anyway. 


	25. Act Out

“Baekhyun!”

“Baekhyun!”

_“Baekhyun, if you don’t come here you’re not getting any toys!”_

Chanyeol was going to lose his _goddamn_ mind.

He’d turned away for five seconds - literally five seconds - how he didn’t notice Baekhyun release his fingers from where he’d been holding the side of the cart and how he didn’t notice the baby wander off was beyond him.

He was really so fucking stressed out, he’d lost his mate in a fucking superstore after only just getting custody.

What the actual fuck was wrong with him?

_“Park Baekhyun!”_

Maybe it was all the lack of sleep he'd been getting fucking him up, all of the night spent working instead of sleeping, worrying over all the little sounds from the baby monitor in case there was a nightmare.

He had no idea, but he’d fucked up, and he wasn’t sure he could do this anymore.

The most he could do was tug his cap over his head more in hopes he wouldn’t be recognized as he couldn’t imagine what the police would think if he was in a newspaper going psychotic searching for his baby mate.

God, he was Baekhyun’s mate and had right to him, but he was fucking sure this counted as some form of neglect.

Five seconds was all it fucking took and he could lose Baekhyun.

That thought was more scary than helpful and he was pushing his cart faster, like a maniac swirling around the corners of the shelves.

How far could a calf tall baby really get within the five seconds he’d turned away? 

Or had it been minutes now? He wasn’t sure and his heart was screaming at him for not looking fast enough.

“Baekhyun!”

“Baby, where are you?” 

Chanyeol knew he was getting strange looks, but time was ticking and every second he had these fucking bright white lights overhead and shelves blocking every which way felt like the world was ending.

He was just about to find a worker to put out a message on the intercom when he heard the familiar sounds of a mess.

Baekhyun always did this excited chirping noise when he was being mischievous, a loud and squeaking noise.

It was so distinguishable it led Chanyeol right to the omega.

The omega that was seated on the filthy tile floor and wiggling his sneaker covered feet back and forth as he held a bunch of snacks on his lap.

Noticeably, a bag of fruit snacks he had in his little fingers popped open and a mess of the gummies on the floor too.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice him, staying planted right where he was and shoving fruit snacks into his mouth. 

“Baekhyun, what the actual- what are you _doing_? What were you thinking?” Chanyeol scolded, rushing over to park his cart right beside the omega, angrily kneeling down to grab his chin.

The omega didn’t recognize the anger in his voice, it was a foreign concept for him and he smiled, his fingers slimy with sticky fruit snacks as he grabbed Chanyeol's hand with a laugh, _“Shoppin’!”_

Normally such a thing would make him laugh because Baekhyun was a helper and he had just piles of snacks he obviously wanted in his lap, but he was beyond upset right now.

Not with Baekhyun, but himself.

Baekhyun couldn't possibly understand right now, he didn’t know it was bad to wander off because normally he was being carried or riding in the cart.

Chanyeol felt stupid even though he told Baekhyun to hold onto his pants or the cart, felt it was a horrible mistake because the omega was too young to just know to listen.

He was a horrible alpha.

“You don’t ever walk off alone, do you understand me?” He scolded, grabbing the items around Baekhyun to toss into the cart with barely any glances.

The omega had a habit of liking the same snacks anyway, so he could only bet it was goldfish, Cheerios, and fruit snacks.

Baekhyun tilted his tiny head, obviously not having a clue what he was speaking about before opening his fingers to reveal a fruit snack, “For Loel?” He offered with a puppy-like expression.

Chanyeol swallowed hard and shook his head, collecting Baekhyun off the floor - who of course didn’t forget his package of fruit snacks. “Alpha is taking you to stay with mama Park for a while.” 

The omega squealed, kicking his legs as he was sat into the baby seat of the cart, “Play doggy ‘gain?”

“No. We’re not playing with puppies again, we’re going to take you to stay with mama for a while.” 

Baekhyun didn’t connect the dots right away, just chomping little teeth on his snacks as he was pushed around before it occurred to him and he frowned, “Mama I go?” He asked, pointing a sticky finger at himself.

“Yeah, you’re going to stay with mama Park for a while,” Chanyeol answered with a clenched jaw, “Alpha can’t watch you right now, he’s not doing good.” 

“Not good?” 

Chanyeol nodded swiftly, feeling ridiculous when he felt like he wanted to cry when Baekhyun scrunched his face in thought and confusion.

The baby pouted his lip and shook his head, “No bad, it’s ‘kay.” He cooed, placing a little grimy hand on the alphas on the rail of the cart, “All good now!” 

The alpha stopped the cart to rub his temple beneath his hat, sighing because it hurt to think of leaving Baekhyun with his parents and not seeing him for even a day.

He couldn’t imagine how terrified Baekhyun would be spending even just one night without him. 

“No no!” Baekhyun squealed, leaning his body in half to hug Chanyeol's forearm, pressing his chubby cheek to the alphas inner elbow, “No! Not bad!”

Chanyeol knew he was just acting scared because he wasn’t paying attention to him, that or Baekhyun could understand his anxiety much like he could tell when the omega was getting worked up also. 

“Okay, baby. I’m sorry,” He hushed softly, cupping the baby’s cheek at his tiny whimper, “Sh, I know, puppy. I scared you and I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun whined, tossing his arms up.

Chanyeol sighed and collected him from the cart, gathering his little body up from the seat and kissing his cheek apologetically, “Alpha is _sorry,_ honeybee.” 

“Kay..” 

The alpha laughed as he suddenly didn’t sound upset at all, kicking his heel into Chanyeol's side without a care in the world with sticky fingers.

But, Chanyeol still felt horrible for his laps in judgement, petting Baekhyun’s spine, “Are you hungry? My little monster, I can’t believe you ate all those gummies!” He cooed, grabbing the empty wrapper to place in the cart area because his omega was adorable and could get away with such things but they still had to pay for it.

Baekhyun laughed, scrunching his fingers up into Chanyeol's shirt and touching the side of his hat with interest - probably debating on ripping it right off his head. “Yum! More pease!”

“Are you hungry still? Ah, you’re crazy!” 

“Hungy!” The omega squealed and even if that wasn’t true because how much could a pint sized omega really eat, Chanyeol still grinned and placed him back down into the cart.

“Okay, you want a happy meal? Alpha can buy his omega some treats, but only sometimes, remember, cuddle bug?”

Baekhyun’s mouth opened wide dramatically, “Toy!”

“Let's go see what toy they’ll give you, huh, sweet boy?” 

The omega beamed and clapped his hands together excitedly.

~~~~~~

“Mom,” Chanyeol whined, rolling his eyes as he opened the door to his apartment.

The place wasn’t a complete disaster or anything, in fact it was perfectly disorganized. 

But what wasn’t fine was the omega lying naked flopped down on a giant turtle stuffed animal twice his size as if it was his bed and watching cartoons with his palms resting on his chest as if he had a long day.

Chanyeol didn’t doubt he had because of all the food on the table and the toy box that was knocked over. 

If he walked down the hall he was willing to bet Baekhyun's room was just as messy too.

“Mom. Really? It’s cold out and he isn’t completely potty trained yet.” 

His mother scoffed, sending him a roll of her eyes from her place in the kitchen cleaning up leftovers, “Your fault. You know if you ask me to watch the baby I’m going to spoil him rotten. You didn’t have to go to the bar.” 

Chanyeol didn’t have to, but it was a rare time when his friends asked and just a few times it was okay; Baekhyun didn’t seem fussy about it at all once he said Mama Park was babysitting.

This was likely why - and the alpha was slightly offended Baekhyun hadn’t even acknowledged his existence yet.

“You’re going to make him a brat.”

“Aish, no wonder you turned out this way.” 

Chanyeol opened his mouth offended as his mother started laughing, gawking as he walked around the couch and began cleaning some toys up.

“Really, son. Let him be a baby every once in a while,” She scolded. 

The alpha wanted to roll his eyes at her, seeing as she was telling him what to do, but she was the one with experience and she was his mother.

As if he didn’t let Baekhyun “ be a baby” anyways; the little gremlin literally ran circles around him and smiled his way out of trouble all the time.

He couldn’t complain or whine at all though as his mother loved Baekhyun and he knew she loved to take care and spoil the baby omega despite his father's unreasonable irritation with the baby when Baekhyun literally just wanted to give hugs and sit in people's laps for attention.

Chanyeol just smiled and leaned into his mother when she pressed a kiss to his hair, listening and nodding to her claiming she was going to bed as a baby was, _“A lot of work for a woman her age.”_

He preferred she stayed the night anyway and was glad he didn’t have to argue about her driving home so late, not to mention the fact he just hated for her to leave in general.

“Where are my cuddles, Baekhyunnie?” The alpha crooned, picking up a towel off the floor and he could only imagine how fast his mom was letting Baekhyun run off “ _nakey_ ” after his bath because she was a sucker for his rectangular grin and puppy eyes.

Chanyeol didn’t hear so much as a grunt and snorted as he ventured to the turtle toy on the floor with a pull up in his hand, the baby’s hair flopped all over it's shell and rubbing little toes on the soft fabric with eyes half lidded.

“No hello for alpha?” He laughed and leaned down to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek as he began to put his night pull up on. 

He quickly found out why the baby was so exhausted at the sweet scene of cupcakes and a bit of frosting still on his fingers when he grabbed Chanyeol's shirt, coming down from a sugar high was real for someone that just wanted to go go go all the time.

“Hewwo, Loel..” the omega mumbled, visually tired as he just tossed a hand up to touch Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol knew well enough the signs of a cuddle bug and laughed, pressing a kiss to little fingers as he scooped him up. 

Baekhyun almost instantly nuzzled into his neck with loud sniffs, “Seep Loel.” He ordered with a tiny pointed finger.

“Aish, you cuddle bug, you just know I can’t tell you no when I’ve missed you for a bit, huh?” Chanyeol murmured into his curls, “Did you have a fun day with Mama Park? My baby is so tired.” 

The omega nodded with a smack of his lips, releasing all muscles in his body in a floppy way making Chanyeol laugh and hold the back of his head and kiss his forehead to hear Baekhyun’s tired giggle and have little hands grab his face.

“My cuddle bug,” Chanyeol cooed, picking up the sippy cup on the floor before Baekhyun turned with a whine and a hand down towards his toy, “Turtew!”

“I’m getting your turtle, sweet omega.” He 

Once the turtle was settled in Chanyeol's hand as Baekhyun rested on his hip - although he had one little hand holding the turtle's foot as if helping which made Chanyeol laugh - he was carefully shutting off lights as he carried him down the hall.

Baekhyun didn’t seem much in the mood to be playing or anything even if sometimes it took a bit to settle the puppy down, he just breathed heavily as if he’d had the longest day ever and led Chanyeol to assume he probably hadn’t had a nap.

“You want clothes, my love?” 

The omega grunted and turned to crawl up the bed when set down, bundling blankets into his hand and burrowing into the pillows.

Chanyeol just snorted as Baekhyun had begun to have very omega tendencies recently - mainly with his scent, stealing his clothes and tripping over the end of his shirts.

But at bedtime, Chanyeol had gotten into an argument when Baekhyun wanted to bring the alphas huge blanket into his own crib and it had confused him at the time.

Or, perhaps he just was denying the blaring fact that the omega was going through a phase of trying to learn how to nest and find comfort in his scent. 

It didn’t mean anything other than Baekhyun was acknowledging his instincts and Chanyeol had a scent he was most comfortable with, but the alpha still cried after Yixing said that's likely what it was because his little omega was growing so fast and it felt so unfair.

“Loely?”

“Yes, baby?” He cooed, peeking around the corner of his bathroom to see Baekhyun covered entirely in his turtle, the entire toy over his tiny body and only his head and arms sticking out and hugging the blanket to his mouth.

“Where is _mama?”_

Chanyeol frowned, “Mama is next door, it’s late and she’s sleepy after taking care of you all day long, puppy.” 

There was a quiet muffled noise similar to a babble and cry and Chanyeol’s ears picked it up as if Baekhyun were wailing, the tiny whimper leading him directly to his teeny mate and forcing him to comfort him instantly.

Baekhyun wasn’t crying though, he just looked upset, his face flushed with a bit of confusion, “My mama?”

“Oh..” He swallowed hard and shifted the omega to lay onto his chest, tugging his little chest against his so Baekhyun could whimper softly into his neck, “Baekhyunnie, she… she’s in the place where _bad_ mamas go, but mama Park loves you so much and I love you so much and we have so much fun together, so don’t be sad, baby.” 

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was just worried, he’d hated to go with his own mother even _before_ the circumstances had gotten so bad. It still hurt to be unable to have an actual conversation about it.

“Huh? Chanyeollie loves Baekhyunnie so much, right?” He cooed, rolling the baby off a bit just to peer at his face, “My little snuggle bug, alpha loves you so very much.” 

Baekhyun was too tired to keep up his interest in the subject, easily accepting with a tired and sleepy hand tugging Chanyeol's hair with a small grin, a babble coming out that the alpha was going to assume was a “wub you” even if it was near impossible to understand his tired babble.

“Good night, sunshine. Love you, baby omega.” 

“Turtew..” 

Chanyeol snickered and dragged the turtle within eyesight of bobbing eyes, “You're spoiled rotten.” He growled playfully and kissed his vanilla scented cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyunnie is gonna start growing up soon 😭 and I’m skipping a lot of him as a kid to get to him as an adult


	26. My Baby

_“Oopsie!”_

Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his temple, but knew the sound he’d just heard was not good; god, raising a child was tough, but imagine raising an omega that thought he was part _monkey._

“Baekhyun!” He yelled, shutting his laptop and swiftly storming out of his cracked bedroom door.

Of course he knew he should be keeping an eye on the omega - but the truth was he just wanted a bit of alone time every once in a while and he knew Baekhyun was more than acquainted with his toy chest and the television remote.

Normally, twenty minutes being in the other room - of course listening in on the omega - was no issue.

Normally, Baekhyun didn’t even realize he left or only realized when Chanyeol was laying beside him on the floor in which he squealed a: _you here!_ and decided his spine was a good place to stomp on.

“Baek- what in the- Baekhyun!”

The omega pouted his lips, tugging his Cookie Monster pajama top over his front with puppy eyes as he realized he was in trouble, “No bad.”

Chanyeol ran a hand across his face with a groan, fingers making their way to his hair as he eyed the mess.

Not only were all of the omegas toys all over the floor, but nearly all of the dvds off the movie shelf beside the television.

Some movie cases were laying open and Chanyeol felt his chest jump at the one lying shattered on the floor - of course disks didn’t shatter as glass did - but the omega could have still easily gotten cut on it.

“Not bad?” The alpha murmured in disbelief, “Very bad, Baekhyun. _Naughty._ You know better than to touch stuff you know you’re not supposed to.”

Baekhyun whimpered, his chin wobbling as he stuck his chin out while tears began to shuffle down his face, “No bad!” He cried firmly, as if arguing to change his mind.

Unfortunately, this was no matter that could be changed as he had been bad, and he had made a huge mess.

“Timeout.”

“No!”

Despite his sobbing, Baekhyun didn’t try to fight when Chanyeol picked him up to sit him on the couch with a firm look, “Don't you move. You sit here and think about why you’re in trouble.” He ordered.

Baekhyun scrunched his shoulders up and blubbered sobs, opening his hands towards him in an _up!_ demand, obviously upset.

It was so rare the omega got in trouble at all, really the last time Chanyeol could even recall was for trying to grab scissors off the kitchen counter to give his doll a _haircut, Loel!_

Chanyeol’s instincts wanted to give into his crying as they always did especially when it was a shaking chin sob and he could hear Baekhyun begin to give frustrated whines at not instantly getting attention.

But he had to adult right now, and currently Baekhyun wasn’t in a position to deserve cuddles and praise for breaking things and causing chaos.

The alpha simply walked over to the mess and began piling it up to deal with in a moment, carefully lifting up the broken disk and looking up at Baekhyun whilst resting on his knees, “Do you see this?”

Baekhyun didn’t want to talk, but the omega sobbed harder, scrunching his t-shirt in his fingers with eyes that said he very much knew he’d been naughty.

“This is naughty. We don’t make messes and we don’t break stuff, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol explained sternly, “This can give you cuts, and do you want owys? Do you want alpha to have to take you to the Doctors? It’s not fun to see Yixing at work. Remember when we had to take Soo for his owy? It’s no fun, he cried, remember?”

Kyungsoo had an accident at school, fell from the bleachers in class and while the teenager could have easily called Jongin, Chanyeol had been surprised he’d been called to pick him up from school instead.

Although it became obvious the teenager had called him because he knew Jongin would have lost his mind at the gash in his forearm.

Still, Baekhyun was happy to see him and had given lots _kissies!_ and had promised him ice cream after Yixing stitched him up.

Chanyeol did take them to ice cream after, because even though Baekhyun had very little idea of what money was and that ice cream was not _free,_ it seemed a fair deal.

“-m-me-member!”

The elder swallowed at the stuttering, he hated to see the other so worked up even though Baekhyun was a baby and was truly just upset he was in trouble.

“Come here. Come here, honeybee,” He sighed, placing the broken disk on the coffee table and opening his arms for the omega.

Baekhyun’s face was bright red and nose snotty as he jumped from the furniture to get to him, eyes pink and tear tracks all the way down his face.

Chanyeol scooped him onto his thigh, wiping his nose onto his top with a quiet tsk, “Tell me why you were in trouble.”

“Did bad.”

“You did do something bad,” He agreed, pushing curls from his forehead. “And I can’t always just let you be naughty all the time, baby. That’s not good of me, and it’s not good of you and you’re a very good boy, so I know you don’t mean to be naughty.”

Baekhyun’s lip trembled with his nod, “Good boy.”

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his temple and squeezed his waist, “That’s right. You’re a good boy but sometimes you do bad things and it’s not nice. See? Can’t you see it’s not nice to make me have to clean all this up? You broke one of alphas favorite movies. Is that nice?”

A movie was easily replaceable, disposable, but it was the point of this entire session.

The omega obviously found himself being mean as he turned to hide his face in Chanyeol's neck as if such a thing was the ultimate protection from everything.

His tiny hand tugged his top.

“No nice.”

“Hey, I still love you and I still think you’re my favorite omega in the whole wide world.”

Baekhyun sniffled, sitting back with eyes tired out and dry, “..like super lot?”

Chanyeol snickered into his hair, petting his spine as he pressed a kiss onto his temple, “So very much, puppy, like as big as a whole whale! That’s super big, remember from the aquarium?”

The baby gasped, moving his palms to swipe roughly at his cheeks with the flat of his hand. “Lots.”

“So very much, the entire universe! Love my omega,” Chanyeol promised, cupping his cheeks before he rubbed his eyes raw and softly brushing at the wet tracks on his skin, “But you’re still going to clean up your mess, troublemaker.”

~~~~~~

“Baekhyunnie, who's your favorite?”

“Loel.”

“Okay who is your second favorite?”

“Loel.”

“God this is hopeless. What’s your favorite color?”

“Loely like b’ue.”

Jongin whined aloud, crouching down to Baekhyun’s level on the puzzle piece shaped rug with a pointed finger, “I found you, you know? Now you’re just a little shit.”

“Watch your mouth.” Chanyeol couldn't help his smirk as he walked into the living room, setting down a bottle of beer and catching Kyungsoo rolling his eyes at his mate - understandable, he’d just cursed at a baby.

 _“Potty word.”_ Baekhyun squealed, pointing his finger at Jongin to which the other was quick to pretend to bite at making the omega shriek.

“Baekhyun just loves me so much,” The eldest in the room added with a cheeky grin, “What can you really expect, Jongin? He’s my little omega.”

Jongin snuggled into Baekhyun’s little head until the omega decided enough snuggling and began to wiggle, and even then whined when he tried to get away. “I want him to love me. Baekhyunnie, love me, tiny!”

The omega just laughed and squirmed like a snake caught in someone’s grip, arms up and wiggling at the waist making his purple sweater bunch up.

“He’s mine,” Chanyeol commented, more possessive than he meant to as he took a seat on the couch facing them, resting his cheek onto his palm.

It must have sounded more aggressive than needed because Kyungsoo laughed across from him and Baekhyun stopped worming around to look at him as if he couldn’t help checking on him.

Perhaps it was instinct, although Chanyeol tried to debate everyone who claimed Baekhyun did anything instinctual at all just because it felt hard to digest.

How could he really want him to grow up when they had so much fun just watching cartoons and playing games all day? (All day as in until seven when the omega passed out with juice all over his chin.)

“I won’t let you go until you say you love Nini! You love me, little omega! Say it!” Jongin crooned, squeezing playfully around Baekhyun’s belly.

Baekhyun giggled loudly, grinning cheesily with all his pearly teeth (and empty areas) on display, “Nini love yes!” He cooed, squeezing Jongin's nose rather harshly but it was lovingly.

At least the alpha was assuming so because Baekhyun pressed a slobbery kiss to his cheek moments later before saying, “I go now.”

Jongin snorted at the order, dramatically sighing as he let the omega go and race off.

Of course he wasn’t going far because as soon as Baekhyun tried to go blasting by Chanyeol threw an arm out and swept him up by his top, causing laughing kicks so hard one of his planet patterned socks went flying across the room.

Wild curls everywhere and a face full of giggles, Baekhyun didn’t argue at all being set down on his lap, just squealing his laughter and leaning over to yank at his other sock.

God knew the omega was obsessed with his teeny toes.

“Baekhyun. Are you excited to go to school?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

The omega didn’t seem to care at all about the question, just grumbling and lifting his foot up towards Chanyeol with a pout even though he was more than capable of removing his own sock.

He was just a little brat.

“He got a Disney backpack. He’s going to be the cutest little omega in there.” Chanyeol answered for the omega, plucking off the sock with a tease of _stinky_ to see Baekhyun’s scrunched nose laugh.

“Ah, he’s going to be so adorable,” Jongin whined as he made his way over, snatching a beer off the table and flopping down sadly beside Kyungsoo, “I’m so sad! I feel like it hasn’t been long enough and he gets to go to school. Unfair.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol sighed, grasping the back of Baekhyun's shirt when the omega decided to climb on his chest like he was a jungle gym, “Imagine how I feel.”

It was more a sigh than anything at all as he leaned his cheek onto Baekhyun’s side and hugged his little belly, but it must have sounded pretty pitiful as he saw the two frown sympathetically.

It would just be unfamiliar to not have the omega within reach every day all day.

Hell, even when he didn’t have the omega home sometimes he found himself accidentally calling for him, forgetting he was out playing with whoever snatched him up for the day.

“Skool!” Was chirped in his ear, a tiny hand balling his shirt up into his fist as Baekhyun ducked down and had to be positive they were looking eye to eye before beaming, “Skool!”

“School,” Chanyeol crooned, cupping his cheek to pull him into the crook of his neck, “School is for big boys, honeybee. And you’re getting to be such a big boy.”

Baekhyun was really a social butterfly and Chanyeol didn’t expect anything but extreme happiness from the other going to school to meet friends, it was time he met other kids like him anyway.

He couldn’t always expect the omega to count on telling him every little thought that flew through his head.

“I be good!”

“I know you’ll be such a good boy.”

The omega giggled into the crook of his neck, digging toes into his pant leg and clinging close with loud sniffs.

Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun could tell how upset he was and simply couldn’t put a little finger on the scent and if that was why the omega was intent on scenting him.

Baekhyun would understand one day and he would know he did a very good job at doing so because just holding the clingy omega made him feel so much better.

“Don’t worry, Yeol,” He heard Jongin whisper and it sounded really sad, “It’s just school. He’s not going anywhere.”

“Of course not,” The alpha replied instantly, pulling Baekhyun back to hold him under his arms and letting the omega nuzzle into his cheek, “Always alphas baby, huh, Baekhyunnie? Chanyeol’s baby omega.”

_“Loely is mine!”_


	27. Aging

Baekhyun was so big it made Chanyeol pretty upset. And, now his baby was in school, and he would be for a while.

It was stressful because he just wanted Baekhyun to stay tiny forever.

But, it hadn’t changed that much about them at all. Really, not at all.

“Yeol!”

Chanyeol laughed and dropped his suitcase on the floor to prepare for the small form running at him, sweeping Baekhyun up with a playful groan, “Hey, puppy, did you have a good day at school?”

Baekhyun rubbed his cheek over Chanyeol's shoulder like he couldn’t help trying to get rid of the various smells the alpha had taken in through this day at work before wrapping his arms tightly around Chanyeol's neck and little legs going around his waist. “Learned status, Yeollie!”

The alpha hummed, pressing a kiss to his head and sending a grin at Yixing, “Thank you.”

“Do it everyday, Chanyeol, you know I don’t mind picking him up and seeing him for awhile.” The other commented with a shrug as he gathered his things.

“Chan!” Baekhyun whined with a tiny scrunched nose, “You please listen!”

“Aish, I’m listening,” Chanyeol soothed quickly, playfully dropping Baekhyun onto the couch and turning to walk into the kitchen fully knowing the smaller would be running in here any moment to latch back on.

And after a few breathy laughs, he was proven right when Baekhyun skipped in to grab his leg.

“See you guys later!”

“Bye, Xing!” Chanyeol replied, unsurprised Baekhyun didn’t say a thing because the little one was always distracted easily and right now he was busy bouncing at his feet and yanking on his slacks.

“You know bout omegas?”

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun curiously and laid a palm on his head to gently shift him a bit so he could get to the fridge, “What about omegas, baby?”

Baekhyun giggled, pearly teeth on show and Chanyeol was always confused how it was possible to have the sweetest smile in the world, “Me! I am omega! You are other one!”

The alpha snickered loudly, reaching down to pick Baekhyun up and set him on the counter before turning to look in the fridge for something for dinner, one hand holding the little ones thighs down on the marble. “You are an omega, so smart, pup, and I’m an alpha, can you say that?”

“... a.. alpha!”

Close enough, Chanyeol grinned. “That’s right, my smart boy, that’s what they told you at school today?”

“Yup!” Baekhyun barked, swinging his legs back and forth before giggling to himself, “Can have babies, Yeol! Just me!”

Chanyeol instantly growled, hissing and pulling back from the fridge, “You are a _baby,_ Baekhyun. Don’t say things like that again. You can tell me the stuff you learned, but you’re a child, don’t say things like that.”

He knew it was rude and that Baekhyun was only a child and children daydreamed, but his skin burned at the thought because Baekhyun was only a child, and he didn’t fully even understand anything yet.

Baekhyun didn’t even understand who Chanyeol was to him, and he wouldn’t for a long time, because he was a child, and Chanyeol wanted to keep it that way for a long time, even if that was unreasonable.

“So mean,” The child mumbled, dropping his little chin to his chest and Chanyeol instantly felt bad because there were a million of other ways he could have said that. “I grow fast.”

But Baekhyun was barely estimated to be five, and it had taken him over a year to get this far, so Chanyeol worried.

Things couldn’t change this fast.

“I know you grew fast,” He sighed, petting Baekhyun's hair apologetically, “But you don’t know everything, sweetheart. You don’t even know why you grow fast, you don’t know a lot of things because you’re young, and we’re going to teach you things slowly.”

“You're not my dad!”

Chanyeol flinched, and it wasn’t like he was trying to have Baekhyun see him that way, but things worked in stages when a mate was met so young.

Of course Baekhyun had tried to call him as such when he was younger, and was really adamant about it, but Chanyeol was quick to correct him that he was just Chanyeol, not dad.

He raised Baekhyun, he put all the time and care into it, so of course it hurt for Baekhyun to say that even if he was very much right.

But Baekhyun didn’t understand that Chanyeol was to be his future mate, and it was something that even went over Chanyeol's head most of the time because he wasn’t thinking of the future; he was thinking about now and what to pack for Baekhyun's lunch tomorrow, or debating if Baekhyun's best friend Sehun could come stay the night like the little one had been asking.

Chanyeol didn’t want to think about how fast things would change and the shifting stages, because right now he was being parental, that was the stage he was going through, and it would be for a long, long time.

So Baekhyun really hurt his feelings.

“I’m not your dad,” Chanyeol agreed softly, picking Baekhyun off the counter and setting him on the floor, “I’m ordering food, I don’t feel like cooking, go play please.”

He was trying to brush Baekhyun off, it was obvious, because even if it was his mate it didn’t mean he didn’t get frustrated with the smaller.

“Chan…”

He ignored him in favor of putting back the meat he had pulled out and walking around the counter to sit on the couch and pull out his phone.

Chanyeol never wanted a break from raising Baekhyun, but sometimes he did just want to go out and do the things he used to be able to before he had been handed a drenched baby and everything dropped through the floor for the baby.

And he’d never regret that, but raising a child was hard, and he couldn’t imagine how much harder it would be if Baekhyun didn’t age so fast, if he aged normally Chanyeol was certain he’d have a heart attack by the time Baekhyun was walking purely because the baby used to bonk into things so much.

“Channie…”

Chanyeol sighed, looking up from his lap where Baekhyun stood with his droopy eyes staring at him and shuffling in place with hands wringing his shirt.

“Sorry, I was mean “

“You were mean,” Chanyeol whispered, rubbing his temple before leaning over his lap to get closer, “You can’t say such rude things, Baekhyun. They really hurt my feelings, and I’ve taken care of you so long, you know I’m in charge when you’re young. You’re a child, you might be so smart, baby, but you’re young, you’re not mature or old enough to decide for yourself things, so I’m in charge for now.”

Baekhyun looked more teary at the scolding, but Chanyeol appreciates that he was slowly getting over his phase of bursting into tears at the first thing that inconveniences him. “S-Sorry, I'll listen to Channie.”

Chanyeol sighed in relief, but his chest still hurt and it would for a while. “Thank you,” He whispered, wiping Baekhyun's nose on his button down before patting his lap, “Come here, honeybee.”

The tiny omega climbed over instantly, seating himself sideways in Chanyeol's lap, and briefly the alpha remembered not too long ago Baekhyun used to be able to just spread entirely across his chest, but now he was too big for that, “You know I just love you, Baekhyun, and I want what’s best for you, even if it might feel unfair.”

“Love you.”

Chanyeol smiled, and felt lighter as he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's curls and grabbed his phone again. “I know, baby, now what do you want to eat?”

~~~~~~

“- Channie, look! Panda!”

Chanyeol hummed and nodded at the cashier as he grabbed the bag of snacks that had a panda on it, tugging Baekhyun’s fingers, “Yeah? How cute, honeybee, are you going to play nicely with Sehun today? I bought you guys snacks to share.” He asked, referring to his friend from school. 

The little one gasped, looking up at him from about Chanyeol’s knee level, a sucker sticking out from the side of his mouth, “Can give.. my truck?” 

The alpha snorted, “Sure. But we’re going to meet at a park, remember? We didn’t bring toys, just food.”

“Oh! No!” The other cried, shaking Chanyeol’s hand in his own and getting big, watery eyes, “Hunnie loves truck!”

“Hunnie also loves Baekhyunnie and he is here so it’s enough,” Chanyeol chirped, if he had a free hand he would pinch Baekhyun’s cheek too, but he was busy waking them to the park across the street. 

Once they were at the park safely, Chanyeol started pulling out their bundle of food, taking a seat on a picnic table and eyeing Baekhyun who was sitting across from him, kicking his feet out with a small sucker in his mouth, looking around the park with sparkling eyes.

“You can go play, baby, I’ll just stay here and wait for our friends.” 

Baekhyun looked like he wanted to go play, but he only scrunched his nose up with a rather wet sounding sniff - it reminded him to take the omega shopping for some new winter clothes before things got too cold. “Will wait with Yeollie!” He exclaimed.

“Hm? It’s fine, really, cuddle bug. You can run along, can see you wanting to go,” 

“No. Don’t want my Yeol to be alone! Don’t want _you_ get sad!” Baekhyun cried, standing up on the metal bench on the other side.

Chanyeol laughed, but a clanking noise snapped him out of his thoughts and he was rolling his eyes at Baekhyun throwing his leg over the tabletop and rolling over on top, climbing around with a small excited jump.

“Hey, who said you could do that?” Chanyeol scolded, tugging on the boys pant leg.

The little omega gave an excited grin and jumped on the metal table once more - Chanyeol was highly aware of the other parents looking at him judgmentally for letting the boy climb on things - then, Baekhyun was laughing and putting his arms out.

Chanyeol laughed even though he should scold the little one. “You weirdo! You don’t have to climb things to get to this side, you just walk around.”

“I am here now!” Baekhyun giggled, fingers all sticky as he grabbed onto the metal just to stand up again.

Rolling his eyes, the alpha was readying to scold him again, but Baekhyun just was standing there to wrap sticky hands around his neck.

He wasn’t doing anything bad, only hugging, and there was nothing wrong with hugs. They were greatly encouraged even.

And Baekhyun had a lot of hugs to give. 

“You love me _extra_ today? Is it because I bought your favorite fruit snacks?” Chanyeol joked playfully, hugging around Baekhyun's stomach with one arm. “Or because you just love me?” 

“Hug is for love super much.” 

“That’s right, my sweet baby,” He grinned, turning to kiss his round cheek, “Hugs are for people you love a lot.” 

The omega smiled toothily, rubbing his nose into Chanyeol’s cheek, sitting back to accept a drink from the juice box that was placed in his mouth.

Baekhyun plopped down onto his lap a few seconds later, obviously tired of standing, but he continued to hug on Chanyeol so he _obviously_ wasn’t tired of giving lots of love.

_“Want to gib you all the hugs.”_

Chanyeol smiled fondly and kissed his hair, “Yeah? I want to give you all the hugs too, baby omega.” 

“ ‘cause.. ‘cause love you _super_ much!”

“I love you super much too, honeybee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did take the last scene from the age warp where Chan was the baby, and I don’t regret a thing
> 
> *reminder, they aren’t using ages for Baekhyun since he grows so fast, so when Chanyeol says an age, it’s just an approximate based on his development* aka it’s easier for you guys to picture how old he is, and track his growth


	28. Baekhyun

“Yeollie?”

Chanyeol hummed, tapping his pen on the dining room table.

Baekhyun shuffled slightly before dragging his backpack over, “What are you doing?”

“Work, sweet boy.” The alpha answered without looking up, “What are you doing, baby? Playing? Did you want my phone to call Sehun?”

Recently, they had been on playdates with Sehun, but with Baekhyun growing so fast, he was recently upset having been taken out of the younger classes and into the higher level, approximately about a seven year olds level, and Chanyeol felt terrible Baekhyun lost his only friend in his class - even if he got to see him on the playground.

So, he had asked permission from Sehun's parents to take them out to ice cream, and on the way he got a call from Junmyeon who wanted to see Baekhyun and congratulate his advancement, but it turns out Sehun was his mate too.

That relieved Chanyeol because now Junmyeon currently had the youngest, even if he wouldn’t have to do the toddler and baby steps Chanyeol did, but it called for a very awkward explanation to Sehun’s parents.

They were really excited after though, and Chanyeol had always felt bad for the five year old because his family wasn’t from the best parts, they were pretty poor, so Chanyeol never denied Baekhyun's request if he could ask for Sehun to come visit.

Chanyeol was pretty sure his parents always said yes only because it was one less mouth to feed for the day, at least now he wouldn’t have to worry as much when Junmyeon would never allow the little boy to so much as have his stomach rumble.

“Chanyeollie.”

The alpha sighed, clicking his pen a few times before setting it down and looking up at Baekhyun, “Yes, baby.”

“i made you… this at school today.”

Chanyeol smiled and pushed his chair back a little to give Baekhyun his attention.

The omega still didn’t look very happy even with his attention which was rare because Baekhyun was a beam of sunshine when people so much as paid attention to him.

So Chanyeol patted his lap, “Let’s see, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun walked over, his fluffy head of hair blocking his eyes and it made Chanyeol tsk and internally remind himself to get him in for another haircut.

Baekhyun climbed to sit on his knee before opening up his construction paper, “It’s me and you, and Nini, Soo, Fan.. all of us, lots of us, look even Sehun but he’s not going to be little for long.”

“No he's not, sweetheart,” Chanyeol agreed, rubbing Baekhyun's spine as he pointed at his picture.

Chanyeol had stacks and stacks of Baekhyun's old pictures already, safely boxed up and put away, he thought the young omega was done with coloring, but it didn’t appear so.

“It’s very pretty, sunshine, I’m very proud. Did you do your homework already?” He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek before resting his chin on the child’s shoulder and putting the picture safely on the dining table.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol grinned, because he never really had to get on Baekhyun about doing it, he usually just did things quickly and then ran around to play. “Good boy, what do you want for dinner tonight, my love? You feel like pasta?”

“Yeol..”

The alpha frowned at his tone, “What's wrong?” He worried, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's cheek and then shifting the child to turn towards him a little more so he could see his face.

“A.. A boy at school called me a mean name today.”

Chanyeol furrowed his brows instantly, “What?  _ Who?  _ What’d they say? Was it a bad word?”

Baekhyun shook his head, and Chanyeol could tell how upset he was in the way he tugged on the bottom of his shirt. “He said I was ugly cause I said I only wanted to play with Sehun, and said I shouldn’t play with babies because I was big now.”

“You are not ugly,” Chanyeol hissed, pulling Baekhyun's head under his chin in fear the waterworks would start coming, “You’re very cute, Baekhyun. You’re not ugly at all, he’s a bully, you know what that is?”

“What?”

“It’s someone that says mean things because it makes them feel better about themselves. It’s just rude and you never say mean stuff to people because then it hurts their feelings, just like you feel right now. It’s a lie, you’re a very, very cute and handsome boy.”

Baekhyun whined a noise that had Chanyeol's hand stilling in his hair before growling slowly as the omega looked at him teary eyed.

He had no idea Baekhyun cared so much about these things, usually the omega was nothing but a ball of sunshine and rainbows, occasionally throwing fits, but otherwise he was very good.

So, to put it lightly, Chanyeol was pissed.

“I-I want people to like m-me.”

“Sh, baby, everyone likes you.” He began, wrapping both arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and petting the back of his head, “Everyone loves you, my little honeybee. I love you, and I think you’re the most handsome ever, you don’t need to be friends with people that say mean things to you.”

“Hm?” Chanyeol cooed when he got no response, “What are you thinking in this pretty little head, Baekhyun? I can’t read you all the time, little omega.”

Instead of responding quickly, Baekhyun pulled his feet up to rest on Chanyeol's opposite thigh, dropping his cheek into the alphas’ collarbone and rubbing his nose. “Can we watch a movie before bed tonight?”

Chanyeol chuckled, nuzzling his face into the smallers curls to search for the familiar calming scent of vanilla Baekhyun gave off, “Only if you promise me that you’ll tell me when you feel upset about these sort of things, okay? Have you been upset all day?”

“... maybe.”

“Well,” Chanyeol clicked his tongue and grabbed one of Baekhyun's fingers to look at the marker stains, “Then  _ maybe _ next time tell me sooner so we can talk about it earlier. There’s no reason for you to be upset all by yourself, Baekhyun, that’s why I’m here, so I can take care of you.”

Baekhyun gave a small nod before turning to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's neck, “Can you carry me?”

The alpha grinned because it had been a while since he had been able to carry the child around, Baekhyun was adamant he was a big boy ever since the first few weeks of school, but Chanyeol was pretty sure he was just embarrassed that Chanyeol coddled him in public.

Even though Baekhyun never complained about it at home, the child whined and turned red eared when Chanyeol picked him up from school if he got off early.

“I can always carry you,” He assured, “Even if you’re a big boy, I can carry you, sweetheart.”

“I.. don’t want to be a big boy at home, just want to be  _ Baekhyun.” _

Chanyeol wanted to frown because Baekhyun was really sensitive, but he was slowly growing out of clinging, so he knew that the omega must have been really hurt by that kid's words.

“You don’t have to be anything but Baekhyun, and I’ll still love you, honeybee. Just be Baekhyun.”


	29. Fair

“Mama Park!”

The alpha hissed and grabbed the bag from Baekhyun's fingers before the younger could drop it and go running off, watching Baekhyun run into Chanyeol’s mothers arms.

“Look at you!” Chanyeol's mother swooned, cupping Baekhyun's face between her palms, “Wow, you’re huge! Getting so handsome too, Chanyeol will have to keep an eye out for your admirers!”

Chanyeol growled at her, “Mom.”

She only grinned and grabbed Baekhyun's hand, “Lets go check the flowers, I’ve heard you’ve been obsessed with flowers lately.”

He heard the beginning of Baekhyun saying something else and sighed as he turned to walk into the dining room, sending Jongin and Kyungsoo a strained smile and overlooking his father as he added his box of cookies to the full table.

“He’s gotten so big.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders tensed and he hummed in response to his father, moving instantly to the alcohol beside Jongin because he wouldn’t survive staying the night at his parents if not.

“We’ve prepared you two rooms up the stairs, of course between them is Jongin and his mates.”

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Jongin muttered defensively.

Their father hummed.

“Why two? I told you one would be fine.” Chanyeol asked, getting hit in the arm by Kyungsoo for starting more drama, “There's no need to have your maids work extra.” He added with a snarl, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table from his father and ignoring his brother's warning look.

“It’s inappropriate to have an unmated pair-“

“Baekhyun is a child,” Chanyeol hissed in disgust, “You must be sick to even think anything about that.”

“Well,” His father drawled, “I’ve never seen an age difference quite like that before, so the universe must be sick to force that on my son.”

Chanyeol heaved, and Kyungsoo laid a hand on his shoulder, but it didn’t help at all because his father was an arrogant prick, stuck in his own ideas.

He was disgusting and this was why he and Jongin never visited.

At least he had spared his little brother the ridicule, because when Jongin met Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo had only been fourteen, so Jongin had to wait a little while in order to mate with him and their father despised the age halt it placed on Jongin because his brother had to be twenty for two years, until Kyungsoo had matured into a heat, and his father said it caused Chanyeol's brother to become immature, and lessened his sense of responsibility.

It was a bullshit lie. And even if it were true, it hardly mattered because his father was more disgusted by his and Baekhyun's age difference.

It wasn’t an odd thing, just rare for them to be so extremely far in age, and Chanyeol had gotten his fair share of disgusted and concerned looks when he said who Baekhyun was to him, like when he signed Baekhyun up for school and registered under his future mate - the staff had been shocked, but after he explained the circumstances they were absolutely delightful.

But his father had no reason to concern himself with it, because Chanyeol was well above Jongin's age and a self made CEO in car trade and manufacturing companies, it was much more personal than just Chanyeol's mated status.

It was a number of things, probably the main being that Chanyeol refused to give his father part of his stock share because he had been under his parents care when the company started; his father claimed the money used in order for Chanyeol to start the business was his money, which was also a lie because Chanyeol worked his ass of all throughout his teenage years to fund his business with his closest friends such as Yifan, Jongdae, Minseok, Junmyeon, even Yixing despite the man deciding medical practice was his choice.

Even then, Yixing had a part in the stock solely because Chanyeol thought he deserved as much - his father didn’t.

Plus, it didn’t help that when his father kicked Jongin out for his “reckless immaturity” that he had instantly taken his brother in and gave him a job, got him on his feet, and his father had scolded Chanyeol for sheltering and giving him easy money.

Which was true, but Jongin worked hard too, and was he just to leave his brother on the streets simply because he was fated to someone much younger than him?

Chanyeol used to be immature about mating, used to never want it and to continue his luxurious life without being tied down, but he understood so much more now.

And it wasn’t a choice at all, and even when he had been arrogant and selfish he recognized that Jongin hadn’t done a thing but choose his mate - the most important option, and Chanyeol also understood that.

Because there was no situation ever in which he wouldn’t defend or protect Baekhyun.

“The universe must be sick to force us to be born with your name.” Chanyeol shot back, lifting his brow as his glass touched his lips.

He heard Jongin snort, and Kyungsoo's panic was obvious, but Chanyeol only smirked and watched his fathers face go fury red.

“Careful, son, you’re in my household.” He warned.

Chanyeol chuckled, “We came to see mom, never would it be for you, remember that. Plus, you’re the one attacking a child.”

“A child that is an omega to be mates-“

“He’s a kid,” Chanyeol's hand hit the table and the food on top clanked around in their bowls and plates, “You’re a sick, sick man if you think I’d for one second ever look at Baekhyun as anything but a child right now. He’s barely aged to ten, and I’ve raised him years, father, since he was a baby. There’s nothing I feel other than he’s a child that I raise and protect. I’m _disgusted_ at what you’re saying - after _everything_ Baekhyun has gone through? Really? Asshole.”

“And will eventual-“

“For fuckssake!” Jongin yelled in Chanyeol's defense, “Baekhyun is matured to adolescence, who the fuck cares he’ll eventually be with Chanyeol! He’s a kid, and all he likes right now is _flowers_ and to sing songs in the car! You obviously don’t understand the progression of stages!

Of course I didn’t see Kyungsoo as anything but a child when he was fourteen, that’s how it is! Things change and progress, but don’t you ever accuse Chanyeol of something so sick! He’s raising Baekhyun much better than you ever raised us, if you can even consider it that!”

It went silent after that, and Chanyeol sent Jongin a thankful head nod - not because he wouldn’t have been able to handle it - but because he wouldn’t have been able to continue in his seat if he needed to say more.

A giggle echoed down the marble and Chanyeol instantly felt more relaxed as he leaned back against his chair and laid his alcohol down.

“I brought flowers! Mom said I can bring them!” Baekhyun chirped, and Chanyeol's eyes were flickering to him as soon as he was in his sight.

The smaller was bouncing around so much his shiny curls were every which way, and his Christmas sweater dangled past his fingertips as he started his round around the table.

“Soo!” He cried, placing a flower beside the omegas plate and another for Jongin, working around the table to set one beside Chanyeol's fathers plate before smiling wide and grabbing the side of the wooden chair for acknowledgement, “Papa Park!”

Chanyeol felt horrible because Baekhyun didn’t know, but he wasn’t stupid.

Their father never so much as acknowledged him more than needed, and looked physically pained when Baekhyun came to him for attention.

It wasn’t his fault, and his father shouldn’t treat it as such, especially when Chanyeol's mother loved Baekhyun, always wanted to babysit him or ask for him to stay with her for a while.

Chanyeol told her not unless she’d come to their home instead, solely because his father ignored Baekhyun, and that wasn’t fair when the omega was a child looking for praise all the time.

Chanyeol knew his mother as a sweet woman, it was unfair how cruel his father was, and he never hesitated to share his feelings about his mistreatment of her. She was lonely, and he knew Baekhyun was good at filling that gap.

“Baekhyun, come sit down, honeybee.” Chanyeol requested because it was obvious Baekhyun wouldn’t be finding whatever softness he had been waiting for from Chanyeol's father.

Baekhyun listened though, and Chanyeol didn’t see his sunshine dim at all by the rejection, only a beaming smile as he climbed into the seat beside Chanyeol and reached over to lay a blue flower on the back of his hand, “Mom said to give Chanyeol the prettiest one, you love blue.”

Chanyeol's chest hurt as it was filled with too much fondness, reaching over to grab Baekhyun's arm and roll up his sleeve so he could actually eat, “I do, sunshine, you must know me so well.”

  
~~~~~~

“Did you pack your bag, baby?” Chanyeol cooed, sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking Baekhyun's arm gently.

The younger moaned tiredly, hand coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes, “Yes.”

“Good boy,” The alpha chirped, leaning over to press a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek and standing up to walk over to the youngers duffle bag and adding a few stray toys to the bag.

Chanyeol had been respectful and had them sleep in separate rooms which wasn’t a problem, they had separate rooms at their house anyways, but he still needed to go wake up Baekhyun even if he saw the disgruntled look from his father when he entered the room.

Fuck him.

He waited a moment to listen and see if Baekhyun would be getting up from bed, but didn’t hear a thing which was odd because the omega was usually very good about getting up quickly.

“We’re going to go soon, Baek, aren’t you going to get ready? Want me to pick something out for you to wear?” Chanyeol wondered, back turned towards the omega.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes, puppy?”

“Why does papa hate me?”

Chanyeol’s heart dropped and he froze, he didn’t know what to tell Baekhyun, because the smaller was so sensitive and he didn’t understand much about what was going on.

He had come home from school only a few weeks prior asking why he always had to switch classes so much and get new teachers, and Chanyeol said it’s because he’s _special_ and that’s why he was in a class with only special kids.

Baekhyun didn’t believe him, but Chanyeol didn’t know what else to say to explain his aging.

It wasn’t that he was keeping Baekhyun in the dark, it was just that he felt he was still too _young_ and wouldn’t understand what a mate was yet - plus, school would eventually teach him these things… along with mates, mating, heats, all things Chanyeol considered sensitive topics for young Baekhyun right now.

“He doesn’t hate you, puppy.” Chanyeol assured, an outfit in his hand as he walked back over to sit on the bed and place it beside Baekhyun's head before combing his hair with his fingers, “Nobody could hate you, sweetheart, but you know me and him don’t get along.”

“Why is he mean to me? Am I too loud?” Baekhyun pulled the blanket to his nose and Chanyeol frowned instantly.

Because he hated to see Baekhyun upset in general, but even more so over something he couldn’t control or fix.

“No, no you’re not too loud, you’re just right, you’re perfect and very good, he’s just mean. He’s mean to alpha too and even Nini, so don’t be so upset.”

“I…” The omega frowned and Chanyeol pulled the blanket down in order to see his face, scared he would be crying, “J… Just want him to be nice to me.”

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's small upper body to pick him up and pull him into his arms.

He kept getting told by his friends Baekhyun was way too big to be carrying or holding like a baby, but Chanyeol knew he wasn’t ever going to stop doing so.

“Sh, it’s not your fault, he’s just a very mean and grumpy old man. Don’t cry over him. Sometimes people are just mean, and they don’t have a reason to be so mean.”

“Bu… but.. mama said that… that it’s because I’m little.”

Chanyeol internally growled, but externally he only pressed his chin to Baekhyun's hair and rocked him some more, exasperated with his mother even though he knew she had good intentions.

But she didn’t have the right to go telling Baekhyun things that could possibly hurt his feelings, even if it was the truth, and Chanyeol knew his mother hated to lie.

“I love you, and that’s why he's so mean, okay? Because I love you more than I love him and I choose you. And I’ll choose _you_ everytime, that’s the reason, sunshine.”

“Not fair,” Baekhyun sniffled, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist with a huff, “Can… love everyone.”

Chanyeol laughed, but it was a sad one because he didn’t know how to tell Baekhyun to be realistic, that you couldn’t love everyone all the time, and that there were deeper issues other than the fact that Chanyeol did choose him over his fathers approval, just like Jongin.

Only Chanyeol was self-sufficient, and Jongin had only been a student when Chanyeol took him in.

Things weren’t fair sometimes, and Baekhyun needed to know as much.

“Do you remember when you were a very tiny baby?” Chanyeol asked, fingers skimming Baekhyun's ear as he tried to fix his messy curls, “And Jongin gave you to me?”

“I.. just ‘member.. I was cold, and my mommy didn’t want me anymore.”

Chanyeol cringed, but he didn’t know if Baekhyun actually knew that’s what happened or if that’s just what the little one assumed. Maybe he’d never know for certain.

“Your mother was no good, I’ve told you so before, love. When you were little she- she was very bad. But the point is that wasn’t very fair to you, was it? You were so little and didn’t have a choice, and that’s not fair, but sometimes things are just not fair, baby, and I wish they were and I wish you could have a better mother, but you don’t get what we wish for, and that’s not fair either.”

Baekhyun nodded with a small sniffle, a few more tears falling down his cheeks and Chanyeol had enough of the sight, his heart couldn’t handle Baekhyun crying over his father, someone who didn’t deserve to affect the little ones feelings at all.

“Come on, sweetheart, no more crying,” He cooed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's round cheek before smiling and biting at his cheek playfully, _“No more or i'll bite you up!_ ” He growled.

Baekhyun giggled and started wiggling to try to get away and Chanyeol only squeezed harder, nuzzling into his chubby cheek and snapping his teeth.

“Yeollie!” The younger squealed, flopping around in his attempt to escape, kicking the blankets.

Chanyeol burst into laughter after a few more minutes, only stopping because Baekhyun's face was bright red and the younger one needed to get some air.

“Okay, my sweet boy,” He murmured, fixing Baekhyun's shirt from it's rustled up position from his struggling, “If you hurry up and get showered and dressed quickly then alpha will get you a treat on the way home.”


	30. Secrets

“Chan?”

Chanyeol grinned and walked through the front door, setting the bag of takeout on the coffee table and petting Baekhyun's hair before kneeling to kiss his temple, “I’m sorry I took so long, sweetheart. I know you don’t like to be home alone.”

“It’s okay..” Baekhyun shrugged slightly and Chanyeol thought it was cute the way his button nose was slightly pink after he showered, damp hair slowly curling up. “I don’t mind now that I’m bigger.”

The alpha hummed in reply, walking into the kitchen to grab two sodas and could hear the teenager digging in the bag of food already, “Did you decide if you wanted to go to your school dance? I have time Friday and can take you shopping if you want, Baek.”

Originally, Chanyeol had been slightly put off when Baekhyun came back home from school a week before and said that they were having a dance, but after Yixing last had a checkup and Baekhyun was growing like a small weed, it was time to let him have some more freedom.

It just hurt because only a few years before the omega had been bouncing around and climbing up the side of anywhere he could.

But, there was no denying that Baekhyun was getting older, and with that came the sad truth that Baekhyun would be maturing soon enough.

Chanyeol didn’t ask Yixing for too many details these days, because that was Baekhyun's business, but he was going through puberty and with a teenager came a lot of changes.

He wasn’t as clingy anymore, and that was probably Chanyeol's least favorite thing because he knew Baekhyun as someone that relied on him for a lot of his attention.

Not so much anymore because the omega had a lot of friends and spent a lot of time in his room now.

Chanyeol knew what being a teenager was like and was really glad Baekhyun didn’t really have that bad of an attitude, but he still tried to give him a lot of space, never going in his room without knocking, always making sure to double check and make sure Baekhyun wasn’t in the bathroom before barging in - just things he never had to think about in the past he did now.

Because Baekhyun _very much_ didn’t look like a child anymore, even if he occasionally acted like one.

Of course, Baekhyun was still small, he’d always be small which was expected of an omega, but he was really growing, had grown so much and it was scary because Chanyeol was torn between not wanting things to change and wanting them to change _faster._

Because it would be a lie if he hadn’t started to notice that Baekhyun had grown into his beauty.

Chanyeol was always biased in claiming Baekhyun was a beautiful child, and a beautiful baby, but now he was a teenager and was becoming more and more into an adult every day.

It was so scary, because Chanyeol wasn’t ready for Baekhyun to be anything more than his omega that greeted him with excited smiles and that had boxes of old baby things shoved into the top of his closet due to him growing so quickly.

Chanyeol nearly had an aneurism when Baekhyun suggested donating those things, even if he knew they didn’t need them.

He just wanted a little more _time._

“A… Actually, Chanyeol… a… a kid in my class asked me to go with him on a date instead.”

The alpha felt like he short circuited and his head instantly cranked up to look at Baekhyun, “What'd you say?”

Baekhyun scratched at his arms and Chanyeol wanted to tell him there was no reason to be nervous, that he could do whatever he wanted, but felt it was harder to read the omega these days because they weren’t as close recently. “I… said I’d have to ask you if it’s okay.”

“If that’s what you want then it’s okay, sweetheart.” Chanyeol murmured softly, passing Baekhyun a soda across the coffee table. “I can pick you up and drop you off, it’s no problem, Baek.”

“I just…” The omega whispered, pulling his legs into his chest and pressing his chin into his knee as he fixed Chanyeol with a begging stare for help, “Just… do you think… that my _mate_ will be mad? If… if I do that? I… don’t want them to be mad if I went on a date with someone, what if I meet them and they're mad?”

Chanyeol found his brows pulling together in confusion because Baekhyun should have been taught by now what was going on, the omega wasn’t stupid and should have connected the dots by now.

But Baekhyun never really asked, so Chanyeol never really told.

It didn’t make sense because surely Baekhyun knew by now, Chanyeol had read the academic syllabus’ everytime the omega brought a new one and knew that they should have gone over this already.

He just always assumed Baekhyun had been taught recently all about it, but the omega never came home and asked him a thing.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol had the words on the tip of his tongue, and Baekhyun's eyes flickered to his and he had a droopy eyed look of sadness.

_Chanyeol couldn't do it._

“Of course they wouldn’t be mad at you,” He said instead, flattening out his slacks before standing back up and he suddenly didn’t feel all that hungry and instead walked around the couch to kiss Baekhyun's hair, “Let me know if you need a ride, I have some stuff to get done.” He added, walking down the hall.

He was a coward and knew it.

But he felt it was too early for him to start this, too early for these feelings to erupt.

As he walked out, Baekhyun sighed and grabbed his phone off the coffee table, opening up the messenger to Sehun and he really only had one thing to say.

_‘Didn’t work, thanks for the idea anyway.’_

Only seconds later Sehun replied, _‘I’m really sorry, Baek…. maybe just tell him.’_

Baekhyun flopped down onto the couch with a sigh, tossing his arm across his eyes, wishing he could just mature sooner.

~~~~~~

”No, Jongin.” Chanyeol huffed into his phone, rubbing his eyes as he shut his laptop. “No. I haven’t asked him.” 

_“Don’t you think Baekhyun is old enough? Chan, I know you hate to hear it, I understand - seriously - but Baekhyun is a big boy now. He’s not a child, hell... Yeol, dude, Baekhyun had literally passed all of the fertil-“_

”Yah, Yah! Don’t tell me that! That’s my baby,” The alpha growled, wiping his hand across his face with a groan, “Don’t tell me shit like that.”   
_  
“Yeol,”_ Jongin sighed, clicking his tongue. _“There’s a huge difference when you say Baekhyun is a baby versus the truth - man. You can’t just be mateless forever and you can’t just sit there and look at baby photos to convince yourself Baekhyun is unmature - it’s scary, totally. It.. might feel weird, but the love you feel now and what was then is different and you know it. You can’t tell me you got jealous over a fucking school graduation dance and the thought of Baek dancing with a random, mature alpha, and then say “oh, my poor baby,” no - that’s jealousy, it’s not you being protective it’s possessive and it’s okay to feel that.”_

Chanyeol swallowed hard, peering out the crack of his bedroom door seeing as the living room lights were still on and it was well past one in the morning. “Listen. I’m not denying anything - I’m not stupid. I can smell him, I can see how beautiful he’s gotten, okay? But, it.... you know what, I’ll talk to you later.” 

_“Goddamn it Yeol-“_

The alpha rubbed over his chest because he felt like growling, his heart felt like it was beating too fast and it legitimately stung.

Apparently even just mentioning Baekhyun was making him want to see him.

Chanyeol sighed and walked outside of his room, dragging his feet until the living room.

The omegas hair could be seen bobbing from the back of his couch as he watched television and Chanyeol felt instant relief. “You are up really late, Baek.”   
  
Baekhyun giggled, not startled so he probably smelt him coming, “Learning how to slow dance from this movie.” 

Aish, Baekhyun was too cute it hurt. Chanyeol walked over to the back of the couch, watching how the omega rubbed his bare foot against the furniture comfortably. 

He couldn’t help himself, “Come here, puppy. I can teach you.” 

When Baekhyun turned to look at him his eyes were filled to the brim with surprise, mouth parted a bit, but he jumped up like he was afraid Chanyeol would take it back.

“It’s easy, sweetheart,” Chanyeol whispered, petting a hand over Baekhyun’s hair before gently grabbing his hand, “Place these on my shoulders - perfect, Baek. You learn so fast.”   
  
“I’m not even doing anything,” The omega giggled to himself, feeling his cheeks pinken, “You are doing all the work Chan.” 

“It’s just like a hug, Baekhyunnie used to _love hugs.”_ The alpha sighed to himself, wrapping the omega up closely, “Of course, that was when you were ankle sized.” 

“I still like hugs, Chanyeol. I’m not that different, you know. Just bigger, but I still love all the same things.” 

Chanyeol sighed and brought a hand to the back of Baekhyun’s head to press him into his chest, swaying a bit with him as he felt his eyes water when he pressed his nose into vanilla scented hair. “I _know, sunshine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they say mature, they’re just referring to Baek having a heat!


	31. Cookie

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun smiled and turned to the front door with a big grin, “I made cookies! I asked Soo which ones and he s-“

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry but slow down, I have a really bad headache.” The alpha cut him off with a raise of his finger.

The omega deflated before quickly playing it off and turning to open the kitchen cabinet and digging through the medicine, “We have medicine, Chan, here, I’ll find it-“

“Don’t worry about it,” The alpha murmured with a hand on his temple, “I have some in the study, I have work to do anyways. If you want to get something to eat the keys and my wallet I’m leaving on the coffee table.”

Baekhyun's smile dulled and he slowly shut the cabinet before turning around and awkwardly tugging his sleeves, “You… you’re not going to try a cookie? I… made them really special, Chanyeol, I spent a long time icing them… a-at least _look_ at them? Maybe.. just.. jus-“

Chanyeol’s phone went off then and the alpha growled as he pulled it out and started towards the hallway before spinning around quickly to face Baekhyun, “I’m sorry, I don’t have time, Baekhyun.”

“Okay,” The omega whispered, hearing Chanyeol walk down the hall and he turned to grab the biggest cookie to look at, mouth contorted in a frown.

It wasn’t that Chanyeol being _busy_ was really an issue, but Baekhyun was slowly growing tired of beating around the bush.

Especially when Chanyeol just called him _Baekhyun_ all the time, even just Baek; it was his name and it shouldn’t make him as upset as it did, but what happened to _baby?_

What happened to _honeybee_ or _even just omega?_

He felt like he hadn’t heard them since he was a child, and it didn’t feel good at all when Chanyeol wasn’t paying attention to him.

Baekhyun sighed and looked at the cookie, a special one he had placed on the very top so Chanyeol couldn't miss it.

A bunch of tiny hearts and in the middle just read one word, but it was more of a confession Baekhyun than had the nerve to say.

_Mates._

He broke it in half before taking a grumbling bite and pushing the rest of the other, blank cookies away before taking a seat on the kitchen floor.

 _Well, that was a bust,_ he sighed.

“So much for mates, hm?” Baekhyun whispered, resting his cheekbone on the side of the cabinet, “I’ll always be a _kid.”_

  
~~~~~~

Later that night, long after Chanyeol had overworked himself, he woke up at his desk and groaned, back popping when he stood up.

It must have been very late, but god he was starving having been out hours, now it was well past midnight.

He stumbled into the living room groggily and was surprised when he found all of the lights still on and Baekhyun passed out on the couch, Chanyeol's keys and a half eaten burger sitting on the table.

Baekhyun expressed his hatred for this couch multiple times, saying it was ugly and uncomfortable, Chanyeol never agreed with that and reminded Baekhyun it was _his_ fault there were food stains on it, to which the omega whined that he had been a baby and Chanyeol couldn’t hold that against him.

It was just so unlike Baekhyun to want to sleep anywhere but his own room.

Chanyeol laughed under his breath and ran fingers over Baekhyun's cheek before grabbing the old food and going back over to the kitchen.

He found a surprise waiting there too with the mess of frosting all over the island, but couldn’t really be upset when Baekhyun never usually forgot to clean up his messes and even cleaned up Chanyeol's time and time again.

“What is going on with you lately, honeybee?” Chanyeol mused under his breath, grabbing the trash and sweeping it off into the trash can.

The alpha then grabbed the dirty dishes and quietly laid them in the sink before turning around with a guilty frown and looking at the plate of cookies.

It was really sweet of Baekhyun because usually Chanyeol had to bug the omega to make him cookies when he wanted them, or bribe him when he was being a little shit.

He hadn’t meant to seem so rude, but he had a lot of shit going on at the office and it wasn’t like he could just push it off to anyone else when it was his business. He knew Minseok regretted handing off the hard customer to him in the first place, and frankly Chanyeol was ready just to say a big _fuck you_ next time they called because he was tired of trying to work out a deal.

Chanyeol reached out to an already broken half of a cookie with a raise of his brow at the _‘es’_ iced on it before shrugging and taking a bite as he shut off the light and walked into the living room.

He quickly finished the cookie before carefully working an arm under Baekhyun's knees and the other under his shoulders to pick him up.

“Sh, got you, baby, just going to take you to your room.”

Baekhyun stirred for only a second before his head lulled into Chanyeol's chest and he took a deep breath before relaxing and purring.

Chanyeol tried to be silent and it seemed to work as he got Baekhyun into his room quickly and still asleep, laying him down to pull the blankets back and then tucking them under the omegas chin.

He took one more second to see him, briefly musing again what was up with Baekhyun when the omega sniffed at his hand when he pet the hair back from his face.

Probably a growth spurt, Chanyeol assumed, leaning down to press a feather-like kiss to Baekhyun's hair.

“I wonder what I smell like to you, my love,” Chanyeol whispered before sitting back and reluctantly standing up, flicking on the tiny night light by the door on the way out despite the fact he knew Baekhyun didn’t use it at all.

But the teenager still had yet to get rid of it, so that was a good sign.

Baekhyun rustled around as his bedroom door shut before popping his eyes open and rolling onto his side to curl into a ball with a faint blush.

 _“Trees,”_ He answered.


	32. Blame Game

“No, man, I don’t know - I guess just send them to my assistant,” Chanyeol moaned tiredly into his phone, keys jangling in his hand as he pushed the front door open, “Or better yet, you can…” 

He turned at the sound of a sniffle. Chanyeol had  _ years  _ of experience with the noise, it seemed like the only thing Baekhyun ever did when he was angry as a puppy.

So, he was wide eyed when he turned to the couch and saw Baekhyun balled into the corner and staring at him with begging eyes, brown curls over his eyes.

As soon as they locked them the omega looked down at his knees instead.

“Hey, Jun,” Chanyeol cut off the rattling in his ear to clear his throat, “I’m going to have to let you go.” 

Junmyeon began to argue, they had a huge deal they needed to get figured out and it  _ was  _ important. But not nearly as important as Baekhyun.

Chanyeol just laid his keys and cell phone down on the shelf by the door, licking his lips nervously, “How was your day, Baek?” 

Stupid question. Baekhyun was  _ crying  _ so obviously it wasn’t a good day. 

Yet, the omega wiped his nose on his sleeve and gave a short nod, “Good. W-We learned about a project we have to do.” 

“Ah,” Chanyeol hummed, shrugging his coat off to lay on the back of the couch as he came around to take a seat, “What about?” He eyed Baekhyun a moment longer, the redness beside his nose and sighed, “Come here, puppy.” 

Baekhyun scooted over to curl up in the exact same way - knees to his chest and sweater paws over his mouth - only leaning against Chanyeol’s side as the alpha pet his head. “I- I have to show off baby photos,” He mumbled, “I was… I was looking for them, and I found those instead.” 

Chanyeol looked at him confused, expecting to be given something, but ‘ _ oh’ed  _ when he looked at the coffee table.

It had a bunch of papers and photos splayed out on it, the light blue file box that had been organizing them was on the floor.

Chanyeol swallowed hard because it wasn’t hard to know why Baekhyun was upset.

It was  _ never  _ easy to think about it.

He was hoping maybe Baekhyun would ignore it for now, so he reached over to pluck a photo off the stack, the baby omega in it wearing a diaper and standing barely taller than the coffee table with his eyes closed with such happiness to be holding a teddy bear in the photo.

“Look at you,” Chanyeol cooed, laughing and nuzzling Baekhyun’s cheek, “Always  _ look, Loel! Look, bear!  _ As if I didn’t see it  _ all  _ the time, silly.” 

Baekhyun didn’t smile a bit, releasing an airy laugh and resting on his shoulder, he reached over to push Chanyeol’s hand holding the photo out of his face gently.

Chanyeol tensed up.

“When were you going to tell me?” 

“Sweetheart,” The alpha murmured, “You knew she was in jail, I’ve told you. She was bad, she was horrible -“

_ “But you weren’t going to say it was because she let someone molest me?”  _

Everything in Chanyeol's chest was saying  _ shut up, don’t say anything,  _ but… there was a time to listen to his instincts - like when they told him to double check Baekhyun’s wallet to make sure he had lunch money - and there was a time when he just  _ couldn’t  _ listen to them.

Even if he really, really wanted to.

“Okay.” Chanyeol said carefully, turning his upper body towards Baekhyun to pet his hair back as the smaller pressed his sweater to his eyes. “I was going to, I  _ am. I will.  _ But, just because you read these papers - just because they say something about you that you didn’t know, it does  _ not  _ mean you’re any different. To me, to yourself, I want you to tell me you’re just going to be the  _ same  _ Baekhyun that you were yesterday.” 

“Hey..” he whispered, reaching over to grab Baekhyun’s sweater covered wrists gently and prying them from blocking his face, “You’re  _ okay  _ now, Baekhyun.” 

The omega whimpered, tossing himself into Chanyeol’s lap and curling into a ball, digging his nose into the alphas chest.

Chanyeol sighed, no choice but to accept that Baekhyun knew, and pet his yellow sweater down when it was pulled up on his hip. “I know, honeybee, sh. It’s okay. It’s  _ okay-“ _

_ “How!”  _ Baekhyun cried, pulling his chin up to lay on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “How is it okay? Nobody will want me! Yo- my mate won’t want me-“

_ “Oh don’t say that!”  _ Chanyeol hissed, more instinct than anything, squeezing Baekhyun’s shoulders tightly, “There is  _ nothing  _ wrong with you, Baekhyun! Sure, I’m not going to lie to you and say that nobody has done a thing to you - because I don’t  _ know  _ what happened - I just know what I know and that’s the fact that you were  _ my puppy  _ and  _ my responsibility  _ and I ruined that by letting her take you off to… fuck, god  _ knows  _ where. If you want to blame anyone at all - blame me!” 

Baekhyun made a squealing sort of noise in his throat, one of anger like when he was little and got told it was  _ nap time  _ and not  _ playtime,  _ nails digging into the back of Chanyeol’s neck as he hid his face in his shirt. “No..” 

“Then how can you think for  _ one second  _ to blame yourself,” Chanyeol asked, nose pressing into Baekhyun’s curls, “When you were a baby, under  _ my  _ care. I can…” He had a chance now, to just get it out there, “...  _ guarantee  _ that your mate will  _ not  _ be anything other than worried because of this. Guaranteed, Baekhyun.” 

The omega felt himself calm down the smallest bit, pulling away to look at his feet on Chanyeol’s thigh. “Chan, I want you to know-“

“So just calm down sunshine,” The alpha added, obviously having not heard the omegas whispering, petting at the side of Baekhyun’s neck before grinning and kissing his head.

Baekhyun didn’t feel that sad at being stopped mostly because this was the first time in a while Chanyeol was relaxed enough to coo at him. 

He missed it.

“Let’s look at baby pictures,” Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun smiled a bit, “Baby Baekhyunnie was the  _ cutest -  _ with your weird hatred of socks, my little weirdo.” 

The omega giggled, scrunching his face up as he wiggled his toes on Chanyeol’s thigh, “They’re so  _ restraining!” _

“I still love you even if you’re a little  _ odd.”  _

“I love you  _ too,  _ Chanyeol, even if you’re sort of an asshol-“

The alpha had him flopped on the couch cushions in an instant, fingers jabbing into his sides, “Don’t you call me names, you’ll  _ never  _ get out of a tickle attack! Don’t you know this by now!” 


	33. Oblivious Chanyeol

Chanyeol had zero idea what happened, but Baekhyun had to be picked up from school.

He had been at work when he got a call from the omega, and it sounded like he was really upset, but Chanyeol had been right about to go into a meeting that he had already rescheduled multiple times, so he called Jongin and asked him to pick up the omega.

Baekhyun didn’t respond to his text letting him know Jongin was getting him, but saw it was read and felt horrible for being unable to go, but Baekhyun also wouldn’t answer if it was urgent or not, so Chanyeol assumed not.

It could have just been that he and Sehun had gotten into an argument as Baekhyun had called him to pick him up for as little things as that he was hungry and didn’t want school food.

And sometimes Chanyeol did fall for it if he wasn’t busy.

Either way, this time he couldn’t, and he felt so terrible that he made sure to stop and get Baekhyun's favorite candy from the corner store on the way home.

Just as he walked in the door he heard a door down the hall slam and assumed Baekhyun must have just gotten home too.

“Baek! I’m back!”

No response.

“Baekhyun, I brought those gummy things you like!”

Chanyeol sighed when he didn’t hear a thing, walking down the hall to Baekhyun's door and knocking, “Hey, sweetheart, I don’t know if you heard me, I brought candy.”

It was a lie as he knew Baekhyun was finely attuned to his voice, it was really hard to miss.

The alpha didn’t hear a thing and pressed his ear to the door only to have his heart sink at the sniffling muffled from inside.

He reached for the doorknob but it was locked.

“Baek, sweetheart, let me in. I can hear you crying, Baekhyun.”

It sounded like the crying got a little softer and Baekhyun was probably just hiding his face in something to disguise it.

“Look, I’m really sorry I couldn’t come get you; you know I had a really big meeting today, baby. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol sighed and chewed his lip as he slid down the door, the package in his hand rustling, “Sunshine, please stop crying, you can come talk to me. I don’t know what’s wrong unless we tal-“

“Go away!”

Ouch, Chanyeol flinched and dropped his forehead on his knee. “Baekhyun, sweet omega, ple-“

_“Go away, Chanyeol!”_

The alpha sighed in desperation but stood up and dropped the candy outside the door before walking away.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun couldn't sleep, and he was sure Chanyeol wasn’t any better because the alphas room was just on the other side of the wall and he could hear him walking around.

So, he sighed and climbed out of bed, eyes dry and itching as he wiped his nose and walked into the hallway.

When he opened the bedroom door he saw a side table light on and Chanyeol was sitting up against his headboard on his phone but as soon as he saw Baekhyun looked so relieved.

“Chanyeol?”

“Come here, Baekhyun.” The alpha offered instantly, placing his phone on his side table before pushing his blanket back.

Baekhyun shuffled in place before accepting and sitting in the bed, back to the headboard and pulling the blanket up his waist.

“I’m sorry… for yelling.”

“I’m sorry for not picking you up,” Chanyeol said softly, grabbing Baekhyun's fingers to pull into his lap, “You were really upset, and I didn’t know, baby. If I would have known I would have come to get you, you know that.”

“I… don’t want to go to school anymore.”

The alpha frowned in concern, “You love school, Baekhyun, and you only have a few months left, sweet boy, you don’t want to go anymore?”

Baekhyun sucked in his lip, chewing slightly as he clenched the blanket between his fingers, “Don't… be mad, okay?”

Chanyeol nodded with a concerned expression, rubbing his thumb across Baekhyun's palm gently.

“People we’re picking on Sehun because.. he’s growing really big for an omega, and I yelled at them, they didn’t like that and Cela called me an omega whore and I stomped on her foot and she’s an alpha so… I’m just...”

“How dare she? I’m going to go to the school and report this first thing, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol growled, releasing Baekhyun's hand in order to clench his fists tightly, “That’s just plain disrespectful and rude, and I’m going to have a talk with the principal, I won’t stand for this, Baekhyun! Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean she can say that - or that you need to be afraid! A real alpha wouldn’t even think about saying something like tha-“

Baekhyun interrupted him by leaning over to place his head on Chanyeol's lap, pressing his knees into the alphas leg and draping his ankle over the top of Chanyeol's beneath the blanket. _“Hold me.”_

“What?”

“I said.. if you could hold me?” The omega propped his cheek up on Chanyeol’s hip to look up at him, “Please?”

Chanyeol's entire body sagged, all tensions releasing as he started petting Baekhyun's hair, lingering his fingers when they brushed the omegas forehead, “Of course, honeybee.”

Baekhyun swallowed hard before looking down at the geometric print of Chanyeol's bedset to avoid his eyes, “Can… I sleep with you tonight?”

“When have I ever told you _no,_ Baekhyun.”

~~~~~~

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had been acting weird, he had for a while, but recently it was messing with the alpha because it was doing something very weird and unfair to his chest.

And if he didn’t know better he’d be sure Baekhyun was testing his limits, pushing.

“Hey, Baekhyun, which cake do you want for your graduation? Yifan sent me a list for you to pick from and pictures!” Chanyeol called, leaning back in the lounge chair and laying his temple on the hand not scrolling through his phone.

“Oh!” He heard Baekhyun chirp and within seconds the omega was slinking his way into the living room, “I love cake!”

Chanyeol snorted, “I know, baby.” He cooed, holding his phone out towards him.

Baekhyun beamed at the nickname and Chanyeol didn't seem to notice the slight flush that took over his face.

With a nervous intake of breath, Baekhyun walked over to remove Chanyeol's arm from the man’s lap and was replacing it with himself, seating himself partially on the arm of the chair and the alphas thigh.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol whispered, more to himself although it was a serious question towards Baekhyun.

Because Baekhyun was no longer a child who could crawl into his lap to play, barely even a teenager anymore as he was nearly done with school and the only thing left to do was for him to take the final step and wait for heat to come, mature fully, and then Chanyeol too would start aging again.

Chanyeol truthfully never had any issues with the halt, but he was slightly peeved that Jongin was so much closer to his age now.

_How annoying._

But, the alpha was much more nervous because he hadn’t figured out what to do in order to win Baekhyun over… romantically. It was so stressful because he didn’t even think the omega showed any signs he was even aware of anything, not even that… Chanyeol was an alpha or his mate.

And Chanyeol really wanted Baekhyun to see him as such.

He had a lot of work cut out for him in the near future.

“Baek, what are you-“ Chanyeol shuffled a little in an attempt to scoot over, but Baekhyun was leaning across his lap and grabbing his wrist instead of the phone to pull into his thigh, encasing the alphas hand with his own to look at the phone.

“Chan, you really like chocolate cake, we should get that one.”

Chanyeol instantly forgot what he was wide eyed about, “It’s for you, Baek, your choice.”

Baekhyun shifted the smallest bit to lean back against Chanyeol’s chest and pull his legs off into the alphas lap to and the alpha gulped.

When Baekhyun was younger he hadn’t felt like much more than the tiniest bit of weight letting Chanyeol know he was there, but now he could very much tell the omega was seated in his lap, the constant pressure, shifting around, the heavy scent of vanilla when Baekhyun moved the smallest bit.

Baekhyun turned to look at him over his shoulder and if Chanyeol didn’t know any better he would assume it was a flirty look.

He needed to go. But he didn’t want to.

“What… are you doing?” Chanyeol whispered again, voice wavering.

The omega smiled, turning to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's neck in a seemingly innocent hug, which would have been innocent if it wasn’t for Baekhyun's chest pressing into his side and Chanyeol didn’t know where to put his hands because it seemed much more inappropriate now.

Him and Baekhyun didn’t usually touch this much, certainly not like this because the omega was huge, and grown, and beautiful, and it hurt Chanyeol's chest-

“Just love you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol hissed and needed to leave because he was afraid, and it was unfair of Baekhyun to mess with him when he had no idea of what it did to him.

He shifted Baekhyun off into the arm of the chair and was speed walking into his room with a hand running through his hair anxiously.

Baekhyun's eyes watered at the clear rejection, how much clearer could he get?

_Always a kid, always a baby, never an omega._

_Much less Chanyeol's mate._

He huffed and curled up into the side of the chair.


	34. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is seen as grown at this time, meaning he is almost about to have a heat, so he’s NOT a child ~just a disclaimer~

Baekhyun clutched the bag of food in his fist and he hoped Chanyeol wouldn't be too busy because usually people had to make an appointment to see the alpha around this time.

But, he also wasn’t just a random person, and that’s what gave him confidence to burst into the office, pulling out the keycard on his set of keys in order to open the door past just the normal lobby.

He saw a few people waiting glare around him for cutting them, and grinned childishly at them.

Of course they’d learn who he was soon enough, he mused, because with the flashing outside he was sure the press liked his growth.

Baekhyun liked it too, and wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t overly confident.

“Is Chanyeol busy?”

“Mr. Park,” The assistant corrected instantly, and Baekhyun scowled because Sihee was a bitch and always had been, always pretending to forget who he was, “Is busy, yes.”

“Well, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun growled, pressing his elbows into the desk to lean closer to her, “Will be busy having lunch with his  _ mate.” _

She instantly sent him a disgusted look at the term and Baekhyun would have done a victory dance if he wasn’t trying to attempt to be nice about this.

“You're a child,” Sihee spat, challenging.

Baekhyun clenched his jaw, “And yet, you’ve still never been able to fuck him, hm? Tell me about that,  _ honey.”  _ He tossed his cheek onto his unused hand and faked a yawn, “I have time.”

Baekhyun really tried to be nice to her, truly, but he really hadn’t been able to stop himself ever since he was younger and Minseok had dropped him off and he was greeted with the sight of the woman laying hands on Chanyeol's chest with a flimsy excuse of straightening out his jacket, and the omega was positive if he hadn’t ran over to attach to Chanyeol's side that the bitch would have tried something more.

Unacceptable because Baekhyun was the only person that should even be standing so close to Chanyeol.

But, Sihee never gave up, so Baekhyun never stopped warning either.

“Bitch,” She sneered and Baekhyun beamed, pulling away from the desk to walk towards Chanyeol’s door, “Maybe stop trying to fuck my mate,  _ you old hag.” _

He then turned to pull open the door, walking down a small hallway before popping into the office.

_ Lying bitch,  _ he internally scoffed as he noticed Chanyeol was only signing papers, one hand writing and the other yanking on his tie irritatedly, Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that because Chanyeol hated ties but still continued torturing himself.

Baekhyun was pretty sure Chanyeol only wore them because when he was little he told the alpha they looked cool.

“Chanyeol, hi.”

The alpha hummed and Baekhyun assumed he probably smelled him walk in since he wasn’t surprised, “You got out early? Just a week left, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiled and skipped to the table, ignoring the seat on the opposite side to place the bag of food directly over the papers Chanyeol was reading and sitting on the edge of the desk, “Stop working, lunch time.”

“You're my favorite.” The alpha responded, moving the bag to start cleaning his desk up before looking at Baekhyun, then frowning, “Are you wearing makeup?”

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun beamed.

Chanyeol did, very much so, but was way too distracted by the pink tint of Baekhyun's lips and the light ring of black around chocolate eyes, but it was too much. “You're prettier without it, sweetheart,” He answered.

It wasn’t exactly the response Baekhyun was looking for, but he beamed at the compliment anyway, standing up to worm his way into Chanyeol’s lap, forcing his way into the alphas arms and tucking his head under Chanyeol's chin to rub his cheek into the alphas shirt.

_ “What are you doing to me?” _ He swore he heard Chanyeol whisper, but ignored it in favor of pressing his lips to the alphas pulse and Chanyeol stiffened up instantly.

But, he didn’t have time to either push Baekhyun off or find his words before Sihee was walking in with a fresh plate of food, “Mr. Park! Your lunch is here!”

Baekhyun turned towards her with a scowl, adjusting himself to sit less appropriately on Chanyeol's lap with his bottom between the alphas thighs.

“Thank you, but as you can see, Baekhyun brought me food.”

Baekhyun whined at his name being used, he just wanted to hear something sweeter, but Chanyeol rarely said much more than sweetheart and that didn’t cause his heart to race like the other options did.

It just made him feel like a child.

He heard Sihee mustering up something else to interrupt with, but Baekhyun was feeling testy and pissed off, he curled fingers into Chanyeol's tie, beginning to undo it because he knew the alpha hated it, and whimpered, sticking his lip out dramatically.  _ “Alpha.”  _ He whined, pressing his temple on Chanyeol's collarbone.

The alpha literally vibrated with a purr before Chanyeol was aware they had company, “Leave,” He ordered his assistant without a second thought before attempting to  _ calm the fuck down. _

But there was no reason for Baekhyun to refer to him like that. Only one.

“Baekhyun….” He whispered, arm wrapping across Baekhyun's back, “Do you even know what that means? You can’t just say that.”

It was  _ flirtatious _ . It was an endearment only meant for couples, and Chanyeol's entire body was singing because not only had Baekhyun said it but had  _ whined _ it, whimpered along to ensure it was heard.

Baekhyun knew, he had to know. Chanyeol’s ears reddened because he was a  _ fucking _ idiot and the omega probably always knew.

He assumed Baekhyun hadn’t because he didn’t show anything romantic towards him - but he was wrong, and he had known this whole time, of course Baekhyun did know.

“Alpha,” Baekhyun repeated, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s jaw, “Pay attention to me from now on.”

Sure, he always referred to himself when Baekhyun was younger as his status, because he constantly wanted to ensure Baekhyun would see him as that rather than a parent, but now it was way different.

Because Baekhyun wasn’t acknowledging it in that way, but as in Chanyeol was an alpha - that he saw him as an alpha,  _ his alpha. _

Shit it felt good, but Chanyeol felt worse at how Baekhyun was having to beg for attention, and he knew for a fact he didn’t not give him attention, he did.

Just not the kind Baekhyun was seeking.

“Baekhyun…”

“I know, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun hissed, pulling his face back and looking both angry and teary eyed, “I’ve known! You think I wouldn’t understand? That I’d assume I just grew like this for no  _ reason?  _ You look the same as you did when I was a child, it’s always been you, there’s no other person that has stopped aging. God, I’m… I'm so tired of you treating me like a baby! I haven’t been in a long time, I’m reaching  _ heat _ soon! I’m not.. apologizing for yelling also, so don’t tell me to! I’m so mad-“

Chanyeol grimaced before petting Baekhyun's hair behind his ear, “Sh, sh, you're my baby, you’ll always be  _ my baby,  _ it’s just not the same. Stop, please. I’m listening now.”

Baekhyun huffed and leaned forward to press his forehead into Chanyeol’s jaw, “Stop seeing me as a kid.”

Chanyeol couldn't deny that he had, for the longest time he did, so he only wrapped his arms around Baekhyun tighter, less afraid of how inappropriate it seemed because Baekhyun was right,  _ he wasn’t a child anymore. _

He debated what to do now, what to say in order to calm Baekhyun down, but he wasn’t as confident as Yifan who had just flat out kissed Luhan when he couldn’t control it anymore, and he hadn’t had a huge advantage like his other friends who had met their mates at decent age gaps.

And Baekhyun wasn’t like Luhan or Kyungsoo, not like any of his friends' omegas.

He was  _ Baekhyun,  _ and that was Chanyeol's favorite thing, but also such a scary thing.

Because he loved him so much, and didn’t want to fuck anything up.

“You’re not a child, not anymore.” He whispered into Baekhyun's hair, tilting his head down in order to rest his lips on the omegas forehead, “How could I not see that? You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, my love. My favorite person, and I do love you, and you are my mate.”

Baekhyun looked back up with a shy grin, “Will you treat me like a mate now?”

Chanyeol wanted to laugh, because it sounded like a ridiculous question, but Baekhyun looked at him like he had been waiting a very long time for this moment, ironic when Chanyeol felt like  _ puking _ because he had no way to run around the change and force himself to go hide in his room and watch their old home videos of Baekhyun toddling around and screaming songs with no real lyrics.

He couldn’t try to pretend things were like they were back then, not when the meaning of everything changed and Chanyeol always thought the transition would be a  _ rough _ move, and would flip everything upside down.

But it wasn’t, and it was easy, because the love just  _ changed,  _ and with it everything else over time.

“We can start easy?” Baekhyun cooed, sounding more excited by the second, “I want to call you  _ alpha!  _ Alpha, isn’t that fun! Do you like it?  _ I  _ like it! Chan- Alpha-“

The omega cut himself off with a bunch of cute giggles to himself, Chanyeol had  _ no  _ choice but to smile.

Baekhyun just always earned that sort of a reaction from him. 

“You have to go easy on me,” Chanyeol muttered, petting his hair out of his eyes, “You can’t expect too much of me right away, okay, baby? It… it’s difficult for me…” 

“But…  _ kisses?”  _ Baekhyun whined, pouting his lips at him, “Those.. are easy, right? I can wait for my heat for anything else, but I want kisses, alpha.” 

Sure, for Baekhyun that seemed such an easy thing to do, but for Chanyeol it was  _ difficult  _ when the kisses Baekhyun wanted weren’t the baby kisses the puppy used to give out to  _ everyone  _ that told him he was pretty. 

“Honeybee,” Chanyeol whispered, sweeping his palm across Baekhyun’s cheek and cupping his face.

It was hard to look at Baekhyun and  _ not  _ want to kiss him these days, but there was a small part of him that said  _ protect -  _ and he wasn’t sure if kissing Baekhyun protected his heart at all.

The omegas eyes suggested it did, if he didn’t kiss him he’d earn tears of rejection.

That was reason enough to lean forward and press the smallest of kisses to glossy lips, just a peck, but Baekhyun yanked his tie and held him still.

The omegas inexperience was  _ obvious,  _ but Chanyeol hadn’t done anything like this in eight years, so it would take some getting used to.

“I like kisses,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes still shut when Chanyeol looked at him. 

The alpha laughed under his breath, bringing a thumb to pet the corner of Baekhyun’s eye because he just looked so  _ cute.  _ “Yeah. You  _ always _ liked kisses, baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know days anymore, so here I am almost 2 days late


	35. Lovers

This was the first night they were actually sleeping together.

Beside each other.

Not since Baekhyun was a toddler at least, not since the omega used to cry and scream, or come crawling into his bed when he’d gotten a cute racecar big boy bed and could reach the doorknob.

Chanyeol didn't know how to feel, he tried not to think too much about it, but it was difficult not to when Baekhyun was so giggly about it.

The omega refused to stop hanging on him for one second, he snuggled up to him and came fresh out of the shower to latch onto his back and whine for kisses.

Kissing was  _ okay,  _ it wasn’t that difficult, but having the courage to treat Baekhyun any differently was hard.

Trying to treat him like a lover was going to be something to get used to. He almost accidentally elbowed the omega in the ribs when Baekhyun back hugged him and kissed his shoulder.

He  _ really  _ needed to be more careful about his own surprise, but it’d been eight years since he’d done  _ anything  _ similar to this, and even longer since he’d had a real relationship.

“You know something, Chan?” 

The alpha hummed, chewing on the inside of his cheek and convincing himself it was  _ okay  _ that Baekhyun was placing his underwear in  _ their  _ room, that the omega had dragged his laundry basket of clothes and instantly started shoving them in.

That it was  _ okay  _ that Baekhyun was only wearing a shirt to bed, long legs on display as he combed his hair.

It’d been so long since he’d seen the omega this close to bedtime, so Chanyeol was nervous even just watching Baekhyun put face cream on.

“I really hate that assistant of yours,” Baekhyun huffed, spinning around with a small smile, face pinkened from being clean faced and tired.

“Why, baby?” Chanyeol laughed, “You’ve always hated her since you were little.” 

Baekhyun snickered to himself, because as a baby he’d just been too attached to want to be babysat by anyone but Chanyeol, but he was just proud of his baby self now. 

Chanyeol startled when Baekhyun suddenly started crawling from the bottom of the bed to the top, his loose top hanging down and exposing all the way down to his blue underwear.

He didn’t say anything in fear of accidentally rejecting Baekhyun, but he still sucked in a rough breath when the omega took it upon himself to climb into his lap.

“I hate her,” Baekhyun pouted his lips, squirming to rest his naked legs around Chanyeol's hips before resting palms beside the alphas head to look at him with a pretty smile, oblivious to the conflict on the others face. “Have… have you…” 

All at once Chanyeol brushed off the conflict in favor of the worry in Baekhyun’s voice, large hands coming to curl around his waist, “What, honeybee? I’m listening to you  _ always.”  _

Baekhyun giggled quietly in a way that made his nose scrunch up as he dipped down to brush his lips on Chanyeol’s.

Despite his nerves about the sudden change, he cupped Baekhyun’s head instantly and parted his lips to kiss him properly.

His omega was a fast learner, so fast Chanyeol had to question if Baekhyun was as innocent as he thought. It was literally impossible for Baekhyun to have ever done  _ anything  _ like this without him knowing anyway, not unless the omega snuck off or something.

Chanyeol's thoughts just made him kiss harder at Baekhyun’s soft mouth before letting him breathe, smiling and kissing the corner of Baekhyun’s grin. “Speak up, pretty.” 

At the compliment, Baekhyun just made a soft noise and blushed as he tucked down into Chanyeol’s chest with a giggle, “You think I’m  _ pretty.” _

“The absolute  _ prettiest,”  _ The alpha agreed without thought, petting Baekhyun’s hair, it was such an easy thing to agree on, even when Baekhyun was little it was obvious how beautiful he was going to be. “My gorgeous baby.” 

_ “Omega.”  _

Chanyeol laughed and pressed his chin to his chest to kiss Baekhyun’s hair, “My gorgeous omega.” He amended.

Baekhyun smiled and pressed a shy kiss to Chanyeol’s collarbone before scooting further up to lay in the crook of his neck, fingers drawing on the alphas pajama shirt. “Have you had sex with her?” 

“What?” Chanyeol whispered, paying half attention seeing as Baekhyun smelled so good and felt like he belonged lying on his chest like this. “What?” He repeated again once his brain processed, firmer than last time as he snorted, “Disgusting. Of  _ course  _ not. No. Gross, baby.” 

The omega giggled at his adamant groaning, trailing fingers over Chanyeol's ear as he tilted his head to look up at him, “Is sex fun?”

Chanyeol felt like he short circuited, never in his life had he  _ ever  _ thought he’d hear those words from Baekhyun, much less seeing as he wasn’t teasing at all, but it was a genuine question. 

“Alpha,” Baekhyun murmured, lips bright red as he sucked on them when nervous, rubbing below Chanyeol's ear gently, “I’ve thought about it before…” 

_ “Baekhyun,” _ Chanyeol cut him off with a soft hand on the back of his head to keep the omega lying on his chest. Baekhyun was always a bit of a brat so there was no telling if it would make the omega mad being cut off. “That’s too much for me right now.” 

“But-“

_ “Sunshine,”  _ Chanyeol sighed, wrapping both arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders as he felt the omegas fingers falter against his neck. “I  _ love  _ you. I do. I love you, honeybee, but it’s a lot for me to take in within two days, okay? I need more time. Just a little bit more time. I can tell you before that  _ yes  _ I’ve had sex,  _ yes  _ I’ve done things you haven’t, but it won’t do anything but make you upset. 

You can talk to me more when… when we’re more settled, okay? Alpha is having a hard time already, you’re my  _ baby,  _ Baekhyun. Not to say you’re a child and I certainly don’t see you that way, but two years ago you were jumping rope out back, it’s  _ difficult.”  _

“Chanyeol..” 

The alpha hesitated to reply because he couldn’t hear whether it was a tone that meant Baekhyun was upset or not, he just twisted to his side, bringing the omega with him before sitting up to adjust the blankets.

“Alpha,” Baekhyun yawned loudly this time, whimpering a bit with a cute opened hand crawling to tug Chanyeol's shirt signalling he wanted him to lay back down, “I was just going to say I thought about having sex before and it scared me, but that I know alpha will take care of me.” 

Some promises were  _ so  _ hard to make, but that wasn’t one of them.

Chanyeol laid back down after bringing the comforters over them, shifting onto his right side to bring an arm around Baekhyun so he could curl up with him.

The omega still slept the same, whining until he could plop a leg over Chanyeol's hip, digging his nose into the alphas neck, releasing a soft ordering noise for purrs.

“Of course,” Chanyeol promised easily, slipping a hand under Baekhyun’s collar to pet the top of his spine, “Now get some rest, love bug.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you guys read my stories and all, and I didn’t think I would need to say this, but it’s not okay to take an authors work and reprompt it. 
> 
> This is a reason people end up deleting their work, why make something original just for it to be stolen? Be thoughtful of that.


	36. Relief

“My smart baby! So smart!”

Baekhyun screeched, covering his face before Chanyeol could start attacking him _again_ with kisses, giggling and sliding down the booth to hide.

“Yeol - cut it! I’m gonna _puke!”_ Jongin screamed at him, “He just graduated! It’s not the end of the world!” 

“Shut up,” Said alpha grumbled instantly, reaching over to grab Baekhyun by his button down and cuddle into his side, “He _likes_ it, my baby is all grown _up -_ Aish, I love you. And I’m so proud of you.” 

There was a gagging noise across the table from _definitely_ Jongin seeing as only he and Kyungsoo had the time to spare for going out to dinner with them after the ceremony.

It was on a Thursday - it was too odd of a day of the week for all their other friends to stay too long after giving Baekhyun kisses and trying to pick him up like he was still twenty pounds of squishy fluff.

“Do you guys smell that?” Kyungsoo suddenly murmured, sniffing at his drink to try and decide if the scent was coming from the glass.

Baekhyun couldn't smell _anything_ over the flower scent all over his clothes, really, why did people think he needed bouquets of flowers from literally _everyone._

“I’m gagging,” Jongin cried dramatically, but he was unable to hide his grin behind his glass, “I’ll be right back, let me pay the bill.” 

Normally Chanyeol would be all over his brother, arguing to pay the bill, but he could not do much more than grasp Baekhyun’s chin between two fingers to nuzzle into his nose, “I’m really so proud of you, honeybee.” 

The omega grinned in a boxy fashion, giggling and grasping Chanyeol’s top to lean forward and kiss his mouth.

It caught Chanyeol off guard seeing as normally they would never do such a thing in public - it was difficult to get over news articles when they were ridiculing him for being with his own _mate_ romantically.

It wasn’t their business, and Baekhyun always said as much, but for Chanyeol it was hard to grow out of old habits and Baekhyun being in newspapers _was never_ something he wanted. 

“My sweet omega,” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a rather loud sounding kiss to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth before leaning over to rest his forehead on the omegas shoulder, “I knew you could do it - w…” 

“Chan?” Baekhyun growled, pushing the alphas shoulder with a whine, irritated that he wasn’t getting praised anymore, “Chan-“

The alpha outright _growled,_ yanking himself back like he’d been burned to grab his coat from the opposite side of the booth.

Baekhyun was worried, he frowned and tucked his hands between his knees at the rejection, curling his chin to his chest.

“We have to go,” Chanyeol said firmly, spreading his coat over the omegas shoulders and pushing Baekhyun’s knee with his own, “Baby, I swear.. I- just trust me, okay? Trust me.” He cooed at the sad eyes he was met with, “It’s _definitely_ not your fault, come on, we need to get home.” 

Baekhyun pouted, feeling Chanyeol pressing his long coat onto his spine to hold it up, he was _just_ about to stomp and pout his way out of whatever the alpha was _thinking_ rejecting him like that.

That was until he stood up, Baekhyun had a small scowl, twisting with a pointed finger ready to tear Chanyeol a new one when there was a tight feeling in his lower abdomen.

It wasn’t painful, but it was _warm,_ his skin heated up and he groaned a confused yet uncomfortable noise. 

There was a gush of a wet feeling between his thighs and his entire face pulled in surprise as he gasped and clutched his abdomen, _“Chanyeol,”_ He whimpered, shocked and eyes shaking.

The alpha was on him instantly, eyes narrowed protectively as he pet Baekhyun’s face, but he wasn’t looking _at_ him - only over him like he expected someone to pounce. “Sh, I know, puppy. Just breathe, breath.” 

Baekhyun released a high pitched whine, digging his face into Chanyeol’s chest, “Warm.” 

Chanyeol snarled and scooped him up quickly, coat covering the wetness of Baekhyun’s jeans, “It's about to get _real_ hot soon, just breathe - you can wait, baby. Sh.”   
  


~~~~~~

Baekhyun was panting by the time Chanyeol carried him inside, he was sweating and wheezing on warm breath, the omega was placed down on the couch and instantly started to yank at his clothes.

“Ah, fuck, fuck - I know I have supplements in here…” Chanyeol hissed to himself, going through the kitchen cabinets. 

_“Alpha!”_

Chanyeol cringed and knocked bottles out of the cabinets as he saw the pink cap of the bottle he needed in the back, “Sh, baby! Just a second, honeybee wait one second please.”

The alphas' hands were shaking as he walked into the living room, some of the bright pink pills falling onto the floor in his rush to shake some into his hand. “Okay, baby-“

Baekhyun was nearly naked, he was red faced and groaning, trying to tug at his underwear but the slick he was producing made the fabric stick to him. 

Chanyeol’s mouth was wide open, unsure whether to act on instinct or just leave the omega to take care of himself. 

The thing was Baekhyun _never_ took care of anything himself, even if he was doing something as simple as painting he asked a million input questions. 

“Ch-Chanyeol _,”_ Baekhyun cried, eyes watering as he whimpered and rolled onto his forearms, unable to keep himself from pressing his length against the couch, _“Alpha, alpha, help.”_

“Take these.” Chanyeol's first reaction was to shove the pills at Baekhyun, not even realizing he’d never gotten water for him, hand shaking as he placed it in front of Baekhyun, “Take them and then we can cuddle all day, I’ll give you a bath an-“

Baekhyun _snarled,_ eyes raging as he smacked the pills out of Chanyeol’s hand, “If you don’t want to mate me just _say_ it so I can take care of myself! I’m not taking stupid suppressants!” 

The omega whimpered after a moment due to the warmth, seeping vanilla scented slick all over the furniture as he climbed onto his knees and moaned despite nothing touching him.

It wasn’t the _time_ to be lovey and it wasn’t the _time_ for Chanyeol to make a huge deal out of something so natural - literally something that he kept being told to be excited for.

But, the thing about Baekhyun maturing - about him getting a heat to mark said maturity - was that along the way Chanyeol had _stopped_ anticipating it.

Over the years it had been so easy to instead care what he was up to in school or to go through the omegas old toys, he'd never actually _physically_ considered that one day…

He would either have to mate Baekhyun, or he’d have to let someone else do so.

Chanyeol certainly wasn’t going to let anyone near his mate, not only because Baekhyun very much didn’t want anyone else, but because the omega had _already_ had unwanted touch from strangers before.

He wasn’t ever going to have to deal with that again.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered, reaching over to lay a flat hand against the omegas spine, “Shh, sunshine, calm down. Breathe for a second and alpha will take care of you.” 

Baekhyun did seem to calm down at the simple touch of his mate, releasing a stuttering moan and muffling his whine into the cushion.

Chanyeol felt his hair stand on end when he shifted to the omegas underwear and caught the sight of the clear fluid on his skin, trialing a hand over his lower back. “How… how can you not feel weird about this?” He whispered to the omega, although his own body responded so _easily_ to the scent of a heat and the sight of his mate.

It was only his mind that was trying to trick him into irrational thoughts - perhaps the public and his own fathers taunting of their relationship really had influenced his outlook even when the truth _was_ Baekhyun is his mate.

And he was not a child. And Chanyeol had never done or thought anything like this about him until now - when Baekhyun was grown and able to make decisions of his own

It just had been written in the news so many times of public disgust _over Park CEO’s age gap,_ or his fathers comments of his _promiscuous child mate_ even though Baekhyun had done absolutely nothing but draw cute pictures back then. 

“Because I _love_ you.” Baekhyun sobbed, “And I w-want a family with you.” 

Chanyeol realized it was unfair now - his inner turmoil made him blind to how long Baekhyun had tried to earn his attention, to initiate something with him.

So, in this case, Baekhyun had been _in love_ with him much longer than Chanyeol had even spared him a glance in that way.

It was so unfair. Yet Baekhyun would have to deal with his hesitation for a long time.

Because Chanyeol wasn’t going to just _not_ make him his mate.

“We can,” Chanyeol promised, feeling his emotions get the better of him because he personally had no reason to be tearing up when Baekhyun was the one burning up. “We can, we will. I’m in love with you too, honeybee. Please breathe and give me a few moments.” 

Baekhyun just cried harder, the wet and sniffling kind of tears as he curled arms around his stomach, pressed into the cushion. 

It took Chanyeol moments to work up the courage to remove Baekhyun’s soaked underwear, to pet over the wet skin and kiss the omega more than a peck.

It took much longer for him to even remove his own clothes, but by then instincts were more important.

That wasn’t to say they were not aware or in control of their touching, they were. 

Instincts just relieved them of too much hesitation, but it certainly didn’t relieve them of saying too many _I love you’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation about stolen plots has been solved, but I’m still hugely disappointed that someone would do this to any author. Should someone have kindly asked me if they could remake it, or change it up, the chances I would have been extremely happy to let someone do that were so high. 
> 
> Just taking a plot on the other hand and throwing it into a fest as a prompt just says, “Hey, your version was disappointing, I want a redo.” It’s disrespectful. It leads me to wonder how many times prompts were submitted based on one of my drabbles - there’s a very obvious line where it goes from just being “vaguely similar” to someone’s story, and “that’s incredibly similar.” 
> 
> After all, why write original work only for someone to summarize it and prompt it for the next person? Amazing authors have abandoned their platforms due to plagiarism and/or having their plots stolen. 
> 
> I’m not just talking about me, but for any author, when I say: we are working hard, and it would be a shame to have to delete works due to these issues.


	37. Waiting Game

“You really want a puppy?” 

Baekhyun smiled as he came out of a haze, eyes still closed.

Chanyeol laughed under his breath, laying on his front and propped on his elbow as he reached over to pet the omegas slightly sweaty hair from his skin, “Are you even alive?” He teased.

“Don’t ask me questions when I’m just waking up,” Baekhyun whined, rolling over onto his side and throwing a naked leg over the back of his mate's thigh, “Good morning, alpha.” 

“It’s past midnight,” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, “You’ve been out since ten.” 

“Heat is  _ weird,”  _ The smaller complained, grabbing Chanyeol’s arm and hiding his face in his chest, squirming to get underneath him.

Chanyeol merely chuckled and adjusted himself to rest with his elbows beside Baekhyun’s head, pressing their noses together.

He was met with a lazy kiss, more so the omega snuggling into his face than anything.

It was nice.

“You feel okay?” Chanyeol whispered, pressing his fingertips to a purple mark on Baekhyun’s neck, “Do you want some water? Snacks?” 

“Just want my mate,” The smaller pouted and wrapped limbs around the alphas naked body, “We’re  _ mates.”  _

Chanyeol laughed at the coo, but he had nothing to say to that because Baekhyun was very correct, they were.

But, even before this they didn’t need to have had sex to claim as much. This only made it much more permanent.

“Okay, baby,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek before sitting up.

Baekhyun  _ whined  _ like it was the most annoying thing in the world, huffing and pouting with his hair disarrayed and neck covered with small bruises.

“You’re so pouty today,” Chanyeol laughed, grabbing a robe off the floor to tie around himself and his abandoned shirt.

It would be  _ such  _ a huge lie to say Chanyeol hadn’t pictured Baekhyun lazying around like this after sex, to picture the omega sleeping so peacefully as Chanyeol cleaned him up and made sure he hadn’t bruised his hips.

It was just  _ so  _ weird to be able to see it, especially after convincing himself for so long that he and Baekhyun would never make it to the next steps - even kissing seemed unfathomable up until a month ago.

And since Baekhyun had come to him in his office, the omega never stopped asking for kisses, settling up behind Chanyeol when he made coffee in the morning, or pouting his way into the study. 

Baekhyun really didn’t try to understand how hard it was to  _ change  _ things so easily for Chanyeol.

But, the alpha knew his mate was at least trying to understand - and hopefully now Baekhyun could feel less rejected and more of a permanent resident in Chanyeol's heart.

“I want to be spoiled,” Baekhyun cooed, tossing the blankets off his naked body and crawling on his knees to the end of the bed.

Chanyeol’s first instinct was to look away, a quick reaction, before he stopped himself short at Baekhyun’s pout and shy smile.

“Okay.” He saved himself, a button down in his grip as he walked over to cover the omega with it, helping his arms through before buttoning it. “My beautiful omega.” He added.

Baekhyun beamed like he hadn’t barely woke up, giggling at the praise and latching onto his neck when Chanyeol picked him up. “Chanyeol's  _ omega!” _

“Weirdo,” Chanyeol snorted although his heart was incredibly fond, “Open the door, will you? My arms are  _ full!” _ He teased, bouncing the omega up so Baekhyun could wrap legs tighter around him.

Baekhyun did open the door before he was giggling and hiding his face in Chanyeol's neck, fingers playing with soft hair at the nape of the alphas neck.

“Hey, Chan?”

The alpha hummed, struggling to get Baekhyun’s grabby paws to let him go as he placed the omega on the counter. “Are you going to let me cook or  _ not!”  _ He cried, making the smaller beam and releasing him only to kick playfully at his bottom when he turned around.

Chanyeol deflected easily, sending him a sharp scolding look and moving to the fridge, “Such a demon.” 

“I’m an  _ angel.”  _

“Sure. Whatever you say, Baekhyunnie.” 

“Chan?” 

Chanyeol snorted at Baekhyun’s impatience, sighing as he pulled a package of chocolates from the fridge and spun around with a playful growl, “You act like I’m  _ not listening  _ to you!” 

Baekhyun stole the chocolate right from between his fingers, “Listen with your eyes on me!” 

The alpha growled a playful noise and grabbed his wrist to force Baekhyun to feed him the candy, biting the tips of his fingers until the omega was squirming and snorting on laughter.

Baekhyun laughing so happily, beaming so brightly, it was most certainly the most incredible thing in the world not only to see, but  _ feel.  _

“Alpha!” He squealed, using his opposite arm to grab Chanyeol’s arm and pull him closer, “How  _ rude!” _

“Rude!” Chanyeol gawked, “You’re the little demon that stole  _ my  _ candy! Goodness, you’re a little thief!” 

Baekhyun cried happily as fingers jutted into his sides, digging nails into the alphas skin and face turning red with laughter.

It lasted a long time until Chanyeol had his face grabbed and an uncoordinated kiss placed on his mouth.

It made him stop his teasing instantly to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and respond, moving to blindly readjust his top over his mates legs and holding his thighs.

By the time Baekhyun sat back Chanyeol was sure the omega was light headed with the slight panting against his mouth. It was so  _ cute. _

Chanyeol laughed slightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, laying his nose down against his hair, “Go ahead, honeybee. I’m listening.” 

“I…” Baekhyun whispered, sounding confident yet bashful as he laid a hand against Chanyeol’s robe, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, “Just want you to know I was serious. I want a puppy - it wasn’t heat talk. I already know… you’ll be an amazing parent, there’s no reason to pretend I don’t want that. I just think… maybe, just maybe you’ve had enough time waiting for me, that now we can wait for something much more _special, right alpha?”_

“You don’t have to try to convince me of anything, Baekhyun. I think it’s  _ fact  _ by now I will agree with anything you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what to write next.... maybe expand Immortal Drabble... 
> 
> Open to suggestions!


	38. Changes

“Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol waited a second for a response and heard the faintest of calls back from down to hall.

He snorted and followed the noise to the cracked bathroom door, pushing it open quietly and was greeted with Baekhyun sitting on the counter, face pressed close to the mirror with makeup in his hand.

“How many times have I told you?” Chanyeol growled exasperatedly, working his arm to wrap around Baekhyun's waist and his palm to rub against his stomach, “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“That tone used to be _so_ annoying,” Baekhyun laughed, looking at him through the mirror for a second before continuing with his eyeliner.

“And now?”

“Now it’s pretty hot, wanna boss me around some more?”

Chanyeol cackled, kissing his shoulder before grabbing Baekhyun's hand and getting an annoyed huff, “No more makeup. I’ll throw it away again, I swear.”

“Yeol!” Baekhyun whined, “Just let me finish the other eye! You know you like it.”

He did like it, but so did a lot of people.

Baekhyun had grown into such a mature omega it was not even funny or remotely what Chanyeol had expected.

As soon as Baekhyun's heat had passed Chanyeol really noticed how matured the omega had gotten, the curve of his hips and pout of his lips were completely enchanting and Chanyeol encouraged him to do whatever he liked.

But Baekhyun's new obsession was _makeup,_ he wanted to go to beauty school and that was perfectly amazing, Chanyeol already enrolled him, but the more Baekhyun learned the _less_ Chanyeol liked makeup because he wanted nobody’s eyes on his mate but his own.

And it was impossible when Baekhyun glittered his eyes and tinted his lips, when he lined the pretty, chocolate eyes with colors and brought so much attention to them.

It made him look older, fiercer, and Chanyeol did like it, thought it was extremely attractive and that he looked insanely gorgeous, but Baekhyun softer was also just as pretty.

The youthful look that he had when bare faced was just as, if not more, attractive and adorable.

Chanyeol was also just biased because he preferred Baekhyun as _himself._ (And also didn't want to have to cause a scene if Baekhyun had too many hormones thrown at him.)

It was hard to have such an attractive mate, but Baekhyun whined that things went both ways too, that Chanyeol had people that flirted with him and tried to daze him with scents too.

The truth was Chanyeol never noticed because his nose was always filled with vanilla. He could pick Baekhyun's scent out in a crowd, it was _that_ easy.

But Baekhyun always was a possessive little monster, even as a child he was angry without Chanyeol’s attention, wailing for it when he was in meetings or not playing with him.

“You got me, get your pretty face downstairs when you’re finished.” Chanyeol sighed, kissing Baekhyun's ear as he stepped back.

He licked his lips as he eyed Baekhyun's back before smirking and rolling his eyes on the way out, “Also. Please put on some clothes, babe. I’m going to get arrested for fighting if people look at you too long tonight, I’m not in the mood to play games.”

“Oh, but I love games!” Baekhyun pouted, turning around on the counter in his underwear to show off the glossy tint on his lips, “Play games with me, _alpha!”_

Chanyeol’s hair stood up on the back of his neck and he heard Baekhyun's teasing laugh.

It was unfair to be played like a fiddle, but Baekhyun knew how to pluck his strings just the right way.

“We don’t have enough time right now, but we can play after dinner, baby.” He cooed, plans to leave the rooms changed when Baekhyun hopped off the counter and was walking over with a boxy grin.

“How rude,” Baekhyun sighed, wrapping his arms beneath Chanyeol's coat and pressing his curls into his chest, “Can’t we just cancel, Yeollie?”

All residing sexual tension was instantly gone at the softness of his voice and as Chanyeol cupped the back of his head to comb through soft curls, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun was still so hard to read sometimes, one second he was being a seductive little omega and the next crawling into his space for attention, demanding all of it with soft whimpers that still sounded exactly as Chanyeol remembered them to be when he was only a puppy.

Things changed a lot, things certainly changed in their relationship that was very much romantic and sexual, but it never lost the trust that had been built, the bond they had formed for years.

Baekhyun still trusted him to take care of him, still had puppy-like tendencies that sent Chanyeol back decades to when he crawled around on onesie covered limbs with pink cheeks and a bright smile, _‘Loely! Up, pease!’_

He did miss it, because everything seemed _easier_ back then. 

The love he had for Baekhyun was so _simple_ to separate and place in a category, and now there was so many different types of love he had for the omega that sometimes things got out of hand.

Sometimes he did seem more parental than he meant to, and sometimes he did scold Baekhyun more than needed.

Because for years it had been _that_ way, so it was difficult to decide when and how to phrase things because Baekhyun _despised_ being seen as a child, would always notice when Chanyeol was in an odd mood because he claimed the alpha didn’t treat him like a mate those days, that they were _mates_ now and Chanyeol shouldn't be afraid to touch him just because he felt guilty or weird about how things had changed.

“We can't, honeybee, we cancelled the last few times.” Chanyeol murmured, pecking Baekhyun's brow and grabbing his chin softly, “You love seeing the others anyways, my love.”

“I do,” Baekhyun agreed, “Just don’t like when they baby me too much. I’m not a baby anymore. Jongin is really bad about it, Yixing too.”

Chanyeol laughed, leaning down to kiss his lips chastely, “You're _my_ baby.”

Baekhyun smiled against his lips, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back with a smirk, “I am, but next time you tell me what to do I’ll kick you out of our room.”

The alpha shook his head fondly, giving a small roll of his eyes, “You ask me to boss you around, don’t act so innocent.”

 _“Heat sex doesn’t count and you know it!”_ Baekhyun whined into his chest.

  
~~~~~~

_“So, what’s the news!”_

Baekhyun held his robe tight around his waist as he leaned against the doorway of the living area, watching the back of his mate's head.

Chanyeol was _always_ handsome, and even the swollen eyes in the mornings couldn't take away from that. 

“Nothing yet, mom,” Chanyeol laughed like he hadn’t only gotten up from bed a half hour before, pajamas still hanging down his collarbones as he shifted in his seat to drink the coffee in his right hand. “If there’s a puppy, I will let you know immediately,” He promised.

Baekhyun bit his lip to hide his laughter at how excited Chanyeol sounded - truly as if he hadn’t spent the last few years raising a baby anyway.

It would be very different though - they could be parents _together._

“I want to know now!” She cried dramatically, the elderly woman holding a fluffy blanket across her lap, “I want you to mate that omega, Chanyeol! How can you not have given him a child yet! Goodness. _Alphas these days!”_

“This is _not_ the seventies, mom. We don’t have all the time in the world to create children.” 

Baekhyun covered his mouth with a soft giggle.

“I’m still concerned you are _trying to do so anyway.”_

Baekhyun instantly stiffened up as the elderly man brushed by his shoulder irritably.

The omega clutched his robe tighter at that, hiding his upset expression because Chanyeol was twisting to look over the back of his chair.

“Honeybee, good morning,” The alpha crooned instantly, smiling for a mere second before it slipped into a scowl and he was turning back to his father that was moving towards the alcohol cabinet across the room. “None of your fucking business.” 

“You seem to have a jolly time speaking of _mating_ until I’m around.” 

Baekhyun sighed, watching Chanyeol’s shoulders and how they dropped, he'd already gotten caught eavesdropping, so he pulled off of the wall and walked into the room. 

“It’s okay.” He cooed before Chanyeol could start up, curling a hand around the side of his mates neck and taking a seat on his lap, “Chanyeol can talk about mating all he likes, we want children.” 

Chanyeol grinned, laying his head down on Baekhyun’s arm and squeezing his hips.

“For someone who only eight years ago was a child, it’s premature to say you could handle having your own.” 

Baekhyun didn’t react, but he _felt_ Chanyeol do so. His hand on his thigh slipped back the smallest bit, he moved away a little as if he wasn’t _allowed_ to be romantic with his own mate.

Baekhyun hated it. He hated how much small comments got to Chanyeol, he hated that the alpha kept his hood and sunglasses on when they were caught holding hands.

Chanyeol wasn’t _ashamed_ of him, he knew that.

He was ashamed of embarrassing _Baekhyun -_ of the rumors and odd comments he could receive.

Their age half had been very big news when Baekhyun was young, it’d been the focus of so many tabloids, but since he’d been so young he never had to deal with all the questioning or ridicule - that was Chanyeol.

“Papa Park, I don’t think you really know us well at _all,”_ Baekhyun snickered under his breath, wrapping his arm around Chanyeol's head to pet the nape of his neck, “Just because _you_ are an infertile, irritable, and incompetent alpha _doesn’t_ mean my mate is. Any _smart_ alpha would have realized I am an adult now. Of course, what would I expect from _you,_ a pervy old man?” 

Baekhyun had never dared to ever speak back to him before, he'd never spoken back to him in his entire life, and Mama Parks laughing just made him not tack an apology at the end.

It helped that Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and smiled widely. “You want to go home?”

“Let’s go home, my _smart_ alpha.” 


	39. Home

Baekhyun was toddling around. 

He was dragging a blanket around and giving an irritated noise when it got caught on the edge of the coffee table.

The baby gave it a firm yank, but went flying onto his bottom and pausing for three beats and trying to decide whether to cry or not.

The screen shook a small bit.

_ “You’re okay, baby. Alpha wants you to play some more, honeybee! Come on, Baekhyunnie! Let’s play, baby!”  _

As if everything was completely right in the world and he hadn't fallen on his tiny bottom, Baekhyun squealed, shaking small fists and abandoning his blanket to flip over and very uncoordinatedly stand up.

His tiny legs wobbling until he was on his feet and giving such a small jump it didn’t look like he even left the floor, clapping.

“Yay! That’s it, sweet boy! Yay!” 

The baby giggled and squealed, eyes scrunching up into little crescents and hair becoming messier the more excited he got. 

His tiny body was turning a light pink in his excitement, little diaper covered bottom moving to the front of the couch where Baekhyun threw a tiny leg over the cushion and monkeyed his way to flop onto the couch with a big huff.

A long way to climb for a baby.

_ “Loely, jumpy?” _ Baekhyun asked with a flop of his hand even though he was already jumping on the couch, hands holding the back and leaving the view of his little tiny bare back and his diaper with a blue monkey on it, because the baby was very particular and refused some of the animals on his diapers. 

Because, in Baekhyun’s young words,  _ kitty bad. _

Still, nobody had any clue what he was babbling about, but things tended to be like that with a baby that had about 100 words in his vocabulary and the first ones were  _ miwk, up, _ and  _ Loely! _

_ “Just this one time, Baekhyun! Only this one time because you’ve been such a very good omega today! What do you want to do now? Story time?”  _

Baekhyun gave a loud squeal, flopping down with all his power onto his bottom, _ “S.. s…”  _ The baby was so excited he couldn’t even figure out what he was trying to say and a deep laugh sounded before the omega was giggling again, _ “Punny?” _

_ “You’re really funny, honeybee. My favorite, always makes alpha laugh so much!” _

The toothy grin that was given was nothing short of heartwarming,  _ “Sayed- punny! Tell punny me!”  _

_ “Tell me a joke then, sweet omega! You want to be funny?”  _

Baekhyun gave a happy nod, kicking his legs back and forth on the couch and tilting his head back and forth before pointing at his own head of messy hair,  _ “To’mowo- Nini- Nini sayed-“ _ The baby made a dramatically scared face before bursting into his own giggles and tucking his hands between his legs while waiting for a praising response.

_ “My smart boy! Yesterday, Jongin did get scared! Nini is a baby, huh? He’s scared easily!” _

_ “No me!” _

_ “Not my good omega, of course not! My Baekhyunnie is big and strong and Chanyeollies baby, huh?”  _

In reply, Baekhyun gave a shrill, ear piercing cry and was trying to get off the couch, little toes trying to touch the floor and staying a good inch off-

“Alpha.” 

Chanyeol jumped a bit as arms wrapped around his neck, shutting his laptop.

“Babe, what are you doing?” The omega whispered into his temple, rubbing fingers over his bare chest and kissing his cheek tiredly. 

“It’s late,” The alpha whispered, turning his head to pet Baekhyun’s hair, “Get some sleep, baby.” 

“Mhm. Only if you come to bed.” 

Chanyeol didn’t reply to that but turned around on his chair to pull Baekhyun over the arm and into his lap, cradling as he started petting his stomach. 

The omega grinned tiredly, eyes full of sleep as he leaned up for a kiss, one, then two, and then settling with a soft sigh and resting against his mates chest. “Not a puppy, babe,” He whispered as he closed his eyes, talking about the menstrations of Chanyeol patting his stomach. 

Despite his claim, the omega looked to be getting more tired by the second, so Chanyeol continued it, kissing his cheek, “I know, honeybee.” 

Baekhyun hummed in reply, moving to rest a palm on the side of Chanyeol's neck with eyes closed, trailing fingers over the alphas pulse and giving a small, pouty grunt as he tugged Chanyeol's hair blindly.

It made the alpha laugh as he claimed not to be a baby, but very much still acted the same.

He loved it either way.

“Spoiled,” He chided softly as he started low purring, moving a palm to the back of Baekhyun’s thigh to pat softly and the other behind his head and petting his hair. 

“You like to spoil me,” 

“I do.” Chanyeol said easily, “Just really love to see you in general all the time.” 

Baekhyun cracked his eyes open a small bit, a half smile on his lips as he dragged Chanyeol's neck down to kiss his lips and then his cheek, “Love to see you, alpha.” 

It never stopped sounding nice.

“Go to sleep, my love. You have an appointment really early, baby.” 

The omega smiled and kissed his lips once more before pressing his ear to the center of Chanyeol's throat where the vibrations felt the strongest and scratching nails down the back of his neck gently, “What if I’m not?” 

Chanyeol didn’t need to think, didn’t hesitate and kissed his forehead, working a hand up the back of his shirt to massage gently, “Then we’ll try again, don’t worry. Timing is  _ everything, _ sweetheart. It might just not be the time.” 

Baekhyun hummed without response, but he didn’t really need to give one about the topic, “What were you watching?” 

“You.”

The omega smiled with closed eyes, blindly reaching up to scratch below Chanyeol's ear, “Loved you so much, you did a good job.” 

Baekhyun didn’t remember, he couldn’t possibly remember when it had literally been years, and his little brain couldn’t possibly be that advanced. 

It didn’t change how much the comment made Chanyeol grin and kiss his hair, bringing Baekhyun’s legs to fall over the arm of the chair more comfortably so he wasn’t all balled up. “I love and  _ loved  _ you so much, sunshine.” 

Baekhyun giggled and tilted his head back with a tired noise, eyes glossy and half closed, “Love  _ Loel.”  _

Chanyeol knew he was teasing, that it was made to make him burst with laughter, but instead it just made him teary eyed and Baekhyun’s eyes to widen as his mate dropped his face into his collarbones.

“Alpha… Chan, why.. why are you crying, babe?” Baekhyun cooed, both laughing a bit in disbelief and petting Chanyeol’s hair, “I was messing with you, Chanyeol. Don’t cry, baby.”

_ “I just love you so much.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... I made a Spider-Man one shot.... Chan in tights tho... please like it
> 
> & I added two chapters to Even when morning comes


	40. Ours

“I will, Mama.” Baekhyun giggled into his phone, a purple, polka dotted gift bag on his arm as he pushed through people when the elevator beeped.

_“And you make sure to tell that awful son of mine to keep track of hours and not leave you stuck at home all the time!”_

Baekhyun could correct that most of the time Chanyeol stayed home with him, or that he was the one that wasn’t home most of the time - especially now - he was busy shopping and bragging. 

But he didn’t correct her because he thought Chanyeol was cute when he got scolded by his mom. “Bye, Mama. I love you too, baby loves you also,” Baekhyun cooed, smiling to himself as he ran a hand over the hardness of his stomach.

He wasn’t showing yet, but the presence was strong. 

_“Oh goodness! Just you wait, grandma is going to spoil that puppy rotten!”_

Baekhyun didn’t doubt it, he just grinned and whispered a second goodbye when she cooed _I love you three_ at him.

Now it was time for his favorite day of the week - surprise day! 

Well, it wasn’t really a specified day, but Baekhyun tried to come visit Chanyeol at work at least once a week, mostly to brag and sometimes to send cameras pretty smiles, ever since it was confirmed he was carrying he was impatient to let the media know.

He respected Chanyeol's wishes though, even if he messed with paparazzi just to fuel the alpha into scolding him.

Chanyeol was just so _attractive_ when he was angry. 

“Good morning!” Baekhyun cried sarcastically as he approached the assistants desk, “How are you?”

“A lot worse now than before I saw your face,” Sihee groaned, “Don’t you have _better_ things to do?”

“Nope! Of course if I wasn’t here then you’d be busy trying to fuck my mate,” Baekhyun cooed with false sweetness in his voice as he leaned over the desk to tap the bell on it annoyingly, “Too bad that's _my spot!_ Chanyeol's knot is mine, sorry, _not.”_

“You’re such a child,” Sihee scoffed, “You think being _mates_ means anything? It’s a word-“

“Yeah, yeah, do me a favor and bring me some apple juice,” The omega grinned, spinning happily towards Chanyeol’s office door, “You know, since I’m a _child_ and all, really craving it. Five minutes.” 

He just laughed to himself at the beginning of a curse starting to come from her mouth, of course it stopped the moment he opened Chanyeol’s door to come prancing through - the heavy wood falling shut loudly. 

Chanyeol was mid typing, but looked up from his computer instantly, a grin spreading across his face. “Good morning, sunshine.” He purred, getting up from his chair.

Baekhyun bounced on his feet as if he hadn’t gotten smothered with kisses a few hours ago, arms raising to accept the hug that was coming, “What a handsome alpha.” 

“Ah, are we playing a game now?” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a kiss to pink lips before grabbing Baekhyun’s hips to sway him, “When you compliment it either means you want something or you’re in a _lovey_ mood.” 

“Or! I have a gift!” Baekhyun cried excitedly, the purple bag on his arm digging into his skin so he pulled away to go towards the couch, “Come!” 

The alpha laughed at his excitement, quickly doing as was told and taking a seat so Baekhyun could snuggle up to his side, “Gift for me?”

“Yup!” 

Baekhyun removed the bag off his arm, smiling happily as Chanyeol kissed his ear and massaged his hip. “Look! The ones you wanted, alpha! It took pulling strings but of _course_ baby bee has to have it!” He cooed, pulling a light blue, cloud printed baby blanket from the bag.

It was _so_ difficult to find anything similar to the baby blanket Baekhyun dragged with him everywhere, even his first year of school, but Chanyeol had wanted the baby to have one so badly.

It was a shame Baekhyun’s was more just a rag left than anything, time really went through a blanket that had gone through so much.

So, even if it meant paying _way too much_ for a simply made blanket, Baekhyun had one customized.

“Oh, _baby,”_ Chanyeol whispered, kissing his temple a bunch of times as he reached over to feel the fabric. 

“Look… it’s a bumblebee,” The omega looked up at him with an eye smile, rubbing fingers over the embroidery on the corner, “For our baby bee.” 

Baekhyun barely had time to squeeze his eyes shut before he was being kissed breathless and giggling as he found Chanyeol’s jaw to hold.

“God, _stop being so fucking sweet!”_ Chanyeol ordered with a fake growl, one that just made the omega laugh harder and nip his bottom lip playfully.

Chanyeol was _just_ about to go on a rampage of biting Baekhyun’s pretty face and jaw until the omega was in a fit of laughter, but the door swung open so instead he groaned and draped an arm around him instead, petting his mates shoulder.

“Mister Park, I brought you some-“

“Oh _thank you!”_ Baekhyun cooed as Sihee set the tray down on the table in front of them, very well knowing she’d been referring to Chanyeol, but he wasn’t wrong - he was also technically _Mister Park._

“Actually, Sihee I have some things I need you to do,” Chanyeol began, rattling like he had a mile long list for his assistant, and he probably did.

Baekhyun just didn’t care to know it as he grinned and plucked the foam cup with his name on it from the tray.

The other was probably coffee, and even if he wasn’t pregnant he wouldn’t have ever touched that gross, bitter stuff his mate liked.

He preferred juice in the mornings very _much._

“There’s straws if you want them.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Sihee’s false kindness, “Listen to your boss when he’s talking to you,” He threw back, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s inner thigh possessively as the alpha leaned over to write a list on a notepad with murmured instructions.

The omega ignored the glare she gave to him and brought the cup to his mouth, fingers massaging Chanyeol’s thigh teasingly and he knew the alpha would still them when he noticed them crawling up his leg.

Baekhyun didn’t think anything of it, it was the color of apple juice, a light golden color. 

That was until the tip of his tongue caught a taste and it felt too bubbly to be anything similar to apple juice. Confused, he sniffed and the stale scent of alcohol overwhelmed him.

Instantly he began to panic, a high pitched cry leaving his mouth as he sprung over to toss the cup down, it spilled on the coffee table but Baekhyun was too busy shaking and beginning to tuck himself together as tears sprung to his eyes.

 _“Baekhyun!”_ Chanyeol cried worriedly, stopping mid order to grab his mate and attempt to uncurl him.

Baekhyun wasn’t having that though, he had almost drunk _alcohol_ when he was pregnant.

_He’d almost hurt their child._

“Baby, honeybee, hey - shh, what’s wrong, what’s wrong?” 

Hands combed his hair out of his face, but by then he was whimpering and crying hard, choking on thoughts that sat in the back of his mind.

_Would he be a bad parent like Sora? Was this a sign he would be terrible?_

“P-Pup…” Baekhyun balled, curling an arm around his stomach and leaning over his own lap, hovering in Chanyeol's, “-puppy.” 

“Baby… sh, my love…” Chanyeol had no idea what was happening, Baekhyun was now sobbing his heart out over his legs. 

He leaned over to move his papers before they got soaked in the spill on the table, when his nose caught a whiff of the stinging scent of alcohol.

All at once he growled and jumped up.

“You fucking _bitch!”_ He screamed, turning towards the door of his office where Sihee was trying to leave unannounced, “You gave a _pregnant omega alcohol! That’s a felony! You- you-“_

The alpha turned to hit his fist on the side of his desk, the wood bent in and formed a concave handprint, “Get your things. You’ll leave _gratefully_ or you’ll leave in handcuffs!” 

“What? Wha- it was an accident! I didn’t know!” 

“Regardless!” Chanyeol screamed, veins popping from his neck out of pure anger, “Get the _fuck_ out of here before I do something about you dirtying my floor with your presence!”

He was legitimately shaking with rage, but Chanyeol was quickly reminded that Baekhyun was the one overwhelmed, that his mate was shaking on the sofa.

“Baekhyun,” He whispered, quickly going back to the sofa.

His mate seemed more calmed by then, but his face was still red and tear stained as he looked up at Chanyeol, an arm curled around his stomach and the other holding his head in a way that implied he had a headache.

“Oh, honeybee,” Chanyeol tsked and gathered Baekhyun to pull into his lap, “Are you okay? Is baby bee okay?”

_“Scared.”_

“I know, baby,” The alpha cooed although red hot anger still poured off of him, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair and rocking him a small bit, “Did you drink any? Do you want to go for a checkup? Whatever you want to make sure the little bee is okay.” 

Baekhyun just took a moment to sniffle, wringing his fingers together but turning to wrap around Chanyeol's neck with a whine, “Scared I'll be a bad parent, like my mom.” 

_“Holy fuck, Baekhyun,_ that’s not possible!” The other hissed instantly, arms tightening so the omega could barely wiggle if he wanted to.

Not that Baekhyun did. He felt much better with Chanyeol.

“Never _ever_ possible. Hell, we’re going to make mistakes, Baekhyun. That’s what parents do, but we will always be a million times better than your mother. You being _tricked_ into nearly harming both yourself and the puppy does _not_ mean you’re a bad mother - in fact, you noticed so fast it is _proof_ of the opposite. You’re going to be an amazing parent, baby. The _best.”_

Baekhyun didn’t respond, wiping his eyes with his sleeves and nuzzling into Chanyeol’s arm until the alpha sighed and tugged him closer, “Do you want me to call the cops on her?” 

“No.” 

Chanyeol actually recoiled with pure surprise at that, because it was well known Baekhyun hated her even as a child. “Really?”

The omega nodded before releasing a rather loud huff, fingers curling into Chanyeol’s hair as he shuffled over into his lap to lay against his collarbone, “She’s fucked, nobody will hire her seeing that she was fired from _Park Enterprises,_ my alphas name is powerful.” 

“Last I checked Park Enterprises was half owned by _Park Baekhyun,_ I’m pretty sure you’re the powerful one, baby. Now let’s go get you in for a check up.” 

Baekhyun laughed softly under his breath as his sweater was pulled over his spine, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s cheek, “I said I didn’t drink any, Yeollie.” 

The alpha hummed and scratched gently over his spine, “I know, but the truth is I think I might go on a firing spree if I don’t get some peace of mind, honeybee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this week off from school, here’s what I did recently: 
> 
> I published the Spider-Chan story, put up another One-Shot from the drabbles, put up the mermaid AU (with an extra scene), & today I will put up a baby Baekhyun extra on Twitter! (It won’t go on here until after I complete it, but I will link it on next chapter when it’s on Twitter)


	41. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my Americans! 🍁 gobble gobble
> 
> & Happy Chanyeol day to everyone ♥️

“You want blue? Purple? What do you want, Baekhyunnie?” 

Baekhyun fixed Jongin with an unimpressed look only making the alpha laugh and set down the bed sets he was picking up. “I should have _never_ invited you.” 

Jongin in response pouted and whined as he walked over to wrap an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, “Don't be grumpy. Nini wi-“

“You do realize I’m older than you now, right?” Baekhyun snickered, shoving the other off of him with a small pout.

“Okay maybe if we go into technicalities - yes. But actually you’re like nine or ten.” 

Baekhyun grimaced at that although technically it was true, mimicking his words with a huff and pout as he turned to look at the store shelves.

Jongin cackled at his reaction and although the alpha was laying off him for a moment Baekhyun knew they’d have the same argument the next time he tried to coddle him like this.

You’d think being a _grown_ omega would make their friends get off his ass but of course not.

It never stopped Yixing from checking him for fevers every time they saw each other with a coo and offer of candy nor did it stop Minseok from legitimately trying to have him sit in his lap.

God, the struggle.

“Are you two fighting _again?”_

Instantly, Baekhyun was all puppy eyes and whines, shuffling to meet Chanyeol halfway in the middle of the aisle and grab his waist with a hop onto his tip toes, “Alpha! Jongin is being rude to _me!”_

Chanyeol always believed him when he went _puppy_ as per Kyungsoo's label and frowned down at him, kissing his forehead with a glare over his head at his brother, “Leave him alone.” 

“This is what I fucking get for loving you, huh Baek!” Jongin barked and whined all at once, “Should’ve left your ass on that bench - ungrateful little shit.” 

“Hey, watch it.” Chanyeol snarled, circling arms around Baekhyun’s waist.

The omega wasn't sensitive about the topic at all though, honestly he wasn’t much pressed by it compared to other things.

Things like getting ugly pictures taken of him by paparazzi so early in the morning when his face was all swollen with sleep and usually wearing Chanyeol’s shirt while taking the trash out - now that felt more upsetting.

Even though now he knew the “parent” situation hadn’t gone down quite as simple as he'd thought, and when he was little was the first time Chanyeol encountered her bursting into his office.

He said Baekhyun had _been_ there, but he’d been a baby and really didn’t remember it at all. Even if supposedly it dealt with a lot of screaming between his mate and the women and even more of him clutching Chanyeol's desk confused.

Chanyeol though didn’t like to see it as jokingly as Jongin did - Baekhyun knew it was because his mate new more than he let on or told him about the woman - but he didn’t personally care for the teasing and mused Chanyeol shouldn’t either given their circumstances.

“Alpha,” Baekhyun mumbled, pressing a peck to Chanyeol's cheek to earn his attention and snuggling into his chest. “Need to get that Iron Man onesie, don't let me forget.” 

And just like that Chanyeol relaxed although sending his brother a warning look as he smoothed a palm across Baekhyun’s stomach down to his hip, “Jongin. Not kidding. Seriously, don’t play that right now.” 

“God you’ve been no fun and games ever since you guys-“

“Anyway!” Baekhyun chirped, working his hand into Chanyeol's to grasp his pointer finger cutely and tilt his head to the side prettily, “Shopping time now.” 

“Ugh! I’m going to meet up with Soo, you two are so _fucking_ gross these days!” Jongin screeched.

Neither of them bothered to acknowledge him as they’d figured the other would take off for his own mate sooner or later, Chanyeol just released a breathy laugh and kissed Baekhyun’s lips loudly. “You keep distracting me.” 

Baekhyun grinned cheekily and nipped at his nose before releasing him to do a quick jump towards the cart, “I’m the best at it!”

There was no doubt about that and Chanyeol chuckled before pressing into his spine and leaning over his back to look in the cart, chin resting on his shoulder, “I can’t decide if it’s because you’re so pretty or if you’re just so annoying I can’t shake you.” 

Gasping in fake offense, Baekhyun whined into his ear, nuzzling below it with a very obvious fake whimper.

Even fake ones still got to Chanyeol though and he sighed and kissed his temple. “Of course it’s because I love you so much, honeybee. Stop playing with me.” 

_“But I like to play!”_

The alpha rolled his eyes although it was fond as he reached over to pick up a pack of star patterned bottles off the shelf beside them, “I think I’d know that by now, baby. Years of experience.”

Baekhyun grinned ear to ear, grabbing the paper list from the cart and pretending not to feel Chanyeol kissing the side of his neck.

Goodness, his alpha could be so _needy!_ Was this how he was to Chanyeol too?

“I guess that’s good then,” Baekhyun crooned, smiling to himself, “Alpha knows what to get then! Show off then, oh so smart Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol snorted in his ear, sprawling a palm across Baekhyun’s stomach with a short laugh, “I never had a _newborn,_ so unless the baby is going to pop out walking and talking, it’s all new to me, puppy.” 

“Ah, so you are _not_ super smart all knowing about puppies, alpha!” The omega teased, squirming like he wanted out of the arms latched around him.

Chanyeol wasn’t loosening his grip at all though, and that was fine. “I’m all knowing about _you_ though, honeybee, and this puppy is going to be the sweetest baby _ever,_ because it’s yours.” 

“Ours.”

“Oh, well maybe it’s going to be not _quite_ as sweet as -“

Baekhyun burst into giggles as he turned around to hide his laughter in Chanyeol's neck. “You’re such a _liar!_ You’re the sweetest alpha in the _world,_ Chanyeol.” 


	42. Sunshine

  
“Chanyeol?” 

“Yes, honeybee!” 

Baekhyun smiled despite having been grumpy the past week.

It was _so_ Chanyeol’s fault for his swollen feet and the fact that he couldn’t lean close enough over the bathroom counter to put makeup on anymore, and his makeup courses included his round belly pressing into the models when he tried to practice.

At least that was _fine,_ it wasn’t like people got offended by a pregnant omegas stomach, the opposite really.

But sometimes Baekhyun just didn’t want random strangers rubbing his stomach when he tried to do eyeliner.

“Yeollie.” Baekhyun murmured, a sleepy grin on his face as he came into the spare room with a can of soda, “I’m awake again.” 

Chanyeol laughed, hair pushed off his forehead and shirtless as he removed the last box from the top of the closet to place on the carpet.

Baekhyun wasn’t allowed in here without the alpha being around seeing as he wasn’t the most balanced right now and the light blue room was _full_ of boxes and half built furniture.

“I see that, baby. Good morning,” Chanyeol teased seeing as it was past dinner time, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth and accepting the soda from him.

The omega pouted when the alpha walked past to walk towards the half rebuilt changing table beside the white colored crib under the window.

He didn’t complain only because he knew Chanyeol was on a time crunch to get things together.

“Do you feel okay, beautiful?” His mate asked softly as he took a seat on the floor and began fumbling with wood pieces. The dust on them showed how long they’d been in storage for - at least eight years by now, Baekhyun had outgrown baby things rather soon, and he felt nearly guilty when Chanyeol looked glossy eyed pulling things out of storage.

Of course, for their own child it only seemed fitting to use objects Chanyeol cherished dearly.

“I feel better seeing you,” Baekhyun admitted with an embarrassed laugh, running a hand over his protruding stomach as he spared a glance to the box Chanyeol had been taking down when he arrived.

On top was a floppy eared bunny, it’s grey leg nearly detached from its body.

Baekhyun laughed in disbelief, holding his naked stomach as he leaned down to grab it by the ear. “Not only do these toys need a bath, alpha, but I don’t remember this one?” 

The look Chanyeol sent him when he looked up made him somewhat regret admitting as much, but Baekhyun couldn’t lie and say he remembered much of being a baby other than how he’d always thought the alpha was a _giant._

Chanyeol was tall, but for a baby he looked humongous, and Baekhyun remembered as a baby his mind connected the thought with being a menace and climbing all over him.

Not that he’d ever heard one complaint from the alpha anyway.

“You received it from Luhan when you could barely walk,” Chanyeol snickered, going back to a plastic bag filled with bolts, “You had lost it at one point, but I got you back from… the witch's house and you had it once more, of course I’m sure it was her trying to win your affection, you’d loved that toy, but once you got it back you never touched it again.” 

Baekhyun figured it was easy for his young mind to connect the toy to something bad, to an unpleasant trip.

He licked his lips and carried it with him across the room, grabbing the edge of the crib for help bending down.

Chanyeol made an irritated noise at him not asking for help, but the alpha had learned by now never to voice it when Baekhyun screamed and kicked him out in a rage of hormones when Chanyeol suggested he _take it easy._

That was really the last thing you should say to a pregnant person.

“You’re a demon, sunshine,” Chanyeol grumbled, spreading his legs to accommodate the omega between his legs when Baekhyun climbed in his lap. 

Despite his grumbles, Chanyeol had his arms around Baekhyun’s bare upper body instantly, allowing the omega to lean his head back against his shoulder and rub his own belly with a huff, bunny toy resting on the curve of his bump.

Chanyeol kissed his head a few times as he messed with screws and safety locks over Baekhyun’s torso, the omega knew he’d need to move eventually, but he also knew his mate would allow him to just lay there and smell him for a while if he wanted.

Even if he was an obstacle in the way of finishing putting Baekhyun’s baby room back together.

“Will it be the same?” Baekhyun asked softly, left hand reaching over to touch a chunk missing in the side of the crib.

He knew he always tried to climb out of it, Chanyeol had _so_ many home videos capturing his grand escapes or interrupting them.

Baekhyun wanted to catch Chanyeol lingering outside their baby’s door too, because he was sure that’s how the alpha always knew what he was up to.

“As much as I can remember how it was, baby.” Chanyeol murmured, giving up trying to build and instead wrapping protective arms around Baekhyun’s waist to pet over the stretch marks on his stomach, “Which means _exactly_ the same down to a Bubble Guppies poster you _screamed_ for.” 

Baekhyun giggled and turned his head to kiss the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw, grinning as he stretched his legs out and wiggled his toes at the rubbing of his stomach. “I was a brat.” 

“You were the _cutest_ brat ever.” 

“Now _baby_ will be the cutest brat ever.” 

Chanyeol snickered but didn’t refute that, digging his nose into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck with an inhale, “Winnie the Pooh or Tinkerbell bed sheets? Which first?” 

“Winnie of _course.”_

“Of course,” The alpha snorted and kissed his cheek a handful of times, “Now, I’m going to order some delivery and _please_ just rest, I set up the rocking chair first for a _reason._ If you want to be in here, stay safe over there please.” 

Baekhyun huffed a dramatic noise, but he wasn’t going to pretend to disagree when he knew it stressed Chanyeol out greatly for him to waddle around sharp edges of boxes.

“Help me?” 

Chanyeol did so _happily,_ sitting up on his own knees to help the omega up, “Ah,” He tsked when Baekhyun tried to walk off, “You won’t let me see the baby bee for a second, honeybee?” 

“You’re the one so impatient for me to sit down,” Baekhyun pointed out with a fake huff, but began giggling when Chanyeol pet from his ribs down to his sweatpants waistband, curling a hand into the alphas hair when he pressed a kiss to his stomach. 

“I’m selfish, therefore there’s an exception for when I want to see the baby.” 

“I see.” Baekhyun snorted, shuffling through the alphas thick locks with a content noise although his feet were already throbbing standing up for so long again. “I love you.” 

“Aish,” Chanyeol huffed against his stomach with a very fake scolding sound, kissing his belly once more before standing up to cup Baekhyun’s face, “Everything is about Baekhyunnie, huh? Was I giving the baby too much attention?” 

The omega beamed widely, playfully nosing Chanyeol's cheek with a soft laugh, “I _always_ need alphas attention! Why do you think I bother you so much, huh? Do you think it’s fun for me to always be thinking about you, babe!”

“Well, at least you can feel _my_ pain now,” Chanyeol chuckled, smoothing Baekhyun’s hair out of his face, “Now take a seat, sunshine, let me go get you some food.” 

Baekhyun squealed and did a rather cute bounce on his feet, “My mate is the _best!”_

“So excited over food. Don’t worry, promise I’ll take care of you two, sunshine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* read the last line of ch 1 and the last line of this *cough* coincidence?
> 
> I will miss Baby Baek 💜
> 
> NEW VAMP STORY OUT THO
> 
> ... lowkey, I want to make an extra based on Baekhyun’s whiny behavior for food on Twitter earlier, such a baby boy


	43. Extra: New Habits

“What in the  _ world  _ are you doing, cuddle bug?” 

The baby only continued holding onto the entertainment center, wiggling his pull up covered bottom back and forth. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol laughed and leaned over to grab the television remote to turn down the volume and  _ that  _ got the baby’s attention.

Because Baekhyun turned around with a grumpy face, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

Chanyeol snickered, but was surprised at the minuscule fit, “Where’d you learn that one, honeybee?” 

In response, the baby did it once more, “Dance!” He demanded, flopping tiny hands around,  _ “Pease!” _

Normally, Chanyeol would give in quickly, but he just wanted to squeeze Baekhyun’s little chubby cheeks and coo at him all day.

He had no idea what had gotten into the puppy lately, he'd been either very cuddly or very bratty and there was really no in between.

Either one just made Chanyeol laugh anyway, even if he should probably scold the baby for having thrown a full cup of juice at his assistant when they’d stopped at the office this morning.

But, Baekhyun’s  _ oopsie!  _ was way too cute, and had only called for the alpha to laugh in his hair with a very unconvincing,  _ “That’s not very nice, sweetheart.”  _

The alpha just laughed to himself and stood up, turning the volume up more before tossing the remote back onto the couch and making his way toward the baby. “Okay, let’s see your dancing! Go, wiggle worm!”

Baekhyun squealed at the top of his lungs, his t-shirt pulling up to his belly button when he threw his arms up to shimmy in a small circle, stomping feet onto the carpet soundly.

Chanyeol smiled and took a spot on the carpet on his knees, clapping, “Are you getting your wiggles out? Get all of them out, puppy!” 

_ “My ‘iggles!”  _ The baby cooed before he was noticing Chanyeol and giggling as he came hopping over.

“There’s my baby!” The alpha laughed and scooped him up under his arms, playfully tossing him a small bit to which Baekhyun shrieked and clutched his right sleeve, “Let’s keep moving, honeybee!” He cooed as he placed Baekhyun to his little feet.

At least the baby would sleep  _ so _ well tonight, he mused as Baekhyun grabbed his hand and spun himself under it with a bunch of squeals.

_ “Movin’ movin’!”  _ The omega babbled to himself, nearly tripping over his own feet trying to spin around.

Chanyeol snorted and held a little hand in his before bringing Baekhyun closer because he was about 98% sure the baby was going to fall on his bottom if he continued being so hyper, and then the fun tonight would be  _ over  _ when the omega looked up at him with teary eyes. 

He couldn’t help it, Baekhyun had the best puppy eyes and the absolute saddest sniffling noises when he fell down.

“Woah!  _ P’ince dance!” _

“Is this a prince dance?” Chanyeol crooned, smiling and pressing the baby to his chest to sway a bit on his knees.

Baekhyun’s little toes weren’t even touching the floor anymore, Chanyeol knew so because he could feel his little feet curling into his pajama pants. 

“Yup!” Baekhyun yipped, teeny fingers coming to grasp Chanyeol's neck, “P’incess do too! Dance dancin’!” He cried, pressing his button nose to the alphas with a small noise of excitement. 

He wondered how long Baekhyun was going to want to be dancing, it was all he wanted to be doing lately.

When Chanyeol went to pluck him from the crib, he was holding the rail and shaking his bottom like the sound of his music box was all he needed to get moving.

When they got in the car and the radio came on, Baekhyun instantly started kicking his feet and moving his head off beat.

It was to the point where Chanyeol just walked in on him spinning around with a teddy bear as his dance partner  _ all  _ the time.

(And the alpha was completely guilty of just watching for a bit and sending his friends videos to brag about Baekhyun’s cute habit.) 

“Is that so?” Chanyeol asked gently, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek and moving a palm to the back of his head, “But if that were the case, we have to dance like princesses and princes do! We have to dip like  _ this-“ _

He turned the puppy to the side and pretended to dip him only to place him on the rug and start tickling his sides. “Got you, baby!”

Baekhyun started squirming and kicking as soon as he was trapped in a tickle fight, giggling up a storm and cheeks turning red.

“No- no! No funny! No-“ 

For someone screaming not funny, the puppy sure was laughing up a storm, puffing to catch his breath over his giggles.

Chanyeol sat back to laugh, patting his belly and tugging down his top over his belly button again, Baekhyun lay panting with his hands touching the shell of his own ears.

He tossed a little foot up at him likely trying to get him to play again, and Chanyeol snorted as he grasped his leg and pinched his cute small toes. “Look at these little things, my puppy is so  _ cute.”  _

_ “Loel,  _ eat canny be cute!”

“You ate candy and got cute?” Chanyeol scrunched his nose up in a laugh, “Is that why you’re the cutest little baby  _ ever!” _

Baekhyun’s eyes turned into crescents as he laughed with his mouth wide open, bubbling giggles and pressing his fingers to his mouth. 

“Aish,” Chanyeol faked a sigh and leaned over him to press a kiss to his head, “It just makes me want to  _ eat you up!”  _ He screamed before blowing a raspberry into Baekhyun’s cheek, his attack started up once again.

Baekhyun could play this game all night long.


	44. Extra: Big Adventure

Baekhyun was determined.

He was brave and _not_ going to give up until he won.

The baby had a small scrunched nose of determination as he fixed the Velcro on his teeny tennis shoes.

With a small headnod he stomped a little foot and watched them light up blue.

Satisfied, he gave a big breath as he faced the tube.

Baekhyun stood just outside of it now, his sheep onesie hood pulled over his head and a bit of ketchup on his chin.

The baby took one step inside the red tube, it swallowed him up like a dragon taking a victim, Baekhyun was frightened for a moment as he placed little hands on the inside of the tube.

But, real big boys didn’t give up! He said he was going to do it, so he _had_ to do it!

A shadow came from the outside and Baekhyun cried shrilly at how large it looked inside the tube, big and menacing, somewhere around the place there was another child crying and Baekhyun gasped.

He couldn’t let the monster get _him!_

With little legs and a handful of big breaths, the baby went running full speed into the tube, not even having to duck down like the other kids did, he just _ran!_

“Oh no! Oh no!”

There was a blockage, a kid way too big was blocking the way.

 _“Go!”_ Baekhyun screeched, tossing himself over the older girl and kneeing her.

“Hey!” She cried, voice filled with tears. 

Baekhyun had no _time!_ He was in a very big rush!

“Mons‘er!” He offered loudly, but had to keep going.

At least he’d _warned her,_ Loel said it was a very nice thing to do to people before being grumpy.

The omega slipped out of the tube, but his next obstacle was twice as hard, he scrunched his face up as he was met with a row of letters.

 _A code!_ He thought, like in movies!

With little hands, Baekhyun began to spin the blocks around, _“ABCDE..”_ He sung,

“Yay!” The baby gave a tiny jump on his little legs as he lined the blocks up properly, making a small _whoosh_ sound effect for himself as if the mission was completed all from lining the blocks up with: _EFJL_

 _“Lettews_ easy.” He cooed with a giggle, dropping to his knees to crawl across the netted area of the playground.

Everything was so _easy_ for the baby omega!

Baekhyun felt his belly rumble for more foods and that was _all_ the more reason to speed up his little legs, wiping his nose roughly with his palm as he raced to the end.

The end was a slide, one that looked very steep and high, Baekhyun made a small scared noise and grabbed the side of the plastic railing. 

The baby was nervous now, it looked _very_ big for someone so little, he whimpered and looked around the area.

He spotted Chanyeol sitting at a table not too far away laughing, nodding to something Yifan was saying, Baekhyun knew if he burst into a waterfall of tears that the alpha would come snatch him right from over top of the plastic playground.

_No! He wasn’t a baby!_

Baekhyun huffed and pulled the ears of his sheep hood and made sure it was staying in place.

“Can _do!”_ He told himself, tucking his hands into his soft clothes nervously. 

This was the end! After this no more! He convinced himself.

With that thought in mind, he plopped to his bottom, scooting closer to the slide.

Oh _wow, so big!_ Baekhyun was shaking.

The baby yelped a scared noise, squeezing eyes shut as he released the side of the slide and gave one last, big scoot so gravity could yank him down.

He _screamed_ at the top of his lungs, but halfway down it turned into a scream of laughter, yet he still didn’t open his eyes until he sunk on his bottom into a pit of plastic balls.

_He did it! He did it!_

_Baekhyun was a big boy now! Stupid Lu wouldn’t be mean to him anymore or call him little!_

“Did you have fun!” 

Baekhyun squealed an excited noise and began to crawl towards the edge of the pit to where Chanyeol was now knelt down and laughing at him.

“Aish, look at this! Runny nose, pink face, did you have a huge adventure?” The alpha cooed, yanking Baekhyun from the pit when the baby was close enough, using his sleeve to wipe his nose. “Baby Baekhyun’s big adventure?”

Worn out, Baekhyun huffed and placed hands on his belly, patting it since he could now chomp down more since Chanyeol was carrying him back to his food. “Big _ventew.”_

“Ah, I see, what’d you do that made you so sleepy, honeybee.” Chanyeol laughed at the lazy expression on the baby’s face, pressing a kiss to his head. 

Baekhyun huffed a deep breath and rolled his tired eyes to look at him, “Hungy,” He answered instead, because the truth was _big people_ just wouldn’t _understand_ how hard he’d just worked.

Baekhyun knew he must be the biggest boy in the whole _world._

“Lazy baby.” Another kiss was placed on the fluffy ear of his onesie, “Finish your Happy Meal and we can go home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crying over this extra so I have to put it up early 😭


	45. Extra: Feed Me

“Can you wait one second?” 

In response the whining baby tugged his pant leg _again_ with the same screeching noise, “Want!”

Chanyeol _sighed_ although he knew his eyes were too fond as he reached down to pat Baekhyun's hair for a second before collecting a little hand and walking down the hall of his office. “Just a little bit, baby.” 

The baby _really_ didn’t like that.

Baekhyun used his opposite hand to take the monkey stuffed animal in his grip and _fling_ it across the hallway, stomping a tiny foot and his little face turning red.

Chanyeol _really_ didn’t want to do this today, releasing the omega to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He had too many people to stop by and scream at, he had too many papers waiting to be looked over.

Baekhyun was just a whiny boy today - pretending his stomach was as big as a cow even though he’d _just_ eaten only an hour before. 

“You’re really _that_ hungry?” He asked, “Is that how we get our way? Throwing things?” 

“Hungy!” The omega screeched, pointing an angry finger at Chanyeol as the alpha walked past him, stomping to follow and snatch his toy back off the floor.

Usually the omegas favorite part about walking around the company building is that people _loved_ him, he was just too adorable not to love as he tried to give away whatever toy he had for the day, and babbled his way into people’s cubicles.

But, today he was just being a _menace._

“Well, alpha will get you food in a few minutes.” Chanyeol promised, hearing the stomping, waddly steps of the omega bursting after him.

God was he glad he banned recording inside the building, because he must have looked ridiculous trying to speed away with a calf high omega running angrily behind him.

He was sure there was worse he could be recorded doing in the office anyway, like maybe his most cringy cooes to the puppy at nap time.

Ugh. Chanyeol cringed at himself.

“Stop!” Baekhyun yipped, little legs making quick work down the tile of the halls, “Yum yummies, Loel!” He demanded.

_What a needy little hungry monster today._

Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun’s sudden claim to be hungry was because of a growth spurt, either way the puppy had been eating like he was starved lately.

“I know, honeybee.” He threw back, at one end of the reception area as the baby tried to follow quickly. “Give me a _minute,_ Baekhyun.” He ordered, receiving a clipboard from his assistant.

_“No-no! Hungy me!”_

The alpha groaned and shook his head silently as he read the papers before signing, flipping through the stack.

Baekhyun screeched before his little legs were intertwining and he flopped face first onto the tile loudly, the noise making _every single person_ in the office go silent. 

Three beats passed of Chanyeol staring at him and cautiously awaiting the waterworks, staying silent because he knew like anyone else that acknowledging it could make it worse.

“Come on, sweet pea,” One of the workers cooed, an older woman whom Chanyeol knew Baekhyun went to to receive treats when he thought the alpha didn’t notice.

Perhaps Chanyeol was a _bit_ biased towards elderly women, he never really felt inclined to be protective over Baekhyun with them, likely because his mother would never harm the puppy either.

So he just waited and watched as she lifted the puppy off the floor, cooing at him and pressing his monkey toy closer to his chest. “Did you have a fall?” She murmured, petting his hair, “Are we having a tantrum?” 

Baekhyun had watery eyes, a tiny little pink spot on his chin from smacking it on the tile, squeezing his monkey and giving a soft, pouty nod. “Faw _foor.”_

“That’s okay, puppy, the floor can be mean sometimes.” 

The omega nodded into his stuffed animal's head before lifting one up and opening and closing his fist.

Chanyeol sent the worker a slight head nod of approval when she looked at him for permission.

She picked him up and cooed at him as she held the puppy, Baekhyun instantly clutched at her blouse with wet eyes, looking at Chanyeol over her shoulder with a tired pout.

The alpha felt guilty, wondering if Baekhyun’s clutching at the elderly omega was because he hadn’t seen Mama Park in a while.

To a baby, everyone similar to what he already knew was practically the same anyway, so he couldn’t blame Baekhyun for being comfortable with a stranger when the woman looked like Chanyeol’s mother so much.

“Hungy.” 

“You’re hungry?” She cooed, patting his bottom as the puppy pressed into her chest, monkey squished between his cheek and her shoulder. “Ahjuma will give you her food if you want, do you like soup, sweet pea?” 

That was way too kind.

Chanyeol didn’t normally take much thought about his workers other than the necessary ones, but that was also a two way street - his workers didn’t really come see him seeing as he was seen as strict - when the truth was he would never want any of his workers health or family relationships to be compromised because of their job.

He placed the clipboard down before approaching the cubicle, knowing people were staring, “That’s very kind of you.”

“Oh.” She looked shocked and it genuinely made Chanyeol a small bit offended. “It’s no problem, he’s a baby.”

Maybe he _should_ try to warm up to his employees more.

“I’ll have a new lunch for you,” Chanyeol said surely, reaching over to give Baekhyun a single finger to hold onto seeing as the puppy looked more forgiving of him now that he was being coddled, “If you could actually watch him for a bit… in my office, I would appreciate that, I’ll pay you overtime of course. I have some things to take care of, can I trust you to watch him? He’s not that bouncy after eating anyway.” 

_“Hungy,”_ The baby whined again, burying his face into her top with dewy eyes. 

“Can Mrs. Kim watch you, baby?” Chanyeol turned his question on Baekhyun, “Will you be a good boy if alpha goes to work for a little?” 

Baekhyun bobbed his head with a hand squeezing Chanyeol’s finger, “Me gud boy.”

She looked _shaken_ at all the sudden things Chanyeol was saying, like she wasn’t completely positive she was hearing right. “I… I… if you.. you’d like, I mean, he is about as old as my granddaughter, of course I can watch over him.” 

Chanyeol grinned and lifted Baekhyun out of her arm, holding the puppy onto his hip and laughing when the puppy tried to shove his toy at him, brushing it off with a kiss to the omegas hair and grabbing the woman’s coat from the back of her chair, “If you could grab your things and follow me, please.”

_“Hungy.”_

“Ah, give one more minute,” Chanyeol scolded although it was much more fond as he bounced Baekhyun onto his hip and pressed a gentle kiss to the red spot on his chin. “You have to be _easy_ on Mrs. Kim, okay? Like how easy Baekhyunnie is with Mama Park.” 

“Cuz _old,”_ The puppy nodded with a slight shrug.

Chanyeol nearly had a heart attack at that, internally screaming at Jongin for teaching Baekhyun that, but when he turned to apologize the elderly woman waved it off with a purse on her shoulder and a lunch pail in her hand, “It’s _fine,_ puppies his age sure do know how to flatter, huh?” 

He snorted and agreed because Baekhyun _always_ said the weirdest things. 

“Yum yum?”

There he goes _again,_ Chanyeol and the woman laughed, he pulled open his office door. 

“He’s not allergic to anything right?” 

“Nope, and the only thing Baekhyun _won’t_ eat is cucumbers - spits them right out like it’s poison,” Chanyeol joked, plopping Baekhyun onto the couch and earning a squeal before the baby was toddling off to go to his pile of teddy bears. “As soon as you decide what you’d like for lunch, just let my secretary know and it will be brought in.” 

“Oh, no… no… I couldn’t…” 

Baekhyun rushed over to tug Chanyeol's pant leg again, and the alpha didn’t doubt it was to whine for more bites, he just pet his little curls. “Please. Don’t worry about it, I’m just happy to get some work done finally, as you can see - this one is _attached_ like a leech.”

“Pish!” The puppy flopped a fishy toy in his hand, smacking a hand on Chanyeol’s leg before tearing off across the rug as the woman pulled out a thermos and spoons, _“pishie!”_

“Is that so? That’s cute, Baekhyun, now come up here and let’s have some food, okay? It’s eating time and _then_ play time.” She requested softly, firm yet gentle.

Baekhyun went scattering up instantly.

Chanyeol was sure he’d just found someone to watch Baekhyun for a little at the office, that _and_ someone who could teach him how to handle fits.

Baekhyun was such a little rascal though, sweet to strangers yet all Chanyeol got was a smack to the leg for ignoring him.

The alpha sighed and rolled his eyes fondly, making his way towards the door as he heard Baekhyun’s excited clapping. 

_You little brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of whiny, food monster Baek
> 
> Little bit of Chanyeol being kind to someone that’s not Baekhyun ~how strange~


	46. Extra: Toes & Demands

“You don’t scare me, puppy.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips for one moment before waddling behind the couch silently.

The alpha laughed and fondly rolled his eyes at the baby’s dramatics, trying to finish his meal but of course what Baekhyun wanted he got.

 _“Ah!”_ A high pitched, squeaking voice cried from beside him.

Chanyeol raised a brow and turned to acknowledge him with his fork in his hand.

Baekhyun stood there waiting with eyes wide and face pink, mouth open in an excited grin with his bunny stuffed under his chin. _“Gr!”_

The alpha literally took two minutes to chew and eye him before he snorted to himself and gasped dramatically, very weakly pretending to be shocked as he leaned over to collect the baby, “Ah! You scared me! You win, baby omega! How are you so scary today, huh?”

Of course a baby was oblivious to the fact Chanyeol had heard him the entire time _and_ there was absolutely nothing frightening about puppy eyes and chubby cheeks. 

Baekhyun squealed and giggled as he stood on the alphas thigh to hang on his neck, poking a little finger into his cheek, “Loel _get me!”_

“You got me, honeybee,” Chanyeol agreed, trying to eat his mashed potatoes.

But _how dare he_ eat in the vicinity of Baekhyun and not offer him any although the puppy had eaten an entire bowl and _then_ some.

Baekhyun’s belly was _endless_ for something smaller than the size of Chanyeol's palm.

“Mean!” He chirped, puffing his cheeks out with air and curling his toes up into the alphas pajamas, “Me _too.”_

With a laugh and a sigh, Chanyeol scooped a bite into the puppy’s teeny mouth, wiping what Baekhyun didn’t get in his mouth onto his shirt, “You're like a little piggy, always eating.” 

The omega squeaked with his mouth shut, plopping onto his bottom in the seat beside him onto the cushion and smiling with cheeks meeting his eyes as he chewed up.

Chanyeol took the chance to eat while Baekhyun was busy curling toes into everything they touched.

_“Oink!”_

He laughed and turned to offer Baekhyun another bite before the baby went onto another grumpy phase, but the puppy just turned his head the other way and reached down for his toes. 

_“Oink!”_ He cooed with sparkling eyes and curls bouncing on his forehead, scrunching his nose, _“Oink!”_

“Piggy,” Chanyeol laughed and pinched his nose, “You’re going to yank your toes off one day? Are they just _so_ interesting? Weirdo.” 

Baekhyun and his own _toes_ were an enigma, but Chanyeol narrowed it down to the baby being very sensitive about his feet.

He hated certain things touching them, he hated socks if they matched, he _absolutely_ screamed bloody murder if he woke up with his feet covered or was unable to curl them into his fluffy blankets.

So, Baekhyun was a little high maintenance about his toes.

“Mine!” The omega pouted, bending over in half like he was stretching, with a flop and a whine.

“I don’t want them _anyway!”_ The alpha chuckled, “If I wanted them, I could have eaten Baekhyun’s toes up _anytime!”_ He yelled playfully, grabbing a little ankle and pulling it up toward him.

Baekhyun squealed, wiggling toes laying on his back and his other foot kicking Chanyeol’s knee, “No no! _Mine! No hab!”_

“Alpha can’t have them?” He feigned sadness, putting the foot down and pinching a pink toe, “Just one? Baekhyunnie has _ten_ of them - that's so many! Do you know how many that is?” 

The puppy pursed his lips in thought, eyes searching before he sighed like he was exasperated, “No hab all dem, Loel. One!”

Chanyeol withheld a fit of laughter because Baekhyun sounded like this was such a dire decision. “I can have one? That’s so nice of you, which one can I have!”

 _“B-But no yum!”_ Baekhyun yipped, pressing a finger to his lips with a sad expression like he just _hated_ to break it to Chanyeol, “Toe no yum, sowy.” 

“Aw, I would have expected honeybees toes to be _so_ yummy,” Chanyeol snorted, hiding his grin with a sad look, “But that’s _okay,_ alpha is happy you love him enough to share such important things.” 

Baekhyun made grabby hands at him with a tiny, pearly smile, “No food _siwy.”_

“No way! I didn’t know toes weren’t food,” Chanyeol laughed, getting a snuggly puppy at his chest the moment he helped him up, “I guess baby Baekhyun knows way more than me.” 

_“Mhm.”_ Baekhyun agreed with a bouncy head nod, little fingers curling into his collar before he pointed at the plate on the coffee table, “Dat _food, siwy.”_

“You keep calling alpha silly when _baby_ is the silly one.” 

The baby squealed and giggled at the fingers tickling his chubby leg, latching onto his neck, “Siwy Loely. Kissy pease.” 

Chanyeol never got instructions on how to say _no_ to kissies, so he accepted the slobbery kisses with dramatic thank you’s until his cheek was all drooly and Baekhyun was clutching his head rather hard.

“Okay, since I can’t have Baekhyunnies toes, I _guess_ potatoes are yummy.” He commented with a laugh.

As soon as he grabbed the fork there was a yank on his shirt and a puppy obstructing his view with a scrunched nose, “Me bite pease.” 

“Alpha is going to _starve_ at this rate!” Chanyeol grumbled dramatically as he obeyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol never quite got the instruction manual on how to say no


	47. Extra: Wiggly Kitty

Chanyeol could hear muffled singing beneath the blankets and laughed as he rubbed his eyes and rolled over toward it.

Seemed like it was _Loely’s_ nap time, not Baekhyunnies, because the puppy certainly thought he was being quiet.

He definitely was _not,_ and the little lump of the baby under the blanket was shaking back and forth with the wiggle of his bottom.

What did a baby know really about being quiet? When Chanyeol told him nap time Baekhyun just cooed and acted like he agreed these days, but five minutes into it when the alpha was trying to have a nap the baby was up and jumping at his face.

Yixing suggested that maybe Baekhyun was _outgrowing_ nap times, to which Chanyeol promptly burst into tears and told nobody to bother him for the entire day as he smothered Baekhyun with kisses and candy and whatever baby toys he wanted.

Because Baekhyun was his _baby_ and he refused to be told otherwise.

_“Eb’rybody wan be cat! Cuz cat only cat-“_

“Who knows where it’s at,” Chanyeol mumbled, chuckling and tapping the blanket, “Is it not nap time anymore? Is this what I get for letting the baby sleep in my bed?” 

Baekhyun giggled before he was shuffling his little body around, peeking eyes out from the corner of the blanket, wide eyed and happy when he realized Chanyeol was still up.

Chanyeol grinned at the pink face, excited eye look he was greeted with.

“What are you up to, honeybee?” He laughed, cupping his round cheek to pet his smooth skin.

The puppy’s hair was a puff from hiding under the blankets when he crawled out, the tail on his puppy onesie wiggling back and forth. “Song sing, lalala!”

“Singing songs?” Chanyeol hummed, curling a large hand around Baekhyun’s bottom as the puppy crawled about to get comfortable.

Baekhyun found a little place right at his stomach, plopping down and spreading his little legs out behind him as he curled into Chanyeol’s stomach backwards, little feet by the alphas head.

Chanyeol snorted and began to pat his bottom to attempt to put him to sleep, “How about we sing other songs? Like bedtime songs? Not dancing ones.”

The puppy grumbled a noise and that was certainly a _no._

“Okay,” The alpha sighed and grabbed a pink foot to massage a bit, he’d learned by now that footless onesies were the way to go at nap time, “What were you singing? Is it _Jungle Book?”_ He cried playfully, very well knowing Baekhyun’s favorite movie at the moment.

Aristocats was really teaching him some bad habits though - just yesterday he nearly felt his hair turn grey when he caught Baekhyun trying to crawl on the back of the couch, because _kitty cat do walk small place, Loel!_

Baekhyun didn’t like being told he wasn’t a kitty cat like Duchess or Marie, but they compromised with deciding the baby could wear a kitty cat onesie while watching the movie so long as he doesn’t try to act like them.

It still didn’t stop the baby’s playful meowing and rubbing against his knee until Chanyeol was laughing up a storm.

Baekhyun could both be a puppy and a kitty if he so wanted.

The omega giggled like he was super hilarious, sitting up to flop onto Chanyeol’s hip and send him a judgmental, giggly look, _“Siwy, Loel.”_

“What!” Chanyeol whined, hiding his laughter as he brushed soft curls out of Baekhyun’s crescent eyes, “What about _Lion King? Hakuna Matata!_ It means no worries!”

Baekhyun burst into a fit of squeals, little body going limp when Chanyeol snorted and grabbed his little omega. 

“So _punny!”_ The omega squealed, flopping a hand at Chanyeol’s cheek before he was grabbing a hold and squeezing the alphas face, “Loel _so punny!”_

Humming, Chanyeol pecked his pink cheek, only working the puppy up more who scrunched his fists up in the alphas hair and launched at his mouth with an open mouth, slobbery, baby kiss complete with _mwah_ sounds.

“Ew! You drooled on me!” Chanyeol whined playfully, wrapping both arms around the baby to hug him to his chest.

Baekhyun only laughed harder and _actually_ began drooling on his cheek when he pressed his open mouth down to press more wet kisses there. 

Chanyeol tried to convince himself that _sometimes_ he wanted Baekhyun to be a little _less_ full of snuggles and rainbows, but it lasted about two seconds because he’d be a huge liar if he said he minded the slobbery kisses and messy hugs.

“Okay, okay, baby!” He snorted and pet Baekhyun’s hair to calm him down, “It’s nap time - really this time. We can give kisses later, when we wake up.” 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun didn’t fight that, he just plopped his head down onto Chanyeol’s cheek and sniffed at him a little.

The tell all sign of a tired puppy, little sniffles. 

“Kitty _loel.”_

“I know, you were singing the kitties' songs, huh? It was so pretty.” 

_“Eb’rybody wanna be cat!”_ Baekhyun squeaked, rubbing his toes back and forth on Chanyeol’s chest.

The alpha quickly began to pat his bottom to stifle any wiggles that Baekhyun was about to do to keep himself awake. “Because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at.” 

“Yup, kitty _know_ where at. _”_ Baekhyun puffed warmly into his face with tired eyes, they fell closed for a moment before popping right back open and searching for attention.

Chanyeol smiled and pressed a few kisses to his hair, “That's right, now go to sleep and you can sing along with the alley cats in your dreams, honeybee.” 

_“Wan cat.”_

The alpha blanched, now feeling wide awake even though Baekhyun was dozing off into his neck. 

Now his new mission was trying to figure out how to tell Baekhyun he couldn’t get a cat _without_ facing the waterworks. 


	48. Extra: Baby Boss

“Wan pi’ture!”

“What color, sir?” 

Baekhyun raised his head up in thought with a giggle before placing little hands on his hips, _“Wed!”_

Chanyeol deadpanned and sent the assistant a stiff nod.

Today, was a _Baekhyun day_ so Jongin said when he dropped the baby off at Chanyeol's work with claims that Baekhyun wanted to see him.

The alpha _hadn’t_ anticipated that as meaning Baekhyun was going to storm his little bottom in wearing a onesie that was patterned as a fake suit.

When asked why the baby wasn’t wearing a _real_ suit, because Chanyeol knew his little butt had one when Minseok thought gifting Baekhyun a suit for his birthday was adorable - Jongin said that Baekhyun didn’t like the material.

So a little replica suit it was, and it seemed to go straight to the baby’s head.

“Baekhyun! Baek - honeybee!” Chanyeol groaned and jumped up from his seat to follow the omega who found his way sneaking out the door behind the employee. 

Chanyeol couldn't help the way a laugh bubbled out of his throat as he watched the omega waddle down the hall.

It was so funny because Baekhyun had _one_ pair of shoes he didn’t absolutely throw a fit over wearing and that was these bright yellow rain boots with lights on the bottom so he really just looked adorable.

 _“Baekhyun.”_ Chanyeol sighed and caught up to the omega - it really wasn’t hard to - “What are you doing, baby? Bosses stay in their offices, they don’t run around.” 

Baekhyun lifted a small chin before placing his hands on his hips, _“Loel,”_ He said exasperatedly, “I _boss, ‘kay?”_

Chanyeol practically choked and he heard a laugh from somewhere down the hall. It must be funny watching their boss get scolded, but the boss himself was just trying to figure out if that’s how Baekhyun saw him.

_Did he really put his hands on his hips like that?_

“Okay…” Chanyeol whispered with a slight gawk, eyes flicking to Baekhyun’s cheek where a pink marker line was. 

“Otay!” Baekhyun giggled like he hadn’t scolded him two seconds ago, legs beginning to waddle off and Chanyeol could even hear the shaking of his pull-up as he tried to walk as fast as he could.

Chanyeol felt completely confused, because he’d got his ass handed to him by the omega that wasn’t even as tall as his knees.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before huffing and crossing his arms as he walked after the baby. 

Baekhyun was already approaching an office that had the door open and Chanyeol positively groaned.

Yifan was already sitting there, legs crossed in amusement as the baby stormed in with a dramatic frown.

“Where _Lu!”_ Baekhyun squealed, approaching the chair on the other side of the desk and trying to climb up.

Chanyeol snickered and had to grab his little bottle to sit him on the chair properly because all he was really doing was grumbling and trying to flop up onto it. 

Baekhyun just huffed and sent him a _warning_ look through his messy bangs, grabbing the front of his onesie and pulling it as if opening his suit jacket up.

Again, Chanyeol rolled his eyes - _he didn’t do that, right?_

_...maybe he did._

“Luhan is at school, Baekhyunnie.” Yifan cooed, leaning over the desk towards the baby. “I only tell you this everytime you come to work with Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips before squealing an unintelligible babble and plopping the flat of his palms on the wooden desk. _“I boss Fan!”_

Yifan looked at Chanyeol who shrugged before back at the baby, “A very cute boss. Are you doing so much hard work today?”

The baby gave a very big nod before he lost interest in talking and tried to reach for papers across the desk. 

Chanyeol swatted his hands away, “Those are important. No touching.” 

“I say ‘portan’!” Baekhyun cried, huffing and puffing and getting angry enough to go sliding out of his seat like a penguin down a hill of snow.

The door was shut now and he knew Baekhyun couldn't reach to open it so Chanyeol let him go blasting towards the door with pursed lips.

“You spoil him too much.” 

Chanyeol nodded and sent Yifan a tired look, “But it’s _cute_ though.” He argued weakly.

_“Loely! Open up!”_

Yifan snorted and nodded his head towards the door, “Yeah. Well you’re about to have a tantrum on your hands in a second, let’s see how cute you think your ears ringing is.” 

Chanyeol could argue that Baekhyun’s tantrums were _very_ cute. They were more of red face rambles that nobody could understand than anything, and that was still cute. 

But he knew not _everyone_ found Baekhyun’s screeching cute like he did.

“Okay, cuddle bug, where now?” Chanyeol asked, petting the curls on the omegas head as they got back into the hallway. 

_“Boss.”_

“Okay, little boss, where now?” He corrected, “I think it’s Baekhyunnies lunch time, what do you say, mister sunshine?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide and he brought little hands up to press to his mouth before he seemed to realize what Chanyeol was doing and shook his head, stopping in place to crank his head to look at him.

“Bebe Shawk now.” 

Chanyeol wouldn’t be caught _dead_ doing Baby Shark in front of everyone at work. At home -a million times, at the store - sure they could whisper sing, but at _work?_ Where he had to pretend to be harsh? 

It was hard enough to get his reputation back when he let Baekhyun stomp all over him. 

He snorted and reached down to snatch the baby up, “In your _dreams,_ honeybee.” 

Baekhyun began to whine and squirm immediately, kicking his boots back and forth and getting red faced with his whines. 

“Sh, baby. You need a nap. You’re starting to be a _very_ grumpy boss.” 

_“No!”_

Chanyeol ignored that and the little hand grabbing his hair angrily to instead walk into the elevator, bouncing Baekhyun a bit, “Look, look, you want to push the button?”

Baekhyun sniffled and grunted an angry noise as he shuffled to look at the buttons, “Baby _shawk, Loel.”_

The alpha internally groaned at his impatience, sighing and adjusting one of his boots before it slipped off, “I’ll tell you what. We can sing Baby Shark in the elevator, but not in the hallways, okay? It will be fun! Like a game me and Baekhyunnie do!”

 _Game_ was a good choice in wording because Chanyeol earned a coo and chocolate eyes going wide, Baekhyun gasped and smacked a little hand on Chanyeol’s chest. _“Me Loel?”_

“Me and you only, honeybee,” Chanyeol assured, tucking Baekhyun’s hair down and out of his face before pointing at the buttons, “Can you hit the number _4_ for alpha? As soon as it lights up we can start Baby Shark.” 

Baekhyun pressed the number _6_ instead, but that was okay, more time to sing Baby Shark.

(Even though Baekhyun started asking for it again right after a nap.)


	49. Extra: Baby Brat

“Are you done yet?” 

Chanyeol didn’t get so much as acknowledgement from the omega, only a grumpy chin sticking out.

He sighed and knelt down to pet Baekhyun’s head, but the omega puffed an angry breath and tilted his head down to hide in fur.

“Baby, you remember the deal we made when we came here?” Chanyeol said carefully, gently unwrapping one of the baby’s fingers from squeezing the kitten in his grip, “I said you can _pet_ the kitties, but we are not getting a cat.” 

_“Wan!”_

Chanyeol grimaced at the high pitched squeal and shot one of the pet store workers an apologetic look, but she didn’t seem too annoyed, just smiling at the baby like he was cute.

Which Baekhyun _was,_ he was very cute, but not when he was being a brat. 

“Baekhyun.” He said firmly, “You put that kitty down by the time I count to ten or-“

 _“No!”_ Baekhyun yipped, tears already pooling around his eyes as he screeched and squeezed the cat against his chest. 

The omega was barely big enough to even hold the cat and was more like stretching the big, chunky orange cat around, but the cat didn’t seem to do much more than meow at the baby messing with her.

_“No! No, no! Loel is big no!”_

“Baekhyun is about to be in _big timeout,”_ Chanyeol said, swiftly grabbing little hands and pulling them away.

Instantly Baekhyun began to flail and flop around angrily, fists flying around as Chanyeol scooped him up. “No! No, no! _No loel! My kitty!”_

“No.” Chanyeol grimaced and avoided bitty fists as he carried the fitful baby out of the store, “Good boys don't get presents for being _naughty.”_

“You n-n-!” Baekhyun sobbed in anger and frustration, “You _bad!”_

“Love you too, honeybee.” 

“No lub! Bad Loel!” 

Well, even if he was _“bad”_ he was the adult, and at this rate Baekhyun would have a million cats if he had his way.

Chanyeol was more than clear - no _cats._

  
  


***

See, the thing about pissing Baekhyun off was that the baby could hold a _grudge._

For someone not as tall as a countertop and who stormed about in pink pajamas, Baekhyun was a rather _sweet_ yet evil little baby.

So, when the puppy after a day and a half of not speaking to Chanyeol more than to call him _mean_ or _bad,_ the alpha knew something was up when abruptly Baekhyun wanted kisses at lunchtime.

Baekhyun demanded kisses and hugs and giggled off with bread still stuck to his few little front teeth. 

It was suspicious, because Chanyeol _hadn’t_ given in nor had he done anything but piss the puppy off more by putting him in timeout more than twice the previous day.

Once for the fit at the pet store, then for throwing his toy across the car on the drive him, and _again_ when Baekhyun refused to let him put him to bed.

It was difficult when Baekhyun was mad because the baby would rather fall asleep on the rug than give in and get snuggles to sleep and belly rubs when upset.

Maybe because Baekhyun wasn't quite as little as he once was (but still tiny) and Luhan taught him how to get his way.

Chanyeol was _not_ about to let him have his way this time though, nope.

But his curiosity got the best of him and he was dropping his pen onto his desk and walking out into the hallway.

It just _wasn't_ like Baekhyun to be so cuddly after throwing so much attitude around previously.

_“Wan be cat! Cuz cat…”_

Chanyeol snorted as he walked into the living room, noting Baekhyun's favorite movie playing on the television.

In place of the usual spot the omega took beside his toy box and throwing random puzzle pieces around was a lump of a fluffy blanket and tiny toes peeking out.

It wiggled around in such a Baekhyun style that Chanyeol was just relieved the omega was no longer upset.

The alpha laughed and swiftly walked over to yank the blanket from over top the baby playfully. “Baekhyunnie! Are we playing kitty…” He trailed off with the deepest and most irritated groan of his _life._

Not only was Baekhyun looking wide eyed and afraid, but the omega had one of his Winnie the Pooh backpacks that was normally stuffed in the bottom of his toy box out.

But, instead of the teddy bears he normally carried around was a closed eyed, purring grey cat. 

_“Oh, Baekhyun…”_ Chanyeol huffed and grasped his temple.

“Mine!” Baekhyun squeaked but he looked rather happy as he grabbed the bag and dragged it close to him with all his energy. _“It kitty!”_

“I can _see_ that it’s a kitty.” The alpha sighed and shook his head, “Where did you get this kitty?” 

“Meow meow,” Baekhyun gave a wide smile, “Name Meow Meow, Loely.” 

Chanyeol literally felt like sobbing because Baekhyun already _named_ the cat, how the hell could he just toss the omegas cat out and call animal patrol. 

_What the hell kind of adult would he be?_

The truth was he _hated_ the idea of cats. Of the fur, the mess and clawed up furniture. When Baekhyun wanted to _play_ cats he didn’t think it would amount to him _stealing_ a cat.

How the hell Baekhyun even had the capacity to carry the cat in the bag this far was a mystery when the puppy could barely even focus enough to zip up his own coats. 

“Where did you get it?” 

_“Meow meow!”_ Baekhyun whined, poking an angry finger at Chanyeol for being mean to his cat.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and snatched the little hand with a playful growl to tug Baekhyun away from the cat and into his lap.

(Maybe he also didn't want a pet because Baekhyun wouldn’t want to play with him as much.)

“Where did you get _meow meow?”_ He gritted out the last part while pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s head. 

The baby giggled and hugged his neck with a slight bounce, pointing a finger towards the glass sliding back door, “Meow meow wan _inside!”_

Now _that_ wasn’t what he expected mostly because he didn’t think Baekhyun even knew how to undo the lock for it, but Chanyeol was an inch closer to a heart attack learning the omega could reach it, open it, _and_ shut it all without his knowledge.

“Wan inside see _Loel!”_ The baby cooed, pressing a slobbery kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek. 

Chanyeol knew the baby was sucking up, his eyes were big and glossy and he was giving so many sweet smiles, but what could he say?

Baekhyun was the cutest and got _whatever_ he wanted.

Even if he was a brat and deserved a _ton_ of timeouts for this.

He signed and began to brush the cat fur off Baekhyun’s pajamas while eyeing the sleeping cat inside the bag with a glare, “Okay. Here’s the deal - cat sleeps _outside._ Baekhyun, we’re taking that thing to get cleaned _first thing_ tomorrow. Do you understand me? That cat is _not_ sleeping inside, it’s an outside cat. We will put food out and you can watch movies together if you watch carefully, but the cat goes right back outside.” 

Baekhyun kept his mouth shut the whole time, little fingers yanking Chanyeol's collar before he pouted, “Loely…. it _cold_ out!” 

Chanyeol growled under his breath, but knew in the end a few of his rules would be bent. 


	50. Extra: Meeting Santy

Baekhyun loved Christmas.

He loved all of the twinkling Christmas lights, the bright colored Christmas trees and all of the snow.

Chanyeol had tried to explain what Christmas was all about and all of the holidays there were around this time of year, but Baekhyun heard little other than _presents!_

That was fine, he really hadn’t expected any differently.

And, although Baekhyun would never remember this exact time of year and couldn’t care _less,_ Chanyeol wanted to take him to see Santa.

Only then was Baekhyun shaking in his little boots with excitement, grabbing his own face and screaming, he'd even tried to cut the entire line to run up to the elves.

Chanyeol may have been a little overwhelmed with the baby’s overwhelming excitement, but Baekhyun said he had a _portan’ ting to tell Santy!_

Every little kid thought they had the most important thing to tell Santa though, so Chanyeol just laughed and kissed his cheek.

“We have to go get presents for Nini after this, baby omega.” Chanyeol cooed as he unbuckled Baekhyun from the stroller he was contained inside.

Although Baekhyun was _not_ about being confined to a stroller, he also was not about standing still and waiting in lines, so after about ten minutes he’d been nearly asleep against Chanyeol's chest while softly whining about Santa taking so long.

“Nini _kwismas!”_ Baekhyun yipped, one hand holding his sippy cup as he tossed the other hand out at Chanyeol. “Loel, Santy _my_ time now?” 

The alpha snickered and fixed the Santa hat on Baekhyun’s hair, setting the baby onto his little black boots and straightening out his red marshmallow coat.

Baekhyun had been adamant on wearing a Santa sweater and all, but beneath his layers of clothes it wasn’t visible. 

(Chanyeol wouldn’t tell him that or else he'd screech in anger.) 

“Hold my hand, sunshine.” Chanyeol instructed gently, pushing the stroller to the side as they approached the fake village of Santa’s elves.

Fake snow grossed him out and grown ups dressed as elves with pointy ears and faking giggles even _more_ so, but Baekhyun who was a baby saw no difference and screeched as he was handed a candy cane. 

“Loel! Faster!”

Chanyeol snorted and instead of holding a little hand moved his grip onto the hood of Baekhyun’s coat because the baby was ready to race off with or without him.

Baekhyun grumbled and sent him a rather huffy pout for “taking so long” which the alpha just smiled at, but internally wondered when the omega had turned into a grumpy little brat.

He was _his_ grumpy brat though, so it was okay. 

_“Merry Christmas little boy!”_

Chanyeol barely resisted rolling his eyes because _every_ fake Santa was full of _Hohoho’s_ and Christmas related lines.

But, lucky for him, Baekhyun wasn’t interested in small talk nor in wondering about elves or asking questions, he just wanted to request his gift.

“Yah, slow down speedy.” Chanyeol hissed and grabbed Baekhyun before the puppy went running over, kneeling down to stop the baby. 

He _hated_ the thought of sitting Baekhyun on Santa’s lap - really he hated the thought of putting the baby on _any_ strangers lap, and maybe it was his anxiety talking, but Chanyeol wasn’t allowing it.

“Baekhyun, are you going to say hello to Santa?” Chanyeol pulled the puppy into his chest, a hand holding his chest in case Baekhyun wanted to run over again, because _no_ he was not going to let him even though he knew they were in public and tons of other children sat with Santa.

 _“Hi!”_ Baekhyun squeaked, not an ounce of shyness in him as he giggled, showing off his pearly front tooth and sticking little fingers partially into his mouth. “Santy Cwaus! Santy work _hard, gud job!”_

Chanyeol literally deadpanned and heard the mother next in line behind him coo.

Screw everyone and their rubbing off on Baekhyun like the baby was a sponge.

(Although this time it may have been Chanyeol’s fault.) 

The actor laughed, wrapping his arms around his very fake round belly and leaning over his chair, “Santa does work hard all year! But that’s okay, little boys and girls deserve to get gifts, so tell me - what is it that you want for Christmas this year?” 

Baekhyun squealed and tried to wriggle from Chanyeol's grip, but the alpha gave a warning noise and the puppy huffed.

“Hey, we aren’t crying today. It’s a happy day and Baekhyun is going to get candy after this,” Chanyeol whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the baby’s cheek. 

_“Canny.”_ Baekhyun whispered and slowly his smile filled his face again as he giggled and held Chanyeol's sleeve in a slobbery hand. 

He turned to Santa with renewed interest and happiness and proclaimed with all his chest, “Wan Loel no sad, kay _Santy?”_

Chanyeol practically short circuited, not really paying attention and also just busy brushing the baby’s hair out of his face. He should have had someone come to take pictures of this moment, but everyone was busy and it was his own fault waiting until so close to Christmas to take Baekhyun. 

“What?” He whispered after a moment, frowning, “Baekhyun? What are you…” He licked his lips and instead scooped the baby up, “Baekhyun, say goodbye to Santa.” 

_“Buh bye Santy!”_

Chanyeol turned to walk off but instead turned to Santa feeling stupid having to talk to the actor, but he didn’t want Baekhyun to think he just wasted his time to talk to Santa. “Baekhyun actually wants a playhouse, one of those ones with real wood and stickers that he can put all over.” 

He already had one of course, it was wrapped and taking up the bottom of Chanyeol’s closet and would soon take up a whole corner of the living room when he built it and put it together for the puppy.

That was okay though, because now Baekhyun could pretend to cook while Chanyeol made dinner and it would be really cute to see the baby playing house with items he wouldn’t get in trouble for breaking.

“House!” Baekhyun giggled and agreed, kicking his feet obliviously as Chanyeol carried him back to his stroller. 

Chanyeol grabbed the stroller handle with one hand, to which Baekhyun _of course_ decided he wanted to help out with his little wet hand over top of his, and began to push them towards the side of the mall. 

It was loud and busy because it was the holiday season, but Baekhyun wasn’t interested in the pretty lights like he had been on the way in, almost like he knew Chanyeol was distressed.

“Puppy.” The alpha mumbled and stopped them at a bench, taking a seat and pulling Baekhyun down into his lap to pet his little cheek, “What do you mean? Alpha is _very very_ happy. He’s not sad at all.” 

Baekhyun looked oddly upset at that, his chin stuck out and he pressed his pouty bottom lip out a little as he sat his bottom down onto the alphas knees and pressed a boot covered foot into Chanyeol’s stomach.

The alpha laughed although it was restrained as he began to remove his boots. It was okay, Baekhyun would be sleeping in the stroller soon enough as Chanyeol internally cried struggling to buy presents.

At least this year if he got something shitty he could always say the baby picked it out and then suddenly it would be the best gift _ever_ since it was from Baekhyun.

“Loel?”

Chanyeol hummed and tugged Baekhyun’s hands away from his socks even though he knew the omega hated to wear them, but he wasn’t letting his toes freeze off. 

“Loely.. no big smile no more.” Baekhyun tilted his little head a little bit. 

He had to give Baekhyun credit for being so observant, but also Chanyeol wished he wasn’t. He _really wished he wasn’t_ because it wasn’t fair for the baby to worry about him when he should instead worry about getting in trouble for scribbling on the coffee table.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what this was about.

 _So much_ shit had happened this year, not too long ago.

Chanyeol cried. He tried not to cry in front of Baekhyun, but it was hard when sometimes he just wanted to have a big, guilty cry watching the puppy do the simplest of things. 

Sometimes he cried as he looked over the crib and regretted _so much_ as he pet Baekhyun’s little features, and sometimes he accidentally cried just squeezing the baby while watching a movie.

Hell, Chanyeol felt he hadn’t cried this much in his whole life as he had this year. He found himself tearing up just watching Baekhyun giggle and throw toys at him to play sometimes.

It was just _overwhelming,_ and he hated the world so much this year. 

Chanyeol was not the kindest person, in fact if he had to put it into Christmas terms he would call himself The Grinch, and the _one time_ he tried to do something kind it had fucked him up. 

Not even _him,_ but Baekhyun, and it was supposed to be something nice he'd done for the puppy - to let him see his brothers - and instead all he was met with was the worst thing that could possibly happen. 

Of course he didn’t smile as much these days.

But he couldn’t ignore it, because he didn’t want Baekhyun to think it was his fault he was sad. The baby already had enough to be scared of as is, too many nightmares and accidents that Chanyeol just let him sleep with him more days a week than he slept a full night in his crib.

 _“Honeybee.”_ Chanyeol whispered and rubbed a thumb over the softness of Baekhyun’s cheek, “I big smile all the time when I see you. Because I _love love love_ you so much. I love you and your stinky little _toes_ and even when you yell and make messes.” 

“No _sinky!”_ Baekhyun pouted, pressing his socked toes into Chanyeol’s belly, “Loel, toe no _sinky!”_

Chanyeol grinned and laughed quietly as he picked up the baby to bring him into his chest, “I don’t know, baby. Sometimes Baekhyunnie doesn’t scrub his toes good enough!” He teased, “You have to scrub the inside of your eyes and behind your knees!” 

The baby wiggled with giggles and grabbed handfuls of Chanyeol's face, “Can’t _cwean_ eyes, siwy! Den no see!”

The alpha patted gently at his back as Baekhyun squeezed his cheeks and giggled loud. “Hey. Really, silly boy, alpha does love you so, so much. And… sometimes, maybe I’m not smiling, maybe I look sad to you, but I am _never ever_ sad because of you, I am only ever happy with my baby cuddle bug. I know… that you don’t understand very much about all the changes you’ve had this year, but I love you the _most_ for _always,_ and even if Baekhyunnie can be a grump, you’re alphas baby, and deserve all the snuggles and kisses.” 

There would only be a handful of words Baekhyun would process and understand, Chanyeol knew that, but he also knew it was important that Baekhyun knew that after all he'd been through this year it had not taken away from the fact he loved him so much.

Not even a little bit. 

“Loel _lub_ I!” Baekhyun cooed, crunching his nose up and nuzzling hard into Chanyeol’s nose with his tiny fingers in the alphas cheeks. “I lub Loely!”

That was probably the closest Baekhyun had ever gotten to properly saying _I love you,_ so Chanyeol laughed tearfully and brought his little head close to kiss his cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, honeybee. I love you the _most._ Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! ❤️


	51. Extra: My Heart

“Look Loel!” Baekhyun squealed, running on little legs to deliver a smack to Chanyeol’s leg and bouncing on his toes, _“Look!”_

“Yah! I’m busy!” Chanyeol scolded, snorting and playfully shoving his hand in the omegas face as he accepted a package at the door with the other hand.

Baekhyun giggled and slapped his hand away, jumping to run across the room and nearly tripping over his pile of toys.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully as he watched Baekhyun stand beside the pile before screeching an excited noise and plopping front first onto the plushies.

“What were you screaming about, cuddle bug?” 

“Heawt!”

“Heart?” Chanyeol hummed and walked to the couch after snagging scissors from the bin on top of the fridge.

 _Well_ out of little grimy hands reach.

 _“Heawt!”_ Baekhyun cooed and swam out of his pile of toys to the coffee table, shuffling on his knees to laugh high pitched and slam a hand down on top of a piece of paper. “Me heawt!”

“You drew your heart? How nice, baby.” Chanyeol cooed without even peeking up from cutting open his box, “Did you know _real_ hearts look very different than how we draw them?” 

Baekhyun gasped, pressing a little marker covered hand to his mouth, hair ruffed up from his adventure through his toys, “No _way.”_

The alpha crunched his nose up with a laugh as he set the box between his legs to start pulling out things. “Yes way! Now come get your storybooks, honeybee.” 

The omega jumped to his little feet, being the monkey he was Baekhyun grabbed his picture and started climbing over the table.

Chanyeol sighed and sent him a warning look, but the baby just giggled with his pearly teeth shining and put his arms out. “Loel get _Pan?”_

And there went the scolding look as he grabbed the baby and pinched his little side over his panda bear shirt that the baby had _raved_ about. 

“Of course alpha got you more tinkerbell books to look at.” _And to force Chanyeol to read to him._

Honestly, Chanyeol didn’t mind storytimes in the slightest, because it felt like the one activity Baekhyun loved to do that didn't include running around like a maniac.

So it was one of his favorite activities to do with the baby, just second to when Baekhyun wanted to do snuggle time and simply give lots of hugs.

“Heawt!” Baekhyun squeaked, pressing his drawing into Chanyeol’s leg, “Loely, you siwy boy.” 

Chanyeol cackled in surprise and accepted the pretty drawing to look at - one that, of course, was a bunch of heavy handed scribbles.

He really needed to get Baekhyun some new crayons, because the puppy was driving him crazy with all the marker fingerprints on things, but on paper they looked really cute.

(On his white blankets not so much.)

“You're the _silly boy!”_ Chanyeol snickered, giving the picture back and turning to begin taking plastic off of the puppy’s new books. “How can you tell alpha he’s a silly boy when Baekhyunnie is the _silliest,_ and he - Yah, don't touch that-“ He swiftly snatched the scissors out of reach and pressed them against himself and the couch and Baekhyun scrunched up in an angry face as he continued, “- and baby is the silly one who likes to put ketchup on his pizza! That’s nasty you weirdo!” 

Baekhyun just threw his body back in a fit of flying toes and wiggly giggles.

Chanyeol just pinched his foot when he kicked too close and rolled his eyes at the baby.

Just this afternoon the puppy had thrown a weird fit over him adding ketchup to his pizza, such a weird request and Chanyeol had been adamant it was nasty, but Baekhyun looked near tears.

So he did it - only for the baby to laugh squealingly and push it away with an upturned nose and make a grabby hand across the table for Chanyeol's pizza.

 _Silly boy_ playing pranks on him like that! 

In the end, Chanyeol wiped off the ketchup and ate the nasty pizza all the while Baekhyun tossed his feet on his bears and chomped away at his slice with eyes glued to cartoons.

Baekhyun ended up giving him _one_ bite of his good pizza, and Chanyeol knew it was him saying sorry.

“Loel!” Baekhyun cooed and stood on the couch with one hand holding the cushion and the other flinging his paper back and forth at the alpha. “You see?”

“I _did_ see, puppy.” Chanyeol laughed and tugged his panda top over his pull up covered bottom and then patted his little back, “Is it a very special heart? Did I miss something important, honeybee?” 

_“Yup!”_ Baekhyun flopped his limbs out before plopping on his bottom and making Chanyeol cringe because he was really scared one day the baby was going to bite his tongue or something bouncing on things like that.

“It hab _Loel!”_

The alpha hummed and tugged him over onto his lap to press a storybook into Baekhyun’s lap, “It has alpha in it? Where does it have Yeol?”

The baby giggled and grinned toothily as he pressed a flat palm onto his paper, “Me put Loely _in!”_

Obliviously, Chanyeol made a noise of acknowledgement and began to settle the baby into his chest in a way familiar that meant it was _story time_ rather than play time. “You put me in your heart? That’s so sweet-“ 

He paused, flipping open Baekhyun's tinkerbell story with a laugh, processing a bit before smiling and squeezing Baekhyun tight, “You put Loel in your heart! Does that mean you love me so _much?_ Huh? Love bug! My sweet, silly puppy!” 

“An put Meow Meow!” 

Chanyeol groaned and playfully began to pinch the little chubby rolls on Baekhyun’s legs, _“You can’t just let alpha get all the love, huh! Admit you love me the most! Even more than your stinky kitty!”_

“No _stink, Loel!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISSY I SWEAR IM GONNA WORK ON YOUR SUGGESTION FOR AN EXTRA NEXT!


	52. Extra: Baby Bee

_ “Wow!” _

_ “Wow!”  _ Chanyeol echoed on the computer screen, the camera was focused on a teeny back and a head of messy hair.

The baby omega yawned and swiped a tiny hand across his eyes as he nearly tripped over the carpet.  _ “Loel, Santy?” _ He cooed, pointing a finger at the stack of presents under a sparkling tree.

The camera shook and Chanyeol laughed behind the camera,  _ “You're losing your antlers, Rudolph!” _

Baekhyun squealed, his reindeer onesie hung on him a size too big, but it gave the baby wiggle room, and that’s  _ just  _ what Baekhyun needed as the baby hopped to the carpet on his knees and squeaked at all of the gifts under the Christmas tree. 

_ “My ears?” _ The omega cried, giggling and reaching up to fix his headband. It ended up more on the back of his head than sitting comfortably, but the baby smiled triumphantly and looked at the camera,  _ “Loel? I fix it?”  _

_ “You did! You’re a big boy, honeybee!” _

_ “Yup!” _ The omega screamed, eyes puffy and tired as he reached over to point at a box as big as his head, bottom wiggling excitedly,  _ “Dis one Santy?” _

_ “The big one is from Santa! He always brings the very biggest ones!”  _

Baekhyun cried a  _ wow  _ and scrunched his shoulders together as he looked at the big present in the back, bigger than the baby’s crib.  _ “Wow, Loel! Santy gib me!” _

_ “He did, because you were such a good boy this year, puppy! He also left you this-“ _ The camera turned oddly and wiggled around, until it was straightened out and Chanyeol was on screen too, fixing it with his face in the way.

_ “-it’s called a stocking! Do you remember the story about Santa giving kids candy and coal?” _

A little hand suddenly smacked onto the computer screen and a shrill giggle followed as the little boy shuffled out of Chanyeol's lap, “Daddy!” He cried, “It  _ sock!” _

“Aish, baby bee can’t stay still and watch videos with daddy?” Baekhyun cried across the room, rubbing his eye before laughing at Chanyeol struggling to get the little boy to sit still. “You little rascal!”

“It’s not a sock!” Chanyeol argued and picked the two year old up to toss him back into his lap, “It’s a stocking! You get one tomorrow too! Because Santa  _ always  _ brings good boys presents!” 

“I bad boy!” 

Baekhyun burst into laughter and promptly snatched the baby alpha from Chanyeol, earning a whine from his mate as he held their toddler and they nuzzled noses. “Why are you a bad boy, baby bee?”

“Aish, he never lets me baby him! What a mama's boy!” Chanyeol grumbled and shut the laptop to pout and slump against the couch.

“Because our baby alpha loves mommy!” Baekhyun cooed, the boy in his arms squealed and squirmed, sniffling at him cutely in his Christmas themed sweater and pull up.

The baby loved to be with Baekhyun, and they both knew it was because usually babies will go to the opposite of their own status more simply because they’re curious of the different smells, but it never stopped them from teasing each other that their son was a  _ mama's boy.  _

Even if he was a daddy's boy when he wanted to get cuddled and play rough. 

“Mommy!” The toddler giggled and pressed a wet kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek with an audible and dramatic  _ mwah,  _ almond eyes round with happiness and his gummy smile pulled into a boxy grin that showed his single dimple on his left cheek. “Daddy timeout me!” 

“Is that so?” Baekhyun laughed and playfully leaned over the back of the couch to plop the baby into Chanyeol’s stomach. “What did you do then, troublemaker?”

Chanyeol grabbed little feet and playfully shook them until the little alpha hiccuped and reached down to try and detach hands from his feet. “Daddy! My  _ toes!”  _

“These toes?” Chanyeol growled and pretended to bite his feet.

The toddler burst into a fit of giggles and flipped onto his back to laugh loudly.

“Don’t get him worked up before dinner,” Baekhyun scolded, pointing an accusatory finger at Chanyeol, “If he’s up until ten again, it’s on you.” 

“Fine!” Chanyeol complained and sat up, “Mommy is a  _ bad  _ sport! No fun, huh? Let’s open up your one gift tonight for Christmas Eve and get ready for dinner.” 

_ “Sanna!”  _

“Santa.” Baekhyun corrected as he approached the tree in the corner of the living room, “Which one should we do, Yeol?”

_ “Sana!”  _ The toddler echoed again and kneed all over Chanyeol’s stomach to climb off the couch, heavy footsteps slamming down on the carpet excitedly. “Mommy, I wan sanna one!”

“Santa hasn’t come yet, baby. He comes tonight when little boys and girls are sleeping and not  _ pretending  _ to sleep. That means no crawling out of your bed.” 

Baekhyun laughed at their son's pout, he flopped down to his bottom and tugged his sweater over his pull up with puppy eyes. 

The omega could see it coming a mile away.

“Oh, babe, don’t you think that-“ 

“Not a word.” 

“Yes, baby.” Chanyeol said, smiling innocently.

Baekhyun snickered at him and his very fake innocent smile because he  _ knew  _ the alpha was going to come sneaking out of bed tonight and bring their son to sleep with him.

He was way too much of a pushover, and that was the reason they were having a hard time with their baby sleeping in his own bed all night.

_ It was Chanyeol’s fault. _

“Mommy, sanna gives to big boys?” The toddler spoke up, rocking back and forth holding his toes with a tilted head expression, “Daddy wan mommy to get wing!”

“Wing?” Baekhyun furrowed his brows, “Wings, baby bee?” 

_ “Wing!”  _ The boy cried, shaking his head back and forth and putting his fingers into a circle ,  _ “Wing! Wing!” _

“Well, since baby bee already  _ ruined the surprise,”  _ Chanyeol grumbled from the couch, shooting the toddler a pout that the alpha baby giggled to. 

He sighed and walked over to the tree and dug through a few gifts until he pulled out a tiny, pink wrapped box with a gold ribbon on top. Compared to the other gifts, it didn’t look as flashy. 

“Mama,” Baekhyun had a toddler crawling over to him with an impish smile, “Daddy say I get swimsuit!”

“No, baby,” Chanyeol laughed and sat down on the carpet to scoop the toddler into his lap, “Daddy said you can get a  _ suit.  _ A wedding suit!” 

_ “Chanyeol…” _ Baekhyun whispered, eyes filled with watery tears and face turning slightly pink trying to hold in his tears. He swallowed and reached over to set the box on their son's lap. “Open this for mommy, puppy.” 

“Hey,” Chanyeol murmured gently, alerted to his tears, and reached over to cup Baekhyun’s face as the toddler in his lap struggled to untie the ribbon, “Merry Christmas, honeybee.” 

Baekhyun held back a whisper and leaned over to nuzzle his face into Chanyeol’s neck, “Merry Christmas, I love you.”

“I love y-“

_ “Daddy! It stuck! I need daddy help!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA BET YOU DIDNT SEE THIS COMING


	53. Extra: Scold Daddy

The office doors swung open, they loudly hit the walls, and Chanyeol jumped out of his desk chair with wide, concerned eyes.

_“Park Chanyeol!”_

A second later there was a clear of a throat and a second, squeaky cry, “Pawk Loel!” 

Baekhyun smiled briefly before putting a firm look back on and scowling full force. “Chanyeol! This is the third time this week you forgot to bring lunch to work! If you keep eating this horrible then baby bee and I will just have to come babysit you and your-“

A giggle cut him off, “Hi daddy,” The toddler cooed with fingers at his mouth and shaking his little shoulders.

Chanyeol opened his mouth and Baekhyun put a finger up at him to shush him as Baekhyun knelt down to the toddler, “We’re being mad at daddy right now, baby, remember? Bad daddy.” 

“Bad daddy!” The baby alpha crooned and nodded before fixing a dramatic pout on his face, “Like dis mommy?” 

Baekhyun arranged his little hands on his hips and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Just like that, remember, daddy is in timeout.” 

Chanyeol leaned over his desk with an amused look, eyeing the two with his chin in his palm and holding back his laugh at how bad of a job his son did at pretending to be mad.

He giggled again when Chanyeol looked at him and he saw Baekhyun’s resolve begin to relax.

“What’d you do today, baby? Did you play a bunch? Were you good for mommy?” 

He saw Baekhyun huff and the omega sighed as he turned to shut the office doors, grabbing a plastic bag of food off the floor.

“I see mommy do makeups!” The toddler cried, dropping onto his bottom, obviously already over playing this game of being mad at daddy, to tug at his boots. 

“Mhm, mommy is _so_ good at doing makeup, baby bee.” Chanyeol cooed, smirking as he met Baekhyun’s eyes.

“You know what mommy is also good at?” Baekhyun drawled as he watched Chanyeol walk over to help the toddler remove his shoes.

“What, mama?” The baby asked with wide eyes, fingers moving to mess with his incoming tooth and giving a crescent shaped eye smile as Chanyeol knelt down to help him. “Hewo daddy.” 

Chanyeol snorted and tugged his shoes off before opening arms for a hug that the toddler flopped right into.

“Mommy is also very good at making daddy sleep on the couch!” Baekhyun cooed in a falsely sweet voice as he pulled forks out of the bag, “And if daddy keeps not taking care of himself then mommy is gonna be _real_ grumpy!”

“Oh no!” Their son squealed and latched onto Chanyeol’s neck to give the alpha wide eyes and a worried face, “Daddy! You gon get mama grump!”

Chanyeol laughed and accepted the baby’s kiss to his mouth and combed his messy curls out of his face, “Mommy is a bit of a meanie like that.” 

“Mommy is going to throw this fork right at your head if you open your mouth again.” 

The alpha sent a handsome grin and shifted their son to his feet with a pat to his bottom, “Go ahead and get your toys, baby.” 

The toddler squealed and ran over to the toy chest across the room.

“I’m gonna throw a fit in a minute,” Baekhyun murmured, having laid out a bunch of takeout boxes, angrily stabbing into a chunk of chicken before popping it in his mouth with a glare at Chanyeol. “You keep forgetting lunch, you're sleeping on the couch, babe.” 

Chanyeol smiled apologetically, moving to the couch beside the omega and tugging Baekhyun closer even though the omega tried to whine and pretend to be livid.

He pressed a bunch of kisses to the side of Baekhyun’s face until the omega was laughing and pushing his face away with shoulders scrunched up. 

“I’m sorry, my love,” Chanyeol murmured, resting his chin against Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I just forgot. Don’t worry, I always call for something if I forget it.” 

“I don’t want you eating takeout all the time, it’s not healthy,” Baekhyun argued softly, turning to press a kiss to his mouth. 

“Oh shush, we ate fast food at least once a week when you were going through a happy meal phase.” 

Baekhyun blushed and shoved the alpha with a whine, “You’re a huge pushover.”

 _“Daddy!”_ Loud footsteps rang out as the toddler dragged a crocodile stuffed animal behind him, “Look! I foun’ Mr. Croc!”

Chanyeol was up on his feet in an instant, “You found him? No way! Amazing! My smart baby!” He cried, grabbing the puppy off the floor and tossing him a few times. 

The toddler squealed and kicked frantically, face turning red and reaching for Chanyeol’s face with a fit of giggles. 

“Baby bee used the potty all day today,” Baekhyun cooed from the couch, leaning back with a fond smile, “No accidents at all, our baby is getting so big! Soon enough he’s going to be rejecting mommy’s kisses!” 

“Is that so?” Chanyeol asked, but it sounded sadder than he meant it, squeezing the toddler to his chest, “Not possible! We love mommy kisses in our house, huh! Mommy kisses!” 

“Mommy kissy!” The baby alpha squealed, wiggling and reaching towards the floor, “Daddy you drop Mr. Croc!”

Chanyeol heard Baekhyun snicker because he knelt down to pick up the toy instead of putting the puppy down. “Here, baby. Let’s eat lunch together with daddy! Yay!” 

_“Yay!”_ The puppy echoed but was more invested in squeezing his toy.

Baekhyun picked up on Chanyeol's mood instantly, making room for them and reaching over to squeeze his thigh as the alpha reached over to fix their son a plate. “He’s still a baby, don’t be too upset, babe.”

“You know the hardest part is kids getting older, it upsets me.” 

Baekhyun cooed at him and kissed his cheek before petting their son's hair, “Baby bee, who’s baby are you?”

_“Daddy’s bebe!”_

“That’s right,” The omega grinned ear to ear and leaned over to kiss his head of familiar looking curls, “Chanyeol's baby! Let’s try again! Who’s baby are you!”

The toddler scrunched his nose up in thought before giggling and twisting to hug Chanyeol’s chest, “Daddy _Loel!_ Siwy mommy! I Loel bebe! Daddy’s bebe!”

“That’s _right!_ My smart boy! Now come here before daddy cries all over you, puppy!” 

Too late, Chanyeol was already crying.


	54. Extra: Making Headlines

Baekhyun was making silly faces out the window, and that was _fine,_ more than fine really, but the paparazzi hanging around just outside of their house wasn’t fine.

As soon as he started handing out lawsuits, he knew they’d start running for the hills. But Chanyeol still _fucking_ hated it.

“Puppy, if you want to go for ice cream, then you have to put your shoes on.” Chanyeol said firmly, sighing as he stood up from the couch, pushing his paperwork to the side and into a yellow folder.

Baekhyun knew by now if it was in a yellow folder it meant, _“No cowors!”_ because he’d gotten in timeout one too many times for scribbling crayons all over documents.

“Honeybee.” The alpha said firmly, “Ice cream? Did you hear me, baby? We’re going for ice cream with Lu.” 

Baekhyun giggled from his place shaking his bottom back and forth and sticking his tongue out at the reporters, laughing and stomping his naked toes on the carpet.

Chanyeol snorted and as soon as he neared the window he saw the cameras begin to flash even more frantically. 

_Fuck_ it pissed him off. There was nothing he could do when they weren’t even on the sidewalk, instead they were all in the car lot area, technically public property.

If they weren’t going out then Chanyeol would call the cops on them for stalking, but as it was he was _exhausted_ and they’d probably just end up staying the night at Jongin’s to let things settle down.

He was already snorting at the thought of Baekhyun drooling all over his chest as they made a bed on the floor in his brother's living room. 

They did it _every time_ they stayed the night at Jongin's, because even if Jongin wanted Baekhyun to stay the night and have cuddles with him, Baekhyun always began to fuss up a storm to be with Chanyeol and get his little paws on him.

If he didn’t get his million and one bedtime kisses, Peter Pan stories, and Chanyeol to snuggle him to bed, then Baekhyun would be one _fussy_ baby.

Chanyeol took a seat on the floor to roll up the bottom of Baekhyun little jeans that dragged the floor.

They had finally found a pair of baby jeans that were small enough for Baekhyun’s little body, and the omega seemed to find them comfortable enough because he didn’t instantly start crying when he was dressed up today. 

Baekhyun squealed and locked a hand in Chanyeol's hair as he got his shoes shoved on his toes, “Loel! Wike me!”

“Who likes you?”

“Pi’ture man!”

Chanyeol snorted and set down his right foot, now booted up in his little paw patrol rain boots, and patted his knee for the other foot. “Because my Baekhyunnie is so _cute,_ so sweet! _Even_ if he’s a rascal that eats all of alphas gummies!” He chided.

Baekhyun squealed when Chanyeol attacked his side with pokes, squirming and giggling with his gummy smile, latching arms around his neck.

“Okay. Now, ice cream time.” 

_“Ish cweam!”_

“Ice cream.” Chanyeol corrected with a laugh as he stood up, settling the omega on his side and reaching for his coat on the floor. 

Baekhyun scrunched his face in a pout. “I say dat.” 

“Of course you did.” The alpha snorted and kissed his head, tucking Baekhyun’s jacket into the omegas chest just to hold it for a second. “But just-“

Baekhyun began to squirm and whine when Chanyeol walked away from the window, banging a hand on his shoulder, “Loely!” He cried, sounding near dramatic sobs. “Say _bye bye! Bye bye wan’ say!”_

Chanyeol sighed and spun towards the windows, rubbing his little back so Baekhyun wouldn’t burst into a fit of tears, “Okay. Okay. Say bye then, grumpy pants.” 

Baekhyun dropped his fussing in an instant, pointing to the window with a shriek until Chanyeol was back beside it again and the omega pressed his face to the glass with a huge grin, “Buh bye!” 

The cameras went absolutely _insane._

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and turned to press his forehead into Baekhyun’s little head until he heard a commotion start up outside, _“Get that! Get it! Did you get the photo?”_

And he was confused, sitting back to look at Baekhyun and low and behold the omega was sitting there waving his hands, but there was a catch.

Baekhyun had only his middle finger up and was pressing it to the glass with a happy giggle; Chanyeol practically died inside.

 _“Baekhyun, oh my god!”_ He cried, snatching his hand to cover it and instantly walking away from the windows.

 _“Hey!”_ The baby yipped with a full scowl, “I say _bye bye, Loel!”_

“You weren’t saying bye bye!” Chanyeol cried, “Where did you learn that?”

“... um… _teebee!”_

Chanyeol wanted to _cry_ because he was so embarrassed and worn out, “Baekhyun. That’s _not_ bye bye. It’s a potty sign. It’s bad. We don’t use it.” 

“Otay, Loely.” 

Chanyeol sighed a breath of relief and placed Baekhyun on the couch because he needed to scream into his hands for a second. 

“Loel?” 

“Yeah, honeybee?” He asked, leaning over the back of the couch to meet puppy eyes and a bright grin.

Baekhyun giggled, “ _Dis_ buh bye is bad?” He asked before, again, bringing a middle finger up and laughing loud.

Chanyeol slumped against the back of the couch, groaning and sitting on the floor as he took his phone out of his pocket to Google: _How to get a baby to stop flipping people off_

“Why you on f’woor, siwy!” Baekhyun screeched before Chanyeol had a puppy hanging upside down over the back of the couch with a boxy grin in his face. _“Punny, Loel.”_

***

“Hey. Look at this man.” Jongin commented and slid a magazine across the coffee table to Chanyeol, holding back a laugh.

**_Breaking news:_ **

**_Park Chanyeol’s Young Mate Learns New Habits: Caught Flipping Off Paparazzi; CEO Park Denied Request To Comment_ **

Chanyeol promptly and immediately threw the newspaper right at Jongin's head when he began to laugh.

“Honeybee, beat up Nini for me.” 

_“Otay, Loel!”_ Baekhyun cried before he hopped over to deliver a swift smack to Jongin's knee and placed a serious face on, it was very serious, and his Pokémon shirt could vouch for that. _“No mean to Loely, Nini!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I added to baby baek~


	55. Extra: Non-Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what would happen if The Tale of Time was a traditional pack focused ABO! Where they could shift etc~
> 
> Thank you Kookiesndcream for requesting it!!

“Baekhyun!” 

Chanyeol growled under his breath when he caught sight of the puppy squirming under a pile of wicker baskets, but his bottom hung out and his black, fluffy tail laid flat on the grass.

“Honeybee,” He sighed and reached down to grab the puppy’s hips and drag his little bottom out of his hiding place.

Almost immediately a bunch of high pitched whimpers filled his ears and when he met wide, pleading eyes his head was filled with a soft, _“Loel no fun…”_

The alpha snorted and tucked the limp, pouting puppy under his arm as he walked back towards their pack. “This is what you get - look at you, puppy! You’re covered in honey!”

Baekhyun whimpered, kicking out an angry and sticky paw into Chanyeol’s ribs, ears sagging on his head. _“P’ay!”_

“No, it’s not a game,” Chanyeol scolded, “This is the third time you’ve gotten into the honey jars! Do you know how much work goes into fighting the bees for their honey? Now nobody can have any because our resident puppy ate it all for himself! Maybe alpha wanted some.” 

Baekhyun dangled his little paws down sadly and watched the grass as Chanyeol held him, _“I sowwy…”_

Chanyeol sighed and felt guilty when Baekhyun began to fuss with a fit of cries, the tell all of his sadness was his heavy breathing and limp body.

He could hear his pack members practically yelling at him not to fall for it. 

This was the same reason Baekhyun got away with prancing his happy bottom too close to bonfires, and also why the puppy slept passed out on Chanyeol’s chest like a starfish every single night despite having his own bed _just_ beside the alphas in their hut.

When Jongin had found the puppy left out in the rain beside a river a few months ago, Chanyeol hadn’t expected to spend all his nights patting his fur and making sure Baekhyun slept well.

But he did - and he wasn’t tired of doing it at all.

“Fine.” Chanyeol said, placing the puppy onto the grass and feeling a pain in his chest that said _your mate is sad- fix it!_ when watching Baekhyun just lay crying on his fuzzy belly in the dirt.

Baekhyun was still too little. Too thin. Chanyeol knew it was bad of him to keep sneaking into their winter food, but Baekhyun needed it a lot more than anyone else (despite being fed all the meat his little puppy heart desired at dinner).

“Next time I’m going to give you a river bath and it’s very cold right now, little one, so be good, okay?” Chanyeol requested before he shifted into a big, raven colored wolf.

He disliked being in this form too much, honestly he was scared to play too hard with Baekhyun and hurt him seeing as the baby was only the size of one of his paws like this.

But when he did shift he always let Baekhyun yank and tug on his fur, and Chanyeol let him stomp all over him and bite his ears, because the baby really couldn’t do any damage at all - if Baekhyun thought he was a vicious omega for a bit, then so be it, even if Chanyeol ended up slobbered by the time a puppy was sprawled across his back and snoring.

 _“Loely…”_ The little black colored puppy whimpered, trying to climb to his paws but he was sticky and when he realized that he made an uncomfortable whine.

 _“Yah, stay still.”_ Chanyeol barked, laying down on his front and grabbing his scruff to drag Baekhyun under his chin.

Normally Baekhyun fought and squirmed and whined to go play instead of wanting to be cleaned, but he didn’t today. 

Today the puppy’s belly was too round with honey and his eyes droopy that Baekhyun just pawed at Chanyeols jaw when the alpha began to lick and clean his sticky fur. 

It was cute and even if Chanyeol was mad at him, he had to acknowledge that his mate was trying to be good. He was a baby after all, they acted on instincts. _“Did you play with butterflies again today, honeybee?”_

Baekhyun flopped a paw on top of Chanyeol’s, closing one eye when the alpha licked a stripe across his face, _“No-No… so mean…”_

 _“The butterflies are mean?”_ Chanyeol snorted and nuzzled into his little neck to push him onto his side, _“Maybe my Baekhyun is so mean, hm? Chasing them all the time, you’ll scare them.”_

 _“No-no!”_ Baekhyun whined and slapped his tail against Chanyeol's chest which made the alpha snort. _“I nice, loel!”_

_“What do you mean?”_

Chanyeol looked up to see his brother trotting over in a reddish wolf only to nip playfully at Baekhyun’s little head until Chanyeol _growled_ purely out of defense of his mate even if the baby omega found it funny and wiggled his bottom with a squeak.

 _“This little thing is a honey thief!”_ Jongin claimed before stalking away with a swipe at Chanyeol's side.

The alpha wasn’t in the mood for the teasing, he growled once more before leaning down to gently nose at Baekhyun’s belly to see if the baby was full so he could put him to bed for the day.

Baekhyun just plopped his little clawless paws up onto Chanyeol’s face as he sniffed at him and felt his belly, _“Loel… me sowwy…”_

 _“I know you are,”_ He sighed and laid his jaw protectively over the puppy’s side, closing his eyes when Baekhyun began to knead at his face sweetly. _“Let’s just make sure my omega is a good boy from now on, okay? Because I know you are, but sometimes Baekhyunnie is a little bit naughty.”_

Baekhyun pouted, Chanyeol felt his rumble under his chin, but the puppy didn’t have anything to say to defend himself, he just yawned a _big_ open jaw yawn that showed off his gummy mouth, and kicked his hind legs about.

_“Are you going to dream about happy things, baby omega?”_

_“... yup..”_

Chanyeol snorted at the groggy reply, _“About what, honeybee?”_

_“... sunshiny!”_

Chanyeol smiled wolishly despite himself, turning his head to press his nose against the puppy’s jaw, _“Give alpha one kiss and then he’ll sing you the sunshine song and make sure you dream of it.”_

They both knew that Chanyeol would sing the sunshine song either way, but Baekhyun squirmed to roll over and wiggled in order to press his little body into Chanyeol’s chest just under his huge neck.

Chanyeol preferred he not sleep under him like this, because he was scared to hurt him. But it was instinctual, and he should be happy Baekhyun recognized his instincts to hide under his mate when they slept outdoors.

But, it just made Chanyeol cry because he loved his little puppy so _much_ and he wished Baekhyun wouldn’t show signs of growing up at all.

 _“Kissy Loel..”_ Baekhyun cooed, pressing his little face into the underside of his jaw, _“Kissy..”_

 _“Oh thank you, cuddle bug,”_ Chanyeol laughed and leaned down to accept a wet kick across his jaw, laying his head down over top of Baekhyun so all that could be seen of the omega was a pair of brown eyes hiding behind the huge alphas jaw. 

_“Sunshiny pease.”_

_“What do we say before bed, puppy?”_

_“Wub Loel, Loel wub I!”_ A fit of tired giggles filled his head and Chanyeol closed his eyes and hummed in agreement.

The alpha was already too far gone and got teased ruthlessly on a daily basis, so he didn’t mind singing in public anymore. Baekhyun loved the sunshine song before bed. 

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..”_

_“Loely me sunshiny!”_


	56. Extra: Bad Day

Something was up with Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol had no idea what the puppy’s deal was today, but normally he left the baby in the care of the older woman who Baekhyun deemed his _fwiend_ but he’d thrown a kicking fit this morning when he tried to leave him there. 

So Chanyeol, thinking he would prefer family to watch him, called Jongin up and had his brother come down to babysit him, but even then Baekhyun had promptly burst with tears.

It was clear the baby was just having one of his bad days, ones where Baekhyun wanted to sleep all day and do nothing but cry.

Chanyeol truthfully didn’t know what to do about them, Baekhyun was too young to tell him what was wrong really - every time he tried to ask the baby just hugged his neck and demanded cuddles.

So he compromised and now he sat in a meeting with the baby slumped over with a grumpy, tired face in the crook of his arm while Chanyeol's staff higher ups watched a video he’d been sent from a company wanting to be sponsored.

“Ah, this little guy is so grumpy today?” Yifan mumbled with a small frown, reaching over to poke the side of Baekhyun’s belly gently, “You want me to have Luhan come play with you, Baekhyunnie?” 

The puppy just had his chin in his chest, playing with a string on Chanyeol’s jacket with sad, dull eyes. “No _sanks.”_

“Oh, so sweet, baby,” Chanyeol sighed and kissed his head, bouncing him a bit with a palm patting his bottom. “He’s just having a bad day,” The alpha added quietly to his friend, “I’m thinking maybe Minseok or Yixing can swing by with something to cheer him up, you know they’re good at Baekhyun language.” 

Yifan sent him a worried look, because they were both pretty sure what had the puppy in a slump, but refused to say it out loud.

It just _happened_ sometimes. Baekhyun just had very bad days where he was uncomfortable with anyone but Chanyeol. He clung on for dear life and _shrieked_ like he was standing on pins and needles when Chanyeol tried to set him down to play or needed to leave him to go to the restroom or something.

Baekhyun was a very sensitive little baby, and he relied on two things in his life, Chanyeol and a ton of love; so if Chanyeol was missing for even a minute on a bad day his poor little heart got smashed to pieces. 

Abruptly, right when Chanyeol was going to add to the previous thought, Baekhyun began to sniffle and his little hand swung up to Chanyeol’s face.

“Oh, sh, baby…”

And then it was a full blown _sob,_ eyes flooded, face turning red, opened mouth wail. 

“I got this. I’ll cover you, just go. He’s had enough for the day.” 

Chanyeol wished he could care enough to give Yifan a thankful look, but truthfully he didn’t even consider stopping as he pulled Baekhyun to his chest and began to pat his bottom softly, jumping from his seat at the end of the table.

“Honeybee, sh, sh.. I know, puppy. I’m right here.” He soothed, looking like a maniac rushing down the hall of the company with the baby screaming into his shoulder bloody murder, slamming a tiny hand on his arm.

Baekhyun didn’t have many temper tantrums, but ones like these were so hard to deal with because there was _nothing_ Baekhyun wanted that would immediately make him calm down, he just had to cry himself tired.

It wasn’t like when the baby stomped and tossed toys around because he wanted cookies for dinner or something of the sort, this was an actual cause of concern for Chanyeol.

And the only thing Chanyeol knew was Baekhyun being left in the rain was the cause of it all, his mother was the cause, she’d done this to the poor baby. 

Abandonment took its toll on Baekhyun every single day with his attachment issues and clinging hands, but on days like this… Chanyeol just wanted to cry; he loved the omega clinging on him and his want for kisses and attention, but not so much that it physically _hurt_ Baekhyun’s little heart. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He soothed, locking his office door behind him and storming to the couch.

He just wanted to go home, but putting Baekhyun to sleep first would be helpful.

Chanyeol spread out with his spine pressing into the arm of the chair, loosening his grip on Baekhyun just to grab the fuzzy blanket off the back of the couch but even then Baekhyun yanked at his heart by _wailing_ and launching at him with a shrill, _“Up! H-Hold!”_

“I’m holding you.” He had Baekhyun in his arms in an instant, sitting his little bottom down on his stomach and cupping his face with a hushing noise, “Sh, I know, my love. Sweet baby. You don’t deserve this, puppy.” 

Baekhyun babbled a sob, flailing his hands like he didn’t quite know what to do with them, reaching over to press hard into Chanyeol’s face, shifting to kick toes into the alpha belly like he needed to be as close as possible.

“I love you, I love you, honeybee. I’m not going to leave you, calm down, sweetheart.” Chanyeol whispered, kissing his tear stained cheeks, gently rearranging him to lay with his tiny belly on Chanyeol’s chest, scratching his back through his pink, cloud printed onesie. 

The baby just continued to _bawl,_ and knowing his omega the tears would last for a long time, so the best he could do was massage his little back and hope time passed by quickly. 

***

Baekhyun was a beautiful baby, and it was an unbiased fact. He had these round little cheeks and crescent eyes, his giggles sounded like his own little song, and he made everyone around him so incredibly happy.

And even when he was sleeping, doing nothing but snoring and curling his fingers in front of his mouth, Baekhyun was beautiful and made Chanyeol so incredibly happy.

It was just a shame everytime Chanyeol had to put him to bed with tear stained cheeks and a sore throat from crying. 

Baekhyun had been sleeping for a good few hours, and unless he woke up now then his sleep schedule would be all spun around.

Chanyeol was just hoping his timing would be decent and Baekhyun wouldn’t instantly burst into more tears.

“Baekhyunnie, sweet baby,” He whispered, caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers, “Let's eat and then go back to bed, honeybee.” 

The baby squirmed, his soft brows furrowing and his lips smacking.

Chanyeol laughed and leaned down to kiss his forehead, “Did you sleep well in alphas bed? It’s becoming Baekhyunnie’s bed at this rate.” He mused, gently combing his curls out of his face, “Come on, baby. Diaper change, dinner, then you can sleep with me tonight and drool _all_ over alphas pillows, promise.” 

Baekhyun whined before he even opened his eyes and Chanyeol held his breath and hoped it was just a whine of _I’m tired_ and not an _I’m going to scream_ sort of noise.

But, Baekhyun’s chocolate eyes popped open a teeny bit, a little hand going to rub his nose hard and breathing heavy with sleepiness. 

“Hello,” Chanyeol cut in quickly, leaning over his face with gentle fingers petting soft cheeks, “Welcome back, baby omega. Alpha stayed with you the whole time.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes shut for a moment before he stretched a little arm above his head and whispered tiredly, _“Loely….”_

Chanyeol was incredibly happy it seemed the baby was in a much better mood now. “Good evening, your little belly has been grumbling the past hour, silly boy. It’s saying _feed me, feed me!”_ He teased, rubbing the little belly. 

Baekhyun puffed a heavy breath before his lips curled up into a little smile.

“Ah, are we happy face now?” Chanyeol breathed with relief, cupping behind his head to sit the puppy up and bringing him into his arm like a newborn baby, “My Baekhyunnie is all happy faces and rainbows, huh? Alpha is going to snuggle you all dinner.” 

_“... ‘appy pace..”_

“Happy face,” Chanyeol grinned and kissed his little nose, grabbing his fingers to pet the teeny digits. “Alpha is happy face when seeing you, I love you.” 

“Me ‘appy pace _Loel..”_

Chanyeol just began to laugh and brought him into a firm hug, “I know, baby. I know. You give me the _best_ happy faces, honeybee” 


	57. Extra: Play Date

“Baekhyunnie. Come here and get a pull up on.” 

“Baekhyun.” 

_ “Dude. He’s not going to leave his toys for a diaper change.”  _ Minseok snickered, rolling his eyes and throwing his feet up onto the coffee table.

Chanyeol heard Yifan laugh and rolled his eyes, jumping off the couch with a sigh and walking across the living room.

Today was a play date for Baekhyun, something they tried to do at least once a week, but that didn’t mean the baby could ignore him.

Okay  _ maybe  _ Chanyeol just got a bit whiny when not receiving all of Baekhyun’s love and attention at all times.

“You have to hold the doll like this!” Luhan yelled, showing Baekhyun how to put a Barbie into a toy car, “See! And then the legs fit!” 

They didn’t really, the Barbie was hanging out of the tiny car, but Baekhyun shrieked and shook his excited shoulders anyway.  _ “Go car!” _

“Haha! Look Baek! We can drive her around now!”

The baby  _ squealed,  _ it was high pitched and resonated in Chanyeol's ears a moment longer than normal, his little fists pumping with excitement on his knees.

Chanyeol could never understand how kids were so excited over such little things, but at the same time he didn’t have to - all he had to do was make sure Baekhyun continued to be so happy all the time.

“Baekhyunnie,” He announced, bending down beside the omega, “Alphas been calling for you, my love.” 

“Me gud boy!” Baekhyun giggled and turned his head to look at him with a pretty, gummy grin, “I p’ay  _ car!”  _

Chanyeol couldn't stand him and his little cute eyes and adorable way of speaking. His heart was seriously going to give out one of these days.

“You  _ are  _ a good boy,” He laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair, nuzzling into his vanilla scent for a moment before pulling back and grabbing his little body, “But even good boys need to wear pull ups at night.” 

Baekhyun squirmed and whined for a second when he was separated from his toys, but when he noticed Luhan stopped playing and was waiting for him, he stopped and blinked with pouty eyes. “I  _ no wan’!” _

“How come Baek has to wear those?” Luhan wondered, the little boy jumping to his feet to shuffle over to the couch.

Chanyeol hummed and plopped Baekhyun right onto his back to unzip his panda bear pajamas, “Baekhyun is little so sometimes he has accidents.” 

“Is that because he has bad dreams? Fan Fan said Baek can’t stay with us a lot because he has bad dreams.” 

_ “Lu!”  _ Yifan hissed gently across the room, “I told you not to say that.” 

Baekhyun fussed and kicked a bit, reaching over his little head and making it difficult for Chanyeol to take off his diaper when he was being wiggly.  _ “Lulu!”  _

Luhan gave the baby his hand and Baekhyun calmed down, completely stopping his kicking when the older boy held his little hand. 

“It’s okay, he likes me!” Luhan giggled with a grin, “He’s not mad at me, Fan Fan!” 

Chanyeol's mouth was twisted a bit, he knew that Luhan was only a kid and he didn’t mean to be so blatant, but it was even harder to try and explain these things to children like him and Baekhyun, because he was honestly scared to share  _ too much. _

Their minds were working much faster than they could verbalize, and their bodies were racing to catch up, so Chanyeol was always worried he would  _ over _ share and scare them, because they truthfully understood very much when they shouldn’t.

“Baekhyun has gone through a lot.” He said simply as he tugged the pull up onto Baekhyun’s little bottom, giving his belly a pat because the baby always giggled.

And today was no different, Baekhyun smiled and kicked a little foot at him so Chanyeol laughed and caught it to massage his teeny toes for a second before redoing his pajamas. 

“But Baek is  _ little,”  _ Luhan frowned in confusion, “Like  _ super  _ little! How can he have gone through lots when he is a  _ baby?  _ Wasn’t he just born!”

Chanyeol wanted to laugh like he heard Minseok doing, but to him it wasn't funny at all, because Luhan was  _ right.  _

The logic of a child was spot on, and it was unfair that Baekhyun was only a baby and had so much bad happen to him so soon, he’d never even had a  _ chance. _

“Lu Lu!” Baekhyun cooed when Chanyeol had to get him to let go in order to sit him up. 

“He was,” Chanyeol agreed, “But since he’s little we have to take care of him, and make sure other things don’t happen to him, right? Since Baekhyun is just a baby we have to watch over him and make sure he’s safe. Like how we don’t let him walk alone at the park, we hold his hand at all times, don’t we? Because he could wander off and get hurt.”

_ “Yeah…”  _ Luhan frowned and pouted a bit in thought, “And I don’t want Baek to get hurt.” 

Chanyeol smiled at that, and at Baekhyun grabbing his arm to stand himself up on the couch despite knowing he wasn’t supposed to be standing on the furniture.

He’d let it slide this time, because he was feeling sentimental.

“Then let’s love him a lot and make sure he stays safe, okay, Lu?” Chanyeol asked, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s head and turning the baby to face Luhan, “Honeybee, you can go play again. Give Luhan tons of hugs, baby.” 

_ “Hug!”  _ Baekhyun cried, curls falling in his eyes as he bounced on the couch with arms out for the older omega, “Lu Lu  _ huggie!”  _

“I do love Baek,” Luhan smiled, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and hugging him as the baby stood on the couch and squeezed his neck. “And he’s so squishy, he feels like a teddy bear.” 

“I wub  _ Lu Lu!”  _ Baekhyun parroted, bouncing on the couch, squeaking his happiness in the form of laughter and excited squirming.

Chanyeol snorted and patted his bottom once before carefully watching Luhan pick him up off the couch.

He didn’t think the older boy would drop him, Luhan was  _ way  _ bigger than him and much older, but it still made him anxious considering Luhan was still a kid and any fall could hurt Baekhyun very badly.

It still looked incredibly cute with Baekhyun’s feet dangling and Luhan grunting like the baby was very heavy as he tried to carry him back to the toys. 

_ “Oh god… someone tell me you got a video of that.”  _

Chanyeol's neck nearly crackled from how quick he turned it to look across the room at Yifan. “Are you  _ crying! _ Even I’m not crying, Yifan! _ ”  _

_ “...it’s too cute..”  _


	58. Extra: Born Day!

_“Kissy! Mwah! Hahah!”_

_“Dwink dis! Dis an dis!”_

Chanyeol heard the baby cooing from down the hall for the past half hour while he did dishes, and it was really adorable, but he wondered what Baekhyun was up to.

The biggest struggle for him when hearing Baekhyun being adorable was to decide whether or not to interrupt, because as soon as he peeked his head in he knew the baby would be bouncing off the walls.

Still, he was curious what the little rascal was up to.

Chanyeol shuffled down the hall as quietly as possible, cracking the bedroom door that was covered in stickers open.

He’d told Baekhyun _no_ to putting his animal stickers everywhere, but just like everything else that Chanyeol tried to scold him for it lasted an hour before animal stickers were covering the door.

“An den _wow!”_

Chanyeol covered his mouth as he watched Baekhyun try to dip his monkey stuffed animal, but it looked more like the pull up wearing baby just bent over seeing as he was already so close to the ground in the first place.

He had a little play table set up with plastic cups all over it that Chanyeol knew he stole right out of the bathroom because he recognized them as play time cups. 

Chanyeol bought him so many bath toys and still nothing made the baby happier than a simple cup to pour water back and forth and _ooo_ cutely.

He knocked on the door a little bit, softly interrupting his dancing, only being met with a dramatic gasp.

_“Loel!”_

“Where’d your pajamas go now you little monster?” Chanyeol laughed as the omega launched at his leg, “Did you get warm while playing?” 

_“Mhm!”_ Baekhyun squeaked and yanked on his sweatpants, tugging with all the strength in his little body, “Party!”

“You're having a party? What kind of party, honeybee?” 

_“Born day!”_

Chanyeol burst into chuckles and took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs so his omega could have space to run around some more and get his wiggles out. “You mean a birthday? Who’s birthday is it?” 

Baekhyun giggled with a gummy grin, grabbing a toy kitty off the plastic table and holding it up by the arm, “Jae Jae born day!”

 _“Jae Jae…”_ Chanyeol murmured because last week the kitty toy had been named _meow meow_ because Baekhyun was mad the kitty was in timeout and only allowed outside for a bit after she had clawed up Chanyeol's desk chair. “How fun! Were you dancing?” 

_“Dance!”_ The baby shrieked and stomped excited feet on the carpet, tossing the toy down and running full speed - which wasn't fast at all - into Chanyeol’s chest.

The alpha laughed and tossed him up, pressing a kiss to his tiny round belly, earning a fit of giggles. “My sweet boy!”

Baekhyun squirmed and kicked with panting giggles, wrapping little arms around Chanyeol's neck when he was placed down onto his lap. 

“Silly baby,” The alpha commented, smiling into Baekhyun’s hair and rubbing his little back, Baekhyun began to wiggle in an instant, trying to crawl out of his hug and Chanyeol pouted.

“You have no time for Pooh Bear pajamas _or_ snuggles with me?” He complained, leaning back against the side of Baekhyun’s white framed bed.

They’d only _just_ upgraded his crib into a toddler bed because Chanyeol nearly had a panic attack when he woke up to a piercing cry a few nights ago only to see Baekhyun lying on the floor holding his arm.

Poor puppy fell right out of his crib trying to climb out and find Chanyeol, so the alpha wasn’t taking a risk of him hurting himself and had ordered a big boy bed instantly.

Baekhyun was still too young to be in his own bed, but he seemed okay for a few hours as long as Chanyeol laid his head down against the pillows with him and whispered stories. He was up and sniffling a bit later so Chanyeol had to do it all over again, but Baekhyun was a baby, so he fussed when he was alone which was expected. 

“Me get _dis!”_

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head at Baekhyun’s antics, the puppy placing a plastic tiara crooked on his head of messy curls. “Oh? Are you the little prince?”

 _“Uh huh!”_ The omega happily bobbed his head up and down in a nod, shuffling over with fingers prodding his smile and giggling with little round cheeks. 

“You wanna dance like a prince?” Chanyeol withheld his laugh at his cuteness when Baekhyun latched onto his shoulders with fists in his clothes, rocking sillily side to side.

“Baekhyunnie is the little prince,” Chanyeol added with a smile incredibly adoring, hugging his little body and moving them back and forth.

Baekhyun giggled suddenly into his shoulder, “Sing song.” 

“You wanna sing us a song? Go ahead, honeybee.” Chanyeol cooed, pressing a soft kiss to his ear and petting his head soothingly. 

Baekhyun would probably be out within a few minutes if he continued the swaying and soft patting, the baby’s toes weren’t even on the floor anymore, he just slumped into Chanyeol for cuddles like he completely trusted him to hug him tight.

_“T’inkle t’inkle wittle staw…”_

“So pretty, puppy! Wow! So good, let’s do the next lines together, sunshine, can you remember them?”

“I member!” Baekhyun squeaked.

Chanyeol just loved Baekhyun so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Jae 🎈 I annoy you so much it’s only fair I give you this chapter 🥰 love you


	59. Extra: Angy Baby

“I angy wit Loel!”

Chanyeol nearly choked on his soda, coughing and spluttering as the baby came from his room screaming into the living room. 

_“Yah! What are you doing, Baekhyun!”_

The omega lifted his chin, face painted pink from a nap, before he grabbed a balled up pair of socks off the couch and threw them at Chanyeol, completely missing, but his little scowl made it obvious his intent. 

“Loel! _Bad!_ You _bad!_ Bad _boy!”_

“Hey! Don't throw stuff,” Chanyeol growled, leaning over to stop Baekhyun from grabbing more of the laundry he’d just folded up, “Why are you grumpy? Talk to me, don’t throw things!”

Baekhyun stuck his chin out before throwing himself onto his bottom, squealing an angry shriek and leaning down over his legs, folded in half dramatically.

“Ah, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol sighed and moved off the couch to his knees on the floor, “Baekhyunnie, did you wake up from your nap grumpy?” 

_“No!”_ The baby muffled into his knees. 

“No?” Chanyeol restrained a laugh, petting his little back seeing as he was sulking. “You seem like you woke up grumpy, honeybee. Why are you grumpy? Do you need another nap?” 

The baby huffed and popped up with a pout on his face, bottom lip peeking out dramatically. 

“Bad.” 

“Why am I bad?” Chanyeol snorted and pet his messy bed head down, “You can’t just throw things when you’re upset, baby. Okay? No throwing.” 

Baekhyun scrunched his teeny nose up, it was a bit runny so Chanyeol took his sleeve to the area before the baby began to rub his nose raw. 

The omega whined a bit before leaning down to his feet and pointing at his socks. _“Loel bad.”_

The alpha sighed and scratched his back as he looked at his little socks, “I thought you were getting better about socks, honeybee. I thought we agreed on animal ones being pretty. Do you not like your turtle socks?”

“Wike tootew,” Baekhyun whined, throwing his body back with a flop across Chanyeol's thighs, making the alpha roll his eyes fondly and yank him into his chest.

“If you like turtles then why are you whining?” 

“Wike _elpant too, Loel!”_ Baekhyun screamed with exasperation, huffing.

“You can like elephants _and_ turtles.” Chanyeol mumbled, brushing his hair out of his face, “But don't come beat Yeol up, okay? He’s doing his best.” 

Baekhyun looked up at him with a pout, a line across his cheek from his nap, before he turned around to climb up and hang on his neck. 

“Are you going to say sorry?” 

“No sanks.” 

Chanyeol choked, sulking a bit as Baekhyun pressed a slobbery kiss onto his chin before twisting to lay on his chest.

“Elpant gon’ be _sad_ pace… _.”_ Baekhyun whispered sadly, wiggling his feet.

“I’m sure the elephant isn’t going to be sad,” Chanyeol sighed and leaned over for the laundry pile on the couch, “But I can tell my Baekhyunnie feels _so_ bad, huh? Your heart is so soft, honeybee.” 

“No-no, it _big, Loely!”_

“Soft and big are two different adjectives, but whatever you say, baby omega.” 

Baekhyun ooed at the pair of pink elephant socks Chanyeol unraveled, a little finger prodding his mouth.

The alpha groaned as he shifted to grab the baby’s ankles and pull them closer, internally wondering why the hell he felt so old considering he was stuck in his twenties - at least until this little _punk_ grew up.

(Maybe he was just pouting because of the baby being a little grump lately.)

“Why did you turn out so evil?” Chanyeol growled, pinching his belly and removing one turtle sock to replace with an elephant one. 

“Loel _pault.”_

The alpha startled and whined, “Hey! Who taught you that?” 

Baekhyun blinked up at him, lying flat on Chanyeol’s outstretched legs, rubbing his feet against the alpha’s stomach. “Nini.” 

“Ugh.” Chanyeol huffed and reached for his little hands to pull him up, “There, you got an elephant one and a turtle one, now go be grumpy with your cat, okay?

 _“Otay!”_ Baekhyun beamed, giggling and dashing off to his toy box.

The alpha rubbed his eyes and sulked a little more at nearly getting a black eye from a rolled up pair of socks - how the hell could he explain _that_ to his friends without sounding like a huge pushover?

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the thought, climbing back onto the couch and digging for the remote.

When he turned back to change the channel the couch jostled before he heard a deep sigh, like Baekhyun had the _hardest_ day despite just having woken up. 

The omega sat perfectly on the couch with his back to the cushion, hands in his lap, face blank and rubbing his feet together before he noticed Chanyeol looking and gave a big smile, pearly teeth on show. 

“Aren't you going to go play?” Chanyeol asked, leaning over to push some curls behind his ear. “Go play, baby.” 

“No sanks,” Baekhyun shifted onto his knees and shimmied across the cushions just to plop into the same position right beside Chanyeol, his toes touching the outside of the alpha’s thigh. “I see teebee wit Loel.” 

Chanyeol, like always, forgot the reason why he should scold Baekhyun because he was way too busy getting ready to snuggle him. 


	60. Extra: Sandboxes (AU Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a short blurb of how I think Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be if they met when they were both kids!

Baekhyun was running across the playground, little legs taking him _super_ fast across the wood chips until he came to the sandbox and plopped down into it with a happy scream.

“I p’ay you?” Baekhyun asked, staring at a little boy already in the sandbox.

The little boy went wide eyed and nodded, his large ears poking out on his head and a handkerchief tied around his neck. “Kay.” 

“I-I-“ Baekhyun flailed his arms with excitement, giggling with his hair flopping over his droopy eyes. “Paekhun! _Me!”_

“Paekhyun?” 

“No!” Baekhyun whined and pouted his face, _“B wike bee!”_

“Oh.” The other boy smiled and nodded, “Baekhyun. I am _Chanyeol.”_

“Chanloel _hi!”_ Baekhyun cooed, tugging his shirt over his front. “Me is new.” 

“Really?” Chanyeol wondered and dragged his bucket of sand closer to the much smaller boy, “I think you are a baby. I’m not a baby. I talk good.” 

“No!” The younger screamed, crossing his arms and putting his chin up in the air, “Dats _mean.”_

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The older boy frowned and grabbed his plastic shovel from the white sand and offered the pink supply over, “Hewe you take and dig.” 

Baekhyun immediately forgot why he was pouting in favor of grinning and shifting onto his knees closer to dig a hole, hearing the daycare workers walking by the pair.

He frowned when a shadow cast over him, but quickly smiled at his teacher. “Hi. I p’ay nice.” 

“Are you playing nice?” Luhan laughed and bent down to check on them, “You met Chanyeol? He’s older than you, and in the alpha class, do you remember what that is, Baekhyun?”

The omega just shrugged and flung sand up, but completely missed the bucket Chanyeol was holding. “We fwiends.” 

“Baekhyun is omega?” Chanyeol asked, pointing a finger almost into the little boy's head, “Is that why he smells funny, and is small?”

“I no _small!”_ Baekhyun shrieked.

“He smells like what?” Luhan frowned.

“Don't know,” The little alpha mumbled, “Smells like my appa’s cookies.” He answered after a minute.

The daycare worker practically had panic written all over his face and groaned as he stood up, “Don't go anywhere, I have to call your parents. Can't believe you found your mate _already,_ ugh…. second time I get to be yelled at by an upset mom this month…” He grumbled and spun around to walk towards the classroom. 

“What is _mates?”_ Baekhyun asked, scrunching his nose up as he tried to lift a very big scoop of sand.

“Maybe it’s a cookie…” Chanyeol muttered before grinning big, “I want cookies.” 

Baekhyun beamed and went to reply when his plastic shovel bent back with the strain of all the sand he was trying to put in it and then _snapped_ back into form, flinging all the sand on it into Baekhyun’s little face.

The omega shrieked, instantly burst into tears and slammed his eyes shut, raising his head just to cry. 

“Oh _no!”_ Chanyeol yelled, jumping to his feet to come closer and grab Baekhyun’s shirt, “Oh no oh no oh no!”

“It-“ Baekhyun wailed, “-is ow!” 

The alpha opened his eyes as big as possible and took a little hand to Baekhyun’s eyes to wipe the sand away from them, looking near tears himself. 

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol murmured, “Baekhyun. My dada telled me that if you don’t cry, you can get candy and be a big boy.” 

The smaller sniffled and whimpered, reaching up to wipe his cheeks with a very expressive sad face. “Weally?” 

“Yup. If you don’t cry then it means you’re a big boy now.” 

“I-“ Baekhyun sobbed and pressed little fists into his eyes like he was keeping the tears back, “Wan be big boy.” 

Chanyeol watched the smaller begin to cry hard again, only Baekhyun tried to suck his tears back up and held his hands over his eyes. 

The alpha frowned hard and jumped out of the sandbox to grab the omega’s sleeve, “You know. I think you can be a big boy and cry sometimes.” 

Baekhyun’s little eyes were red when he moved his hands because Chanyeol was tugging him out of the sandbox, he whimpered and his face was wet as he climbed out and looked up at Chanyeol. 

He was a good head taller and bigger, but Baekhyun didn't care if he was older, because Chanyeol was wearing light up shoes, and Baekhyun liked them; that’s why he ran after him in the first place after all. His shoes were cool, and he wanted to tell him, but got distracted.

“Sometimes I cry too.” Chanyeol admitted and brushed sand from Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“You do?” 

“Yeah. But it’s okay, I get hugs after. You wanna hug?” 

Baekhyun’s harsh frown softened a bit before he opened his little arms wide, “Yeah. Do want hugs.”


	61. Extra: Best Fwiends (AU Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Minseok to Luhan in the last chapter, you’ll see why

“Do you like cookies?”

_ “Mhm!” _

“What kind?” 

“Wit spwinkle!” Baekhyun smiled and pressed his finger to the corner of his mouth in thought, “An  _ spawkle!” _

“Ah, I see,” Minseok cooed, laughing and petting the boy’s hair back, “I should get you some sugar cookies to sprinkle up. I’ll bring you some next time, baby.” He crooned, “Do you know when your mom is going to come pick you up?” 

“She tends to come really late,” Luhan said from across the classroom, folding his arms over his chest and leaning over his desk, “You don’t have to stay.” 

“Nonsense,” Minseok argued, sitting cross legged on the puzzle printed carpet of the daycare to lean over and fix Baekhyun's coat, “Look at this little omega, he's so cute. I just have to meet with his parents. My little boy is so so lucky, huh? Are you and Chanyeol going to be best friends?” 

“Chanloel?” Baekhyun cooed aloud, his eyes getting bigger as he raised a hand and opened and closed it at him, “Where go?” 

“He went to go get his things from his own classroom, sweetheart,” He cooed, wiping a grain of rice off the baby’s cheek before accepting him into his arms. “Ah, you sleepy thing, your mommy must be really busy, huh? It’s nearly dinner time.” 

“Sowa work, it kay.” Baekhyun answered, clinging onto her neck and snuggling into his top.

“Sowa?”

_ “Sora.”  _ Luhan rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat, “His mom. A character that one.” 

Minseok frowned and stood up to pat Baekhyun’s back and gently bounce him so he could get a nap in, “Tell me more.” 

“Well,” Luhan glanced at Baekhyun before sighing, “She has an... illegal job, which isn’t a big deal, but the big deal is that Baekhyun has only been here a week and she’s been hours late to get him every time. Poor omega doesn’t even seem like he cares whether she’s around or not, he’s so sweet, so it makes me sad. Normally Baekhyun is brought in by Yifan, my mate because he’s his uncle, but he’s really busy.” 

“Wait, you know this little guy?” Minseok cooed and shifted Baekhyun to look at his sleepy face, laughing, “Ah, he’s so cute.”

Luhan laughed and nodded, “I mean, Yifan isn’t that close with Baekhyun’s mom, so I don’t personally know much, but Baekhyun was old enough to go to daycare so he suggested it and Sora seemed happy to get Baekhyun out of her hair. Why else would I let him stay at the school so long?” He laughed and shook his head, “I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for me to keep him after class is over like this… ah, I might as well just take him home with me, but he doesn’t know me or Yifan that well, his mom only came into our life again recently.” 

“Ah, she's not much of a family person?”

“She’s not much of an  _ anything  _ person.” 

Minseok furrowed his brow before quickly placing a smile on his face at the sound of fast running outside the hallway and heavy breathing. 

“Appa!” Chanyeol cried, cheeks flushed red and eyes blindingly bright as he tossed a hand up, “I gotted the bag!”

“Thank you.” He cooed, laying a hand over Baekhyun’s ear, “But let’s play quietly, Baekhyun is tired.” 

Chanyeol's brows shot up and he shushed himself rather loudly before tossing his backpack on the floor and taking a seat, the alpha only stayed quiet for a moment before he was raising his arms up and making a small whine, “Gib.” 

“I don’t have anything for you to have, puppy.” 

“Gib the baby.” 

Minseok and Luhan laughed and Chanyeol pouted his face into an angry expression and patted his legs firmly.

“Ah, you little grump. You want to be close to him this much  _ already?  _ Appa can’t even hold him?” 

Chanyeol scrunched his entire nose up and tossed his hands up again.

“Ugh. You're a spoiled boy.” He commented before bending over to gently shift Baekhyun about, “You have to be careful because Baekhyun is a baby.” 

“The  _ baby…”  _ Chanyeol ooed and nodded, open and closing his hands impatiently. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to call my mate and see if we should just take him back with us.” Luhan said quietly and stood up to slip outside of the classroom, standing outside of the door.

“You don’t play with him like you do with your toys,” Minseok warned as he put Baekhyun down so he leaned his head against Chanyeol's chest - despite Chanyeol wanting to hold the omega like he did a baby doll, cradled - he was just a toddler and want strong enough for that even if Baekhyun probably weighed thirty pounds soaking wet. 

“Not even a bottle…” Chanyeol whined and patted Baekhyun’s head, “But he wants one…” 

“Aish, you're too sweet, how come you’re never this sweet to me? Huh? You little monster,” Minseok growled and pinched his chubby cheek, but was watching carefully. The last thing they needed was Chanyeol to squirm and Baekhyun to smack onto the floor.

_ “Appa...”  _ Chanyeol complained and turned his head the other way to brush off his hand, whining aloud.

“That’s it, huh? You get a mate and forget about me?”

“What is mate?” 

Minseok pressed his lips together and shifted to sit on the floor once again, “Well… it means you guys are going to be very close…. and… and will be the best of friends. He smells good to you, and you smell good to him, and you have to take care of him, because he’s young and small and he’s your best friend now.” 

Chanyeol's face turned thoughtful as he nodded his head a bunch before looking down at Baekhyun's jacket, scrunching his nose as he pointed to the small bee printed on the omega’s coat. “His bumblebee is gonna fall off, appa.” 

“That’s a honeybee,” Minseok corrected, leaning over to comb Baekhyun’s hair out of his face, “They’re smaller than bumblebees.” 

The alpha’s nose scrunched up as he giggled, “I know them! They do that funny dance!” 

“They  _ do  _ do a funny dance, maybe Baekhyunnie does funny dances too,” Minseok chirped and grabbed the handkerchief from Chanyeol's chest to wipe his chin before leaning over to kiss his cheek, “Let me peek in on Luhan real quick. You can watch the baby, can’t you?” 

Eyes wide with determination, Chanyeol humphed an approving noise and leaned back against the side of Luhan’s desk. “I’m big boy now.” 

He laughed and pet his hair before walking over to the hallway, peeking out only to find Luhan scrolling on his phone and looking anxious.

“Everything alright?” 

Luhan startled and clutched his phone tightly seeing as he nearly dropped it before laughing nervously, “Uh.. yeah, yeah. I was just looking to see what stores are open this late; apparently I need to get a crib, and fast.” 

Minseok winced and sucked in a breath, “Yeah? That bad?”

“Well, if you call  _ arrested  _ that bad then yeah,” Luhan sighed and rubbed his temple. “Yifan said the cops are going to bring us whatever they find of children’s things, but.. you know, I’ve never had a three year old at home - here, of course, but at home it’s kind of like… the child free zone… Baek is a good kid, but it’s really sudden-“

“I mean,” Minseok sucked in a breath and shrugged, “I work from home, my mate would love him, and I can take him for a day or two until you guys get things settled in.” 

“Really?” 

“It’s no problem, I’m sure Chanyeol wants someone to play with.” 

Luhan sighed with relief and turned to hold the door open for him with a hand motion for him to go inside, “You're a lifesaver.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s how Baekhyun ends up best friends with Chanyeol in this AU ~ tada


	62. Sharing (AU Part Three)

“We have to be very, very nice to Baekhyun, okay? He might be scared, Chanyeol.” Minseok requested as he pulled pajamas over Chanyeol’s head.

“I’m really nice, appa.” Chanyeol said seriously, tugging his spaceship pajama bottoms on.

Minseok sat back with a nervous expression. It wasn’t like he was scared about taking care of Baekhyun, and he wasn’t scared of Junmyeon being upset with him for bringing Baekhyun home.

He was worried that Baekhyun wouldn’t want to be here and then they’d have another issue at hand. 

“Okay, bug. Get into bed.” 

“But you said the baby was sleeping here too…” Chanyeol complained as Minseok pulled his Cars blanket back, he frowned and climbed into bed.

“I know, daddy had to put him in a pull up, he’ll bring Baekhyun in when he’s done,” Minseok promised, turning on the nightlight, “But don't get used to it, tomorrow I’m going to set up Baekhyun’s room next door.” 

Chanyeol pouted, but he didn’t complain, he instead shifted to grab a stuffed elephant off his bed and squeezed it to his chest. 

It was a moment longer before the door creaked open and Junmyeon walked in with the sleeping omega in his arms, shushing under his breath and giving Baekhyun’s back a few pats.

Baekhyun was much too small to fit in Chanyeol’s clothes and it was late so they didn’t have any time to stop by a store, so they had to dig through the old supplies in the guest room only to find one of Chanyeol’s old monkey onesies and a pull up that was a size bigger than preferred. 

But they had to deal with it tonight, and tomorrow they would go through the finer details.

“Dad-“

 _“Sh,”_ Junmyeon signed quietly, “Chan, let me put him against the wall in case he rolls around,” He requested in a whisper, waiting for Chanyeol to listen before he had space to lay the puppy down carefully.

It wasn’t part of the plan for Baekhyun to sleep with Chanyeol for the night, in fact they had planned on him sleeping with them, but considering the bond Chanyeol and Baekhyun had, and the fact that Minseok wasn’t sure how Baekhyun would react to them in the morning it seemed smarter to let them have a sleepover. Just for tonight.

“If he starts crying come get us, okay?” 

Chanyeol's eyes were big as he nodded and held his elephant under his arm. “Can I watch toons?” 

Minseok snickered in the corner of the room, but he did move to the little television set on his dresser to start up a movie. “Only tonight because we can’t tell you a bedtime story tonight, baby. We know your bedtime isn’t for another hour, but Baekhyunnie is so tired. So if you play, be quiet.” 

Chanyeol nodded and shifted so his back was to Baekhyun, so invested in the Spider-Man cartoon starting on the television set that he barely blinked when they gave him a kiss goodnight and checked Baekhyun one last time. 

It was strange for him. 

He made a friend and on the same day got to have a sleepover - one that his appa said may last for a few days - it was weird.

But Chanyeol didn’t mind, Baekhyun was nice and little. And since he was a baby he should take care of him, because when he was a baby his parents took care of him _too._

 _And_ they were best friends! Since Baekhyun was his best friend he had to make sure he wasn’t sad. 

About halfway through the movie Baekhyun began to squirm, kicking at the covers behind him, so Chanyeol turned around with eyes wide with surprise when Baekhyun began to fuss.

He didn’t know what to do. 

But Chanyeol convinced himself he was a big boy and was supposed to make sure Baekhyun was okay. 

So he reached over to pat Baekhyun’s head, elephant squished to his cheek and watching the omega begin to bubble with a couple of scared cries.

Baekhyun’s eyes were open now, he looked confused, but he calmed down when he noticed Chanyeol was looking at him - he calmed when he noticed he wasn’t alone.

“Hi.” The alpha smiled, “I’m watching toons, do you want to watch?” 

The omega stared at him with groggy, wet eyes, the hood of his onesie pulled over his head and giving him little monkey ears. 

“Did you have a bad dream? Appa says I had bad dreams when I was a baby. But if we watch superheroes then they can’t get us ‘cuz we can beat them up.” 

Baekhyun looked way too tired to register what the older boy was ranting, but he puffed out a warm breath and rolled onto his side to stare at Chanyeol all the same, like he was interested in what he was saying. 

“Do you like toys?” Chanyeol continued, “I have so many toys, I can give you some, if you want.” 

“... I like.” Baekhyun whispered, rubbing his tired eyes with his palm and yawning.

Chanyeol climbed out of bed then, going to a toy chest full to the top of teddy bears just beside his bed, “What animal do you like? I have lots! Look, I have a snake!” He giggled and nearly hit himself in the face with the toy seeing as it was dimly lit in the room. 

Baekhyun watched him sort toys for a minute and ramble a few random things before the omega finally pointed a finger and mumbled a, “Elp’ant.” 

The alpha looked down at the elephant under his arm before frowning, “This one is from my appa and daddy. I don’t share this one…” 

The omega’s chin wobbled a little bit and Baekhyun looked seconds away from crying again, so Chanyeol furrowed his brows in thought before he added, “But… Ellie does help with bad dreams… um..” 

With a thoughtful look Chanyeol climbed back into bed and laid down again before he was pushing the toy into Baekhyun’s chest, “I guess I can share her with you, but you have to take good care of her.” 

Baekhyun smiled and squeezed his arms around the toy, “Sanks.” 

Chanyeol sighed with obvious restraint before turning to watch television again only this time with arms crossed and a small, sad look.

That was until there was a pressure at his side and he looked to find Baekhyun placing the toy between them.

“We both have elp’ant..” The omega whispered, pressing his cheek against the pillow and grabbing ahold of one of the toy's legs. 

Chanyeol's face brightened and he grabbed ahold of the elephant's leg too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two Tale Of Time Valentines Day Extras, one is adult Chan x Baby Baek and the other is Kids ChanBaek!!


	63. Extra: Teething Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MOCHI 💕

Baekhyun was screaming. He'd been screaming all night and keeping him up, yet Chanyeol couldn’t scold him.

Of course not, this was his baby omega and it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault. He wasn’t purposely being complicated nor was he just being grumpy. 

His poor omega had a toothache. 

Chanyeol tried _everything._ He tried the trick with a frozen teething ring, he’d tried over the counter cream, he’d even tried about three different online home remedies before he called it quits.

And now it was three in the morning and Baekhyun was calming down only a little bit, but that was because the baby had his pointer finger in his mouth and was forcing him to rub his “ _owy”_ gums.

Chanyeol didn’t mind. Of course he didn’t. If Baekhyun was in pain he wanted to fix it ASAP.

But it was so late and the bright screen of the television playing cartoons wasn’t helping Baekhyun’s running nose and teary eyes. 

He just wasn’t screaming anymore, and that was more than Chanyeol had asked for.

“Are you watching the movie?” Chanyeol asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the baby’s hair, “Baekhyunnie loves Disney, don’t you? Are your toys going to come to life like Woody’s?” 

Baekhyun blinked up at him as if he hadn’t a care in the world what he’d just said, shifting up a little naked leg up to put his toes against Chanyeol's forearm.

It made the alpha snort and use his other hand to pat a calming rhythm over Baekhyun’s diaper covered bottom, that always seemed to put him in a state of constant cuddles and sleepy eyes. 

“I can’t play with your toes when you’re chewing on me!” Chanyeol cried playfully, leaning down to blow a raspberry into Baekhyun’s chubby cheek.

The baby squealed a noise, little hands grabbing his palm and pushing it out of his face, but as soon as Baekhyun did that he was putting his own little fingers into his mouth with a pouty face.

Chanyeol knew he only took his finger away from massaging his swollen gums because he wanted his toes to be played with - little Baekhyun’s favorite bonding activity _ever -_ but babies weren’t gentle, so it only took a few seconds for Baekhyun’s eyes to flood with tears as he tried to chew at his own fingers.

Any other time Chanyeol would find him so cute thinking that since there was a finger in his mouth and it wasn’t hurting anymore that he could do it himself.

But Baekhyun was too little, he already had a top tooth and three bottom ones when he came to Chanyeol, but the alpha could only assume Sora probably just let him cry it out every single time.

But Chanyeol wasn’t Sora and he could just ignore a baby sobbing and crying for him to help - as if he had all the answers in the world. 

“Okay, sh, what can I do, baby? I _know, I know.”_ He soothed, picking up the omega and cradling him to his chest, laying his warm palm onto Baekhyun’s soft belly for a few pats.

“Alpha can give you all the love in the whole world and it’s not going to make your teeth feel better, I’m _sorry.”_

Chanyeol couldn’t deal with the watery eyed blubbering Baekhyun did, his eyes were wet and he looked like he was trying so hard not to start crying again as he chewed at his little fingers.

“Maybe…” The alpha jumped up, “Milk? Do you want milk?”

 _“Miwk…”_ Baekhyun's small, teary eyes widened and he pulled his slobbery hand from his lips to open and close his palm towards him. “Loel… _miwk.”_

“Ah, my baby _loves_ milk! Hm?” He crooned, pressing a kiss to the baby’s hair.

He figured maybe Baekhyun would feel better chewing on the nipple of the bottle; they’d been weening him off of bottles seeing as he had teeth and should use sippy cups, but bottles were comfort just like playing with his bitty toes were, so Chanyeol said _fuck it_ and decided Baekhyun would be a big boy when he decided that on his own.

“Alpha will even give you your special chocolate kind since honeybee has been such a big boy lately,” Chanyeol cooed, brushing a hand over Baekhyun’s hair before reaching into the cabinet for a bottle.

_“No-no..”_

“No?” Chanyeol snorted when two little hands flew out to grab the bottle. Baekhyun was a big helper even though half the time it made his job two times slower than it should be. But that was okay, he let Baekhyun hold the bottle anyway. “You're not a big boy?” 

“No-no… _ow ow… cwy.”_

“You cried, but that’s okay. Even big boys cry, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol argued, “Even the sky cries sometimes, remember? And then we sing _rain rain go away!_ Huh?” 

“Wain wain… go _‘way!”_ Baekhyun squealed, doing a hard, excited kick of his legs out. 

“Silly.” Chanyeol laughed and pecked his hair as he opened the fridge before he _blanched._

They were out of milk. _Fuck._ They were out of pediasure too. _And_ juice. 

It only occurred to him then that today was grocery day but since Baekhyun had been having tooth pains he hadn’t gone like usual.

_Fuck._

Chanyeol had to improvise, and _fast._

Maybe a string cheese? No… that was too soft, and Baekhyun always got tired of it fast. Strawberries? Probably not… Baekhyun only liked them with pancakes…

Chanyeol had an idea as his eyes roamed across the fruit drawer. It wasn’t a very good idea and it was probably a bad example considering it was late and sweets were for dessert.

But he reasoned they were made with real fruit so it was okay. 

“Honeybee? Do you want a popsicle?” Chanyeol asked, already knowing the answer considering Baekhyun was _obsessed_ with these tubes of frozen dessert. 

The omega gasped, bringing the bottle in his hands up to try and shove in Chanyeol's face, “Icy? Icy icy!” 

“I’m getting you an icy, squirmy!” The alpha snorted, putting the bottle on the counter before Baekhyun gave him a black eye. “Blue or pink, puppy?” 

_“Boo!”_

It wasn’t ideal to have sugar at three in the morning, but it would give Baekhyun a chance to relax and that was enough.


	64. Plagarism

Hello, I just got a message telling me someone has been translating this story and putting it on wattpad without giving me credit, without asking, I’m livid.

You have no right to upload another persons story, especially WITHOUT giving credit, WITHOUT asking! I NEVER give people permission to upload onto other sites! If someone asks to make translations then I would post the translation ON MY OWN ACCOUNT.

Stealing peoples work is never okay.


	65. Extra: Love Day (AU Part Four)

Baekhyun ended up staying with Minseok and Junmyeon much longer than anticipated. 

Apparently, there were some issues with moving Baekhyun around too much, and considering Luhan and Yifan weren’t exactly ready to be parents, Minseok was completely willing to take in Baekhyun for as long as needed. 

It was a hassle when social workers came to check out the house, and seeing as Chanyeol took this  _ best friend  _ thing seriously he wouldn’t leave Baekhyun’s side even when the social worker, Jinyoung, requested to speak with Baekhyun alone.

But Jinyoung seemed to just find the situation reassuring, he’d patted Chanyeol’s head and assured the five year old that Baekhyun would be just fine. 

To which Chanyeol said that Baekhyun was “ _ a baby and you have to hold his hand or he cries,”  _ and his parents had never been so proud of the little alpha for his protective instincts showing through like that.

The situation ended up with Chanyeol staring at the playroom door the entire time Baekhyun was being interviewed, and when it opened he blasted past Jinyoung to his friend instantly.

To their relief they got to keep Baekhyun for longer. 

Minseok and Junmyeon had to sign a few documents regarding temporarily housing Baekhyun and agreeing to random check-ins, but the rest had been a breeze.

Other than being  _ very  _ affectionate, Baekhyun was such an easy baby to take care of.

And that’s how things ended up now, two weeks later, with Baekhyun’s happy shrieking and two toddlers sitting at the island with food coloring stained fingers.

“Chanyeol, why don’t you tell Baekhyun why every Valentine's Day we make cupcakes?” Junmyeon requested, the beta laughing and glancing across the table at the boys.

“Cause appa and daddy say we give kisses on Love Day.” The alpha said, sitting on his knees on his chair and eyes as wide as spoons as he eyed the sugar all over the table.

Bowls of icing, sprinkles, and decorations littered the table top, and although the boys had both gotten their hands on the icing already they were waiting for their cupcakes to frost.

“That’s  _ right!”  _ Minseok chirped, grabbing the tray of cupcakes from the fridge as he walked by, “Baekhyunnie, what did you do for Valentine’s Day, pumpkin?” 

The omega’s eyes went big, his chin barely able to see over the counter which made Junmyeon snicker and quickly come around to add  _ another  _ pillow under his bottom for height.

At this rate they would have to start bringing out Chanyeol’s old baby things from the garage, but Chanyeol didn’t have to use a booster when he was three like Baekhyun.

For a pup born to an omega and beta, Chanyeol sure was getting big fast, but his pediatrician said it was common in alpha children, surprisingly even more so when they aren’t born from a line of alpha’s.

“Um… p’ay toy?” Baekhyun muttered, reaching across the counter towards a spoon of icing.

Minseok gently shooed his hand back and laid down the cupcakes, “You played toys? You and your mom?”

“Baek telled me he plays by himself,” Chanyeol said, reaching over to grab a cupcake in his little fist before turning to Baekhyun beside him, “Here, I like chocolate, you should have chocolate, it’s good.” The alpha smiled, dimple poking out on his cheek.

Baekhyun awed and grabbed the cupcake before promptly shoving the top of it into his mouth which made the adults laugh despite having been sharing concerned looks a moment before.

“Ah… aren’t you going to put pretty decorations on first?” Junmyeon cried playfully, moving from his place hovering behind the kids to lean over Baekhyun’s chair and gently take the cupcake away. “Look at this, pup, don't you want frosting? We can put sprinkles and hearts and whatever little Baekhyun wants on it,  _ then  _ we eat it.” 

“Baek likes-“

“Chanyeol, stop speaking for him,” Minseok scolded with a snort, reaching over to wipe a speck of purple frosting from his son's chin, “Silly boy.” 

The alpha scrunched his nose up and pouted, but went back to fixing up his cupcake.

“Wow!” Baekhyun shrilly yelled, bringing his hands together for an excited clap, gasping, “Loel! See it?” 

Chanyeol leaned over with an interested look to watch Junmyeon spread frosting into Baekhyun’s cupcake that was missing a little chunk, his brows furrowing before his eyes lit up with determination, “Dada, I’m gonna make Baek a better one.” 

Junmyeon and Minseok burst into surprised laughter and Chanyeol raced to grab a new cupcake from the pan, frosting already making its way up his arms from the mess he was making on the tabletop and kept leaning into.

Baby bathtime was a  _ must  _ after this.

“Yah! Can’t daddy love on Baekhyun too?” Junmyeon gawked.

“Nope. He’s my friend only, dada.” 

Brows raised in surprise Junmyeon cackled and Minseok rolled his eyes, “Chanyeollie, are you gonna keep Baekhyun all to yourself?” 

“Yup. We’re best friends.” 

“I keep Loel too.” Baekhyun chirped, hands spread on the table as he tried to sit up higher and see what was going on, eyes twinkling as he waited for his cupcake back.

Minseok practically melted and Junmyeon seemed to be having the same issue because he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair and completely gave up on trying to teach him to decorate the cupcake to instead just let him eat it.

“I’m going to keep feeding you sugar and see how much sweeter you get,” Junmyeon mused, earning a blank, warning look from Minseok for his bad joke.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to care though, he just squealed and bounced on his knees until the beta was giving him his, now decorated, cupcake. 

“Let’s save some of these unfrosted ones and see if Baekhyun wants to try decorating again later,” Junmyeon suggested, petting the omega’s back gently, “What do you think, sweetheart? You want to try to make cupcakes later?” 

Baekhyun didn’t grant him an answer, he just seemed to want attention because he held his cupcake to his mouth and made a whiny noise as he latched onto Junmyeons sleeve, tossing a leg off the side of the chair. 

“Okay, wiggle worm, let’s get you down,” The beta laughed and set him to his feet and within a second Baekhyun was latching onto his leg and pressing his cheek against the beta’s knee as he munched down his treat.

Baekhyun was a little leech, and it did concern both adults, because they had to pay attention to signs like that and report them to Baekhyun’s social worker, but he was so adorable neither of them ever had the heart to try and wean him off of wanting to be held or invading everyone’s space for cuddles.

He was only a baby after all, one that very obviously wanted a lot of love, so that was their goal - to make sure Baekhyun got as much love as he needed.

“Yum yum!” The omega giggled, pink sprinkles sticking to the end of his nose.

Minseok laughed as Junmyeon pet Baekhyun’s hair from his eyes, kneeling down to his level, “Is it yummy, baby? So good?” 

Baekhyun giggled in a way that made his little nose scrunch before he was shifting to grab Minseok’s hand and do an excited jump he tended to do when he realized people were talking to him. 

“You cute boy,” Minseok smiled and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, “You're just full of love, huh?” 

Baekhyun bobbed his head up and down and smiled big, his teeth light pink as he offered his partially eaten cupcake to Minseok, “I done.” 

“Then let’s go throw it away, isn’t that what we do?” 

“Yup! Loel say  _ twash go!”  _

“Ah, Chanyeol taught you to put stuff in the trash?” Minseok hummed and pointed a finger to the trash can in the corner, “Why don’t you go be a big boy, Baekhyunnie?” 

The little omega’s eyes brightened, enthusiastically nodding before holding the half eaten cupcake in both hands and waddling slowly towards the trash can.

He looked back to make sure Minseok was paying attention before lifting the lid up and tossing his trash in, bringing his frosting covered hands together for a clap and giggling,  _ “I big boy!” _

“You  _ are  _ a big boy! Yay, Baekhyunnie!” The elder omega laughed, “You're a good boy too, a very good boy!” 

Baekhyun  _ screamed  _ with excitement, breathing heavy and running over to Minseok to slam into his chest for a hug.

Minseok laughed and kissed his hair a few times before swaying him back and forth as he sent happy eyes to his mate. Baekhyun fit right in, and he was relieved seeing as it was a big deal to just randomly take full responsibility of a second toddler without second thought and without preparation.

But Baekhyun never even had a day where he asked questions and wondered what he was doing here, instead he woke up at Chanyeol's with people he hardly knew and  _ accepted  _ that.

It was worrying. It was concerning that Baekhyun climbed into Junmyeon’s lap while they were trying to explain who they were and why Baekhyun was here to the boy. It was as if Baekhyun didn’t care who he was getting attention from so long as he was getting it.

It wasn’t something Chanyeol had ever done, he used to hide behind their legs and be incredibly weary of strangers and yet Baekhyun’s entire routine changed and the omega didn’t bat an eye.

Minseok and Junmyeon didn’t need to  _ know  _ Sora to know she emotionally neglected Baekhyun, it was so obvious. 

But hopefully Baekhyun would get all the affection he needed between two parents - one who was home at all times - and a certain little alpha who refused to get out of the omega’s hair even when Baekhyun was napping.

Chanyeol always just plopped himself down beside Baekhyun’s bed and played car or dolls while he waited for the omega to wake back up, always asking a hushed (or as hushed as a five year old could be)  _ appa, when is he gonna wake up to play again? _

It was really nice for Chanyeol to have a playmate, but sometimes the alpha  _ really  _ wore Baekhyun out or was a bit too much for the omega with his non stop talking and dragging Baekhyun around.

Baekhyun never threw fits though, he always played until he passed out against Chanyeol's shoulder with a doll in hand and drool on his chin.

_ “I’m done! I’m done!”  _

“Bug, I don’t think Baekhyun can eat anymore cupcakes, he didn’t even finish his first one.” Minseok soothed as Chanyeol jumped from his seat. 

But the alpha was unstoppable and jolted past Junmyeon, with a cupcake covered in purple frosting held out in front of him, “Baekhyun! I made you a Love Day present!” 

Baekhyun made a soft confused noise and turned around to look at him, “For me?” 

Chanyeol nodded with a huge grin, offering the cupcake to Baekhyun, “See! It’s so pretty!” 

“Ahhh… do you love Baekhyun this much, Yeol?” Junmyeon teased at the very rough heart of sprinkles on top of the cupcake, it looked more like a Scribble than anything, but considering Chanyeol tried it was enough. 

“It’s Love Day.” The alpha huffed when Minseok took his cupcake to put on the table seeing as Baekhyun would probably get a belly ache eating it right now, “So you have to give things.” 

“Like  _ hugs?”  _ Baekhyun asked, putting his grimy hands out to Chanyeol, “I gib Loel hugs.” 

“That’s right, baby. We give hugs, kisses, and lots of love on Valentine's Day.” Minseok chirped, taking a step back with a hand to his mouth.

It was just too cute. Chanyeol was a good head taller than Baekhyun and that made the omega tip toe to hug him tight. 

“Wub Day…” Baekhyun giggled, “I like it.” 

With secretive smiles the adults gave them another few seconds to hug before Junmyeon was grabbing some napkins with the intent to clean off little hands, “Okay, babies, it’s bath time and then we can hug more.” 

Chanyeol let Baekhyun go but not before he was giggling and pressing a resounding, slobbery kiss onto the omega’s cheek which made Baekhyun burst into giggles and launch at him for more hugs. 

_ “Yah! Did he just kiss him! Chanyeol, you little player-“ _

_ “He’s five, Minseok. He doesn’t know what that is.”  _

_ “He’s pulling moves! Junmyeon, tell me he’s not pulling moves already! Oh god… oh god…”  _

_ “Babe. He’s literally five and it’s Valentine’s Day, you're the one that told him it was a day to give kisses and hugs…. You're so dramatic.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can post these!


	66. Extra: Heart Day

“Loely.” 

Chanyeol hummed in acknowledgement, eyes on his computer as he turned his desk chair the smallest bit to find Baekhyun’s head. “Yes, baby?” 

“Loel, what _heawt day?”_

The alpha raised a brow and twisted to look at him, leaning over his lap to be a bit closer to Baekhyun’s level.

Which didn’t really help seeing as the omega was itty bitty despite being a “big boy,” or so Baekhyun claimed now that he wore normal underwear around during the day. 

Baekhyun had all the right in the world to be so excited, Chanyeol was proud too.

(And incredibly emotional and sensitive.) 

Chanyeol reached over to push Baekhyun’s hair out of his eyes, thumb brushing beside a mark on the omega’s forehead. 

The baby had a little bruise on his forehead, only a tiny speck, from smacking into the corner of bed while trying to rush at Chanyeol with a handful of books for bedtime.

It took him two hours to calm Baekhyun down, because despite the baby being rambunctious he was watched carefully and rarely got hurt. 

Baekhyun just couldn’t stand pain. He cried when his food was too hot and he tried to eat it, he cried when he scraped his knees at the park, and he cried when he smacked himself in the face with teddy bears. All of which in turn made _Chanyeol_ not able to stand him getting hurt at all.

His friends all scolded him for always telling Baekhyun to _be careful, slow down, watch your step,_ because they claimed he wasn’t letting Baekhyun learn his lessons and that he was a baby and it was normal.

Chanyeol called that _bullshit_ and argued that he was the only one of them raising a baby, so they had no say, which promptly shut everyone up when his voice wavered with insecurity.

He never claimed he was doing good at raising Baekhyun, but he had so much help that he was proud of how Baekhyun was turning out. 

He was sweet, kind, and he always tried to make people happy. It was strange how Chanyeol - who used to tell people to leave his sight just for standing too close - was raising such a sweetheart. 

Baekhyun was _such_ a good boy, and Chanyeol took full responsibility for it, but he shared the responsibility with all of his friends, he had no idea what he’d do if they didn’t help out.

“What did you say, honeybee?” He asked, petting down Baekhyun’s sweater before scooping him up under his arms. 

He stood Baekhyun’s feet onto his thighs and laughed when the baby giggled and made grabby hands at his face.

Chanyeol was fairly used to his clingy fingers though, so he just pressed a kiss to his hand when Baekhyun launched at him.

“Me say _heawt_. Me see teebee!” Baekhyun cried, “Heawt heawt, _teebee say ‘morrow!”_ He cooed, opening and closing his hand in a dramatic motion of an explosion. 

Chanyeol had no idea where he got his dramatics from lately, probably Jongdae, but it was cute so he let them go on with a snort and a kiss to his chubby cheek. 

“Tomorrow is heart day?” Chanyeol mused, turning his neck to look at the television as he shifted Baekhyun to sit properly before he got _too_ worked up. 

Truthfully Valentine’s Day wasn’t exactly something he was interested in, not even before he found Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol never wanted a mate so the thought of celebrating something like _love_ used to make him gag in his mouth, but now the thought of him not giving a bunch of love to Baekhyun on Valentine’s Day felt like some sort of neglect.

So the little pink banner on the bottom of the screen that read _Have A Happy Valentines Day_ sent a rush of panic through him. 

“Oh, Baekhyunnie. It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” He worried, standing to his feet and shifting Baekhyun onto his hip, “Do you want to go to the store? Alpha is going to buy you all sorts of things, baby.” 

Baekhyun squealed, latching his little arms around Chanyeol's neck, “Toy?” 

“You can get toys,” Chanyeol agreed, kneeling down beside the shoe rack by the door and setting Baekhyun on his feet, “You can get whatever you want, tomorrow is a day for kisses and hugs and we’re going to play all day long.” 

_“All day?”_ Baekhyun gasped, fingers going to his cheeks in a dramatic expression as Chanyeol picked a pair of slippers off the rack for the omega. 

He didn’t want to wrangle Baekhyun to put socks on him, so he was taking the easy route. But that was fine considering he learned his lesson about Baekhyun not being held in the store - one time of the omega walking off and Chanyeol was traumatized.

“All day, lift your foot, puppy.” Chanyeol mumbled, “Valentine’s Day means _I love you,_ so we’re going to give so many I love you’s tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun’s nose scrunched up in thought as he held onto the alpha’s shoulder and let him put shoes on him. 

Unbeknownst to Chanyeol the omega had a thinking face on even as Chanyeol stood up to collect jackets and keys. 

“Okay, baby omega, let’s go get you some things.” Chanyeol called from across the room.

With a twinkle of an idea in his eye Baekhyun spun around to latch onto Chanyeol’s leg, _“Otay, Loel!”_

***

The mornings for the Park household normally started off with Chanyeol starting breakfast, he then usually tried to clean up a bit and maybe get some work done before going to wake Baekhyun up.

Baekhyun wasn’t a morning person, he was grumpy and needed a lot of hugs, and he would burst into tears if the first person he didn’t see was Chanyeol. 

(He learned that when Minseok begged to babysit Baekhyun for a night; needless to say it was Chanyeol and Baekhyun or nothing from then on. But that was okay because Chanyeol was the most annoying guardian who called every hour to see if Baekhyun was having fun when he wasn’t with him.) 

So most mornings were spent with Baekhyun on his lap in the dining room so he could both snuggle him and make sure he was eating, and sometimes it could take an hour just for Baekhyun to fully wake up enough to eat.

Today was different.

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of little feet bouncing heavy on the floor in the next room over and had no idea what Baekhyun would be doing up and in the living room at eight in the morning.

He rolled out of bed with a rub of his eyes and a yawn, quickly throwing his bedroom door open to walk out into the hallway.

He heard soft muttering, what sounded like Baekhyun’s soft voice whispering a song which was just such a Baekhyun thing to do that Chanyeol smiled despite being confused.

“Honeybee,” Chanyeol muttered, turning the corner into the main living area, “What are-“

Puppy eyes blinked up at him from the dining room table. Baekhyun was sitting with his bottom on the table, pink frosting covering the entire lower half of his face and his legs flopped out across the surface.

He had a dining room chair pulled out beside the table that had pillows on it and Chanyeol wondered when the hell Baekhyun learned he could stack pillows to climb things. 

But that wasn’t as concerning as the omega having the box of Valentine’s Day sugar cookies out and the evidence of what was left of them all over his face.

Chanyeol's heart was slowly wavering away from the direction of scolding him and more towards kissing his messy cheeks instead as he took in the rest of the scene.

Baekhyun had on a pink, heart printed sweater that was a little too big, the tag was sticking out under his chin, and despite it being on backwards Chanyeol was surprised he didn’t wake him up to change if he wanted to dress up. 

“Loel!” Baekhyun smiled big, his teeth in the front painted light pink from the food coloring of the cookies as he tossed his hands up with excitement, “Heawt _day!”_

Chanyeol gave a single, disbelieving laugh, swallowing as he watched Baekhyun point a little finger towards the mess he’d made on the table.

The surface of the table was covered in a bunch of red playdough and, of course, cookie crumbs, but Chanyeol was willing to overlook Baekhyun’s sweet tooth.

Only because the mounds of playdough were formed into very lumpy, uncoordinated, but pretty hearts. 

“I- Baek…” Chanyeol was taken back, heart racing. It was incredibly confusing to him how Baekhyun interpreted things. 

He took Valentine’s Day as _Heart Day,_ and he took that as meaning they gave gifts - because Chanyeol bought him all kinds of things for it - Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun might not even understand what Valentine's Day was really for, he was only a baby after all, but now he was convinced Baekhyun knew more than he led on.

He’d convinced Chanyeol to buy him playdough yesterday, _and_ that Valentine’s Day sweater, so the alpha was convinced Baekhyun thought out this entire little plan.

Baekhyun was the sweetest baby in the entire world, and Chanyeol would argue that until he couldn’t talk anymore. 

“Me Loel heawt.” Baekhyun cooed, grabbing one of the semi-heart shaped chunks of playdough and holding it out to him, “Gib to Loel.” 

Chanyeol released a light chuckle, one that was full of so many restrained emotions, walking closer to kneel beside the table and accept the heart with a kiss to Baekhyun’s head.

“Thank you, sunshine.” 

Baekhyun giggled, reaching over for more and placing them closer to Chanyeol. “Pwetty?” 

“So pretty,” Chanyeol whispered instantly, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s face as he fondly pet the omega’s hair, “Like my little honeybee. My cute omega. I love you so much, puppy.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes turned into little crescents as he turned to put his arms up towards him, and Chanyeol accepted him into a messy, cookie crumb, frosting, and playdough filled hug.

“Sneaky baby,” Chanyeol mumbled, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s hair with a sigh, “Baekhyunnie is being so sweet for giving love, but honeybee is also going to have a _big_ belly ache in a bit, so let alpha clean up and we can nap, okay?” 

“Belly ow, Loel…” 

Chanyeol couldn’t help laughing, petting Baekhyun’s back and shaking his head.

Cleaning up and giving hugs and kisses could wait, Chanyeol had to get the baby into a warm bath and find some belly ache medicine. 


	67. Extra: Storms (AU Part Five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is the cutest blabber mouth in history 😭 it took my an unnecessarily long time to write this because he’s so cute

A typical weekend for the kids consisted of playing in the sandbox out back, screaming at the squirrels when they came to steal bird feed, and at least one fit from Chanyeol when Minseok and Junmyeon had to pry him off of Baekhyun before he hugged him too hard. 

But today was different for the kids. 

Today it was storming like crazy outside. The wind had made the plastic table out back fold in on itself and had taken away the kids sandbox toys in one swoop.

Baekhyun, being the brave omega he thought he was, had even tried to run outside in the storm screeching at the  _ mean s’orm  _ for breaking the bird feeder he liked to watch sometimes. 

Luckily, at least one of the two kids had enough foresight and stopped the omega before he got lifted up and away. 

Baekhyun wasn’t a happy camper today, not at all. He was all angry faces and whines. 

He parked himself right outside the (now locked) sliding glass back door with both of his teeny hands pressed against it like he was some sort of prisoner. 

After a couple of failed attempts from the adults to get him away from the door at lunch time, they’d ended up opting to leave his peanut butter sandwich beside him and let him pout in peace.

But now Chanyeol wanted to know what was going on.

_ Why was his friend so sad today? How come Baekhyun didn’t want to play with him?  _

Normally they played dolls by lunch time, but today Baekhyun looked so sad and didn’t want to play dolls with him, that wasn’t very good. 

The little alpha was swinging his legs back and forth from his spot at the table, grape jelly on his chin and a purple crayon in his heavy handed fist. 

_ Maybe Baekhyun was sad he didn’t get jelly in his sandwich?  _ Chanyeol wondered, but his appa said Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to have too much sugar.

With a frown, Chanyeol adjusted his monkey pajama top, accidentally getting sandwich residue on it, and grabbing his last bite of sandwich as he climbed out of the chair. 

It wasn’t that fun to sit at the table if Baekhyun wasn’t up there too, even though they were supposed to. 

He only liked to be up at the table when Baekhyun was up on his own chair that made him look really tall! They said it was called a  _ booster seat,  _ but Chanyeol knew they only called it that because if they said it was a  _ baby seat  _ then Baekhyun would be sad. 

“Baekie?” The little alpha’s feet padded loud across the tile until he could walk over and poke Baekhyun’s arm, “Baek, I'm giving you my sammich… because appa didn’t put no jelly in yours so it’s probably gross, huh?” 

The omega frowned and looked at him then the sandwich before reaching out for it, shifting onto his little knees and causing the hood of his pink bunny onesie to slide off. “Sank you, Loel.” 

Chanyeol still felt sad because Baekhyun didn’t look very happy. He just turned back to look outside and smashed the sandwich to his mouth, he didn’t smile or laugh at all.

Today, Baekhyun wasn’t acting very  _ Baekhyun  _ and Chanyeol didn’t like that much.

Chanyeol frowned harder than before and stomped over to the table to reach a hand to the top and yank at the drawing he’d made. 

It made all the crayons that were laying on top of it clatter to the floor loudly and Baekhyun gasped and jumped to his feet to look at him.

“I made you  _ pi’ture!” _ Chanyeol nodded up and down rapidly, “Look- look! We go in spaceship,  _ zoom  _ off into the stars! And.. and and then aliens come after us!”

Baekhyun’s little eyes widened and he gasped dramatically with his chubby cheeks full of sandwich. 

“But!” The elder squealed, “Don't worry! We… we gonna find the.. the…” He scrunched up his nose in thought, “Crown! It’s made of moon  _ wocks  _ and then I can wear it- or.. or you can wear it too but you have to share with me, okay?”

Invested in the story, Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled as he nodded and wiped his mouth with his palm, giving an excited jump and grabbing the picture. “I go staw?”

“Yup!” Chanyeol giggled, “We go to the stars and stuff! But it’s  _ we  _ not just you, okay? Appa says it’s  _ shellfish _ if we say  _ I  _ and don’t share!” 

“Oooo!” Baekhyun awed and shrieked an excited sound before abruptly thunder started roaring outside the backdoor followed by a bellowing hit of lightning.

The younger baby  _ screamed  _ at the top of his lungs and tossed himself at Chanyeol. His little arms clung so tightly the alpha nearly fell down himself.

“It’s okay!” Chanyeol yelled, placing a hand to Baekhyun’s head and giving him a few pats. “I know you’re a baby so it’s a little scary, but it’s okay! Sometimes the sky does that!” 

“It..  _ does?”  _ Baekhyun cried, hiding his face into Chanyeol’s chest and peeking out with teary eyes. “But.. it’s  _ mean.”  _

“Well sometimes the sky has to be mean too. We can’t  _ always  _ be nice all the time or we get grumpy.” 

Baekhyun gasped and loosened his grip to crouch down and plop himself onto the tile and grab armfuls of Chanyeol’s leg.

“We can sing the sunshiny song and maybe the sun will come yell at the storm!” Chanyeol exclaimed, “Do you know that song? If you sing it enough then the sun gots to come out and beat up the grumpy storm,  _ yup.”  _

“Wan… wan beat up s’orm…” Baekhyun mumbled, hugging his legs and hiding in his knees.

“Okay! You have to repeat after me!” The alpha instructed, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey!”

_ “You me sunshine, me sunshine, make me happy when sky is gwey!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
